


Be Careful What You Wish For - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 5

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 96,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after series two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For - Sequel to Heaven And Hell  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen. new team members (Chloe and Damien)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set after series two  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Rating: PG13 - NC17

  
Jack was lying on the bed propped up on his elbows smiling at Ianto, who was snuggled against his lower body planting little butterfly kisses on Jack's stomach as his fingers brushed across it in little circles. Ianto's eyes were closed, completely immersed in what he was doing.

'Hey, don't I get some of those kisses?' Jack asked pouting in the way he knew Ianto adored.

'Do you deserve them?' Ianto asked teasingly.

'I think carrying your little bub more than makes me eligible.'

'Well, you put it like that.'

Ianto scooted up the bed, leaving his hand on Jack's stomach and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Better?' Ianto smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

'It was okay for starters, what's for the main course?'

'Well, I thought maybe first of all I'd do this.'

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's again, kissing him a little harder for a few moments before stopping.

'And then maybe a little of this.'

As Ianto's mouth claimed his again he opened his lips slightly, just enough to slip his tongue between them and tease Jack's lips. Jack lasted all of four seconds before he moaned softly and opened his lips, his own tongue slipping between them and meeting Ianto's in the middle.

The tips of their tongues caressed each other briefly before they gave themselves into the kiss. Their mouths clashed as their passion for each other came to a head, tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths as they all but devoured each other till they had to part for breath.

'Eight weeks.' Jack smiled.

'Eight wonderful weeks, with the rift only causing minor blips.'

'What more could we ask for?'

'We are already getting that too.' Ianto softly ran his hand over Jack's stomach again.

Jack reached his hand down and put it on top of Ianto's.

'It will be okay this time, won't it?' A look of worry crossed Jack's face.

'No reason why it shouldn't be, we have to be positive, no getting maudlin on me, okay?'

'I can't promise I won't worry, but I will promise that I won't let it get me depressed.'

'That'll have to do then.' Ianto smiled softly at his lover.

'I want to tell Martha soon, she will want to do a scan to make sure all is well and it will help reassure me.'

'Me too. You think your about nine or ten weeks pregnant, yes?'

Jack nodded.

'I'm wondering is maybe your a bit more ahead than you think, there's definitely a little bump starting to grow.'

'No, I'm positive, it can't be anymore than that, maybe I'm having a big baby, are you sure you feel a bump?'

'It's not no ticable to the eye but I can just feel the difference when I run my hand over your stomach.'

Ianto moved his hand so his was on top of Jack's and moved it over Jack's stomach, Jack gasped with amazement when he felt what Ianto felt.

'Maybe we should get Martha here sooner rather than later?' Jack suggested.

'We'll call her in the morning, it's getting late.'

'Yeah, now how about some more of that wonderful snogging we were having just now?'

'No need to ask twice.' Ianto replied as his wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him deeply.

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's side, stopping when he reached his hip, stroking it softly as they kissed before rolling them slightly so they were both lying on their sides. His hand slipped from Ianto's hip and caressed Ianto's buttock as he felt Ianto's cock hardening against his.

Jack thrust his hips slowly and lazily against Ianto's, getting the response he wanted as Ianto thrust back in the same lazy way. They lay like that for a long time as they kissed, enjoying the closeness of their bodies, not wanting to move.

Ianto reached for Jack's hand and placed it between their bodies and onto his cock, then placed his own on Jack's as Jack moaned into his mouth. Hips still thrusting, slowly getting faster and faster as they stroked each others cocks.

As their hips thrust faster and their hands stroked harder their kisses got more frantic and less precise as they both headed towards their release.

'Gonna come soon.' Ianto gasped against Jack's open mouth.

'Right with you.' Jack replied breathlessly.

A few more fast strokes later and Ianto came between them, coating both their hands and stomachs and Jack's cock, followed by Jack moments later, as his come mingled with Ianto's between them. They lay there panting till their heartbeats returned to something resembling normal then kissed softly for a few minutes before curling around each others bodies.

'Maybe we should clean up?'

'I have some tissues on my bedside table.' Ianto grinned.

'I shall have to start calling you my little boy scout soon.' Jack grinned.

'Don't you dare!' Ianto threatened making Jack laugh.

Ianto reached for the box of tissues and they cleaned them selves up as best they could before settling in each others arms again, now sated they fell swiftly asleep.

One of the things Ianto loved about Jack's pregnancy was that he slept more, he didn't expect it to last the whole nine months but he loved the fact they both slept all night and woke up with both of them still in the bed.

Also since Jack had found out he was pregnant Ianto had banned him from drinking caffeinated coffee, he also suspected the lack of caffeine had something to do with the change of Jack's sleep patterns.

Jack was still taking the folic acid that Martha had suggested and would do till she told him he didn't need to anymore and Ianto was making sure he ate less junk food and more fruit and vegetables, which Jack was happy to do for the sake of the baby.

Jack didn't complain too much about the decaffeinated coffee as Ianto had scoured Cardiff to find him the best blend possible and even Jack had to admit it didn't taste bad. They would have to tell the rest of the team soon about the baby, but they would tell Martha first, as they had promised her.

They awoke to find the sun shining, a beautiful April morning. Spring was beginning to show it's face, despite the usual unpredictable Welsh weather. After Ianto said his usual good morning to the 'bub' as they were calling the baby in Jack's stomach and kissed it they got showered and dressed for the day.

Once they reached the hub and Ianto had fed the inhabitants, (Ianto had banned Jack from helping him clean any of them out, worried his catch some alien form of something that would affect the baby inside Jack, something that Jack was actually very happy about but didn't let on to Ianto), the others had arrived.

Gwen had phoned Martha while they were off after their wedding and arranged for someone UNIT approved of to come and mend the missing wall from Jack's office for which Jack was very grateful, he somehow felt very exposed with it missing, even though it was made of glass.

Ianto made them all coffee and went to Jack's office, to be with him when he phoned Martha. Ianto closed the door behind him and handed Jack his coffee. Jack placed in on his desk, took Ianto's from his hand and put it next to his own and pulled Ianto onto his lap and kissed him softly.

'Ready to tell Martha?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, we're not going to be able to keep this to ourselves for much longer by the looks of it.'

Jack dialed Martha's mobile number and after checking she was alone he put the phone on loud speaker so they they could both speak to Martha and hear her reaction.

'Something wrong Jack.' Martha asked, the concern showing in her voice.

'Not exactly.' Jack teased.

'Jack!' Jack could sense the look on her face from her tone of voice.

Jack laughed. 'Ianto's here with me, we have something to tell you.'

'What? I swear if I could I'd be slapping you now Jack.'

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, Jack slowly counted to three and they both shouted into the phone. 'We're having a baby.'

The phone went completely silent at the other end for a moment before Martha let out a huge squeal of delight.

'Oh my god, really?'

'Yes really, no one else knows yet. We want you to come and check me out?' Jack asked.

'Of course, how many weeks do you think you are?'

'Nine or ten.'

Martha did some quick calculations in her head. 'So you were pregnant when you got married?'

'Yep, but we didn't know till the morning after.' Ianto replied.

'What a fantastic wedding present.'

'Couldn't have asked for a better one.' Jack was grinning all over his face that their friend was so happy for them.

'When can you come?' Ianto asked.

'Should only take me a couple of days to arrange then I be with you, how does that sound?'

'Can't wait to see you again.' Jack told her.

'Okay, I'll get it sorted and let you know when I'm coming, I better get back to work before I'm missed.'

'Thanks Martha, see you soon.'

'Bye Jack, Ianto. Looking forward to it.'

'Bye.'

They disconnected the call and drank their cooling coffee, Ianto still on Jack's lap. After a lingering kiss Ianto left the office taking their empty mugs with him, a huge smile on his face as he walked through the hub, rinsed the mugs and went to catch up on his work in the archives.

Jack watched him till he was out of sight, his hand resting on his stomach rubbing it slowly and gently. There was nothing more he wanted at the moment other than to have this baby, his and Ianto's baby, the thought made him happier than he could express in words.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't see much of Ianto the next day, he was down in the archives sorting out the few alien objects that had swept through the rift in the past week, nothing interesting but it still needed cataloguing and put away.

Jack spent the afternoon catching up on the usual boring paperwork and a portion of his time napping in his chair, he hoped the tiredness that the pregnancy was causing would stop soon as he found it a little irritating, he wasn't used to needing so much sleep.

Jack was lucky in that he didn't suffer with morning sickness, he hadn't those years before when he had first got pregnant and it was a great relief to him that it hadn't happened either time since, trying not to dwell on the fact that the last one ended in miscarriage around the same amount of weeks he was pregnant now.

He hadn't said anything to Ianto about how he had been feeling for the last week or so, now that he had got the that time in this pregnancy and it seemed that Ianto hadn't noticed the caution he had been taking over everything they did, every time they'd had to go out because of the rift letting something through, hanging back a little and letting Gwen take control of the situation till he was sure it was safe.

He was not risking this pregnancy for anyone or anything and hoped that once he had got past this stage, which in his head was a important milestone he would be able to relax about things more. Jack felt his head starting to take a direction in which he didn't want, he needed something to take his mind off the thoughts that were threatening to take him over and he was determind nothing was going to upset him or depress him at least for today.

Jack turned on the CCTV feeds on his monitor and flicked through the various images till he found Ianto, Jacket off and shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows as he diligently went about his work. Jack lent back in his chair, folded his hands over his stomach, put his feet up on his chair and just let himself watch his lover as he did the job he was so good at.

The phone rang a few minutes later, Jack was happy to note it was Martha as he answered it. She told him she'd be there the next day, sometime in the afternoon and couldn't wait. Jack told her the scan would have to wait till the evening as he didn't want the rest of the team around, he didn't want them to know anything till they knew everything was okay.

Martha agreed and said that was fine by her and she hoped she was going to get dinner at least while she was there. Jack laughed as he told her of course. They chatted for a few minutes then said their goodbyes. Jack knew once he had had the scan and saw the baby for himself it would all feel so much more real, at the moment it all felt a little like a dream.

Jack went back to watching Ianto on the CCTV and he stayed that way for over an hour before he was disturbed by a knock on the door, he glanced up to find Chloe watching him curiously.

'You okay Jack?'

'Yeah, couldn't be better, why?'

'You look a little tired, I know you don't really sleep a lot, but I've never actually seen you look tired.'

'Touch of insomnia, more than the usual but I'll be okay soon I'm sure.'

'Want something to help you sleep?'

'Nah, don't worry about me, anyway, whats up?'

'Oh right, it's the kitties. I've been doing regular blood tests on them since I remember you saying that their life span isn't very long, two years was it?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I don't know if it's because they aren't on their home planet but they seem to be showing signs of ageing a lot faster than that.'

'In what way?'

'Well, I noticed that they were all looking rather unsteady on their paws and the colour of their fur isn't as bright a green as it was when they were kittens, I'd say they were ageing a lot faster than you predicted, I think they won't have more than a few months left, let alone over a year or so.'

'Are they in any pain?'

'No, I don't think so.'

'Just keep an eye on them, I don't want them to suffer.'

'I will, and Jack promise me if you can't get any sleep at all you come to me for something?'

'Of course.'

Jack smiled to himself as soon as Chloe left the room, wishing he could have told her the reason for his tiredness, he didn't like lying to her. But it wouldn't be for long, as once Martha had done the scan and any other tests she wanted to do and they would tell the whole team.

He was a little concerned that there was already a tiny bump beginning to blossom, but there was a chance they would have a big baby, it wasn't as if either of them was short and although Ianto had been making him eat more healthily he knew the pregnancy had made him hungrier than normal.

Jack grinned at the thought that he might get cravings, he'd forgotten about the ones he'd had the first time once the pregnancy had started progressing after he was about half way through, he wondered what Ianto would make of them if the same ones applied.

And one major flaw he'd had when he'd had before was that right slap bang in the middle, when he was around nineteen or twenty weeks gone he had gone off sex. Completely and utterly, it had only lasted a couple of weeks but it felt so abnormal to him, he prayed to himself that this time would be different.

Completely stuck in his thoughts as he continued to watch Ianto via the CCTV he had no idea what was going on in the hub below, as Gwen, Chloe and Damien sat chatting on the sofa chatting.

'So, what did her say?' Gwen asked the minute Chloe had come down from Jack's office.

'Said he had insomnia.'

'He always has insomnia, he's known for his lack of sleep.' Gwen replied.

'I caught him napping in his chair the other day, that's not normal, is it?' Damien added.

'Not in the slightest, maybe he's sick?' Gwen posed the question to Chloe.

'He insisted that he was okay, I don't think he'd let me run any tests on him without good reason. And anyway, I thought he never got sick?'

'Yeah, in the same way he's never tired.' Gwen answered a little sarcastically.

'Okay girls, lets not bicker.' Damien suggested lightly, not surprised to find it earned him little looks of annoyance from both women.

'We're not bickering.' Gwen told him.

'Look whatever it is, if Jack thinks it's important or something that will affect the team I'm sure we will be the first to know, yes?' Damien suggested.

'I suppose so.' Chloe sighed.

Gwen glanced up at Jack's office just as he took his feet off his desk and stood up from his chair and told the others they all better get back to their work before Jack found them and wanted to know what they were talking about. They scattered in three different directions and went back to what they had been doing earlier.

Jack came down the stairs a few minutes later and headed for the cells, wanting to check the kitties out for himself. He frowned as he watched them, realising Chloe was right, they did seem to look a lot older than they had a few weeks before. Their fur was losing it's brightness in places, around their mouths and under their bellies and when the got up from sitting or lying they looked like they were having a little difficulty doing so.

Jack felt a little sad for them, all their lives they had been cooped up in that cell. He knew that Chloe and Gwen played with them for a while each day, but it wasn't the same as being able to roam around as they wanted, like normal cats do. Supressing the urge to go in the cell and play with them himself, he knew Ianto would go mad if he did, he watched them for a few more minutes before going to find Ianto down in the archives.

He found him in the same place he had been when he'd been watching him on the CCTV monitor earlier, Ianto was engrossed in something he was cataloguing and didn't hear or see Jack approach. Jack lent against the wall and watched him for a while, smiling to himself as he thought how gorgeous he looked at that very moment.

Ianto's face was full of concentration as he filled in the form he had, he had now lost his tie as well as the Jacket and was looking a little dusty. Jack certainly appreciated the view as Ianto bent over to pick something up from the floor and Jack caught sight of Ianto's trousers pull tight across his arse.

It was at that point that Jack decided he couldn't wait any longer for a kiss, he pushed himself away from the wall and made a little noise so that Ianto knew he was coming and he didn't startle him. As soon as Ianto heard the footsteps behind him he knew it was Jack, he put the object in his hands down and turned around smiling.

'What brings you down here?'

'You.'

'And what is it about me that you need?'

'You're mouth on mine would be good for now.'

Ianto moved towards Jack and put his arms around his neck. 'I think I can manage that.'

Jack's arms snaked around his waist and they kissed softly for a few minutes.

'What brought this on?' Ianto asked.

'Do I need a reason?'

'Nope. I have a feeling there is one.'

'Chloe was asking me if I was okay, she's noticed how tired I am.'

'What did you tell her?'

'Insomnia.' Jack grinned.

'I can't believe she fell for that?'

'Well, I'm not sure she did, but she let me get away with the little white lie.'

'I can't wait to tell them the truth.'

'Martha phoned, she's coming tomorrow afternoon, once she's done what she needs to do we can shout it from the rooftops, well only to the rest of the team really, but you know what I mean.' Jack grinned.

'Yep.'

'Want to go home? Dinner? DVD? Hot shower? Soft bed? Sex? Sleep?'

'All of the above sounds great, do we have to do them in that order though?' Ianto asked coyly.

'No, what order would you prefer?'

'Sex, shower, dinner, DVD, soft bed, more sex and sleep?'

'Oh I do love the way your mind works.' Jack told him as he kissed him deeply.

'And the rest of my body I believe?'

Jack let out a sigh at the thought of Ianto's naked body against his and kissed him again.

'You finish up here, I'll tell the others we're going early as I'm feeling really tired, anyhow, it's gone 4pm and I'm the boss.' Jack laughed.

'Meet you by the sofa in ten minutes?'

'Ten minutes too long, but yeah.'

Jack practically ran from the archives, making Ianto laugh to himself as he quickly tidied away what he was doing, he'd finish it in the morning then went up to the main hub to find Jack sitting on the sofa waiting for him, his coat already on and Ianto's in his hand.

Jack stood as Ianto approached, helped him on with his coat, took Ianto's hand and they walked from the hub, via the cog door, totally oblivious to the looks they were getting from the other three. As soon as they were out the door Gwen shouted to Chloe.

'Looks like their still in that honeymoon period.'

'I think it's sweet.' Chloe replied.

'I think I get more worried about you two every day.' Damien said laughing.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Ianto barely made it through the flat door before they were kissing, not hungry lust filled kisses but long sweet tender kisses. They hadn't even taken their coats off as they stood in the middle of the living room, arms tight around each other as they just concentrated on the kisses and nothing else for very long minutes.

'Jack.' Ianto sighed as Jack kissed his neck. 'Will it always be like this?'

'What like this?' Jack mumbled before nipping gently on Ianto's earlobe.

'Us, we'll always want each other, like this?'

'Why wouldn't we?'

'People always say that the passion goes and well ... you know.'

'They're not us or married to me.' Jack smiled as he claimed Ianto's mouth again.

'Even when I'm old and grey?'

'Oh yeah, I bet you'll look just as sexy with grey hair.'

'You always have the right answer.' Ianto grinned.

'It's the truth.' Jack shrugged.

'Have I told you today how much I love you?'

'I'm not sure, wouldn't hurt to hear it again though.'

'I love you.'

'Those three little words go straight to my cock.'

'Trust you to spoil the moment.' Ianto couldn't help himself from laughing softly.

'It's why you love me.'

'One of the many reasons.'

'How many reasons are there then?'

'I've never thought about it.'

'Come on tell me some.'

Ianto rolled his eyes and grinned.

'Please?'

'I love that you love me, I would never in a million years have expected this would happen back when we first me. I love that you are having our baby, that you can actually carry our baby. I love your dirty, talented mouth, what you say and what you do with it. I love your eyes, I sometimes feel like I could drown in them. I love that you insist on wearing this coat all the time, whatever the weather, I can never resist this coat. I love the way you are so protective of me even though I'm perfectly able to taking care of myself. I love almost everything about you.'

'Almost?'

'Almost, that's something for another time when am mad at you for something and not now when I want to be in your arms, in our bed, showing you how much I love you.'

'Now, that can be easily arranged.'

Jack kissed Ianto deeply as he slipped Ianto's coat from his shoulders and dropped it onto the nearly sofa, shrugging his own off and dropping it on top of Ianto's, he was just working Ianto's tie loose when his mobile rang in his pocket.

Without his mouth leaving Ianto's Jack slipped the phone out of his pocket, opened one eye and glanced at the display and groaned into Ianto's mouth. It was Damien, he knew he wouldn't phone him if it wasn't important.

Jack pulled away from Ianto reluctantly and showed Ianto the display on his still ringing phone, As he answered it Ianto picked up their coats and went to hang them in hall, then got half way there and took them back again, he had a feeling they were going to be needed again.

Jack snapped his phone shut with a sigh.

'Weevil sighting by the Plass, more than a few so we'll have to go and help.'

'Sometimes I really hate this job.'

'It's still only early, we should have plenty of time for what we planned when we get back again.'

They both put their coats on again, checked their guns and headed out the door once more. They met the rest of the team outside the tourist office entrance around ten minutes later.

'So, how many are we looking at?' Jack asked.

'Maybe half a dozen, judging by the reports. Police have cordoned off the area and told the public there's a gas leak.' Gwen told him.

'Okay, lets get this over with, which way?' Jack replied.

'Round the bay, to the left.' Damien told him and they moved off in that direction.

As soon as they rounded the corner they spotted them, from what they could see the reports had been right about there being six of them. They were in a group and looked like they had a victim on the floor, from that distance they couldn't tell of it was an animal or human.

There was no need for them to approach quietly, the Weevils had no interest in what was going on around them. Within moments they were close enough to shoot and hit, four went down instantly, the other two turned and made to rush at them.

Jack froze, he wanted to move but he was rooted to the spot. Images were flashing through his head from when he miscarried, the Weevil attacking him, the pain, the vomiting, the blacking out ...' Even his own mind wouldn't let the rest of those thoughts back in his head but it was enough to send a shiver of panic through him. He never even heard the shots from Gwen and Damien's guns that killed them.

Jack was vaguely aware of someone saying his name, but it sounded so far away, so distant but gradually his mind came back in to focus and he realised it was Ianto talking to him, his arm around his shoulders..

'Jack, come on, come back to me.'

'I'm here, I'm okay.' Jack told him, knowing that he really wasn't.

Jack got to his feet and shrugged Ianto's arm off.

'Back to the job in hand.' He told them, ignoring the looks he was getting from them all, especially the one Ianto was giving him. He knew when they were alone again there was no way he was going to get out of telling Ianto what happened, but for now he didn't want to talk about it.

They checked all the Weevils, confirming that they were dead before going to check their pray. It was not a pretty sight, human, male and young. Jack took one look and threw up over the railings and into the bay, causing him to receive more strange looks from the team.

Jack spat into the bay before wiping his mouth on his hand, took a deep breath and turned around to face them, avoiding Ianto's eye.

'Must be something I ate.' He lied, wishing they already knew the truth but to scared to tell them before Martha confirmed the pregnancy and that it was all okay in case he some how jinxed it. He wasn't sure they believed him but they got back to work.

It was going to be another couple of hours before they got back home to the flat and he had to face Ianto's questions, this time he would be completely honest with him about how he was feeling at the moment and how scared he was that he'd lose this baby as well.

They disposed of the Weevil bodies via the incinerator and Damien made a cover story for the poor guy who had become their victim, he would be deposited into the bay in a couple of days time. Jack had done his best to stay out of Ianto's way, but he knew the time was coming.

He wasn't wrong, about ten minutes later Ianto was walking into his office.

'All done.' Ianto said simply. 'Home.'

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Jack knew it. He nodded wordlessly and got up and put his coat on, they left the hub in silence. Jack was desperate for Ianto to say something to him, but couldn't bring himself to speak first. He didn't have to wait too long, as soon as they were back in the flat Ianto led him to the sofa and sat next to him.

'What happened Jack?' He asked softly.

'I just froze, my mind just went back to that night, the night I lost the last baby.'

'This has been playing on your mind more than you've been telling me, hasn't it?'

Jack looked Ianto in the eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

'Yeah, it's just that, well it's around the time I lost the last baby and I'm terrified it might happen again. I just can't get the thought out of my head. I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for what? Sorry that you're having normal fears and worries about our unborn child? I understand completely Jack, I just wish you had shared them with me.'

'I didn't want to upset you.'

'What affects you affects me, we're in this together. I want to know when you're feeling like that, to be able to help you.'

'But ..'

'No Jack, there are no buts or exceptions, this is our baby and any worries, yours or mine belong to the other too, understand?'

'Yeah.'

Ianto kissed him softly on the lips.

'I can't have you slipping into depression on me, we need to talk about this stuff.'

'I've never had anyone care so much about me before, I'm not used to someone wanting to know my feelings, wanting to look after me. I love you so much'

Ianto brushed his thumbs across Jack's cheeks, brushing the tears that were falling softly down them away before kissing him softly again.

'I can't promise everything will be fine and perfect but I do know I will do everything in my power to make it that way. We can't go through what could be another thirty weeks worry about everything when there's nothing to worry about. We'll do the worrying when and if a situation arises.'

'You're right, I know you are.'

'Yep, you better believe it.'

'Can we go to bed? I'm feeling really tired now.'

'Sure.'

They walked to the bedroom hand in hand, Jack was now yawning loudly. Neither of them even thinking about the sex they had promised themselves earlier as Ianto helped Jack get undressed and into bed. By the time Ianto had gone and turned off the lights in the living room and hall Jack was fast asleep, curled on his side.

Ianto slipped off his own clothes quietly and slid into bed behind Jack, he spooned up close to his back and put an arm around him, resting it on Jack's stomach. It took a while for sleep to claim Ianto, his head full of Jack's admission of his fears. He was annoyed with himself for not noticing, but he also knew Jack was very capable of keeping feelings to himself. Eventually he made a conscious decision to talk to Jack more about these things, then made himself clear his mind and slowly he slipped into sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ianto woke to find himself alone in bed, something he hadn't experienced in weeks. He slipped on his dressing gown and headed for the living room where he could hear the TV on low, Jack was lying on the sofa in his dressing gown sipping from a mug. As he spotted Ianto in the room he couldn't stop a guilty look crossing his face.

'I hope you're enjoying that coffee?' Ianto asked, knowing they had run out of decaf coffee in the flat the day before.

'One cup won't hurt, surely?'

'I'd say no, but don't make a habit of it okay?'

'I just needed coffee, I would have had decaf if there was some.'

Jack lifted his legs so Ianto could sit on the sofa next to him and then placed his legs over the top of Ianto's.

'You okay?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, it felt good to talk last night.'

'Something we need to do more of, especially when something is worrying one of us.'

'You may get sick of me talking by the time I have this baby.' Jack grinned.

'Oh I have ways of shutting you up' Ianto smirked.

'Demonstraition?'

Ianto slid his hand behind Jack's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him softly on the lips for a few moments.

'Nice, but that won't keep me quiet for long.'

'That's just for starters.'

Ianto kissed him again, this time much deeper as his tongue snaked between Jack's willing lips and into him mouth, Jack groaned around his tongue as the kiss slipped from passion into full on lust. Jack moved to lay back down on the sofa, pulling Ianto with him so they were both stretched out on it, lying close together as they enjoyed each others mouths, arms wrapped around each other tightly as they indulged in the kiss for a long time.

'When you kiss me I feel like I'm halfway heaven.' Ianto told Jack when the kiss finally broke.

'Only halfway?'

'Yep, it's when you fuck my arse that I make it all the way there.' Ianto replied as his hand skimmed down Jack's body as rested on his arse.

'I love it when you talk dirty. Something else you love about me?'

'Yep'

'I still want to know what it is you don't love about me?'

'Not today.'

'Want to know what I love about you?' Jack raised an eyebrow.

Ianto nodded.

'I love that you're so beautiful and that even now you still really don't believe me. I love that you love me even though I can be so hard to love sometimes. I love the way you blush when something embarrasses you, I find it very sexy. I love that you agreed to marry me and that you want to have a family with me. I love your gorgeous eyes and cute mouth. I love your suits and the fact that no one knows that the man beneath them has such a dirty ... filthy mind ... who'd have guessed. I love your ability to make the best coffee in Cardiff, probably the world. I love you too much to list everything.'

'Make love to me.' Ianto said against Jack's lips as he bit gently on his lower one.

'Lets go back to bed, more room.'

'If that damn mobile rings please promise me you'll ignore it?' Ianto pleaded.

'I can do better than that.' Jack picked it up off the coffee table and turned it off completely.

When they reached the bedroom they slipped off their robes and slid under the sheets, Jack pushed Ianto onto his back and kissed him tenderly before turning his attention to Ianto's neck as he kissed and nibbled his way down it till he found the spot that drove Ianto wild.

Ianto buried his hand in Jack's hair as Jack licked, kissed, nipped and sucked on the spot that had him moaning softly. Jack watched in satisfaction as purple love bites appeared on Ianto's neck, then he kissed his way down to Ianto's nipple, nipping it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue as Ianto arched his back and groaned in pleasure, then turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Ianto held his breath as Jack started moving lower down his body, kissing and nipping softly as he went, then sucking hard on Ianto's hip leaving a huge love bite as he turned his attention to Ianto's cock. He licked it from base to tip before teasing the leaking head with the tip of his tongue, slipping it into the slit, tasting the escaping pre come as Ianto twitched beneath him.

Ianto moaned as Jack's tongue moved away from his cock but it turned into a gasp of pleasure as Jack took him deep into his mouth in one swift move. Jack's tongue caressing his cock as he sucked, Ianto's hands tangling in Jack's hair as he fought against Jack's hands that were holding his hips steady.

'Gonna come ... need to come.' Ianto panted.

Jack relaxed his throat and took it deeper, feeling Ianto's cock swell to bursting just before he came down Jack's throat. Jack swallowed before using his tongue to find the last of Ianto's come as it still leaked from his cock before releasing it from his mouth.

Jack moved back up Ianto's naked body, kissing his deeply as he found the lube on the bedside table. He coated his fingers with it and then handed it to Ianto.

'Prepare me as I prepare you.' Jack told him.

Ianto coated his hand as Jack's fingers reached between his legs, quickly sliding between his buttocks and finding the entrance to his body. As Jack's finger slipped into him, the muscles of his arse relaxing to allow it access Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's cock, coating it with the lube.

'Stop, I'll come.' Jack gasped as he added a second finger to Ianto's arse.

'Best you get that cock of yours inside me then.' Ianto told him, his voice husky with his need to be filled completely.

Jack lent down and kissed him hard then grabbed a pillow, Ianto lifted his hips so Jack could slide it beneath them then Jack moved between Ianto's thighs, parting them wide and placing the head of his cock against Ianto's hole, then he pushed into him slowly as the delicious sensations of Ianto's tight arse surrounded his cock.

Jack didn't stop till he was ball deep and then started to thrust slowly and deeply into Ianto, causing the younger man to moan softly with each thrust. Jack lent forward, his body flush with Ianto's kissing him passionately as his thrusts became faster and faster, finally getting to the point where they became uncontrolled and erratic movements before he came shouting Ianto's name.

They didn't move for a long time, by the time they did Jack's cock has softened to the point where it had slipped from Ianto without either of them moving. Eventually after some more tender kisses they finally got out of bed for the second time that morning and showered and dressed for work.

When they finally arrived at the hub it was gone 10am, Ianto knew his shirt collar didn't hide all the love bites Jack had given him that morning, but it didn't really bother him anymore. They were given by his husband and that he was proud of, not embarrassed or ashamed.

Ianto made coffee for everyone, handing them out before taking Jack's up to his office. He could sense the other three all wanted to know what was going on with Jack but no one made the move to ask him, not even Gwen for which he was very grateful.

When Jack had turned his phone back on there was a message from Martha telling him that she would be there just after midday and was expecting to be taken for lunch. Jack told Ianto, who said he'd go and do some stuff he needed to in the archives and would then go to the tourist office to wait for Martha to arrive.

Jack busied himself for the next hour or so, making phone calls and the like. Every now and then he would glance down into the hub and very often catch one of the team watching him curiously. Finally Chloe appeared in his office, he was waiting for this to happen after his reaction the evening before.

'Jack, are you okay?' The concern in her voice unmissable.

'Yeah, I'm fine Chloe, don't worry about me okay.'

'You were sick Jack, has it happened since?'

'No, it was a one off, I feel just great.'

Jack hoped she wouldn't probe to much, he didn't want to keep lying to her, by tomorrow they would all know the truth. Chloe seemed to sense she wasn't going top get any more information out of him.

'Okay, but if you feel ill, anything at all you'll let me know?'

'Sure.' Jack smiled reassuringly.

'Oh, and the kitties, I've got to run some more tests but I have a feeling I've found the cause, if I'm right we should be able to slow the effects.'

'Lets hope so, poor things.'

Ianto's voice came over his Comms. 'I can see Martha coming across the Plass.'

'Be there in a mo'' Jack told him.

'Let me know how you get on with the kitties, I need to go and greet a nightingale.' Jack grinned at the confused look on Chloe's face as he fan from his office and towards the cog door.

Jack reached the tourist office as Martha entered it, he, Ianto and Martha wrapped their arms about each other in a group hug.

'I can't believe I'm here to confirm a man is pregnant.' She grinned.

'We have to keep this strictly between us and the others members of the team, UNIT must never know.' Ianto told her.

'My lips are sealed.' She told him.

'It's so good to see you Martha.' Jack smiled, placing a soft hello kiss to her lips.

'Good to be here. Now, I believe you promised me lunch?'

'I never promised, you insisted.' Jack laughed.

'I'll get our coats, it's still chilly out there despite that fact it's meant to be spring.'

Ianto ran back to the hub, told the others he and Jack were just popping out for a while, grabbed their coats and ran back to Jack and Martha. They left the hub hand in hand, Ianto's in Jack's, as was Martha's. They decided to go to the pub for lunch, it was close and warm.

Inside the hub Gwen was watching the CCTV feed from the Plass.

'That's Martha. Wonder what she's doing here?'

'Just visiting I expect.' Damien suggested.

'Probably.' Chloe agreed, but Gwen wasn't quite so sure.

They nabbed their favourite seats in the pub, got drinks and ordered their lunch.

'You both must be so excited?' Martha asked.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' Jack answered.

'I keep wondering just what we've let ourselves in for.' Ianto laughed.

'It'll be worth it.' Jack told him, grinning. 'Back in a minute, need to loo.'

When Jack had gone Ianto took advantage of his absence and lent closer to Martha.

'He is feeling really scared that he's going to lose this baby or that there is something wrong with it. I'm hoping that once you have done the scan he will relax a bit more and enjoy the pregnancy. He froze yesterday because of the memories of the miscarriage. I managed to get him to talk about his feelings but I know he's still on tender hooks about what you are going to say today, when he's had the scan.'

'I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, obviously I can't promise that there will be nothing wrong but from what Jack told me the pregnancy should progress in the same way as a normal female pregnancy and there is no reason why he should miscarry again.'

'Whatever you can do to reassure him will be greatly appreciated.'

'I'm not going to lie if there's a problem.'

'I don't expect you to, just if there isn't reassure him that all looks good etc.'

'Of course.'

They spotted Jack walking back towards them and changed the subject, chatting about a new TV programme that they both liked. Soon after their food arrived and they spent a happy couple of hours chatting before heading back to the hub.

Ianto went back to his work in the archives, happy to have something to distract him from the forth coming scan, he hated to admit it, but he was almost as scared as Jack of something going wrong, being wrong with the baby.

Jack went back to his office to try and find things to occupy his mind until everyone left and Martha could do the scan, he had finished all the paperwork earlier. In the end he tried to read a book but when he realised he had read the same page at least a dozen times he gave up. In the end he turned on the CCTV feed to his monitor and indulged in his usual past time of watching Ianto as he worked.

Martha spent the next few hours catching up with the other team members, side stepping Gwen's questions about why she was there. She spent some time with Chloe in the medical bay discussing new methods, new medicines and the latest technology in the medical field. The time past slowly till finally Jack was telling them they might as well all go home as it was quiet.

Once they had finally left the hub Jack contacted Ianto over the comms and told him to come up to the medical bay. When Ianto got there he found Jack lying on the table, his shirt unbuttoned and his t shirt pushed up to his chest. His trousers were also unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed low on his hips.

'Just in time.' Martha told Ianto as he walked down the stairs to the medical bay.

Ianto moved to Jack's side and tool his hand in his as Martha squeezed the cool gel onto Jack abdomen, making him jump a little.

'Okay?' Martha asked.

'Yeah, it's cold.'

Martha giggled and picked up the scanner. 'Ready?'

'Just get on with it.' Ianto told her.

With the monitor angled so that only she could see it she pressed the scanner on Jack's abdomen and slid it slowly over it watching the image on the screen as she did so. Jack and Ianto were watching her face intently as she did so. Suddenly her hand stopped dead, he eyes widened and she made a little 'Ooooooh' sound.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, not sure if they should be worried or not, her face neither looked worried or excited, just a little shocked. They waited for her to say something but she just stood their gazing at the screen.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Martha turned her head to look at Jack and Ianto, mouth still in a perfect 'O' shape and then back at the monitor, her face frozen till they both yelled at her.

'Martha, what is it, is something wrong?'

'Martha, please?'

'No, nothing wrong, both hearts are beating just fine.'

'You had me worried there for a moment.' Jack let go of the breath he was holding.

'Did you just say 'both'?' Ianto wondered if he had been mistaken.

'Yes, both.'

Jack suddenly clicked, he was so happy to hear that nothing was wrong he missed that part.

'You mean ... twins?' Jack asked hesitantly.

'You got it in one.' Martha squealed excitedly.

'Oh my god!' Ianto exclaimed grinning. 'Oh fuck!'

'You never do anything by halves do you Jack?' Martha laughed.

Martha turned the monitor around so they could both see the screen and placed the scanner back over the point in Jack's abdomen that the tiny foetus' were currently living. They watched as the two tiny heartbeats pulsated in front of their eyes, Martha switched on the sound and their sounds filled the medical bay.

'Shit!' Exclaimed Ianto.

Jack turned to look at him, a little worried he was going to freak out, but Ianto was grinning from ear to ear.

'Twins.' Jack said again, hardly able to believe it.

'Yep, perfect little twins.' Ianto replied as he bent to kiss Jack softly on the lips as Martha watched, so happy she was there for this moment.

'Sorry to interrupt, let me wipe away the gel and then I'll leave you alone. I'll be back in the morning though, I need to talk about some things concerning the pregnancy, especially as it's twins, before you tell the rest of the team, okay?'

'Okay.' Jack replied, barely registering that Martha was talking.

Martha gently wiped the gel from Jack's abdomen with some tissue, lent down and kissed him on the cheek and then kissed Ianto's cheek as well.

'Congratulations.' She smiled. 'See you both in the morning.'

She left them alone in the medical bay, walking towards the cog door with tears of happiness for her friends in her eyes.

Jack sat up on the examination bed and swing his legs over the side, Ianto moved to stand between them, cupped Jack's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

'Martha was right Jack, you don't do anything by halves, I should have predicted twins.'

'I ... twins ... Ianto how ever are we going to cope?'

'Jack, we will cope just fine, in the same way any other parents cope.'

'You really are okay with this? Two babies?'

'Nothing we can do about it now, and yes, I think it's wonderful, you are wonderful. I can't think of anything better than you having our babies.'

'Really?'

Yep! How many times do I have to tell you.' Ianto grinned.

'I'm going to get very fat.'

'No, you're going to get very pregnant and I for one can't wait as it means the bigger you get the closer we are to having them in our arms.'

'How ever did I end up with someone as great as you?'

'Just lucky I guess.' Ianto was still grinning madly.

'I love you.' Jack told him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness.

'I love you too Cariad.'

'Maybe we should go home, this bed is rather uncomfortable.'

'Yep, home.'

They were both a little lost in their own thoughts on the drive home, it wasn't that late in the evening, only around 8pm but neither of them had eaten since lunch and Jack was yawning loudly again. Ianto made them sandwiches as it was quick and easy and while Jack showered he tided away the dirty crockery, then showered himself and they went to bed early, neither of them wanting to watch TV or read, just wanted to be with each other and talk.

Jack lay flat on his back in bed with Ianto curled against his side, his hand resting on it's usual place of the last few weeks of Jack's stomach.

'It's hard to believe, even though we've seen it for ourselves that there are two tiny babies growing inside you.' Ianto said softly.

'I know, I never in a million years thought I'd be doing this again.'

'We're going to have to get a nanny or something I suppose?'

'Maybe, although I don't like the idea of someone else looking after them.'

'Nope. Oh we'll work it out.'

'Yeah. So, do you reckon it's two the same sex or one of each?'

'One of each would be nice, but I don't care as long as they are healthy.'

'They'll be perfect.'

'We'll have to start thinking of names soon, I remember it took my sister and her husband practically the whole pregnancy to come up with names they both agreed on.'

'And we'll have to come up with both boy and girl names. Ianto, is it okay if we don't find out the sexes? I'd like to keep it a mystery until they are born.'

'I was hoping you'd want that.'

'I hope your ready for mood swings and cravings?' Jack laughed.

'I'm so happy at the moment that you are the only one that can get pregnant. The idea of being pregnant kind of scares me a little.'

That made Jack laugh louder. 'Good job it's me that's up the duff then.'

'You have such a way with words.'

Jack just yawned in response and then kissed Ianto softly on the lips.

'Sorry, the tiredness should pass soon.'

'It's good to see you actually sleep properly.'

'Even when I fall asleep when we were going to make love?'

Ianto shrugged. 'There's always when we wake up.'

'I don't deserve you.'

Ianto kissed Jack tenderly. 'Nope.' he grinned.

'If I wasn't so tired you'd be paying for that now.' Jack laughed and yawned simultaneously.

'Promises promises. Come on, sleep or you'll be grouchy in the morning.'

'I'm never grouchy in the morning.' Jack pouted as he gave Ianto puppy dog eyes.

'Kidding.'

Ianto moved so he could turn off the bedside lamp and then curled back against Jack, Jack was already slipping into sleep. Ianto placed his hand on Jack's chest, feeling his heartbeat under his hand before moving it back down to Jack's stomach, imagining he could feel the two tiny beats below it.

When they got to the hub the next morning Martha was waiting for them in Jack's office, they both hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Ianto went off to make them all coffee before Martha started with what she wanted to talk to them about, the other three team members wondering what was going on as Ianto rushed back up to the office with three coffees and closed the door.

'Right from the scan I would say you are nearly eleven weeks pregnant and that the babies are due sometime in the first week of November. As you are having twins you will show earlier than if you were having a single baby, and as with all multiple births chances are you will go into labour early.'

'But that's bad, isn't it?' Jack asked, more than a little concerned.

'In normal pregnancies the weight of the babies can contribute to the early birth, but you don't have a cervix, so I imagine it won't be such as issue, but I can't predict how your body will react to having twins growing inside it. This is new territory for both of us.'

'But if they are early?' Ianto asked.

'We will plan for all situations, we need to get somewhere in the hub for you to give birth, I don't imagine you want to have the baby in the medical bay?'

Jack shook his head, the very thought sent a shiver though him.

'We can use one of the unused rooms in the archives, we can kit it out with anything we will need.'

'Yes, a bed for Jack for the C-Section, somewhere for you to be comfortable, Ianto. Incubators for the babies for if they are early and need them. The medical bay can provide all the surgical equipment. The room will need to be throughly scrubbed and disinfected when it gets near the time'

'Not a problem.' Ianto told her.

'Jack, you can stop taking the folic acid after another week, I hope you are eating properly?'

'He has no choice.' Ianto grinned.

'No caffeine and no alcohol.'

'Done.' Jack told her.

'I'll have Chloe check your progress regularly, we need to keep an eye on your blood pressure and glucose levels. Chloe is perfectly qualified to look after you, but if you need me, just call, okay?'

'We will.'

'I'll come again for your next scan, I should be able to tell the sexes by then if you want to know?'

'No.' They both replied at the same time, then laughed.

'You need to look after yourself Jack, no putting yourself in danger. If you die, your babies die and they won't come back, understand me?'

'Yes ma'am.' Jack gave her a mock salute.

'I'm serious Jack, Ianto make sure he does as he's told.'

'Yep.' Ianto replied, wondering just how he was going to do that.

'You need to decide what you are going to do when Jack reaches the stage where he can't hide his bump, I don't really want you staying here in the hub Jack but I know you won't be able to stay away for long periods of time, work something out. I imagine as you near the end of the pregnancy you won't want to go anywhere you don't have to. Now, anything you want to ask me?'

'We can still have sex, right?' Jack asked as Ianto went a little pink.

'Yes, for as long as you feel comfortable doing so, it's your body.'

'That's all I need to know for now.' Jack grinned. 'Okay, time to go tell the others that I'm having twins ... I'm still not sure I believe it myself yet.'

'Conference room?' Ianto asked.

'No, too formal, lets go down where the sofa is.'

'Want me there?' Martha asked.

'Of course, and you can talk to Chloe afterwards about what she needs to do and when.'

'Come on, lets put them out of their misery.' Ianto said, taking Jack's hand.

'Misery?' Martha asked.

'They think I'm sick, especially Chloe.'

'Ah.'

The three of them walked down to the main hub, calling the others to join them as they walked towards the sofa. Gwen, Chloe and Damien sat on the sofa and looked at Jack, Ianto and Martha, who were lent against the wall opposite, Jack and Ianto holding hands with huge smiles on their faces that they couldn't contain even if they wanted to.

'We have something to tell you.' Jack told them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen, Chloe and Damien watched a Jack, Ianto and Martha glanced at each other. Ianto squeezed Jack's hand tight as they waited for one of them to speak. It wasn't until Jack kissed Ianto softly on the lips that the silence was broken.

'Well, go on then, what is it? You're all grinning like Cheshire cats!' Damien asked.

Jack looked a Ianto. 'You want to tell them?'

'Nope, I'll let you do the honours.'

'What the hell is it?' Gwen asked impatiently.

'Okay, it's just that, well, I'm ... pregnant!'

'Pregnant? On purpose this time?' Damien asked, shouting above the squealing Gwen and Chloe were making.

'Yep.' Ianto grinned.

'Are you mad?'

'Very probably.' Replied Jack. 'And that's not the only thing.'

'It's twins.' Ianto burst out.

'Oh my god, twins?' Chloe shrieked.

'Fuck me!' Damien exclaimed.

Gwen was strangely quiet and when they looked at her they saw she had tears rolling down her smiling face.

'Gwen? You okay?' Jack asked.

Gwen nodded. 'I'm just so fucking happy for you, both of you.'

Gwen threw herself at them and wrapped an arm around each of them as she hugged them at the same time. Jack kissed her on the forehead and pulled her to his chest and kissed Ianto over the top of her head. They both knew, hoped that this meant the feelings that Gwen had once harboured for Jack were now a thing of the past, and they also knew she would be fiercely protective of Jack and his babies.

Martha, Chloe and Damien had discretely left the three alone, led by Martha, knowing the tight bond the three Torchwood members has developed after the loss of Owen and Tosh, to let the three of them have some time to talk.

Gwen pulled away from Jack's chest and smiled. 'I mean it, congratulations to you both, twins eh? Are you sure you know what you're both letting yourselves in for?'

'Not a clue, but it's gonna be one hell of a ride finding out I'm sure.' Jack grinned.

'Yep.' Ianto agreed as he placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

'It was planned this time?' Gwen asked.

'Yeah, after the miscarriage we both realised just how much we would like to have a baby of our own, as soon as Martha said she thought it would be okay to try, we did.' Ianto told her.

'That's why we brought the wedding forward, I couldn't be obviously pregnant at the ceremony, could I?' Jack added.

Gwen laughed. 'No, that might have been a little hard to explain. So, how pregnant are you?'

'Nearly eleven weeks according to the scan Martha did yesterday evening.' Jack replied.

'Due around the first week of November.' Ianto told her.

Gwen's eyes widened. 'You were pregnant when you got married? That is so cool.'

'Yep, we found out on our honeymoon, if you can all it that.' Ianto laughed.

'Perfect.' Gwen became serious. 'Are you okay Jack, I mean, the babies are fine?'

'Babies are fine, I'm fine.' Jack knew she was referring to the last time, neither if them wanting to mention the miscarriage again in the same conversation.

'Are you showing yet?' Gwen glanced at his stomach.

'Not to the eye, but I can feel the subtle difference.' Ianto told her.

'You know that you're gonna be confined to desk duty in the not to distant future, don't you?' Gwen told Jack, Ianto nodding in agreement.

Jack groaned, with both of them on his case it was going to be hard to argue and he knew Chloe would take their side as well and as for Martha ...

'Yes, but we'll worry about that nearer the time, I'm barely pregnant now.'

'We should be celebrating.' Gwen exclaimed. 'Ianto coffee, Jack I hope you're on decaf?'

'The moment Ianto knew I was pregnant.' He gave a look that made them both laugh.

'So, yeah, Ianto coffee, I'm going to go to the bakers and buy cakes.' Gwen told them.

'Thank you Gwen.' Ianto told her, not meaning the cakes, but for being so happy for them.

Gwen kissed them both softly on the lips. 'I wouldn't miss this for the world.'

With that she fetched her coat and bag and left the hub via the cog door with a huge grin on her face.

'Where did the other's go?' Ianto asked, finally noticing their absence.

'I'm sure they're around somewhere, we'll go and find them in a minute.'

Jack pulled Ianto tightly into his arms and kissed him tenderly, Ianto responded immediately, opening his mouth to accept Jack's tongue, deepening the kiss as they lost themselves in each other till they were vaguely aware of someone coughing discreetly and finally pulled apart.

'It's behaviour like that that got you in this condition.' Damien grinned, causing Ianto to go a little pink as they all laughed.

'Seriously, I'm not sure my brain will ever comprehend a man being pregnant but congratulations to you both.'

'It means a lot to us Damien, thank you.' Ianto told him.

Jack kissed him on the forehead before he even saw it coming. 'Okay, that I can do without that though.' He laughed.

'Where are Martha and Chloe?' Ianto asked.

'In the medical bay, talking babies and Jack.'

'Gwen went to get cakes, I'll go and put the coffee on for when she comes back.'

Jack sat on the sofa, Ianto went off to the kitchenette and Damien went to get Martha and Chloe. By the time Gwen returned a short while later they were all sat at the table in the conference room where there was more room with fresh coffees.

Gwen placed a white cardboard box around 12” square in front of Jack and Ianto and told them to open it, Jack lifted the lid slowly and smiled. He opened it fully and lifted out the contents, a beautifully iced white cake with congratulations on it and a tiny icing crib with a baby in it.

Jack couldn't stop himself as his eyes moistened. 'Thank you Gwen.'

Ianto wiped a stray tear that had escaped down his cheek away as he thanked Gwen after Jack.

'It was a engagement cake, but I convinced them to change the decoration.' She grinned.

'It's gorgeous.' Chloe told her.

Gwen produced some paper plates from her bag and Damien ran off to fetch a knife from the kitchenette. Gwen cut the cake, a rich sponge with buttercream filling and passed slices around, all chatting happily as they ate and drank their cake and coffee.

Jack went quiet as with his hand resting on his stomach he lent back in his chair and with a smile on his face he watched a listened to his friends and lover talk excitedly about the babies, he didn't think he could ever remember a time, other than his wedding to Ianto when he'd ever been so happy.

He and Ianto had the most amazing friends he thought, these babies were going to end up spoiled rotten, he could see it coming already. They were going to have to come up with an adoption story for Ianto's family, it was a shame they couldn't tell them the truth, but was something that they couldn't tell anyone outside of Torchwood, except they would let Gwen tell Rhys, but Chloe wouldn't be able to tell James.

And of course they would have to tell the Doctor and Donna, which was something he wasn't ready to do yet, after the Doctor's reaction the last time, even if he had apologised. No, he would tell the Doctor when he felt it was the right time and would make sure Martha knew not to say anything to him also.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Ianto move from his chair and walk behind him, only realising when Ianto's arms slid around his neck from behind and Ianto kissed him on the top of the head, then lent round and kissed him on the cheek.

'You okay Cariad? You look a little away with the fairies?'

'Yeah, just thinking what great friends we have.' Jack nodded towards the others.

'Couldn't ask for better.'

'We should go and see your parents, tell them we are thinking of adopting, so it doesn't seem a sudden thing when they are presented with two grandchildren?'

'Yep. I wish we could tell them the truth.' Ianto said a little sadly.

'I know, maybe one day.' Jack shrugged.

'Are you going to tell the Doctor?'

'No, not yet.'

Ianto nodded, he didn't need to ask why.

'Martha's been telling Chloe she has to do weekly checks on you for your blood pressure, check your glucose levels and make keep a check on your weight.' Ianto grinned.

Jack groaned. 'The joys of pregnancy.'

'Don't you go eating any more of that cake.' Ianto teased.

'You saying I'm fat?' Jack raised a eyebrow.

'Not yet ...' Ianto laughed.

'You wait till we are alone, you are so going to pay for that.' Jack smirked.

'Is that a promise?' Ianto asked, kissing Jack hard on the lips, not caring it was in front of the others.

'Oh yeah.' Jack replied quietly against his lips.

'You two want to be alone?' Martha asked sarcastically with a smile on her face.

'No, we like an audience.' Jack answered, getting himself a slap on the arm by Ianto.

'I should really be going Jack, I promised UNIT I would be back this evening.' Martha said sadly.

'I wish you could stay longer.' Jack told her as he and Ianto walked her through the hub towards the cog door.

'I'll be back, you can count on it. I want to be here for your second scan, I wouldn't miss that for anything.'

'Thank you for coming Martha, we really appreciate it.' Ianto told her.

'If you need me, call me, anytime, okay?'

'We will, you can be sure of it.' Jack told her.

Martha hugged them both close, kissing them both softly on the lips before finally exiting through the tourist office door. They never saw the tears of happiness that were running down her face as she left. After what Jack had been though when they had first met, because of the Master and more besides he deserved all the happiness he could get.

Jack and Ianto watched her as she walked across the Plass, arms around each others waists will she was out of sight. As they turned to go through the secret door back to the hub Ianto heard Jack let out a small sound that didn't sound good.

He turned to face his partner and saw fear in his face, as Ianto went to ask him what was wrong Jack gave out a howl of pain.

'Oh shit, Ianto help me.' Jack cried, clutching his stomach.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

'Oh god Jack.' Ianto paniced as Jack's legs crumbled beneath him and Ianto held his as he collapsed onto the floor.

Ianto activated the comm in his ear. 'Chloe, tourist office now, it's Jack, bring Damien with you.' He shouted.

Jack was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with his knees bent his hands on his stomach, his face as white as a sheet, his fear unmistakable.

'Ianto, not again, please tell me it's not happening again.' Jack pleaded as tears began to fall in an unrelenting stream down his face.

Ianto sat on the floor next to him and pulled him into his arms, Jack sobbed into his shoulder. Ianto could feel Jack's body tensing, letting Ianto know Jack was still in pain. The secret door opened and Chloe, Damien and Gwen all ran though, horror on their faces at the sight in front of them, Jack obviously in pain as Ianto held him, Ianto's own tears falling freely now.

'What happened?' Chloe asked as she gently prized Jack from Ianto's arms.

'He cried out in pain and his legs went from under him.'

'Jack, where exactly does it hurt?'

'Tell me everything's going to be okay?' Jack begged.

'Jack, I can't tell you anything till you tell me where it hurts?'

'My stomach, can't pinpoint it.'

'Okay, we need to get you to the medical bay, can you stand?'

'Yeah, I think so.'

'Damien, Ianto, help Jack up and to the medical bay.' Chloe took charge.

Gwen was stood a few feet away, quietly watching as she tried to keep a hold on the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. She needed to be strong for Jack now, they could wait till later if need be. She followed the others from the tourist office and into the hub, Jack leaning on both Ianto and Damien as he walked.

Chloe got Jack to lay on the examination table in the medical bay and turned on the scanner. Ianto held Jack's hand tight in his as Chloe loosened Jack's clothes and squeezed the gel onto Jack's abdomen. Making a silent wish to herself, while avoiding Jack's eye she placed the scanner on his stomach where the babies should be.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the two strong heartbeats on the screen of the monitor, she turned on the sound and once more the sound little beating hearts filled the medical bay, then she turned the monitor so Jack and Ianto could see them.

'The babies are fine.' She smiled.

'You're sure?' Jack asked.

'You can see and hear for yourself, now we need to find out what is causing the pain.'

Chloe moved the scanner away from the little heartbeats and across his stomach, to the left first, finding nothing wrong, then off to the right, where she found the source of the problem with no problem.

'It's your appendix Jack, it's inflamed. How's the pain?'

'It's eased off a little.'

'We need to keep an eye on it, I'm hoping that your body will heal it without it getting to the stage where it could burst. I don't want to have to operate while you are pregnant.'

'The pain easing off is a good sign yes?' Ianto asked.

'I hope so, I'll get you some painkillers that are safe to take while you're pregnant and I need you to rest, can you promise me that you'll do that Jack?'

Jack nodded, relieved that it wasn't the babies and prayed his body would do it's job and heal him before drastic action had to be taken, he couldn't bring himself to ask Chloe if the operation would harm the babies in any way.

'I'm taking him home.' Ianto told Chloe. 'If the pain gets worse I'll call you and bring him straight back here.'

Chloe wiped the gel from Jack's abdomen and Jack rearranged his clothes and moved off the examination table. His hand was pressed to his stomach but he was visibly in less pain than he had been. Ianto put an arm around his waist and helped him up to the main hub, he made Jack sit on the sofa while he got their coats, then with his arms around Jack's waist again they left the hub and made their way to Ianto's car.

As soon as they were out through the cog door Gwen burst into tears, Damien pulled her into his arms held her as she cried. Chloe watched as she wondered if she and Damien would ever be as close as Jack, Ianto and Gwen were, she hoped that if they were it wouldn't be due to the same circamstances that had help forge their bond.

Chloe called Rhys and told him to come and get Gwen, saying she was a little upset but not to panic and that she's let Gwen fill him in on the days events.

When Jack and Ianto arrived back at the flat Ianto tried to get Jack to go to bed, but he told him he didn't want to, and eventually agreed to have a relaxing bath and promised Ianto he'd rest on the sofa afterwards. Ianto told Jack to sit while he went to run the bath for Jack, adding a foaming scented oil to relax him, making the temperature of the water hot but not uncomfortably so.

Ianto called to Jack who appeared a few moments later, Ianto kissed him softly on the lips before starting to help him undress.

'How's the pain?'

'Better, I don't know if it's the painkillers or whether my bodies healing it though.' Jack told him.

'We'll know in a couple of hours or so when the painkillers effect starts to wear off.'

'I guess. You going to come in the bath with me?'

Ianto shook his head. 'No, you need to relax and I know you, if I get in there with you it won't happen, pain or no pain.'

Jack gave a weak smile. 'You know me so well.'

Ianto kissed him again on the lips before bending down and kissing him on the stomach.

'Bath now, I'll go and make some coffee.'

'Sure.' Jack said as he climbed into the back and settled under the bubbles.

'Do you want anything, a book?'

'No, I'm just going to lie here and relax as instructed.' Jack smiled.

Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head as Jack closed his eyes, he pulled the door up but didn't close it completely and went to make the coffee. He got the mugs from the cupboard and turned on the coffee machine, he went back to the bathroom and peaked though the gap in the door, Jack was lying quietly in the bath with his eyes closed still.

Ianto made the coffee and gave Jack his, balancing it on the edge of the bath as Jack sat himself up a little and took it, sipping the hot liquid.

'How you feeling?' Ianto asked.

'Much better, I think I'm going to be okay.'

Ianto answered him by taking the coffee mug from his hand and kissing him deeply, when Ianto pulled away he had tears running down his face.

'Hey, I'm going to be okay, the babies are too.' Jack said softly.

'I was so scared we were going to lose them, so worried you wouldn't be able to cope with going through that again, so scared you, we'd never get over it a second time.'

'Nothing is going to happen to these babies, I've decided.' Jack smiled.

'But ...'

'As you are so found of telling me, there are no buts. We are going to have two healthy bouncing babies that keep us awake half the night and ruin our sex life.'

Ianto let out a small laugh. 'We really didn't think this though properly did we?'

'I think you could be right. Am I allowed to get out the bath now, I want to curl up on the sofa with my beautiful husband?'

'As you put it so nicely, yep.'

Ianto picked up a big fluffy bath towel and wrapped it around Jack as he stepped out of the bath. Ianto reached for Jack's dressing gown as Jack dried himself, Jack slipped it on and they left the bathroom. Ianto put some music on the stereo and they settled on the sofa, Jack sitting so his back was leaning against the arm of the sofa and his legs over Ianto's lap.

'How's your stomach cariad?'

'It's gone, the pain has gone completely.'

'We'll get Chloe to give you another scan in the morning, just to check.'

'And it's also an excuse to get to see our babies again.' Jack grinned.

'I never thought if that.' Ianto said, giving Jack a grin that told him the opposite.

'Oooh sneaky.' Mr Harkness-Jones.

Jack reached a hand up and pulled Ianto down for a kiss, as Ianto responded Jack tried to deepen it, his other hand cupping Ianto's face. Ianto let it go on for a while before he pulled away, Jack pouted at him.

'No sex, I promised Chloe you would rest and that's what is going to happen.'

'But I feel fine.'

'Not until Chloe gives you the all clear tomorrow.'

'But that's hours away.'

'You'll survive. Now, I need to go and make something for dinner.'

Ianto slipped Jack's legs off him and stood up, he placed a kiss to Jack's forehead and went to the kitchen. Jack picked up a magazine from the coffee table and settled back on the sofa, maybe he could convice Ianto later he thought to himself as he tried to ignore the hardness between his legs.

Ianto get to the kitchen and lent back against the counter, if Jack had noticed just how hard he was he would never have let him leave the sofa. He wanted Jack desperately but not until Chloe said Jack was fine, no matter how well Jack insisted he was. Ianto clattered about in the kitchen hoping desperately that his erection would go away on it's own before dinner was ready or he'd have to do something about it himself.

Ianto heard Jack's phone ring and he went back to the living room, it was Martha, Chloe had finally got hold of her and told her about Jack, she was calling to find out how he was. Ianto listened as Jack reassured her he was fine and after a brief chat, where Ianto guessed she was telling him to take good care of himself Jack finally ended the call. Ianto went back to finish dinner.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

When Rhys met Gwen at the tourist office she had stopped crying but her eyes were red rimmed, Chloe had insisted waiting with her till Rhys arrived. They walked out the door as Rhys crossed the Plass, meeting him just outside the door. Rhys wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and glanced at Chloe.

'She's okay, just a bit of an emotional day today, take her home.'

Rhys walked her to the car and drove them home, Gwen was unusually quiet and Rhys was getting a little worried. When they got home he made Gwen sit on the sofa while he made her a cup of coffee, he placed it in her hands and looked into her red rimmed eyes.

'What happened Gwen?' He asked softly.

'Jack.' She started.

'What the bloody hell's he done this time?' Rhys asked, a little louder than necessary.

Gwen shook her head. 'No, it's nothing like that.'

She took a big sip of her coffee.

'Remember I told you months ago, that Jack could get pregnant, that he had been and miscarried the baby?'

'Yeah, all a bit strange even for Torchwood.'

'Well, he's pregnant again.'

'Oh Gwen, we'll have kids when the time is right, please ...'

Gwen cut him off.

'No, no. That's not what it was, Jack was in such bad pain, him and Ianto had just told us Jack was pregnant and Jack collapsed. I was so scared for him, for both of them that he was going to lose the babies.'

'But he's okay?'

'Yes, it was his appendix, his body was healing itself so he should be okay.'

'And the babies, hey, you did say babies, as in plural didn't you?'

Gwen nodded and smiled for the first time since Rhys had picked her up.

'Yes, he's having twins.'

'Bloody hell! And they chose to do it this time?'

'All planned yes, that's why they bought the wedding forward, in case Jack was very pregnant at the time it was first planned. He would have been, they are due in November.'

'Jack's pregnant with twins, I think it might take a while for my brain to get around that concept.' Rhys laughed.

'God I'm lucky to have you, anyone else would be freaking out about now.' Gwen kissed him softly on the lips.

*

Chloe and Damien were sat on the sofa in the hub drinking coffee from a local coffee shop, they didn't dare touch the coffee machine in the kitchenette, taking in the events of the day now they hub had reached something resembling calm again.

'Is it just me around here that thinks a man being pregnant is just too strange for words?' Damien asked Chloe.

Chloe laughed softly. 'It's more than a little strange, but after working here I don't think anything phases me now.'

'Rather him than me, I'm quite happy to leave being pregnant to the fairer sex.'

'Oooh, sexist.' Chloe grinned.

'No, just normal.'

'It will be interesting for me, no one else will ever have the chance to experience male pregnancy. Shame we have to keep mum about it.'

'Ianto can't even tell his parents, that must be a bit annoying.' Damien pondered out loud.

'Yeah, I know they are going to tell Ianto's parents they are going to adopt, but surely the babies will look like their parents, especially if they are boys.'

'I 'spose they will just have to cross that bridge when they come to it.'

'Once Jack starts being obviously pregnant he's going to be confined to the hub or that flat, I can't see him being happy with that.'

'And then the fun will start, all those raging pregnancy hormones mixed with the usual Jack.' Damien laughed loudly.

'Poor Ianto.' Chloe added as she laughed along with Damien.

*

After dinner Ianto had busied himself around the flat, doing his best to stay out of Jack's reach. Jack was trying every trick in the book to try and get Ianto to give in to sex with him, but Chloe had said he was to rest and Ianto was determined that he was going to do as he was told. It would be good practice for him, Ianto thought as he smiled to himself.

Jack was lying on the sofa watching a film on the TV, he had lost the plot of it long before as he was feeling too distracted to take it in. His mind was on Ianto, he could here him as he went about his chores, chores that Jack was sure didn't actually need doing that evening. So far he knew that Ianto had cleaned the bathroom, changed the bedding on their bed and cleaned the bedroom and he was now back in the kitchen emptying the dishwasher.

The ache between his legs for Ianto wasn't showing any signs of going away and it looked like Ianto was doing his best to make him adhere to Chloe's instructions that he should be resting, nothing he said or did could convince Ianto that he was now feeling perfectly okay.

Jack knew he should go to bed, he was starting to yawn and keeping his eyes open was proving a challenge. He'd give one last ditch attempt to try and lure Ianto into sex and then he'd go to bed either way.

Jack got up from the sofa, turned the TV off and headed for the kitchen, Ianto was cleaning out one of the cupboards, the mugs from it on the counter top as he wiped the shelves with a damp cloth. He glanced around as Jack entered the room but didn't stop what he was doing.

Jack walked up behind him, pressed his body against Ianto's and kissed him on the neck and smiled as he felt the slight shudder of pleasure ripple through Ianto's body.

'Come to bed.' Jack whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind.

'You heard what Chloe said, rest.'

'I'll rest better after we've made love.' Jack nibbled on the side of Ianto's neck.

Jack heard Ianto let out an involuntary gasp before he replied.

'Making love with you is not restful, hence the no sex rule for this evening.' Ianto said as he turned to face Jack.

Jack pouted, making Ianto laugh. 'That's not going to work tonight.'

'But I love you and I need to make love with you now, feel.'

Jack took Ianto's hand and placed his against his crotch, it took every ounce of Ianto's willpower to not throw Jack on the floor and shag him senseless.

'Go to bed Jack, rest, sleep and if Chloe pronounces you fit and well tomorrow believe me I won't be saying no.'

'Okay.' Jack said resignedly. 'Do I at least get a kiss goodnight?'

'Yep.'

Ianto kissed Jack tenderly on the lips, deliberately keeping a little distance between their bodies, if Jack knew just how hard he was at that moment he knew Jack would get his way.

'Night.' Jack said as he walked away towards their bedroom.

Ianto was feeling a little mean, but he wasn't taking any chances, with either Jack or the babies health. He finished cleaning the cupboard and put the mugs back in it, he checked on Jack who appeared to be asleep and headed for the bathroom, maybe cool shower would help.

*

Jack wasn't asleep, he was sulking. He heard Ianto go into the bathroom and turn on the shower, his brain then filled with images of what he could be doing to Ianto in the shower and he found his hand sliding towards his crotch, the palm of his hand rubbing softly over his cock.

*

Ianto stood under the shower spray, the water as cool as he could tolerate willing his erection to go away before he went to bed. The cool water was doing nothing to help, so he turned the temperature up to a more pleasing heat. He knew if he went to bed with a hard on and Jack was awake all restraint would go flying out the window. Ianto reached down and took his cock in his hand and slowly started to stroke himself.

*

Jack gave into temptation and wrapped his hand around his cock, his thumb rubbing lightly over the leaking head as thoughts of Ianto filled his brain. Thoughts of Ianto touching him, sucking him, fucking him, he knew he wouldn't need any more stimulation than his mind and his hand on his cock as his hand pumped faster and faster till he finally got his release, holding up the sheet with one hand as he came over his other and his stomach. Jack pushed the sheet down and reached for the tissues beside the bed, cleaned himself up and threw the tissues into the bin. Finally sated he slipped into sleep.

*

Ianto lent against the cool ties of the shower as he stroked his cock, his eyes closed as he imagined it was Jack's hand that was on his erection. Moaning softly he parted his legs and the fingers of his other hand slipped between then and then dipped in between his buttocks, finding his own tight hole. As he teased his entrance with his fingertips his other hand pumped his cock faster and faster. Ianto was close to coming, he slipped a finger into his hole and gasped loudly as he came. He removed his hands from his cock and his arse and stood under the water as it washed away the sticky mess.

Ianto finished his shower and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way to the bedroom. He could tell from Jack's breathing that he was fast asleep, lying on his back, he draped the towel over a chair and climbed in bed beside Jack. As he curled against Jack's sleeping form he couldn't but notice the distinct scent of Jack that radiated from him after he had come. Ianto grinned to himself as he closed his eyes, maybe they should have just made love after all.

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's stomach and thought about the tiny lives residing in Jack's body, talk about the miracle of life he thought to himself. He wondered for a moment if there was some way he could tell he parents that the babies were actually his, but even if they told them it was surrogacy they could only be biologically one of theirs. He faced facts, they would tell them they were adopting for now, who knows, maybe one day they could tell them the whole truth about Jack.

As Ianto drifted into sleep images filled his head of Jack lying in bed proudly holding two little bundles, one in each arm as his parents fussed about congratulating them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Chloe had performed another scan and declared Jack fit and well and after she turned the sound on on the monitor again so they could hear the babies, with no argument as she was just fascinated with the fact that Jack was pregnant then Jack dragged Ianto off into his old room under his office and finally got his shag. Ianto never let on that he knew Jack had wanked off the night before, as he had in the shower.

As they lie in Jack's old narrow bed Ianto smiled to himself as memories of all the times they had made love in that bed, when the hub was deserted and like now when there were other team members around above them. The thought that they knew exactly what he and Jack were up to made him feel a little uncomfortable, but not enough to stop Jack having his way with him.

Jack was spooned against his back and judging by his breathing he was sleeping again, Ianto was looking forward to this sleepy phase wearing off, as even though he loved waking to find Jack still in bed with him in the morning, and more often than not still asleep he wanted his old Jack back the Jack that didn't fall asleep at the drop of a hat and even if he had told Jack he didn't mind when Jack was too tired for sex, he did kinda miss their usual sex life.

Ianto slipped out of Jack's arms and quietly located his clothes from the various places on the floor where they had landed when Jack practically ripped them off him, as he did his shirt up he realised a button was missing and he had no hope of finding it in the dim light of the room, luckily it was near the bottom and wouldn't notice once his shirt was tucked into his trousers. He finished dressing quickly and climbed the ladder that led back to the main hub.

He felt himself blush as he walked down the steps from Jack's office, he could sense all three pairs of eyes from the other team members on him as he made his way to the kitchenette. He decided to just act like he hadn't just been shagged within an inch of his life and make coffee for everyone, boy did he need a good strong cup of coffee after that. Placing the four mugs on a tray he carried them out to the main hub and towards his work colleagues.

Head held high he handed out the coffee's, everyone took their mugs and thanked him avoiding his eye. Ianto was feeling more than a little brave as he came out with a comment he was sure he really shouldn't have.

'Yes, you are all right in your assumption that Jack and I have spent the last hour shagging. Jack is now fast asleep, it appears I wore him out.'

And he managed to say it with a completely straight face, although a rather pink one till he saw their expressions and burst out laughing.

'Ianto!' Gwen exclaimed, shocked but laughing at what she had just heard him say.

Chloe was giggling like mad, Damien just walked off muttering something about too much information.

Ianto cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gwen.

'Lets just say it's a good job I can't get pregnant or we'd really be in trouble.'

'Umm, Ianto sweetheart I was just wondering, are you taking something you shouldn't?'

'Nope, I'm just high on life, happy, in love, don't care who knows it anymore and proud of it .'

'Judging by the love bites on your neck that's pretty obvious.' Chloe giggled.

At this point a sleepy looking Jack appeared, walking down the steps from his office. Gwen and Chloe took one look at him, then at Ianto, burst out laughing and scarpered back to their work stations.

'What was all that about?' Jack asked as he put his arms around Ianto's waist and led him to the sofa.

'I just declared that I had worn you out shagging.'

'Yeah?'

'Yep. I'm not sure why but I really didn't care that they knew what we'd been up to.'

'About bloody time Mr Harkness-Jones.'

'I know, Sir.' Ianto grinned.

'Oh god, you know what that does to me, behave.'

'What would that be Sir?'

Jack kissed him tenderly. 'I love you, you know that?'

'Of course, or you wouldn't be having my babies.'

'Why do I get a little shudder of panic every time I hear that plural?'

'It's a little scary?'

'Yeah, just a little.'

'Wouldn't change it for the world though?'

'No.'

'Me neither.' Ianto kissed Jack chastely.

'We'll have to move, we only have one bedroom.' The thought suddenly struck Jack.

'They can be in our room at first.'

'Not if you want any kind of sex life.'

Ianto laughed.

'With two babies, what makes you think we will have one?'

'Oh we will, you can be sure of that.'

'So, do we start looking for somewhere to move to before or after the babies arrive?'

'Before, then we can get the nursery ready for them.'

'I only rent my flat, so we don't have to worry about selling, should we get a bigger flat or a house?'

'House, with a garden for the bubs.'

'Yep.' Ianto smiled.

'We should start looking soon, it could take a while before we find the perfect place and once I start showing I won't be able to.'

'Saturday?'

'Yeah, tomorrow we should go and see your parents and then we can go house hunting the day after.'

'I had a dream last night that they knew the truth, that you had the babies and I was the daddy.' Ianto told Jack a little sadly.

'I wish we could tell them the truth, but it only needs one slip and I'd be hauled off by UNIT, and that's if I'm lucky.' Jack sighed.

'I know, just a dream.'

'Lemon and white.' Jack said randomly.

'Eh?'

'The nursery.'

Ianto laughed. 'Well, you can guarantee if we do it pink they will be boys and visa versa.'

'Settled then. At least that's one thing we know for sure.'

Damien's voice came across the hub. 'Hey, you two love birds, we have some work to do.'

'Cheeky.' Jack yelled back grinning.

Jack and Ianto shared a quick kiss before walking to Damien's workstation, there had been a rift spike a couple of miles away. They should go and check it out, Ianto tried to convince Jack they didn't need to whole team to go, that maybe he should stay at the hub, but Jack saw straight through the thinly veiled excuse to try and keep him and the babies out of potential danger.

Jack knew that come a few months time he was going to be assigned to desk duty through necessity and he wasn't looking forward to it, so there was no way he was staying in the hub when there was no need. He was loving the fact that Ianto was being so protective of him and their babies. All of them checked their weapons and headed out to the SUV and in the direction of where the rift spike had occurred.

It turned out to be a patch of waste ground, there were old washing machines, fridges and microwaves littering the place by people who couldn't be bothered to take them to a proper tip that were half hidden by the two foot high grass and weeds. Also as the weather had been rather wet of late the ground was squelching beneath their feet.

There was an old wooden shed at the far end of the land, with nothing else in sight they advanced on it, guns in hands, low by their thighs as to not draw any unwanted attention. About half way across the land there was a noise to their left in the long grass, they stopped dead, guns pointed at the unseen as they all unconsciously held their breaths. After what seemed like long minutes, but was in fact no more than one a large ginger cat appeared with a bird in it's mouth and ran past them.

Breathing a sigh of relief they began their advance on the shed again, nothing else hindered their route. As they neared the shed it was obvious that there was someone or something inside it, as they scouted around the outside they found it only had one door and one window, both on the same side. Jack grabbed the latch of the door as the other stood guns pointing at the door and window, Jack gave a tug and the door came open.

As he eyes adjusted to the gloom he could just make out a shape on the floor, he moved a little closer and felt the bile rise in his throat. He fought to hold it back, but this pregnancy was determined it was going to make him intolerent to anything gross he exited the shed and threw up beside it. Ianto was at his side in seconds rubbing his back, asking if he was okay, Jack nodded in conformation that he was and looked towards the rest of the team, their guns still trained on the shed.

'It's dead, whatever it was.' Jack told them. 'I don't know if the rift ripped it apart or if scavengers have got hold of it though, we should get it back to the hub.'

'I'll go get the body bag and gloves.' Ianto said as he moved back towards where the SUV was parked.

When Ianto returned he and Gwen took care of the creature, Jack stayed out in the fresh air, worried that just the smell would make him vomit again. Once the body bag was stowed in the back of the SUV they headed back to the hub. The body bag was placed in the autopsy table in the medical bay, Jack took one look at it and went off the the hubs bathroom to brush his teeth and then headed up to his office, if he never saw or smelt it again it would be too soon.

Ianto appeared with coffee shortly after.

'Thought you might need this.' He handed Jack his mug.

'Yeah, shame I don't the caffeine too.' He grinned.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, apparently your babies don't want their daddy to see anything icky.'

'Icky, is that a technical term?' Ianto laughed.

'Yeah, it is now.'

'You know, the babies can't call us both daddy, they'll get confused. I was thinking, before I called my da, well da I called him dada, so maybe you should be daddy and I'll be dada?'

'Cute.'

'Settled then. Now, as we were so rudely interrupted earlier, house hunting, two bedrooms or three?' Ianto questioned Jack.

'Kids might want their own rooms when they get older, or maybe we'll have more.' Jack laughed at the expression that crossed Ianto's face as he said it.

'Maybe we should see how we go with these two first.' Ianto said placing his hand on Jack's stomach.

Jack placed his hand on top of Ianto's. 'You could have something there.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, by the time Jack had finished his first cup of coffee in his office Ianto had been on the internet searching for suitable houses in Cardiff and the surrounding area. He had a dozen or so places he thought they should check out and printed off all the details.

Chloe was still running tests on the poor creature they had found the day before in the shed and still trying to find out what was ailing the kitties, she had a feeling she knew what it was but just needed to confirm a couple of things.

Gwen was filling in a pile of forms Ianto had given her regarding the creature in the shed, he didn't see why he should have to do it all when it had been so quiet recently and she didn't really have much else to do, and it was keeping her away from Jack. She was trying to mother him and it was driving Jack mad.

Damien was keeping an eye on the rift as normal and still making himself more aware of some of the software on the computer system than Toshiko had developed. Although his computer skills were brilliant, some of what she had achieved baffled him a little even now but he was determined to conquer it.

Once Jack had spoken to them all he told them he and Ianto were going out on a mission, when Gwen asked why they weren't needed he grinned and winked at her knowing just how much it wound her up and with no explanation he and Ianto left the hub to start house hunting.

As they pulled up outside the first house in Ianto's car they were feeling very optimistic. For now they were just looking at the outsides of them, once they had narrowed it down to which ones they were most interested in they would go to the estate agents to arrange viewing the inside.The first house looked like it had potential as they climbed from the car and looked from the street.

'How many bedroom has this one got?' Jack asked looking at the detached Victorian building.

'Four.'

'It's a bit big maybe?'

'Not if you plan on having a football team.' Ianto laughed.

'I'm not that mad, I meant maybe one more or two when I said about more kids yesterday.'

'Phew!' Ianto joked. 'I think you're right about it being too big, so this one's a no?'

'Yeah.'

Ianto folded the print out up and shoved it in his pocket. The next one was in an adjoining road so they left the car where it was and walked the few hundred yards to the next house.

'I think whoever took the pictures of this managed to find it few finer points!' Jack exclaimed.

The house was very run down, the old painted wooden window frames were peeling badly, there were more than a few tiles missing from the room and the garden resembled a jungle.

'Another one bites the dust.' Ianto put the folded paper in his pocket with the first.

'I have a feeling this isn't going to be as much fun as I thought it would be.' Jack moaned.

'Then we just have to hope we find out dream house soon.' Ianto glanced about then placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

'Can we just go home and go back to bed?' Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Nope!'

'Bugger.'

'Later if you're good.'

Jack burst out laughing and hugged Ianto tight.

'Come on, lets get this over with.'

Holding hands they walked back to the car and headed the couple of miles to the third. By the time they had looked at all the ones Ianto had details for, and a few they had spotted along the way with 'For Sale' boards out side they had it narrowed down to four choices, with three different estate agents.

They visited all three estate agents and arranged viewings for the afternoon, the first at 2pm. Jack called the hub to check up on things and was told all was well before they headed to a pub for lunch. The pub was warm and welcoming and they had a lazy lunch, discussing the four houses they were going to see in a short while.

The first was semi detached with two bedrooms and a pretty garden in what seemed to be a quiet area, the second was detached with three bedrooms in one of the more expensive area's of Cardiff and looked stunning. These two were the ones they liked the most, the other two were okay, but not what they were looking for really.

'I really love the detached one, it has a beautiful big garden and being detached less noise from neighbours and less noise for them.' Ianto laughed.

'You saying I'm noisy?' Jack grinned.

'I meant when the twins are born, but yes.' Ianto smirked.

'It's your fault, if you weren't so bloody irresistible.'

'My being irresistible make you noisy during sex?'

'Yeah.'

Ianto shook his head and laughed.

'Come on, lets get going, house viewing time.'

They reluctantly left the warmth of the pub and headed back to the car and went to the first house for their 2pm appointment. It was the detached one they liked so much, as soon as the estate agent opened the door they fell in love with it.

The house was empty, the previous occupant had gone into a nursing home and it was being sold to help pay the bills. The estate agent told them they could wander around at will and he'd wait for them in his car.

They decided to explore the upstairs first, all three bedrooms were a good size. For now the smallest one of the three would be the nursery.

'It's just the right size.' Ianto said glancing around the room. 'Not too big or small for two cots, they can move to the bigger room when they get older.'

'The cots can go there, on that wall and then the bedroom furniture will fit all along that wall.' Jack said as he pointed.

'And the nappy changing table can go under the window.' Ianto smiled.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him softly.

'This house is perfect and we've only looked at the bedroom.' Ianto murmured against Jack's lips.

'Most important rooms of the house.' Jack replied as he kissed him again.

'You would say that.' Ianto grinned.

Ianto pressed his hand to Jack's stomach. 'Come on, lets check out the rest of the house.'

The bathroom was very modern, tiled in black and white it looked very clean and fresh and Ianto saw the look in Jack's face when the spotted the huge, deep bath. They made their way back downstairs and walked into the kitchen, like the bathroom it looked like it hadn't long been updated. It was white with pale blue walls and had plenty of cupboard space and holes for the usual appliances.

It had separate living and dining rooms, Ianto loved this as his flat only had one room with a little table in the corner and when the walked into the garden they found that it was completely enclosed by tall trees insuring their privacy. They didn't want to look at the rest of the houses, they knew they wanted this one, somehow it felt like they were home.

They made their decision, this was going to be there house. It would take some work, as although the kitchen and bathroom were recently modernised the rest of the house would need decorating. Before going to find the estate agent to tell him they wanted to put in an offer for the house they indulged in a long deep kiss in the garden.

As they walked out the front door the estate agent spotted them and got out of his car, happy to hear he was making the sale. The house had only been on the market a couple of days and he was amazed it had sold so fast. Jack offered a price over the selling price to ensure no one would put in a higher offer, and the estate agent told them to follow him back to his office to get the ball rolling.

They had already discussed how they were going to pay, Jack had accumulated a large amount of wealth over his years working for Torchwood and Ianto had been saving for such a purchase since he could remember, he had his parents to thank for that, so although Jack had to put up a huge chunk of the money it meant they could buy it outright without having to take out a mortgage.

Once they had filled in all the relevant forms and agreed they would provide the paperwork the estate agent needed the following day they headed back to the hub happy.

'You too look like the cats that got the cream.' Gwen commented as they entered the main hub.

'Not the cream, but the house we wanted.' Jack told her.

'You're buying a house?'

'Yep.' Ianto replied.

'Picture?'

Ianto gave her the piece of paper with the details on it.

'Oh it's gorgeous.' Gwen exclaimed.

Chloe appeared by her side. 'Oh that's just so pretty.'

'And ours.' Jack grinned.

'When should you be able to move in?' Gwen asked.

'About six weeks or so, no chain and no mortgage to worry about.' Ianto told her.

'House warming party?'

'House painting party more like.' Ianto grinned. 'I need coffee, anyone else?'

'You have to ask?' Chloe smiled. 'Jack I need to talk to you.'

'Sure, some up to my office, Ianto can you bring the coffees up?'

'Yep.'

Chloe followed Jack to his office and sat opposite him.

'First the alien creature, from what I can determine it was dead when it came through the rift, but from the looks of it every living creature in and around that waste ground has had a go at it, foxes, dogs, cats, rats etc.'

'Anything you recognise from the data base?'

'No, I've taken samples, blood, skin, bone etc. Shall I incinerate the body?'

'Yeah, just make detailed notes about it in case we get any more coming through.'

'And second, the kitties. I think, no I know exactly what's wrong with them.'

'Can you cure them?' Jack asked hoping the answer was yes.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe face cracked into a wide smile. 'Yes.'

'So what's wrong with them?' Jack asked.

'Lack of vitamin D, kind of obvious really, them being stuck in the cells 24 hours as day and vegetarian.'

'So, we dose them with vitamin D?'

'We need to also get some sun lamps in the cell, like they use for people with SAD, proper sunlight would be better, but it's not possible.'

'Brilliant!' Jack exclaimed as Ianto came into the office with the coffee's.

'What's brilliant?'

'We can cure the kitties, it's a lack of vitamin D. Supplements and sunlamps.' Jack told Ianto happily.

'You know, when we move into the house the garden is totally secluded, we could maybe build an escape proof run for them and take them home now and then?' Ianto suggested.

'You've been thinking about this?' Chloe asked.

'I hate seeing them locked up in the cells.'

'Maybe, we'll have to see once we actually have the house.' Jack smiled. 'Chloe, look into where we can get the sun lamps and get some supplements to add to their food somehow.'

'Sure, I'll go search the web.' Chloe left the office, taking her coffee with her.

Ianto perched on the edge of Jack's desk sipping his coffee.

'Six weeks seems a long time away.' Ianto sighed.

'It'll come around before we know it and then we have the fun of decorating and furnishing it.'

'We should stay in the flat till it's ready to move into.'

'Yeah, it would be easier that way. Do you really think we should have a decorating party?'

'Yep. I went to a couple when I was a student, it makes the chore more fun and it gets done quicker.'

'Think they'll be up for it?'

'If we're lucky we can rope in Rhys, Ben and Sandy and maybe Chloe's James too.' Ianto grinned.

'Hopefully I won't be showing too much by then or we'll have to restrict it to those in the know.'

'We'll just tell them you're getting fat.' Ianto grinned cheekily.

'Talk like that will get you into trouble.' Jack smirked.

Ianto slipped off the edge of Jack's desk and kissed him softly, his hand resting on Jack's stomach.

'If I hadn't seen and heard it with my own eyes I would never have believed you were carrying our babies in here.'

'You'd soon believe it when I became the size of a house.' Jack laughed.

'Nope, I'd still be convinced it was too many pizzas.' Ianto teased.

Jack pulled Ianto onto his lap. 'I won't be able to do this in a few months.'

'I better made the most of it then.' Ianto told him as he claimed Jack's lips with his own and the kissed tenderly for a few minutes.

'We're going to have to get a little inventive in bed as I get bigger.' Jack whispered in his ear.

'More inventive than we already are?'

'Yeah.'

'Is that actually possible?'

'I'm sure we can come up with something we haven't tried.' Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's neck and kissed it softly.

'Ummm, maybe.' Ianto murmured.

'I should tell you something, I , well, the last time I was pregnant I went off sex for a couple of weeks around the middle of the pregnancy, I don't know if it will happen this time.'

'You, off sex? I don't believe it!'

'Yeah, I know. Lost all desire completely, but it came back with a vengeance two weeks later.' Jack grinned.

'I'm looking forward to seeing your tummy swell bigger and bigger with the bub's.'

'You might go off me when it happens.'

'Never!'

'Given any thought to names?' Jack said as he kissed Ianto again.

'Some, you?'

'Yeah, we should make time to see what we think of each other's idea's.'

'We need to two boy names and two girl names and decide which one to pick if it's one of each.'

'Ever practical.'

'Yep.'

'I'd like to get a proper pet for the bub's when they are bigger.'

'Dog?' Ianto's eyes lit up.

'You'd love a dog wouldn't you?'

'Yeah, but it's never been practical with the flat and this job.'

'So, we'll need a combined child minder and pet sitter.' Laughed Jack.

'I'm sure there must be a need for them.' Ianto grinned.

'If not, we'll invent the job.'

For the next ten minutes or so they sat there wrapped in each others arms kissing tenderly till they were interrupted by Jack's mobile ringing, Jack reluctantly released Ianto's mouth and fished it out of his pocket, smiling when he saw it was Martha.

'Martha.' Jack said as he flipped his phone open and put it on loud speaker.

'Jack, how are you?'

'I'm all better now, body healed itself completely.'

'Babies okay?'

'Yep.' Ianto replied. Martha could hear the happiness in his voice.

'Happy to hear it, you had me worried there for a while.'

'Don't worry, I'm going to do my best to stay alive and healthy for the whole of this pregnancy.' Jack reassured Martha.

'Whatever happens you can't get yourself killed, the babies couldn't survive that.' Martha's voice became serious.

'I have no intention of dying, believe me.' Jack told her.

'The sooner he's confined to desk duty the better.' Ianto added ignoring the look Jack gave him.

'I'd never put the babies in danger.' Jack responded a little annoyed.

'I know, it's just with this job ...' Ianto trailed off.

Martha listened to the conversation, she knew Ianto would ensure Jack and the babies safety as well as he could, then realised it had gone quiet the other end before he heard an audible soft moan. She rolled her eyes and shouted down the phone.

'Hey, you two I'm still here you know!'

There was laugher from both Jack and Ianto in her ear.

'Sorry Martha.' Jack replied.

'It's okay, I should get home to Tom anyway, you two take care of each other, these babies need both their daddies.'

'We will Martha, thank you.'

They said their goodbyes and Jack flipped his phone closed.

'Now, where were we?' Jack asked.

'I do believe your hand was on my arse and your tongue was playing with mine.' Ianto answered.

'Oh yeah.'

They fell back into their kiss for a few minutes before they were interrupted again by a knock on the door, they both groaned as they broke the kiss and Jack shouted to Gwen to come in.

She grinned as she looked at Ianto sat on Jack's lap.

'You two are so cute.'

'What do you want Gwen?'

'Oh Rhys just called, okay if I get out of here, he's decided he wants to go to dinner and the movies tonight?'

'Sure, it's quiet. We're visiting Ianto's parents tomorrow, if anything happens just call, okay?'

'Course Jack, I'll let the others know on my way out.'

'Bye Gwen.' Jack and Ianto both said at almost the same time.

'Cute.' Gwen laughed, the pencil Jack threw just missing her head as she ran from the room giggling.

'We should go home.' Ianto told Jack. 'No interuptions.'

'Oh, and what exactly do you have planned?'

'Well, it starts with a great deal of uninterrupted snogging.'

'And then?'

'We'll see what transpires shall we?'

'Oh yeah.'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

When Jack and Ianto got back to the flat they decided that even though it was early they wanted to get comfortable in bed. Jack was looking to the uninterrupted snogging Ianto had promised along with what surely would follow.

After some tender kisses on their way to the bedroom they quickly stripped naked and slid under the duvet, instantly wrapping their arms around each other as their lips met once more. They just lost themselves in their kisses, enjoying each others mouths.

For a long while the kisses were soft, tender and lingering. After that they began to turn deeper and searching as their tongues tasted and explored each others mouths till eventually they became full of passion and lust.

It was at this point that mouths started roaming to necks, licking and kissing and teasing and nipping as each of them moaned and gasped as shivers of pleasure ran through their bodies and hands began to wander over each other's bodies.

'I will never tire of your kisses.' Ianto murmured as Jack sucked on his neck.

'You're not so bad at it yourself.' Jack whispered in his ear before nipping on Ianto's earlobe.

'Your mouth is amazing, whether it's kissing my mouth, or my neck, sucking my nipples, my cock ...' Ianto groaned as Jack dipped his head and took one of Ianto's nipples in his mouth.

'Yeah, just like that.' Ianto mumbled.

Jack teased Ianto's nipple with the tip of his tongue as it became a hard peak beneath it, then he nipped at it gently making Ianto gasp out loud before soothing it again with the flat of his tongue and smiled as he watched Ianto shudder as he blew cool air over the moist flesh.

'I want to use my tongue all over your body till you come and then make love to you.' Jack told him.

'Oh yes, please.' Ianto moaned missing the feel of Jack's mouth on his nipple.

'Roll on your front.' Jack told him as he released his arms from about his body.

Ianto gave Jack a soft kiss before rolling from his side to his front, and placed his hands under his pillow. Ianto moaned softly as Jack placed kisses on the back of his neck and along his shoulders, small butterfly kisses.

As Jack licked down the full length of his spine, from the name of his neck to the cleft of his arse Ianto shuddered in pleasure under the touch of his tongue. Jack made his way back up Ianto's spine, placing more soft kisses along it as he made his way back up to Ianto's neck.

Ianto moaned loudly into his pillow and tried not to thrust his hips against the mattress, he was starting to feel the need for friction on his very hard cock.

'You okay.' Jack asked softly in Ianto's ear.

'Ummmmmm.'

Jack smiled and bit down on Ianto's shoulder, loving the growling sound Ianto made. He slid his hand down Ianto's back and stroked it over his arse before dipping his hand between Ianto's buttocks, finding the tight hole between.

Jack teased the hole with his fingertips for a few moments before sliding his hand down between Ianto's thighs, prising them apart. As Jack moved between them Ianto widened them even more, Jack's hands slid over Ianto's buttocks again before parting them with his hands and leaning forward, Ianto gasped out loud as the flat of Jack's tongue ran the full length of the crack of his arse.

Jack grinned to himself and placed a kiss on the puckered hole before using the tip of his tongue to tease it like his fingers had been doing minutes before. Ianto couldn't stop himself now, he thrust his hips slowly against the mattress, trying to get some much needed friction on his cock.

Jack's tongue was unrelenting as it dipped deeper and deeper into Ianto's arse as it's muscles relaxed under it, Jack loved the way Ianto was moaning, writhing and thrusting beneath him.

'Going to come soon.' Gasp. 'Don't want to yet.' Groan. 'Want to fuck your mouth.'

Jack carried on pleasuring Ianto's hole with his tongue.

'Jack please.' Ianto hands were now grasping the sheet below them as he tried to hold on off his orgasm.

Jack rolled Ianto onto his back and took his cock into his mouth deep in one fast move, Ianto's hips thrust upwards, desperate to come. Jack placed his hands on Ianto's hips to control his thrusts and then relaxed his throat, taking Ianto's cock into his mouth as deeply as possible.

That was all Ianto needed to finish him off, a few moments later he came in Jack's mouth and throat. Jack kept sucking until Ianto stopped shuddering in orgasm then let his cock slip from his mouth. He slid up Ianto body and kissed him deeply so Ianto could taste himself in Jack's mouth.

As Jack kissed Ianto his hand went to his own neglected cock, stroking it slowly before breaking the kiss and reaching for the lube on the bedside table. As Ianto watched Jack coat his own cock with lube he bent his knees up and parted his legs wide.

Jack slipped a finger into Ianto arse and found the muscles relaxed from his tongues ministraitions, he removed his finger and placed the tip of his cock at Ianto's entrance, pushing in slowly till he was ball deep.

Jack started to thrust slowly and deeply, losing himself in Ianto's tight hot body. Ianto reached up and pulled Jack back down for another kiss, then Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as he thrust his hips up to meet Jack's.

As Ianto's hands dug into his back and his mouth and tongue plundered his Jack's thrusts got faster and more erratic and his kisses less perfect. Ianto felt Jack pause briefly before he shouted Ianto's name, coming deep inside him before collapsing onto Ianto body as his orgasm swept through his body.

They lay like that for a long time, Jack with his head on Ianto's chest, Ianto's fingers stroking through Jack's hair. Both with their eyes closed, not saying a word just enjoying the closeness of each others sated bodies.

When Jack finally moved from his position on top of Ianto he lay behind him and spooned into his body, kissing him on the back of his neck before whispering in his ear sleepily.

'I love you, I'll love you forever.'

'I know.' Ianto whispered back. 'I love you too.'

By the time Ianto had replied Jack was asleep, he pulled the duvet up over them and closed his eyes and tried no to think about the fact Jack would be around long after he was gone as he gave in to sleep.

When Ianto awoke the next morning he opened his eyes to find Jack watching him, he smiled. He would never admit it to Jack, but he loved that Jack liked to watch him sleep.

'Morning sleepy head.' Jack grinned.

'Morning gorgeous.'

'Ready to tell your parents they are going to be grandparents?'

'I wish we could tell the the truth.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about that. We can't really, not now, but I have a feeling in a few years they are going to realise just how like us out 'adopted' kids are, at that point we may have to tell them the truth. I can't see your parents telling anyone the truth, but it'll be less risky after the kids have been born, maybe?'

'Yep, especially if they have your eyes.' Ianto smiled.

'And don't forget the jaw line.' Jack grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes.

'So for now, we tell them we are trying to adopt and are hoping for baby rather than an older child?'

'Yeah, that should do it.'

'Fine.'

'Breakfast?'

'You're not planning on cooking are you?' Ianto cocked an eyebrow.

'I can managed tea and toast.' Jack pouted.

'Just what I need, you make breakfast while I go shower.'

An hour later and breakfast over and done they were in Ianto's car heading towards his parents cottage. Jack had wanted to call before they went, but Ianto told him it was fine to just turn up, they'd be happy to see them.

His parents car was outside so they let themselves in with Ianto's key and headed for the kitchen, where it was the most usual place to find his parents. As they entered the kitchen they found Ianto's mum at the kitchen table with Ianto's little niece, who was helping her grandmother to bake.

'Uncle Ianto, Auntie Jack.' She shouted, jumping down from the chair she was kneeling on.

Ianto scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek.

'Hey cutie, where's your mum and dad?'

'They're at the hospital, mummy has a baby in her tummy.' She grinned.

'Do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?' Jack asked her.

'Baby sister, boys are yucky.' She pulled a face that made all three adults laugh.

'She's having her first scan, early days yet.' Ianto's mum told them, missing the look between her son and his partner.

'That's great.' Ianto knew she'd been having problems conceiving again since his little niece had been born.

'They should be back soon.' Ianto mum told them, glancing at the clock.

'Where's da, we need to talk to you both?'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Ianto smiled. 'We have something to tell you.'

'He's where he always is.' She smiled. 'In the shed.'

'We'll leave him to it till this little one is gone.' Ianto handed his niece to Jack.

'Auntie Jack are you Uncle Ianto's wife now.'

Ianto burst out laughing at the look on Jack's face.

'No sweetheart, only ladies like your mummy can be wives.' Jack told her.

'So, he's your husband and you're his husband?' Her face showing the concentration she was giving the question.

'Yeah.' Jack replied, wondering what was coming next.

'Okay.' She replied, wriggling to get down from Jack's arms to she could lick the spoon now her grandmother had finished making the cakes and put them in the oven.

It was more than two hours later by the time Ianto's sister and brother in law had returned in time for lunch with freshly baked cakes had had taken their daughter and left, luckily this meant that Ianto's dad had come indoors.

After helping his mum tidy the kitchen they all made their way to the living room clutching mugs of coffee and sat on the comfy sofas.

'Your mam says you have something to tell us?' Ianto dad asked.

Ianto looked at Jack, who was looking a little nervous, he took a breath and turned back to his parents.

'How would you feel about more grandchildren, we're going to try to adopt?'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto's mum silently looked between him and Jack as if she couldn't quite believe what he had said.

'Mam, did you hear what I said?'

'You are going to try and adopt?'

'That's right.' Jack answered, not sure he liked the look on her face.

'Is that wise?'

'What do you mean by that?' Ianto tone a little pissed.

'I mean with your jobs, you both work strange hours doing who knows what and I know it's dangerous.'

Ianto dad nodded in agreement.

'We'd have to hire a nanny.' Ianto told her.

'Well, she'd have to be full time, on call whenever you needed her.'

'We know.' Jack replied.

'So, she'd have to be a live in nanny, where are you going to put her, in the linen cupboard?' She replied a little sarcastically.

'Mam.' Ianto sighed. 'We're moving, just found a lovely detached three bedroom house.'

'You can afford this?' She asked.

'Yes, between us it's covered.' Ianto answered.

'So, are you looking to adopt a baby or older child?'

As she spoke the words she both Jack and Ianto's faces brighten up as broad smiles crossed them and their hands found each other.

'Babies.' Jack said grinning.

'Babies?' Ianto's dad spluttered. 'As in more than one?'

'Well we want to have more than one ... eventually.' Ianto told them.

'You're really sure you're ready for this love? I know Jack older, but you're only 25, still young and you've only been married five minutes.'

'More than ready mam, I love Jack and I want a family with him.'

Ianto kept his smile on his face, but inside he was feeling sad as he said those words, he wished once more that he could tell his mum the truth, that the babies really would be his and Jack, that Jack was pregnant and carrying their grandchildren, just like his sister.

Ianto's mum finally smiled. 'Okay, then if your both happy with this decision, then so am I.'

'You know you love having grandchildren running about the place.' Ianto's dad told her.

'Yes I do, and they shall be treated exactly the same as any other grandchild.'

'Thanks mam.' Ianto said as he stood up. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

Only Jack noticed the look on his face had changed to one of sadness as the sound of Ianto's foot steps ran up the stairs and not towards the bathroom where Jack assumed he was going.

Ianto's mum and dad went off to the kitchen to make tea, Jack slipped up the stairs to find Ianto, he was sat in his old room on his bed not looking at all happy. Jack sat beside him.

'I want them to know they are their grandchildren, just like my sisters baby.' He said sadly.

'Can we risk it, we know they don't like your job, how exactly can we explain how I can have children and am pregnant to them without telling them everything?'

'They'd never tell anyone.'

'I think I know your parents pretty well now and I'd agree with that, but it's a lot for them to take in.'

'Maybe they deserve to know the truth, they love you like a son Jack.'

'We need to think about this more, then decide whether or not we are going to tell them, but if we do it's only, them, not your brothers and sister.'

'Yep, I agree with that, for now anyway.'

'Right, lets get back downstairs before your mum thinks I've got hungry again.' Jack grinned.

Ianto smiled at the memory Jack was referring to.

'Kiss first?' Ianto said as he turned slightly so he could press his lips to Jack's.

Jack parted his lips willingly as Ianto pressed harder to deepen the kiss allowing Ianto's tongue access to his mouth as they kissed for a few minutes, Jack moaned in disappointment as Ianto's mouth left his but it turned into a sigh of pleasure as Ianto kissed him in just the right spot on his neck. Before he knew it Ianto was sucking on the spot, brushing his teeth over the skin and Jack realised what he was up to.

Ianto jumped up from his bed and Jack's arms, grinned and rushed out the room leaving Jack on the bed stunned, knowing he was now sporting a very large love bite on his neck. He laughed to himself, Ianto had got his revenge at last.

Jack followed Ianto down the stairs a few moments later, he found the other three in the kitchen drinking mugs of tea and was handed one as soon as he walked through the door. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the house they were buying and what they needed to do to it before they moved it.

Ianto's mum thought it was a little premature to be decorating one room as a nursery before they had even looked into adopting, what if they were turned down? But she kept this to herself, not wanting to upset them. She has spotted the purple mark on Jack's neck as soon as he had appeared in the kitchen and smiled to herself, but a couple of hours later she could have sworn it had faded considerably, but she dismissed it from her mind.

She wondered if they had considered what children to to your love life, then put the thought out of her mind as she stiffled a giggle, that was something she really didn't want to think about. She insisted they stayed for dinner, it was only stew and freshly baked bread but they devoured it like they hadn't eaten for a week.

After dinner they helped her clean up then headed home, Ianto's mum had offered them a bed for the night but they declined, they both wanted to go back to the hub first as they wanted to check on the kitties, Chloe had ordered the lamps and had been lacing their food with vitamin D and they just wanted to see if they were improving yet. They knew it was early days, but worth checking.

When they reached the hub everyone had gone, they found a note on Jack's desk saying that all the inhabitants had been fed and a folder with results on the kitties, with a post it attached saying that there was no improvement yet, but that was to be expected and the sun lamps would arrive in a couple of days, to Chloe's flat.

Jack checked the other messages on his desk, a couple seemed quite urgent and he also had some emails that needed to be replied to. Ianto said he'd go and see the kitties for himself and then go out and get something nice for supper.

Jack pecked him on the lips and then sat down at his desk with a sigh, picked up the phone and dialed the first number. Ianto went to the kitties cell, they didn't look well, that was for sure. He hoped it would be possible to take them home now and then once they got the house, he'd rather have a dog but they would do as part time pets for now.

After going into the cell and playing and petting them for a while he checked up on Janet, who was the same as ever and then left the cells and went back to the main hub, glancing up at Jack's office he could see Jack was still one the phone, he slipped his coat on, waved to Jack and indicated he was going out and left through the cog door.

Ianto walked the short distance to the 24 hour supermarket and looked for something delicious and naughty to have for supper, he knew he'd found it when he spotted the triple layer chocolate cake. He slipped it into his basket with a bottle of red wine and made for the checkout.

Jack had finished his phone calls and was now starting on his emails, he knew the faster he got them done the faster they could get home. He glanced up at the clock, Ianto had been gone more than half an hour, hopefully he would be back by the time Jack had finished.

Ianto paid for his goods and left the shop, as he started to walk across the car park in the direction of the exit he heard the screeching of a car going much to fast. He turned around and spotted the car hurtling through the car park, even though it was getting late there were still quite a lot of people about.

Then he spotted her, the elderly lady who was half way across the road in the car park, trying to pick up a back she had dropped as the car came towards her. Ianto put the carrier bag he was holding on the floor and sprinted towards her.

He grabbed the bag she had dropped from the floor yelling at her to get out the road as everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, as he went to follow her the car sped towards him, catching his leg. Ianto fell to the ground, screaming in agony before his head hit the hard surface with a resounding crack and everything went black.

Jack was beginning to get worried now, Ianto had been gone over an hour. He grabbed his coat and headed up and out via the invisible lift and across the Plass towards the supermarket where he knew Ianto had been planning to go.

As he neared he he spotted the ambulance speeding away with sirens blaring and as he picked up his pace a feeling of dread overcame him. Spotting the police car he ran over to it, interupting the young officer.

He flashed his I.D. 'Torchwood, what happened.'

'I don't really think this is a Torchwood matter Sir.' The young officer replied politely.

'I'll decide that, what happened.'

'Young man saved that lady.' He pointed over to where the elderly lady was standing with one of his colleagues. 'From a speeding car, he wasn't so lucky, it clipped his leg and when he fell he hit his head.'

'Is he okay?'

'Knocked himself unconscious, that was him that just went off in the ambulance.'

'His name?' It was all Jack could do to keep his calm.'

'A Mr Ianto Jones. His driving licence said.'

'Thanks' Jack yelled over his shoulder as he ran back to the hub to collect the SUV, screeching out of the parking space and towards the hospital.

Parking haphazardly he ran into the A&E department and straight to the desk.

'Ianto Jones, just been bought in by ambulance, where is he?' Jack asked.

'He's with the doctor's no one can see him yet.' Was the polite reply.

'Like hell they can't.' Jack tried not to yell, getting out his Torchwood I.D. again. 'Where is he?'

'Please, calm down Sir, I'll just get a nurse to take you through.'

Jack paced up and down till a nurse appeared at his side a few minutes later and led him towards the room Ianto was in, Ianto was lying on the hospital bed with only a sheet covering him, his cut off clothes on the chair beside him.

'Is he going to be okay?' Jack asked, his voice barely audible as the sight of his lover.

'And you are?'

'His partner, his legal partner.' Jack swallowed back the tears threatening as he looked at Ianto laying there.

'He's breathing on his own but hasn't woken since he fell and hit his head. We don't think his leg is broken but he'll be going up for an x ray soon as they can fit him in to check both his leg and head injuries.'

'When will he wake up?'

'Could be hours, could be days.'

'Can you leave us alone?'

The nurse looked at the doctor. 'Just for a few minutes.' He told Jack.

Jack waited till they had left the room then lent over and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, then pulled a chair up next to it. He sat down and took Ianto's hand in his and whispered in his ear.

'You wake up soon, you hear me? I need you, the babies need you. Please?'

Jack lay his lead on Ianto's shoulder and let the tears fall.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

When the nurse came back with a porter about ten minutes later to take Ianto up to x ray Jack still had his head buried in Ianto's shoulder, Jack reluctantly let them take him away, no insistence or flashing of his Torchwood I.D. got him anywhere in his endeavour to go along with them. He was told to wait in the relatives room.

Jack watched till Ianto was taken into a lift and the doors closed behind him, then allowed the nurse to lead him to the relatives room where he called Ianto's parents to let them know what was happening. The moment they put the phone down to Jack they were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

They were with Jack, Ianto's mum holding Jack's hand when a doctor finally came to tell him what was happening. Ianto had a small clot on his brain where his head had impacted with the road and they were going to have to operate to relieve the pressure on his brain. All going well he would hopefully awaken in a day or so but they couldn't say for definite.

They were told they could go up and see him on the ward till he was taken for his operation, which would be as soon as they could fit him in. Reaching the ward they found Ianto lying in the far corner of the room, still unconscious and looking very pale. No cut on his head but a huge purple bruise covering two thirds of his forehead and starting to creep around his right eye.

The three of them sat around Ianto's bed not saying much, all of them watching Ianto, praying he would open his eyes but knowing it was unlikely before he had the operation. After an hour or so Jack was leaning forward and whispering in Ianto's ear, telling him he loved him, that he had to wake up and come back to him.

Not long after another nurse appeared and told them she needed them to leave so she could get him ready to go up for his operation. Ianto's mum and dad both kissed him on the cheek, Jack kissed him softly on the lips and whispered something against them that Ianto's parents didn't quite catch and they left the ward and headed towards the visitors cafe to get a drink while they waited for news of Ianto.

They decided against NHS coffee and got cups of tea instead, which wasn't as bad as they thought it would be, found a table and sat down.

'So, he was helping an old lady when the car hit him?' Asked Ianto's dad.

'Yeah, apparently he saw the car speeding in the car park and she had dropped her bag, he went to help worried it would hit her.' Jack told them sadly.

'That's my son.' Ianto's mum said proudly.

'He's going to be okay, isn't he?' Jack asked, looking back and forth between them.

Ianto's mum took his hand. 'Of course he is.' She told him trying to sound reassuring but not sure of her voice was co operating.

'I need some fresh air.' Jack told them standing up.

Jack walked down the maze of corridors till he found an exit into a small garden, surrounded by walls of the hospital. It was a chilly April evening and there was no one else out there, he sat on one of the benches and drew his coat around him, took his mobile from his pocket and called Gwen.

'Jack?'

'Ianto's been hurt, he's in hospital having an operation.' Jack's voice cracked slightly as it reached the end of the sentence.

'What happened Jack, Weevil?'

'No, hit by a car. Oh Gwen he's unconscious and is having a clot on his brain operated on.'

'Jack, I'm so sorry, do you want me to come to the hospital?'

'No, Ianto's parents are here. Just let the other's know and don't expect me in tomorrow.'

'Of course, listen Jack, this is Ianto he's been though so much and been just fine, he's going to be again, okay?'

'Thanks Gwen.' Jack flipped his phone shut, worried if he kept talking the tears would start to fall again.

Jack put the phone back in his pocket and placed a hand on his stomach, Ianto was going to be fine he told himself, he had to be, the twins would be needing both their daddies. Jack was shivering, it was very late evening now and getting very cold but he didn't want to go back into the hospital building.

Eventually Ianto's dad found him to tell him Ianto was back on the ward and that the operation had gone perfectly, they walked back to the ward together. Ianto's dad told Jack all he knew, that they had relieved the pressure on Ianto's brain from the clot and that it went as expected and they hoped he would wake up in a day or so if not sooner.

Although he kind of expected it Jack still looked on in horror at the sight of Ianto lying there on the bed with his head bandaged and a drip going into the back of his hand. He moved towards Ianto's sleeping form and stroked his hand down Ianto's cheek.

Ianto's mum reappeared and told them she had book her and Ianto's dad into a hotel for the night and called his brothers and sister. She had told them she would let them know how he was the next day, after kissing their son and giving Jack a hug they left telling him they would be back in the morning.

The nurses tried their best to get Jack to leave, telling him visiting hours were well and truly over but Jack used the Torchwood card once more and they left him alone. Ianto's leg was just badly scraped, it hadn't needed stitches but would probably leave a scar, just one more to add to the rest Jack thought to himself.

When the nurse came back to check Ianto's vitals and the drip Jack was sitting leaning forward with his head on Ianto's bed, asleep. She gently moved him so he was sitting back in the chair and then did what she needed for Ianto.

When Jack awoke the next morning he wondered where the hell he was and why he was asleep in a chair, his back was killing him as he stretched himself out and the memories of the night before flooded back into his mind. It was early morning and he could hear the nurses bustling about waking the patients and giving them their first cup of the tea of the day.

When they got to Ianto's room they convinced Jack to go and freshen up and get something to eat while they took care of Ianto's needs, telling him it would be best if he wasn't there. Jack finally agreed and left the hospital.

He was not at all happy to find the SUV had been towed and clamped, even though he knew it was his own fault for not parking properly. Doing his up most best to not shout and swear at the man who had only been doing his job he finally got the SUV unclamped and thanked the powers that be silently for the power of Torchwood.

Jack drove back to the flat, quickly showered and put on fresh clothes. He quickly downed some coffee and a slice toast (he'd made two but didn't really want either of them, but forced himself to eat one) before calling Gwen again and telling her that the operation had gone okay but there was no change in Ianto's condition yet and that he was leaving for the hospital again and would let them know anything when he did.

Jack collected some things together for Ianto, his toothbrush and some toiletries for when he awoke and found a pair of pyjamas in one of the drawers, he knew Ianto would prefer that to the hospital gown he was currently wearing and then headed back to the hospital.

When Jack arrived back he was alarmed to find Ianto missing from his room, he rushed off to find a nurse who assured him all was fine, they were just doing a follow up x ray on his head to make sure the clot hadn't reformed, as she was telling him this Ianto was wheeled past back to his room.

The second x ray was clear and now they just needed to wait for him to regain consciousness, Jack was worried that maybe he'd never wake up and sink deep into a coma but he pushed the thought back into the far reaches of his mind and did his best to ignore him.

Jack resumed his place in the chair at Ianto's side, took Ianto's hand in his and stayed like that till Ianto's parents returned a few hours later when visitors hours resumed. Before they knew it it was lunchtime, Jack had no appetite and Ianto's parents couldn't say anything to convice him to go and have something to eat with them.

They finally went off telling Jack they would be bringing him back a sandwich and a drink whether he wanted them or not and would be eating them. Jack just nodded, not really listening his attention fully on Ianto watching for any sign that he might wake.

Jack's hope was raised slightly when the in the middle of the afternoon as he was talking to Ianto's parents about nothing in particular while they were all trying to take their minds off the situation even if only for a few minutes when he briefly felt Ianto's fingers tighten very slightly around his.

The first time it happened he thought he'd imagined it and didn't say anything, but he couldn't stop the hope beginning to build in his mind, the second time it happened over an hour later he couldn't keep it to himself.

'He squeezed my hand.' He blurted out breaking the conversation. 'Twice.'

'What, just now?' Ianto mum asked trying to not get her hopes up.

'Once an hour or so ago and then just now, I thought I'd imagined it the first time.'

'That's a good sign, yes?' Ianto father queried.

'I bloody hope so.' Jack replied as he pressed the call button next to Ianto's bed.

A few minutes past and no one appeared so he pressed it again, holding it down for longer as he swore softly under his breath. A nurse finally hurried into the room asking what was wrong, Jack told her what had happened.

She told him that it could just be nothing, just an involuntary muscle spasm, but it could also be a sign he was coming back to them, but that they shouldn't get their hopes up too much as it was still early days.

When Ianto's eyes slowly fluttered open he was confused, as his eyes focused he realised he was in hospital but had no idea what had happened to him, he was just aware that his leg hurt and his head was throbbing painfully.

'Ianto?' A voice asked to the right of him.

Ianto turned his head as the person who had spoke his name leaned towards him, Ianto frowned, he had no idea who he was, he turned his head to the left as a voice he did recognise spoke to him and he saw his parents.

He became aware that the man on his right was holding his hand and talking to him as if he knew him. Ianto snatched his hand from Jack's and spoke as loudly as he could with his dry throat to his parents.

'Mam, da, what happened? Who's that man? And where's Lisa?'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto's mum pressed the call button for the nurse before anyone could answer Ianto's questions, holding the button down for a while so they knew it was important then glanced over at Jack's distraught face before speaking to her son.

'What's the last thing you remember love?'

'Being at work, in London. Lisa, we had just.' Ianto paused for a moment, a blush coming to his face. 'We had just had a sneaky kiss in the stationary cupboard and there was some excitement going on around us about someone who had arrived.'

'Who was that?'

Ianto frowned. 'The Doctor they called him, but I can't remember anything after that.'

It was all Jack to do not to run from the room, Ianto's memory had reverted back to just before the battle at Canary Wharf. Was this temporary, perminant? Jacks mind was spinning, what if Ianto never remembered that he was in love with him? Was married to him? That he was having their babies?

As soon as the nurse entered the room Jack was firing questions at her, she didn't even have the time to check Ianto over.

'His memory, the last few years are missing, is this normal? Will they come back?'

'Sir, please let me check Mr Jones over and then I can do my best to answer your questions.'

'It's Harkness-Jones.' Jack said quietly as she went to check Ianto's vitals and responses.

Jack watched the nurse work as he unconsciously played with the ring on his wedding finger, for the first time he noticed Ianto's was missing, they must have removed it when he was brought into the hospital unconscious.

The nurse turned to him. 'Short term memory loss is normally temporary, although at this time we can't say anything for certain at this point. His body and brain are in shock and once this begins to wear off hopefully his memory will return.'

'Why are they telling him all this? What's it got to do with him?' Ianto asked his parents.

'Where's his wedding ring?' Jack asked the nurse.

'In the safe, we had to remove it when he was admitted.'

'Wedding ring? I married Lisa?' Ianto looked around at everyone in the room.

That was the last straw for Jack, forcing back the tears that were threatening he left the room, his pace getting faster and fast till he was running out through the doors and into the small garden he had found the evening before. He threw himself onto one of the benches and let the tears fall.

Ianto's mum looked at his dad, silently telling him to leave her alone with her son. He nodded and left the room, going in search of Jack.

'Ianto love, your memory is playing tricks on you, a lot has happened since that day you last remember.'

'Like what? I married Lisa, yes? Where is she?'

She took a deep breath. 'Lisa died, I'm so sorry.'

Tear filled Ianto's eyes. 'No, that's not true, please tell me that's not true.'

'I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. You don't work or live in London anymore, you're back here in Cardiff and in love, married to someone else.'

'I loved Lisa, how can I be with someone else? Who is she? Why isn't she here?'

'The man that was here? His name is Jack Harkness, you married him just over two months ago.'

'No, that's just madness, I'm not gay.'

'I know, you told us that you weren't gay, just happened to fall for a man.'

'I did?'

'Yes, and that man loves you very much, enough to marry you. You've just chosen a house to buy together and were only talking about adopting a baby yesterday morning to me and your da.'

'What happened mam, why can't I remember all this, if it is true?'

'You were hit by a car, helping an old lady, you hit your head.'

'Where was I?'

'In the supermarket car park, Jack said you'd gone to get them something nice for supper for when you finished work.'

'We work together too?'

His mum lowered her voice. 'Yes, for Torchwood.'

'But not in London?'

'No, here in Cardiff.'

'Torchwood three. Oh my god, I thought his name sounded familiar.' A strange look crossed Ianto's face.

'What's the matter love?'

'If what you're saying is true I'm married to the infamous Captain Jack Harkness.' He laughed.

'Whys that so funny?'

Ianto thought back to the rumours about the leader of Torchwood three while he was at Torchwood London, there was no way he was telling his mum about them.

 

'Nothing mam.'

'You okay?'

'Not really, this is a lot to take in. How did Lisa die?'

Something happened at the place you worked in London, lots of people didn't get out alive, you were one of the lucky ones.'

'Lisa died there?'

'Yes love.'

'I really loved her mam, we planned to marry and have kids and everything.' Tears filled his eyes again at the memories of her, the slid slowly down his face.

'I know love, you were devastated when she died. There was no one for a long time afterwards, not until you introduced us to Jack.'

'When did I introduce you to him?'

' It was Mother's Day, we had been out with the grandchildren and came home to find you both in the kitchen, kissing. Actually I'd go as far as to say you were snogging.' She grinned.

'Mam!' Ianto exclaimed flushing bright red. 'Weren't you a little shocked I was kissing a man?'

'Just a bit, but there's something about him that you like instantly.'

The Harkness charm he'd once heard about in those rumours, how did someone like him end up with someone like Jack, the man with the reputation that he would shag anyone he found remotely attractive. Ianto found himself smiling through the tears that were still sliding down his face.

'Maybe if I speak to Jack it'll help the memories?'

'Couldn't hurt to try.' He mum answered. 'I'll go and see if I can find him.'

While he was alone Ianto tried to make sense of the things whirling around in his head. Lisa was dead? He now worked for Torchwood three in Cardiff and was married to Captain Jack Harkness? None of this was for real, right? But surely his mum wouldn't lie to him about something like this?

Try as he might he couldn't remember anything about him and Jack being a couple, no recollection of working with either him or at Torchwood three. How on earth had he ended up there? What had happened at Canary Wharf that was so bad that many people had lost their lives? And how hand he ended up falling for and marrying a man when to his recollection he had never had any feelings that kind for someone the same sex before?

Then Jack walked back into the room alone, worry etched across his face. Ianto was kind of sad that he had no feelings one way or another for the man that stood before him, although he did admit if it was true he was married to one gorgeous man.

'Hey.' Jack said, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Hi.'

'You really don't remember me, do you?' Jack asked sadly.

'No, sorry, but I know of you.'

Jack smiled. 'The rumour mill of Torchwood one?'

'Yep.'

'You should never listen to rumours you know, well actually if you hadn't we might never have met.'

'How did we meet?'

Jack told him how Ianto had persued him, wanting a job after the fall of Torchwood one, Ianto was more than a little shocked at the way he'd gone about it, wondering why he would have flirted with Jack to get the job and why he wanted it so desperately.

Jack approached the subject of Lisa, the battle of Torchwood one and her resulting condition and what Ianto had tried to do for her and it's consequences as gently as possible. Seeing the tears pouring down Ianto's face as he told him everything was breaking his heart, he was going though all the emotions of losing Lisa again.

'Why didn't you kill me?' Ianto asked quietly.

'You did it for love, even I could understand that. And I was already having feelings for you, despite the fact I thought you'd been using me just to stop me getting suspicious about all your late nights in the hub.'

'The hub?'

'The home of Torchwood three.'

'I still can't remember you, us.'

'The nurse said it could take time, just not too much time I hope.'

Ianto used the corner of the sheet to dry his eyes, then looked back at Jack.

'Lisa's really dead, you killed her and we fell in love? It all seems like some elaborate story.'

'We, the rest of Torchwood had to kill her before she killed us.'

'And i forgave you? You forgave me?'

'Over time.'

 

'Have we really been married just over two months?'

'Yeah.'

'So we're happy, my mam said we were planning to adopt?'

'Happier than you can ever imagine.' Jack thought it best not to mention he was actually pregnant.

'I think I need some time alone to think.' Ianto told Jack.

'Yeah, maybe.' Jack agreed but was reluctant to leave. 'I'll come back in the morning.'

'Can you bring something with you, something that might help trigger my memory?'

'Yeah, wedding photo's' Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded.

'So, I'll see you in the morning?' Jack asked.

'Fine.'

'I suppose a kiss is out of the question?'

The look on Ianto's face made Jack grin. 'Okay, no kissing till you get your memory back.'

Jack finally left, glancing back briefly as he walked out the door. Ianto lay back on his pillow, the talk with Jack hadn't stopped the things he did remember twirling around in his head along with both what his mother and Jack had told him. He closed his eyes and tried to mentally sort them out, in one way he wanted this to all be a dream that he'd wake up from and find he was safe at home with Lisa, but on the other it seemed to him that Jack really did seem to telling the truth.

Whatever the outcome, he hoped it would come soon.

Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't want to go back to the flat and he didn't want to go to the hub, both of which would have him there alone. He didn't want to be alone, he found him self ringing on a doorbell about half an hour after leaving the hospital.

'Hello' The disembodied voice came over the intercom.

'It's me Jack, can I come in?'

The buzzer sounded and he entered the building and climbed the stairs to the flat, the door was open.

'How's Ianto? Are you okay?'

Jack shook his head as tears formed in his eyes, arms pulled him into a hug.

'He's going to be okay Jack.' Gwen told him softly.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen pushed the door to the flat closed and hugged Jack tight again before taking him further into the flat, Rhys looked up from the sofa where he was watching TV, took one look at Jack's distraught face and knew it might be best if he was elsewhere. He picked up his half drunk bottle of beer, nodded to Jack with what he hoped was a sympathetic look in his face and took it into the bedroom, he could watch the rest of the programme in there.

Gwen told Jack to make himself comfortable on the sofa and asking if he wanted anything got him a glass of water, she placed it on the small coffee table and sat down next to him. Gwen was a little scared to ask what was wrong, worried that Ianto was really badly hurt, in a coma or worse. Jack just sat there silently staring blankly at the wall opposite, she knew she'd have to speak first.

Gwen took one of Jack's hands in hers. 'Is Ianto okay?' She asked softly.

'He's had his operation and he woke up a few hours ago.'

'So what's wrong?'

'He doesn't remember losing Lisa, working at with us ... me.' A tear escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek.

'He has amnesia, how much memory has he lost?'

'Last thing he remembers is just before the battle at Canary Wharf. I had to tell him what happened to Lisa, what we did to her. I watched him go through the pain of losing her all over again, it broke my heart.'

'He's talked to you though? He's not just dismissing you?'

'Yeah, I think he believes me, and his mum about what's missing from his memory, but he's also very confused.'

'Do they know how long he'll be like this?'

'No, it could be hours, days, weeks ... or months ... or never.' Jack let a sob escape.

'Have you tried anything to spark his memory?'

'Not yet, he wanted me to leave, said he needed time to think.'

'But he wants you to go back?'

Jack allowed himself a small smile. 'Yeah, with something that might mean something to him, I'm going to take our wedding photo's with me in the morning.'

'At least he'll know it's the truth even if he can't remember it happening, and you both looked so happy that day.'

'We were.' Jack's voice turned sad again.

Gwen gripped his hand tighter. 'You need to think positive Jack, I know it's hard but you have to try, for both your sakes.'

'What if he never remembers me though?'

'What, the Captain Jack Harkness? How could he not.' She grinned.

'I hope you're right, these babies need both their parents, I'm not sure what I'll do if ...'

'Jack, please tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking?' Gwen asked horrified.

'Oh Gwen, no. I'd never get rid of them, they are part of Ianto, but how will I cope without him?'

'You have us, Rhys and I, Damien, Chloe, Martha, the Doctor even, but don't even think like that, Ianto will be there, being their daddy.'

'Their dada.'

'Dada?'

'I'm their daddy, he's their dada.'

'And they will have the best parents they could ever want. Now you listen me me Jack, you are staying here tonight, no argument, you can sleep on this sofa, I'm not letting you go home alone. Then in the morning you go get those wedding pictures and you go back to that hospital and you try everything you can think of to get his memory back, you hear me?' Gwen told him in her best 'don't mess with me.' voice.

Jack just nodded, he was in no state of mind to argue with her. She went to get him pillows and a blanket from the hall cupboard and put them on the sofa next to him.

'I'm going to have a shower, when I come out I want to see you lying on the sofa under that blanket, okay?'

'Yes ma'am.' Jack mock saluted her, the small smile on his lips not reaching his eyes.

Once she left the room Jack stripped down to his t shirt and briefs and lay on the sofa, blanket over him but his head resting on the arm of the sofa as he hugged the pillow to his chest. By the time Gwen had come back out the bathroom he was asleep, his face looking relaxed for the first time since he had arrived at her door several hours earlier.

Gwen turned off the lights and quietly closed the door before heading for the bedroom, Rhys was sat up in bed watching the TV still but as soon as she entered the room he used the remote to switch it off and waited for her to get into bed.

'Is Ianto okay?'

'He has amnesia and doesn't remember anything of the last few years, even Jack.'

'Bloody hell.'

'Jack's devastated and worried Ianto will never remember him.'

'I bet, poor sod. Is there anything we can do?'

'Just be there for him.' Gwen shrugged. 'He's going back to the hospital in the morning, I'll offer him a lift and go in with him if he wants me too, maybe seeing me might help jog his memory.'

'Yeah, if anything will work that should do it.' Rhys grinned, earning himself a slap on the arm.

'Cheeky git.' Gwen giggled.

'Oh god look at the time, I've got to get up for work in a few hours.' Rhys groaned.

'Sorry love.'

'No matter, come on, lets get some sleep.' Rhys reached over to turn the lamp off as they settled down to sleep.

*

A little while after Jack had left Ianto had asked the nurse to bring him his belongs, she had brought him a plastic bag with his name attached to it containing his wallet, keys, mobile phone, watch and a wedding ring. Ianto fastened the watch around his wrist and then took the ring out of the bag and held it between his fingers, noticing the inscription inside it.

'Yours forever, Jack.' Ianto read it quietly to himself.

Ianto didn't know what to do, it was obviously his but he didn't remember the man, should he put it back on his finger? After a few minutes deliberation he slipped it onto his ring finger of his left hand, sighing when no feeling came over him. He slipped it back off and placed it on the ring finger of his other hand, for now he would wear it there.

He placed his other belongings under his pillow, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. With his mind all over the place and the general noise of the hospital it took some time, but eventually he slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

*

Jack was up bright and early the next morning, Gwen found him in the kitchen making coffee. She told him she would make breakfast and then give him a lift to the flat to collect the photo's and then back to the hospital. He tried to argue that he wasn't hungry but she had a feeling he had barely eaten anything in the last thirty six hours or so, she cooked him scrambled eggs on toast and made him eat every last scrap before getting dressed. Rhys had left quietly for work a couple of hours beforehand.

They arrived at the hospital nearly an hour later, picking up the photo's on the way and Gwen accompanied Jack to Ianto's room. Jack was happy to see Ianto sitting up in bed looking much better than the previous evening, the drip had been removed from his hand at last and he was reading a newspaper. Jack also spotted the ring on Ianto's finger, the wring hand yes, but it was a start.

Ianto looked up as they entered the room, he lay the paper down on the bed and waited for Jack to introduce the woman with him.

'Ianto, this is Gwen, she works with us.'

'Sorry I don't remember you.' Ianto told Gwen.

'No problem sweetheart, I'm sure it'll all come back to you soon.' Gwen smiled at him. 'Just wanted to see how you were.'

'I'm fine, apart from the amnesia and my head pounding a little.' Ianto told her.

'Right, I'll leave you two alone then, best get back to work, let Damien and Chloe know how you are now.'

'Damien and Chloe? They work with us too?'

'Yes, and they'll be just as worried about you as the rest of us.' Gwen told him.

She gave the surprised Ianto a hug, then Jack before leaving, telling them if they needed anything to just ask.

'You're wearing your ring.' Jack stated as soon as she had gone.

'I figured it must be mine, but it didn't seem right wearing it on the right finger when I don't remember anything.'

'I bought the wedding photo's, maybe they'll help.' Jack said as he took them from his coat pocket.

He showed them to Ianto one by one, leaving the one of them kissing at the end of the ceremony to last.

'I kissed you in front of all those people?' Ianto asked in surprise, his face flushing a little.

'Yeah, apparently I'm good for you and you don't care so much about those things anymore.'

Ianto shuffled through the photo's in his hands. 'I guess it's true then, we are a couple, married?'

'Yeah, no doubt about it.'

Ianto sat there for a moment as Jack watched his face, unable to read what was going on in his mind. As he watched his face turn a even deeper shade of pink Jack got even more curious as to what Ianto was thinking. Ianto was summoning every ounce of courage he could muster before he asked Jack what he was thinking.

'Kiss me.' He said to Jack, his voice barely a whisper.

'I'm not one to turn down an invitation like that, but are you sure?'

Ianto nodded. 'Maybe it might nudge my memory.'

Jack waited a few seconds and then lent towards Ianto, kissing him softly with closed lips, letting them linger for a while. Ianto found himself responding but nothing had changed in his mind as he felt Jack's lips pull away from his again, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he hadn't found it an unpleasant experience at all.

'Anything?' Jack asked, searching Ianto's face.

'No.' Ianto replied, a little sadly.

They picked the photo's back up and went through them again as they tried to put the kiss down to a bad idea.

Ianto's mum appeared just after lunch, seeing the photo's on the bed and that Jack and Ianto seemed to be talking comfortably she hoped some progress had been made, but seeing the ring on Ianto's finger on the wrong hand she didn't get her hopes up too high.

'Hi mam.'

'How you feeling love?'

'Much better, the painkillers are keeping the headache at bay now and I feel fine.'

'Any luck with the memories?' She asked looking at Ianto, then Jack.

They both shook their heads as a nurse came in to change the dressing on Ianto's head. Both Jack and Ianto's mum said they'd come back in a few minutes to give the nurse room to work and Jack took her out to the small walled garden.

'How you doing Jack?' She asked as they sat on a bench.

'I've been better.' Jack admitted.

'I see he's wearing the ring, all be it on the wrong finger, but surely that's something?'

'Yeah, I 'spose, but he still doesn't remember me.'

'Have you tried anything other than the photo's?'

'Gwen came with me first thing this morning, but he didn't show any recognition of her either and I kissed him.'

'He let you?' She was a little shocked, remembering the Ianto of old before Jack.

'He asked me to.'

'Sounds to me like he wants to remember you.'

'Maybe.'

'No maybe about it if you ask me. Sorry to be blunt but was it just a kiss or a snog?'

Jack burst out laughing, he often wondered how Ianto had grown up so shy with a mother like his.

'A small kiss.' Jack managed to splutter.

'Could be that he needs that snog.' She grinned causing Jack to laugh again.

'No harm in trying, if he'll let me.' Jack smiled.

'We should get back, his da should be there by now, he was off seeing to doctors to try and find out of Ianto could go home, being in familiar surroundings might help him, we thought.'

'Now that's what I call a good idea.' Jack replied as they got the their feet.

When they reached Ianto's room Ianto's dad was there and they were both smiling.

'Man, I can go home tomorrow as long as the pain levels don't get worse and I come back to out patients in three days for the stitches to be removed.'

'What do you mean by home?' Jack asked. 'Home with me?'

Ianto frowned. 'I don't think I can, not while I don't remember you.'

'But it might help, being with me, where we live surrounded by our things?'

'Sorry Jack, I'm just not ready for that. I'll go to my parents for now.'

'Jack, can I just have a word alone with my son?'

'Sure.' He replied, he left the room and stood in the corridor, resting his head against the cool wall, eyes closed wondering what she was saying, a few minutes later she was at his side.

'How about you come and stay with us? Ianto is okay with it, we have plenty of spare rooms as you know and having you around might help.'

'Thank you.' He told her, kissing her on the cheek.

They both entered Ianto's room again and they all spent the afternoon with Ianto, who seemed to be much happier. Ianto kept finding himself looking at Jack when Jack wasn't looking, there was something about him that Ianto was finding himself distinctly attracted to, whether he remembered him or not.

When Ianto's parents left in the early evening Jack was determined to stay for as long as he could convince the nurses to let him, he wanted some time alone with Ianto. Well as alone as they could be in a hospital full of people. Jack had seen Ianto's parents out and closed the room door behind them as they left, then sat back in the chair next to Ianto again.

As they talked about anything and everything, Jack was thinking about Ianto's mum's comment earlier, he was smiling to himself as he wondered if Ianto would agree to let him kiss him again. He suddenly realised Ianto had stopped talking, he looked up at him to find him looking at him curiously.

'What are you thinking about?' Ianto asked.

'That I want to kiss you again.'

'Oh.'

'Can I?'

Ianto nodded slowly.

Jack placed a hand on the back of Ianto's head and lent forward, watching Ianto's eyes close as his mouth neared his. He started the kiss in the same way as the last one, closed mouthed and soft. When he felt Ianto start to respond to the kiss he pressed a little harder, parted his lips slightly, just enough to brush the tip of his tongue over Ianto's lips.

Jack was rewarded with a soft moan from Ianto against his mouth as Ianto's lips parted a little, Jack tentatively slipped his tongue between them as he deepened the kiss and Ianto responded almost immediately by opening his mouth wider to allow Jack's tongue access to his mouth. Without breaking the kiss Jack stood up from the chair and pressed against Ianto's upper body as they both drowned in the kiss, only breaking when they needed to come up for air.

'I ... I don't know what it is, but even though I can't remember you, us, I find myself attracted to you. I don't ever remember feeling like that towards another man before.' Ianto told him, his face flushed pink.

'I know, I was your first.'

'You smell intoxicating.'

'51st century pheromones.'

'Eh?'

'I'm from the future.' Jack whispered in his ear.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto looked at Jack as if he was mad. 'You're kidding right?'

'Couldn't be more serious.'

'Shit.'

Jack laughed. 'That's one way of looking at it.'

'So how did you end up here?'

'Now that is a very long story.' Jack replied, but got no further.

'No time for long stories now Sir, visiting hours were over long ago and I'm afraid this you man needs his rest.' The nurse interrupted.

'Just a little longer?' Jack asked as he gave her his most dazzling smile.

'I'll be back in two minutes and I expect you to be gone.' She told him sternly, before turning and leaving the room.

'I want to hear that story tomorrow.' Ianto smiled.

'Once you're home and settled I'll come and talk till you remember me or die of boredom.' Jack grinned.

'I do want to remember you.' Ianto told him quietly.

'That's the best news I've heard all day.' Jack told him before leaning over and kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

'That's enough of that.' The nurse had returned. 'Off with you, now.'

It was all Jack could do to not burst out laughing at the look on the nurses face, she wasn't taking any nonsense from anyone. Jack winked at her and kissed Ianto again a little harder before saying goodbye to him and promised to see him the next day.

What neither of them saw or heard as Jack left was the small smile on the nurses face as she watched Jack's retreating figure and the thoughts of just how gorgeous he was going through her head. She put her serious look back onto her face and turned her attention back to Ianto and getting ready for the night.

Jack headed back to the flat and packed some clothes for the next week or so, he hoped that by being with Ianto out of the setting of the impersonal setting of the hospital and the stories and memories he was planning on telling him would help his memory start to come back.

Jack had only been home an hour or so and was about to go in the shower when there was a knock on the front door, he turned the shower off thankful he hadn't started to undress just yet and went to answer the door, thinking it might be Gwen.

In fact, when he opened the door he found it was Ben.

'I just dropped Sandy off at her mates up the road, thought I'd come and see if you two wanted to come out for a drink?' Ben told him.

'Come in.' Jack told him.

Once they were in the living room Jack explained what had happened to Ianto and the consequences. Ben could see the upset in Jack's face as he told him about the amnesia and could understand completely how he must be feeling, he knew how close they were, how much in love.

'I'm so sorry Jack, anything I can do?'

'Not really, I'm trying everything I can think of to try and help him remember the last few years.'

'Want me to visit him? He'll remember me, I don't know, maybe talking about how we bumped into each other again, here in Cardiff might help?' Ben shrugged.

'Couldn't do any harm, he's going to his parents tomorrow, I'll let you know about going to see him.'

'Sure, so how about that drink?'

'Why not.' Jack answered, I would mean less time on his own in the empty flat without Ianto.

Jack grabbed his coat and the headed to the pub by the Plass, they sat in the of the booths near the rear of the pub so they could talk away from the main hustle and bustle of the pub. Ben got himself a pint of lager and Jack water, he couldn't persuade Jack to have anything stronger.

'What have you tired so far to bring back his memories?' Ben asked.

'Wedding photos, his wedding ring, talking about what's happened since the time he remembers and some kissing and I told him something I thought might work, but it had no effect as all.'

'And that was?'

'Personal.'

'No problem. So what are you planning next?'

'To expand on the thing I told him that I thought would work, I don't know what else.'

'Take him into work?'

'Yeah, if nothing else works.'

Ben burst out laughing at a thought he had.

'What?' Jack asked.

'Tried shagging him?'

'Don't think that would have gone down too well in a hospital.' Jack laughed. 'And anyway, he's still recovering and nowhere near ready for anything like that.'

'He's attracted to you though, you said you'd kissed?'

'Yeah, which is good, but I want him back how he was.'

'Of course you do, are you feeling okay?'

'Fine, why?'

'It's just you've been sitting with your hand on your stomach and I know you don't drink alcohol much but if I was you at the moment I think I'd be hitting the bottle.'

Jack hadn't realised his hand was resting on his stomach, it was something he'd been doing unconsciously in the last few weeks.

'I'm okay, just a little dehydrated. Spending too much time not drinking anything in the hospital.' Jack lied.

'So, you're going to visit him at his parents?'

'They said I can stay for a while, they have lots of spare bedrooms in their cottage.'

'He didn't want to come back to the flat?'

'No, he doesn't want to be living with someone he can't remember, although I think maybe it could help, being surrounded by his own things that it.'

'Understandable though.'

They stayed in the pub for a couple of hours till Ben had to leave to collect Sandy from her mates, dropping Jack off at the flat on the way home. Jack promised to call him and tell him when he could visit Ianto. Jack finally got his shower and headed off to bed, he slept fitfully, dreaming that Ianto was in his arms and then waking to find himself alone and remembering that Ianto was still in hospital.

Jack was awake when the phone rang just after 5am, he answered it and as soon as he heard who it was his face fell.

'Mr Harkness?'

'Yes.'

'This is Brenda, one of the nurses looking after your partner, Ianto Jones. I'm afraid that his condition deteriorated in the night, his blood pressure drop and a scan confirmed that he had bleeding on the brain where the clot had been and he's been rushed into surgery for another operation to stop the bleed.'

Jack went completely quite, not answering her.

'Mr Harkness, are you still there?'

'Yes.' He mumbled.

'Did you understand what I just told you?'

'Yes! I'm on my way.'

'He won't be conscious for some while, there really is no point ...'

'I don't fucking care, I will be there where he wakes up.' Jack told her and slammed the phone down.

When he got there he was told that Ianto was in intensive care, one of the nurses led him to the room and he gasped at the sight before him. Ianto was as white as a sheet again, had a drip going into his hand and blood pressure cuff attached to his other arm.

The nurse saw the horror cross his face.

'He's going to be fine, they stopped the bleed. He's going to be asleep for a while to help his body recover from the ordeal.'

Jack nodded and moved to sit on the chair by the bed.

'Can I get you anything?' The nurse asked.

'No, but you better ring his parents.'

Once the nurse left the room Jack allowed the tears he'd been holding back to fall, he lent over and whispered into Ianto's ear.

'Come back to me beautiful, I need you.'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

When Ianto's mum arrived at the hospital just over an hour later she thought Jack was asleep, his head was resting on the edge of Ianto's bed and his eyes were closed but as soon as her footsteps fell on the floor of the room Jack's eyes opened and he lifted his head.  
'How is he?' She asked Jack quietly.

'No change since I got here. They said they're going to keep him sedated for at least twenty four hours to let his body have a chance to start the healing process.'

'But he's going to be okay?'

'So they tell me, but they said he was fine to go home yesterday.' Jack could feel the tears staring to form in his eyes again and brushed them away.

Ianto's mum walked over to Jack and kissed him on the forehead before wrapping her arms around him, Jack felt wetness on his cheek and realised she was crying which started him off again.

'It's okay to cry.' She told him. 'I've been doing plenty of that myself.'

Jack stood up from his chair so they could hug properly, they held each other close for a long while, neither of them saying a word, but both knowing exactly how the other was feeling. They didn't move till they were disturbed by a nurse coming in to check on the blood pressure machine and to check Ianto pulse and temperature.

'He's doing just fine.' She told them. 'Blood pressure is back to normal and his pulse and temperature are okay.'

'He still needs to stay under sedation?' Asked Ianto's mum.

'It's for the best, if he carries on like this they will let him wake tomorrow.'

'Okay, thanks.' Jack said as he pulled up another chair next to the bed for Ianto's mum.

Ianto's dad had gone back home the night before, thinking all was well as he needed to get back to work. Ianto's mum had called him soon after the hospital had called her and told him she would keep him up to speed on Ianto's condition and if anything changed, meaning for the worse she would tell him he was needed back at the hospital.

In between the nurses coming in to do their checks on Ianto and them being shooed off at lunch time to the visitors cafe they just talked. They even managed some smiles and laughs as Ianto's mum told Jack stories of when Ianto was small.

Jack had sent Ben a text during the time they were in the cafe, just telling him that Ianto wasn't going home to his parents just yet, that he'd suffered a relapse and then called Gwen.

'Jack, how's Ianto?' She asked as soon as she answered her mobile.

'Not good, he had a relapse, another operation and is under sedation till at least tomorrow morning.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'I just need to know you are all coping without me, us?'

'We're fine Jack, the rift is mostly behaving itself. We're feeding Janet, Myfanwy and the kitties and keeping them clean. Myfanwy played up a bit, you know how she is, prefers Ianto to feed her but we bribed her with some chocolate and now she's behaving.'

'I hope the rift stays that way, you know I'll come if you need me but I need to be here with Ianto.'

'Jack, we understand completely, if we need you we will call, but only of it's something we can't handle on our own.'

'Thanks Gwen.'

'You're welcome, not get back to that gorgeous husband of yours.'

'I will, bye.'

'Bye Jack.'

Jack closed his phone and finished his tea, they still hadn't braved the hospital coffee and waited for Ianto's mum to come back from the ladies loo. When they got back to Ianto's room they had to wait outside as the nurse was changing the dressing on Ianto's head.

As soon as she had left they were straight back into the room, Ianto Jack was happy to note was starting to get some colour back, his skin wasn't the same colour as the sheets on his bed anymore. Jack placed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips before he sat back down beside the bed, Ianto's mum next to him.

'Maybe he'll wake up with his memories.' Ianto's mum thought out loud.

'I'm not getting my hopes up.'

'I don't think they'll be letting him home anytime soon.'

Jack shook his head sadly. 'No.'

They sat in silence for a while, just thinking to themselves, Jack clutching Ianto's hand. At the moment Jack just wanted Ianto to be awake and alive and well, and then he could work on the problem with his amnesia again. If he had to make Ianto fall in love with him all over again he was prepared to do it, Ianto was at least still attracted to him, but he really wanted, needed his Ianto's back.

When the evening finally came and the nurses told them they had to leave Ianto's mum kissed her son on the forehead and hugged Jack goodbye before leaving. Jack kissed him on the lips and told him he'd be back in the morning and that he better be well enough for the doctors to let him wake up. He had no idea of Ianto could hear him, but he liked the think so.

Jack arrived home to find Gwen, Chloe and Damien waiting for him with what looked like half the contents of the local chinese takeaway in bags in their hands.

'Dinner.' Chloe told him.

'How did you know I had left the hospital?'

'We phoned them, they told us they'd kicked you out about ten minutes before, so we took the chance that you'd come straight home.' Damien replied.

'And I know you Jack, you're barely eating, aren't you?' Gwen asked, but both of them knew it wasn't really a question.

'Not really, no.' Jack replied honestly.

Jack let them all into the flat and they made him wait in the living room while they sorted out the food in the kitchen, then and only then was he allowed into the kitchen to choose what food he wanted. As the aromas hit his senses he suddenly realised that actually he was starving, he piled his plate high and took it back into the living room, sat on the sofa and dug in hungrily.

Someone put a CD in the stereo and they sat down with their food, Gwen next to Jack on the sofa, Chloe on the armchair and Damien sat on the floor, lent against the chair. They stayed till nearly midnight and it wasn't until they were about to leave that Jack realised what they had done, they had been there to give him a few hours where he didn't have to think about what he and Ianto were going through.

He had a feeling he had Gwen to thank for it, and when she held back after the other two had gone he knew he was right.

'Thanks Gwen.' He pulled her into a hug. 'I think I needed that.'

'I know.' She smiled. 'How was he when you left the hospital?'

'Still sedated, but they hope to let him wake tomorrow.'

'Had any of his memory come back?'

'No, not yet. But he is finding himself attracted to me, so maybe something will click sometime soon.'

'No one can resist that Harkness charm eh?' Gwen laughed.

'I need him back Gwen, the Ianto I love. The Ianto that loves me, the father of my babies.'

'He'll come back to you, I'm sure of it.'

'Someone's got to be positive.'

'Jack, you can't think like that, it won't help Ianto and it sure as hell won't help you or those babies, you can't let yourself get drawn into depression. I'll call Martha!'

'She's threatening to call the Doctor and tell him everything, I can't cope with that just now.'

'Okay, I won't call Martha if you stop feeling sorry for yourself and just concentrate on Ianto and what he needs and helping him, you hear me?'

Jack grinned, he always found it amusing when Gwen got tough with him.

'I can only try.'

'There is no try.' Gwen told him with her best Yoda impersonation.

Jack burst out laughing and hugged her again.

'Rhys is a very lucky man.'

'I know.' She grinned and wigged an eyebrow. 'And I better be getting back to him.'

'Thanks again Gwen, Bye.' He kissed her on the forehead.

'Bye Jack, give Ianto my love when he wakes up tomorrow.' With that she ran off down the road to her car.

Jack closed the door, lent against it and sighed. 'Only eight hours or so to get through before he could get back to the hospital. It couldn't see the point of going to bed, he knew he wouldn't sleep but he also knew he needed to rest. He had his shower and then wrapped himself in the duvet and put the TV on.

Jack flicked through the channels till he found an old war film then laid down on the sofa, that would keep his mind occupied for a few hours. It wasn't long before his eyelids began to droop and within half and hour he was asleep. This time his sleep was dreamless and uneventful and he awoke to the sun streaming through the window.

Maybe that was a good sign he thought as he glanced at his watched, sitting up with a start when he realised it was nearly eleven am. He'd slept for nearly ten hours straight and as much as he must have needed it he'd wanted to be back at the hospital bright and early. He downed a quick cup of coffee along with a few leftovers from the takeaway, dressed quickly and rushed out the house, into Ianto's car and sped to the hospital, just managing to stay in the speed limit.

When he arrived there was no sign of Ianto in intensive care, he went in search of a nurse who happily told him that Ianto had been moved back to the room he was in before. Jack rushed off to the other side of the hospital where it was located and found him looking more like himself, the drip and blood pressure cuff now both removed and a nurse taking his pulse.'

Jack waited impatiently till she had finished. 'How is he?'

'Much better, scan shows the bleeding was stopped completely, all his vitals are normal. They have removed the drip that was keeping him sedated, that was about an hour ago, so he should start to show signs of waking up in a couple of hours or so.' She told him smiling.

Ianto's mum wasn't there, but it wasn't a surprise as they had agreed at some point the night before that Jack would call her when Ianto was awake, there were some things she needed to do including calling his brothers and sister to let them know what was happening so far.

Jack took up his position of the last few days, in the chair by Ianto's bed and waited for him to open his eyes, for now that was all that mattered, anything could wait. Just under two hours later Ianto's eyes started to flutter open as he started to awake.

He looked about him still half asleep, what happened, my head hurts again?'

'You had to have another operation, but you're okay now.'

'Where are my parents?'

'Your dad had to go back to work, your mum will be here as soon as I phone her and tell her you're awake.'

'Have you been with me the whole time?'

For as much as they would let me.'

'You really do love me, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'I wish I could remember you.'

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Ianto spent most of the day drifting in and out of sleep, Jack had called him mum and she arrived at lunch time. Leaving her to have some time alone with her son during one of his wakeful times Jack went to sit the small walled garden, he found it strangely comforting, if a little chilly. Taking out his mobile he dialed Martha's number, he knew she'd want to know what was happening.

'Hey Martha.' Jack tried to sound more cheerful than he was actually feeling but it didn't work.

'How's Ianto?'

'He had to have another operation yesterday morning, bleeding on the brain. He woke up a few hours ago, they were going to let him go home, but now they're saying he's going to be in for at least another week, depending on how he recovers.'

'Home, as in back to your flat?'

'No, his parents.' Jack said sadly.

'He's still not got his memory back yet?'

'No.'

'I'm so sorry Jack.'

'I may have to make him fall in love with me all over again.'

'Shouldn't be too hard.' Martha laughed softly.

'The grumpy nurse told me today he wasn't to get excited and that meant no kissing.' Jack moaned to Martha.

This caused he to laugh louder. 'Can't you leave him alone for five minutes, he can't even remember you?'

'But he's attracted to me and I want to kiss him.'

'You'll just have to control yourself for a while Jack, his body will take time to recover and then maybe his mind might as well.'

'I hope so, I want my Ianto back.'

'He's still your Ianto Jack.'

'No, not really.'

'Jack, are you looking after yourself? When did you last eat properly?'

'Last night, the others bought a chinese takeaway round last night and I had some leftovers for breakfast.'

'Not exactly the healthiest thing, but at least your eating, you have to take care of yourself for the babies sakes.'

 

'I know, maybe I should tell him about the babies, maybe the shock will bring back his memories?'

'What if they don't and he runs for the hills?'

'Good point.' Sighed Jack. 'I'm running out of ideas and all the time he's in hospital there's nothing more I can do till he's out.'

'He'll be out before you know it and yes he will still need some time to recuperate but you can try other things then.'

'Yeah, I know. I should get back to him.'

'Okay, look Jack if you need me for anything, even if it's just to tell you to look after yourself just call.'

'You won't call the Doctor will you?'

'No, I have a feeling he'll just make things worse.'

'Thanks Martha.'

'Bye Jack, take care.'

'You too Jack.'

On the way back to Ianto's room he bumped into Ianto's mum coming the other way, she told him that Ianto was asleep and she needed to phone his sister who was having pains and was worried she was going to miscarry. Jack let her go while pushing thoughts of his own miscarriage to the back of his mind and carried on to Ianto's room.

He settled into the chair by the bed and picked up the newspaper Ianto's mum had bought with her and began to read. An hour or so later he got a text from her informing her that Ianto's sister was fine but she was going to go and see her. Jack text ed her back telling her he'd let her know if there was any change with Ianto.

By the time the nurse kicked him out Ianto had been asleep more than awake and he was awake when Jack left. He placed a sneaky chaste kiss on Ianto's lips while the nurse wasn't looking and headed out the hospital.

He was going to go back to the flat, but instead found himself heading towards the hub. He parked Ianto's car next to the SUV and let himself in through the tourist office. Myfanwy screeched up above his as he walked into the hub, sounding like she was upset about something. Jack dug around in his drawer till he found some dark chocolate and offered it to her, she snatched it from his hand and it seemed to settle her down, at least for the moment.

Jack wandered down to the cells and let himself in the cell with the kitties, he was happy to see they were beginning to look healthy again, they fur starting to get back it's bright green sheen. Jack stayed with them for a long while, just stroking and playing with them. It was a good idea of Ianto's that they should take them home now and then when they got their house, so they could get some sunlight and fresh air.

After he left the kitties he walked along to Janet's cell, leaning against the wall opposite. Janet growled softly at him and tilted her head to one side and looked at him as if she knew there was something wrong.

More bad memories Ianto would have to go through again, remembering Owen and Tosh and then their deaths all over again. Jack wished that when Ianto did start getting his memory back that he could stop all the bad ones.

'Are you missing him too?' Jack asked Janet, even though he knew she couldn't answer.

Then he pushed himself away from the wall and walked back up to the main hub, then up the stairs to his office. The amount of paperwork and post it notes with messages on his desk made him groan, he knew the team would have dealt with anything urgent to he just ignored it all and left his office again.

By the time Jack got back to the flat it was getting on for 10pm, he ran a bath and added some bubbles. He felt the need to relax and de-stress and a long hot bath might just help. When he finally climbed out the bath an hour or later the bath had done a good hob of doing so, Jack's eyes were feeling heavy.

He knew he should eat but he just wanted to go to sleep, after towelling himself dry he climbed into bed. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling that tiny bump that was starting to form and thought about the tiny babies growing inside his body. Martha was right, for now he shouldn't tell Ianto about them, not yet anyway. Jack curled on his side, hugged Ianto's pillow to his chest and let sleep claim him.

*

The next week had gone slowly, Ianto still had no memory of anything since Canary Wharf and it was visably starting to get to Jack, especially on the eighth morning after Ianto's second operation, when after a shower he caught a glimpse his stomach in the long mirror on the inside of the cupboard door in the bathroom.

He realised that he was actually starting to show, only slightly but it was now visable to the eye. He also worked out he was now over twelve weeks pregnant, nearly a third of the way through his pregnancy. Thank fully it would still be hidden easily by this clothes, not that it was big enough for anyone to notice.

By the tenth day Ianto was betting to be let out of hospital, he was bored and hated being in there. In the end Jack went to see the doctor and played the Torchwood card, he hadn't wanted to do it but he could see just how much Ianto wanted to be out the hospital. He told them that they had their own doctor who was perfectly capable of taking care of Ianto and he thought it would be good for Ianto to be in a more familiar environment.

The doctor didn't agree straight away, he made Jack wait over two hours before he finally told him that Ianto could go home that evening, but if the doctor was worried in anyway about Ianto's health Jack was to bring him straight back to the hospital, to which Jack was happy to agree. He also gave Jack strict instructions on what Ianto was allowed and not allowed to do, including what the nurses kept reminding him, that Ianto should have excitement kept to a minimum and that meant no excitement of any kind the doctor emphasized.

Jack was missing Ianto's kisses, but he was behaving himself, nothing more than chaste pecks on the forehead or lips. He really missed Ianto in his bed, not just for sex, he was missing the closeness and intimacy of just being wrapped around his body and they slept. Jack agreed to all the doctor conditions of taking Ianto home and went to tell him the good news. He also phoned Chloe and arranged for her to visit every day to check Ianto was recovering okay while at his parents.

Jack then called Ianto's mum and told her, arranging that he would take Ianto there when he was discharged. Jack popped back to the flat and packed some things for himself and Ianto for at least a week or so and then headed back to collect Ianto from the hospital, then they drove to Ianto's parents cottage. After being welcomed home by his parents Ianto was settled into his old room one side of his parents room and Jack in the room the other side of them.

Over the next two weeks Jack had spent a lot of time while staying at the cottage with Ianto and his parents just talking to Ianto, going over everything he could think of, of their personal and work life hoping that something, some little detail would ignite that spark in Ianto's brain.

It was like they were dating, they had gone for long walks, visits to the pub. Just places where they could talk or be alone. Nothing had happened between them except for lots of hugs and small kisses, Jack never pushed for more for now he was just happy to be with Ianto.

The morning of the fourteenth day since Ianto left hospital Jack worked out he was now around fourteen weeks pregnant, it was still mostly invisible under his clothes, naked it looked like he was getting a beer belly. Ianto had been checked over every morning by Chloe and he was happy with his recovery, that morning Jack told her he was going to take Ianto to their flat, see if anything there sparked his memories and she thought it was a good idea.

Once they reached the flat gave Ianto the key to let themselves in, Ianto walked in like it was entering somewhere he had never been before in his life, Jack could see it in his face. He took Ianto's coat from him and hung it it the hall with his own and Jack led the way to the living room.

Jack had barely been there since Ianto's accident, so it was roughly how Ianto had last seen it. Ianto walked around the room, looking at the DVD's and books on the shelves, the framed photo's on the mantelpiece and the CD's. He looked at Jack and shrugged.

'Nothing.' Ianto told him.

Jack took his hand and kissed him softly on the lips before leading Ianto into the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Ianto looked upon them the same way as the living room, Ianto sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

'We will find something, something that will trigger your memory.' Jack told him.

Ianto raised his head and looked straight at Jack. 'What if we don't?'

'We could start again, rebuild our relationship?'

'I don't know if that would work, we'd always be wondering if my memory would come back, I know you miss the other me.'

'It's not like that, I still love you and nothing will stop that, but you can't remember anything about us, the important things, how much we loved each other and our wedding and ...' Jack trailed off.

'And what?'

'It's nothing.' Jack had nearly blurted out about the babies but he knew it wasn't the time still.

'It must have been something if you were going to mention it?' Ianto pushed.

'No, forget it.' Jack said a little more harshly than he intended.

'Fine.' Ianto answered, he stood up and walked out the bedroom.

Jack rushed after him, finding him in the hall about to take his coat from the hook.

'I'm sorry, that didn't come out how it should have, please don't go.'

Ianto hesitated for a moment then turned to face Jack.

'There's something you're not telling me, why?'

'It's something I don't think I can tell you yet, it's nothing bad I promise, in fact it's the total opposite but telling you now will just complicate things even more.'

'Do my parents know whatever it is?'

'No.'

'Fine. I need some fresh air.'

'It's not far to the bay from here, we can walk?'

'Sounds good.'

As they walked to the bay Jack resisted the temptation to hold Ianto's hand, the old Ianto with his old feelings on public displays of affection was with him at the moment. Jack bought the fish and chips and they sat on a bench over looking the bay as they ate them.

'I need to eat more vegetables.' Ianto came out with suddenly.

Jack gasped. 'What did you say?'

'That I need to eat more vegetables, I don't know where it came from, it just popped into my head.'

Jack smiled. 'I used to say that too you, we used to eat far to many takeaways.'

'This means something yes? That if that can come back to me then maybe everything can?' Ianto said excitedly.

'I don't know, but I really hope so.'

'Maybe I've been trying to hard to remember?'

'Maybe.' Jack laughed softly. 'Well I never expected fish and chips to be the thing that gave the first little ray of hope.'

That afternoon they went to the cinema to see a matinee, they had the whole cinema to themselves as they watched the latest blockbuster and then a visit to what Jack told Ianto was their favourite pub before they headed back to flat to collect the car to drive back to the cottage.

Nothing else that day came back to Ianto and he was a little worried that it was just a fluke, once they had gone to bed, Jack in the room the other side of Ianto's parents, Ianto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the phrase that had come to him earlier about the vegetables, hoping to try and expand on it, but nothing happened.

When Ianto woke the next morning he was vaguely aware that he'd been dreaming of a wedding, it was too fuzzy in his mind to know whether or not it was his and Jack's or someone else's, Jack had told him about Gwen's, maybe it had been hers. He decided not to mention it, he couldn't remember enough for it to be any help.

He got up and dressed, this morning Jack was taking him to work, too see if that did anything for his memories. Jack hadn't said anything to Ianto, but at the moment it was his final hope. Ianto walked though to the hub as if seeing it all for the first time, when he stepped through the cog door he looked around him.

'I might just be imagining it, but I'm sure this place is a little familiar.' Ianto said.

Myfanwy chose that moment to swoop down screeching towards them, Ianto stared wide eyed at her for a moment before stumbling back slightly against Jack.

'Oh my god.' He exclaimed, Jack caught him before he fell to the ground.

'Ianto, you okay?'

'Yep. Oh my god!'

'What is it, what the matter?'

'My head, flashing images, I think my memory is coming back.'

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Jack led Ianto over to the sofa as Ianto clutched his head, his eyes closed.

'Are you okay? You you need to go back to the hospital? Jack asked him worriedly.

'Doesn't hurt, just overwhelming.' Ianto replied, his eyes tightly scrunched as he tried to control the images that were pouring into his mind.

Jack held Ianto tight till he finally felt him start to relax in his arms, then Ianto turned to face him with tears running down his face.

'Jack, I'm so sorry.'

'Sorry? What have you got to be sorry about?' Jack asked as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

'How could I forget you, how could anyone forget the person they love?'

'That's not your fault, it's the idiot who was driving that car that's to blame for that.'

'But I love you so much, I remember now, I can't believe I put you though that.'

'You had no choice, there's no blame. Have the images stopped yet?'

'Nope, still coming but slower.'

'What else do you remember now?'

'I remember how we met, I can't believe even now what a flirt I was to get this job. You know I had no intention of actually sleeping with you, don't you?'

'No, after all this time I still thought it was all part of your plan.'

Ianto's face clouded over. 'Lisa, I really did love her. So much, I tried to tell myself I slept with you for her sake, but I know I didn't really.'

'All in the past Ianto, don't let the bad memories come back to haunt you.' Jack told him softly.

Ianto slipped his wedding ring off his right hand and put it back where it belonged and smiled.

'I remember our wedding, as clear as day now.'

'Best day of your life you told me.' Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded. 'Yes, I remember.'

Jack kissed him softly on the lips.

'Anything else you remember?' He took Ianto's hand and placed it on his stomach.

Ianto's eyes widened. 'Shit, yes, you're pregnant!'

Jack laughed.

'With our babies, twins.' Ianto added.

'If all you had remembered was me and the babies I would have been happy.' Jack told him.

'Do we know if they're boys or girls?'

'No, we didn't want to know.'

'Good, I was worried I couldn't remember that.'

'I'm fourteen weeks gone now, over a third of the way there.' Jack grinned.

'Are you showing?' Ianto asked as he moved his hand over Jack's stomach.

'Yeah, beginning to.'

'I want to see.'

Jack smoothed his shirt over the small bump.

'Not good enough.' Ianto told him as he pulled the shirt and t shirt beneath out of the waistband of Jack's trousers.

Ianto smiled as he saw the waistband of Jack's trousers straining against the small but definitely there bump caused by the babies growing within. Ianto lent down and kissed the bump gently.

'Hello little bubs.' He told the bump softly. 'I'll never forget you again, I promise.'

'I love it when you do that.' Jack smiled at him.

Ianto kissed the bump again before sitting back up and kissing Jack tenderly on the mouth.

'Thank you, for being so patient with me, for waiting for me to remember.'

'I love you, what else would I do?'

'Still ...'

'No more, I'm just happy to have you back to normal.'

'Where are the others?'

'I gave them the day off, so we had the day if we needed to without anyone else around.'

Ianto gave a little laugh. 'I just got an image of Gwen pregnant with an alien on her wedding day, I know it's not really funny, but it could only happen to Gwen.'

'So true.' Agreed Jack.

'How are the kitties?' Ianto asked suddenly.

'They're fine, Chloe's been giving them the vitamin D and they're improving fast.

'Good.'

'I'm going to go and get us pastries and coffee.' Jack told him. 'You stay here, rest and let the rest of your memories try and come back.'

'Don't be long.'

'I won't'

Jack pushed his shirts back into the waistband of his trousers, kissed Ianto softly for a few minutes and then took the invisible lift up the the Plass. He headed straight for the bakers nearby before buying coffee from the little coffee shop by the bay on the way back.

When Jack descended back into the hub there was no sign of Ianto, he set the danish pastries and coffees on one of the desks and went in search of him. He tried the archives first, thinking he may be checking out what a mess they had got into while he hadn't been there, but there was no sign of him.

After more fruitless searches of the cells and kitchenette he headed up to his office and the CCTV feeds. He had been calling out Ianto's name as he went but had not had any reply. He turned on the monitor of his computer and was just about to go to the CCTV feeds when he heard a noise.

Jack moved from his desk and walked over to the hatch that led to the room he once used to live in, he could hear the sound of sobbing from below. Jack climbed quietly down the ladder and found Ianto curled into a ball on his old bed.

Jack sat next to him and placed a hand on Ianto's arm, wordlessly Ianto uncurled himself and pushed himself against Jack, crying into his shoulder. Jack just held him and let him cry, kissing him on the top of the head and telling him to let it all out.

When Ianto finally lifted his head and looked into Jack's eyes with his own red rimmed ones Jack smiled softly at him.

'Hey.' Jack murmured.

'All the bad things came back at once, Owen and Tosh dying, the Gunwarks and what they did to me, you, you lost our baby and I thought I was going to lose you then as well, the image of Lisa as a cyberwoman, the cannibals, when you vanished with the Doctor, I remember hating you as much as I loved you then, Captain John and Gray, what they did to all of us ... so many bad memories.'

'I shouldn't have left you.'

'You couldn't have known, have no idea what would come back and when. Just hold me.' Ianto told him.

They sat on the small bed for a long while, heads on each others shoulders, arms wrapped tightly around each other. By the time they made their way back up to the main hub it was gone lunchtime and the coffee had long gone cold.

They threw it away, picked up the bag containing the danish pastries and headed back out the hub. Jack asked Ianto where he wanted to go, he said he wanted to go to his parents and tell them the good news, then home to their flat.

After telling Ianto's mum that he was getting his memories back Jack left them alone, he called Gwen, Damien and Chloe to tell them all the good news. Chloe told him to look after him, that he would still be fragile for a while, Damien said to give him his good wishes and Gwen told him to give Ianto a big kiss from her.

He called Ben and told him, telling him they'd arrange an evening for him and Sandy to come round before going back into the kitchen where he had left Ianto and his mum. He found Ianto alone, leaning against the kitchen worktop drinking a mug of tea and smiling again.

'Mam's phoning da with the good news.' He told Jack.

'Gwen told me to give you a big kiss from her.' Jack smiled.

'Only if you have too.'

Jack took the mug from Ianto's hand and put it on the worktop and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck and they had their first, long, loving, deep, tender kiss since the accident. Eyes closed they blocked out the world around them and enjoyed every single moment of it.

They never noticed Ianto's mum come back into the room, she stood silently watching them for a few moments, happy to see they were back together completely, it was what she had been praying for, then slipped away again before they saw her.

They kissed till they were breathless and their lips were swollen and bruised, when their lips broke apart Jack lent his forehead against Ianto's and looked into his eyes.

'Welcome back beautiful.' Jack whispered.

'I love you gorgeous.' Ianto whispered back.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Resisting the urge to go back to the flat and be alone they stayed at Ianto's parents cottage, Ianto wanted to see his dad before he left and that meant waiting till he had got home from work, this along with his mum insisting they stayed for dinner meant by the time they got home it was early evening.

As soon as they got back to the flat Jack insisted that Ianto had a relaxing bath which he ran for him, adding bubbles and putting candles around the room to create a relaxing atmosphere. Jack knew that Ianto was still experiencing some pain in his head from his accident and although it wasn't bad relaxing was the best thing for him especially as Ianto had decided he wanted to reduce the amount of painkillers he was taking as they made him sleepy.

While Ianto was in the bath Jack got the spare duvet from the cupboard in their bedroom and placed it on the sofa, lit some more candles around the living room and put a CD on playing quietly in the background. This evening Jack just wanted to relax and spend time with the man he loved, the man he had been missing desperately for the last three weeks, the man who remembered him.

Jack opened a bottle of red wine and placed it with two glasses on the coffee table then went to check on Ianto, he found him out the bath, wearing just a pair of pyjama bottoms, blowing out the candles.

'How your feeling?'

'Relaxed, thank you.' Ianto put his arms around Jack and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Head okay?'

'Yep.'

'Up for some more relaxing and a little wine?'

'Not sure I should be drinking.' Ianto frowned.

'I called Chloe, she said one glass shouldn't be a problem.'

'Just one then.'

After another small kiss Jack took Ianto's hand and led him to the living room, Ianto smiled when we spotted the candles and duvet folded on the sofa.

'This is nice.'

'Chloe also said earlier you would be fragile for a while longer, so this evening is all about you relaxing.'

'So, does the definition of relaxing mean no sex?' Ianto asked a little coyly.

'Yeah.' Jack answered, trying to sound convincingly like he wasn't even thinking like that.

'I'll take your word for it.' Ianto smiled.

Jack poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Ianto, after a sip Jack moved the coffee table closer the to sofa and placed his glass on the edge, so that he could reach it when he was where he intended to be on the sofa. 

Jack then told Ianto he'd be back in a moment, he quickly went to their bedroom and stripped then pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and went back to find Ianto sat on the edge of the sofa sipping his wine, waiting for him.

Jack pulled Ianto up and kissed him briefly, then he lay on the sofa, on his side, he back resting against the back of the sofa and told Ianto to lay beside him on his back. Ianto put his glass down next to Jack's and happily complied.

Once Ianto was settled Jack pulled the duvet over them, at times like this he was glad the stereo held three CD's at a time and wouldn't stop anytime soon. He had one arm under the cushion Ianto's head was resting on and he placed the other on Ianto's chest, loving the feel of his heartbeat under the palm of his hand.

'Jack.' 

'Mmmmmm?'

'Kiss me.'

Jack didn't need asking twice, he lent forward and captured Ianto's lips with a long tender kiss.

'I enjoyed your kisses when I couldn't remember you, but now I can remember how much I love them I don't think I'll be able to get enough.'

'What was going through your head? You didn't remember me at all but you had no objection to me kissing you.'

'I was attracted to you, it was confusing as to my mind I had never felt that way for a man before, but I couldn't fight it, it felt so right.'

'You make my pheromones go into overdrive.' Jack smiled. 'I just look at you and they flood my body.'

'I'm surprised they alone didn't bring back my memory.' Ianto laughed softly.

'No, that required a pterodactyl, A bloody dinosaur.'

'Well, she did bring us together.'

'Extra dark chocolate for her this week.'

'Not too much though, can't be good for her no matter how much she loves it.' 

'Oh stop being to practical.'

'I don't want her to get sick.'

'Okay, no more pterodactyl talk.' 

Jack kissed Ianto before he could answer.

'Are you sure we can't have sex?' Ianto asked breathlessly.

'No sex, not tonight.'

'But it's been three weeks and you, well you're you.' Ianto smirked.

'I can wait another night, or two.'

'Okay, now that's not going to happen, tomorrow I go and see Chloe, get a MOT and leave with a note that says I'm fit for sex.'

Jack laughed out loud. 'You're really going to ask Chloe outright if it's okay for us to have sex?'

'Yep, I don't care if my face goes as red as a strawberry, I need you.'

'I don't want to do anything that might set you back.'

'I know, I understand but my body is craving you.'

'You feel ready for that?'

'More than ready.'

'If Chloe says okay tomorrow then you can guarantee I won't be arguing, but until then, we behave.'

'But we can kiss more, yes?'

'Oh yeah.'

They never noticed the candles burn out, or the stereo put itself on standby a short while after the last CD finished, with they never noticed either. They never noticed the chill that came over the flat as evening turned into night as they lay there, just kissing, long sensual kisses, small chaste kisses that punctuate the odd sentence between kissing and deep, loving searching kisses till they fell asleep on the sofa in the early hours of the morning.

The next morning when they made it to the hub, after lots of hugs for Ianto and being told how wonderful it was to see him and the like and before Ianto could ask Chloe to give him the once over Jack asked Chloe if she would give him a scan so that Ianto could see the babies and hear their heartbeat to which she readily agreed, she loved to see it herself.

Jack lie back and loosened his clothes, bracing himself for the coldness of the gel as squeezed it onto his stomach. Chloe moved the scanner over his bump till she found the babies, then turned the screen so they could see them and then turned the sound on, the sound of little rapid healthy heartbeats filled the room.

'Wow, they've grown so much.' Ianto gasped.

'They look more like babies now.' Jack smiled.

'I can't wait till they're born.'

'That moment is not one I'm actually looking forward too, the actual birth, but I know what you mean.'

'We should be in the house in a few weeks, then we can start to decorate the nursery.'

'Two of everything.'

'Yep.'

Chloe turned off the scanner and Jack cleaned the gel off, standing up and fastening his clothes. Ianto looked at Jack and taking the hint Jack left the medical bay leaving Ianto and Chloe alone.

'I need you to give me a clean bill of health.' Ianto told her.

'How are you feeling?' She asked as she took his pulse.

'My head hurts a little now and then, but I'm not taking the painkillers any more.'

Chloe nodded and stuck a thermometer under his tongue, then got her stephascope and listened to his heart.

'Temperature and heart rate are fine. Roll your sleeve up.'

Ianto complied and Chloe wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

'Blood pressure normal, I'd say you're well on the mend, just take care of yourself.'

Ianto felt himself go a little red. 'I was ... erm ... wondering, it's just that, well ... Jack and I ...can we have sex.' Ianto blurted the last four words out fast.

Chloe smiled. 'Yes, but and that's a big but, if you find yourself having any head pain during sex you should stop, okay?'

Ianto nodded, knowing he was blushing furiously. Despite his getting braver about not caring what the others thought about them and their sex life for some reason he found having to ask one of them for permission to resume his sex life highly embarrassing.

Ianto thanked her and suppressed the urge to run as fast as he could from the medical bay, he sped towards the kitchen, made coffee for him and Jack and rushed off to Jack's office.

'Well?' Jack grinned.

'Yep.' Ianto replied with a huge smile on his face. 

'Early night tonight then?'

'I was hoping for more of a lunchtime interlude.' Ianto told him as he walked over to Jack, twisted his hands in Jack's braces and kissed him hard.

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Ianto didn't break the kiss as he straddled Jack's thighs, Jack scooting down a little in his chair to make it easier for Ianto to do so. Ianto was kissing Jack desperately, kisses full of lust and passion and want, desperate to make up for the last three weeks.

Ianto's fingers fumbled from the buttons on the front of Jack's shirt, his fingers expertly undoing them without looking wishing not for the first time that Jack didn't insist on wearing a t shirt beneath, desperate to feel Jack's flesh beneath his hands.

Jack had one hand tangled in Ianto's hair, pulling Ianto's head, mouth as close as possible as their lips and teeth clashed and their tongues battled for dominance. Jack's other hand was on Ianto's hip, steadying him so he didn't slip off Jack's thighs.

'Oh my god!'

They pulled apart to find Chloe seemingly stunned standing in the doorway holding a folder.

'Can we help you with anything?' Jack grinned as Ianto laughed softly into Jack's chest.

'No ... nothing important, I'll come back later. I ... errr ... didn't realise you meant this minute when you asked about if it was okay to have sex!' Chloe raised a eyebrow at them.

'Technically we're not, we're just snogging.' Ianto smirked.

'As if you wouldn't have been if I'd timed it better ... I mean came later ... I think I'll be going now.'

Chloe turned on the spot and rushed back out the office closing the door behind her, her glowing face giving Ianto's a run for it's money, as both Jack and Into burst out laughing.

'Did she say what I thought she said?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, ever had the feeling that he female members of this team have more than a little interest in our sex life?'

'Yep, now that you come to mention of it.'

'Foursome?' Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Not a hope in hell and I'd get that thought out your head right now unless you wish me to remove myself from your lap.'

'I'm joking.'

'I know. Maybe we should go home, where we can't be interrupted?'

'I won't make it, I'll be shagging you in the garage before we even get to the car.' Jack laughed.

'Lock the door, close the blinds and turn off the CCTV camera?'

'My, we are desperate, don't you want a nice soft cosy bed and wonderful slow love making?'

'No, at the moment what I need is a fast, hard fuck!'

'How could I resist when you put it so eloquently.' Jack smiled. 'Off.'

Ianto extracted himself from Jack's lap, he locked the door and closed the blinds as Jack disabled the CCTV. As the blinds closed he could see two pairs of eyes pretending to not be looking up towards Jack's office, Ianto grinned to himself before Jack came up behind him and put his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck.

'Hard and fast eh? You want me to fuck you?' Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto reached backwards and grasped Jack's hips. 'I want you inside me, it's been too long.'

Jack's hand slipped from Ianto's waist and down to cup his already hard cock making Ianto moan from the back of his throat, before he turned in Jack's arms and pressed his hips against Jack's. He rolled his hips against Jack and kissed him hard.

Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's trouser pocket and took out the lube he knew he would find there and placed in it Jack's hand.

'No foreplay, I don't need it, fuck me now, make love to me later.'

Jack could see the lust in Ianto's eyes as they both undid belts, unbuttoned and unzipped trousers and pushed them down to their ankles. Ianto shrugged off his Jacket as he kicked off his shoes and pushed his trousers off over his ankles with his feet.

By the time Jack had lost his own shoes and trousers Ianto was leaning over Jack's desk, his legs wide, his head turned to look back towards Jack. Jack placed his hands on Ianto's arse, parting his buttocks then stoked a fingers over Ianto's hole making him gasp.

Jack drizzled the lube over his fingers and Ianto's hole then put it down on the desk before rubbing it over the entrance to Ianto's arse before sliding a finger inside him, closely followed by a second as the tight ring of muscle relaxed around them.

'Now Jack, fuck me.' Ianto practically growled.

'You're not ready.'

'I am, do it now!'

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's arse and spread more lube on his own cock before pressing it against Ianto's hole, Ianto pushed back against it desperate for Jack to be inside him. Jack pushed in slowly, after three weeks without sex the feeling of Ianto tight hot half prepared channel enveloping his cock was almost enough to make him come instantly.

Jack stopped for a moment to try and control himself before pushing in slowly till he was ball deep as Ianto panted under him. Jack hardly dared to more, sure he would come far too soon but Ianto made the decision for him thrusting back against him.

'Jack, move!'

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's hips for leaverage and was pounding into Ianto hard and fast, going slow wasn't going to extend the experience and it would just piss Ianto off. Jack could already feel his orgasm mounting, his breaths getting more and more ragged and his thrusts less coordinated.

Ianto reached back with one hand and grasped his cock, stroking it hard and fast in time with Jack's thrusts into him. From the noises Jack was making Ianto knew he was close, as he pumped his own cock Ianto contracted the muscles in his arse, tightening it around Jack's cock which had the immediate effect of making Jack come inside him.

Hearing Jack groan loudly as he spilt his seed into him sent Ianto over the edge as he came over his own hand and the floor below him. Jack was still buried inside him, his chest against Ianto's back as they both came down from their orgasms.

After a few minutes Jack withdrew from Ianto and pulled him up from the desk and into his arms, kissing him deeply.

'Later we make love.' Jack told him still a little breathless.

'I'll be looking forward to it.' Ianto smiled.

Jack let out a little laugh. 'How daft must we look, both stood here, me in just my shirt, t shirt and socks and you in your shirt, tie and socks.'

'Just a tad.' Ianto grinned.

'We should clean up and get back to work.' Jack made no attempt to release Ianto from his arms however.

'I'm sure there's no hurry.'

'Another five, ten minutes won't hurt.'

Jack led Ianto back to his chair, sat down and pulled Ianto onto his lap.

'I think a little post shagging snog is needed.' Jack told him before capturing his lips in a soft tender kiss.

'I'm not going to argue with that.'

As they sat there kissing Ianto's hand slipped down to Jack's stomach, he slipped it under Jack's shirts and rested it on the growing bump before stroking it softly with his hand.

'I love it when you do that.' Jack murmured against Ianto's lips.

'I find it so amazing that there are our babies, our flesh and blood growing inside you.'

'I'm an amazing guy.'

'Modest too.' Ianto laughed.

'Yeah.' Jack grinned. 'We should get dressed I suppose.'

'Yep.'

'One last kiss?'

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

It was over two hours when Jack and Ianto finally emerged from Jack's office, after Ianto had sucked Jack off in his chair and then fucked him against the wall behind his desk. They would have stayed there longer, but hunger and thirst finally drove them out.

With carefully rearranged clothing, which to Jack's mind seemed pointless as the whole team knew exactly what they had been up to the walked hand in hand down the steps to the main hub to find it completely deserted.

They made their way to the kitchenette and found a note on an A4 sheet of paper selotaped to the coffee machine, that read:

Thought you might like some privacy.

Gone out for brunch.

We'll bring you back some lunch.

Gwen, Chloe and Damien.

Ianto unstuck the note and turned on the coffee machine as he smiled to himself, scrunched it into a ball and dropped it in the rubbish bin then turned to face Jack.

'They're more like family than just work colleagues, or friends aren't they.' Ianto stated.

'Yeah. When we lost Owen and Tosh I didn't want to replace them, it was like losing family and family can't be replaced, but we chose well with Damien and Chloe, they fit in perfectly and it's like we found long lost family members.'

'Yep.' Ianto tried to stop tears forming in his eyes at the mention of Tosh and Owen, especially Tosh, he missed her more than he'd ever admitted.

Jack didn't miss the shine of unspilt tears in Ianto's eyes as he encased Ianto in his arms and held him tight, he kissed the top of his head.

'We'll never forget them.' Jack whispered against Ianto's hair.

'Tosh would have been so excited about the babies.'

'More than Gwen and Chloe?'

'More than them combined.' Ianto replied, his voice cracking a little.

Jack placed his hand under Ianto chin and tilted his head up, seeing the sadness in his eyes that matched his own.

'Yeah, she would.' A weak smile tried to play on Jack's lips.

They held each other in silence for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts of their lost friends till they were disturbed by the sound of the cog door opening and happy voices.

Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips. 'No, we'll never forget them.'

'Hey, you two.' Gwen voice interrupted them. 'Food, bring us all coffee while you're at it.'

'And just think.' Jack said as they pulled apart. 'Owen would have been horrified.'

That thought was just enough to make them both smile a little.

'Sometimes I think I miss hearing him call me Tea Boy.' Ianto said as he made the coffees.

'It's something you relate to him and only him.'

'Yep.' Ianto took a deep breath. 'Come on, lets go eat.'

Jack nodded, knowing what he meant, they needed to get back in the here and now before they both ended up sinking into somewhere they didn't want to be.

Ianto placed all the mugs on a tray and them walked though to the main hub, finding the others on the sofa. A small mountain of sandwiches and cakes piled on two plates on the small table nearby.

'Have you worked up an appetite?' Gwen grinned, confused by the smiles on their faces and the sadness that lingered in their eyes.

'Yeah, we're starving.' Jack grinned.

Chloe who had just taken a sip of her coffee snorted it out of her nose as she giggled, which set Gwen off.

Gwen couldn't help but notice that both Jack and Ianto seemed a little quiet during their late lunch and was worried that their time alone hadn't gone as they planned. When they finished eating Ianto cleared the plates and mugs away, Damien and Chloe went back to the work they had left earlier and Gwen took advantage of being alone with Jack.

'Everything okay Jack?'

'Yeah, why shouldn't it be?'

'You and Ianto, when we came back, you both looked sad or upset about something.'

'Nothing to worry about, just something from the past we got our minds caught up in.' Jack wasn't ready to put himself through those thoughts again just yet.

'If you're sure?'

'I am, I promise Gwen, it's nothing about Ianto and I.'

'Babies okay? No pain or anything?'

'They're fine too Gwen.' Jack kissed her on the forehead. 'Honestly, it's nothing for you to worry about.'

'It didn't ruin your time alone I hope?' Gwen smirked, as she raised an eyebrow.

'Nothing could have ruined that.' Jack grinned widely.

'I'm so happy for you both, that Ianto got his memory back.'

'Thanks Gwen.'

'Those babies need you both, look after each other.'

'We will.'

'Will what?' Ianto asked, hearing only that part of the conversation.

'Look after each other.' Jack told him and he took Ianto's hand in his own.

'I'll be happy when you and the the bubs are confined to desk duty and out of harms way.'

'I'll go insane.'

'But you'll be doing it for the babies.'

'Yeah.' Jack grinned. 'I don't mind going a little insane on their behalf.'

Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips.

'I'll leave you two to it.' Gwen told them, satisfied there was nothing for her to worry about.

'Thanks again Gwen.' Jack told her retreating figure.

'She really does care about us, doesn't she?'

'Yeah, like family.' Jack replied as he wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him tenderly.

'Maybe I should get some work done.' Jack said as he thought about the pile of paperwork that adorned his desk.

'Want some help?'

'With the paperwork or is that a euphemism for something else?'

'Paperwork Jack, nothing else.'

'Tonight's still on though?'

'Yep, tonight we spend together, we have dinner and relax and make love.'

'Is it night yet?'

Nope, work time Sir.' Ianto winked at him.

Jack sighed. 'Okay, I can be patient.'

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Ianto spent the whole afternoon in Jack's office helping get through the mountain of paperwork, well mostly anyway. Jack tried every trick he could think of to get Ianto down into the the small room under his office and although Ianto was longing for the evening and the promised love making he wanted it to be at home in their flat.

The more the afternoon wore on and the more Jack flirted and made suggestions across the desk the more they both fidgeted in their chairs, both of them experiencing a tightness in their trousers that was beginning to beg for attention.

At one point Jack insisted he just needed a little fresh air, grabbed his coat and rushed from the hub. He ended up on his favourite rooftop, where he stood for over half an hour trying to clear all thoughts of Ianto and that evening from his mind. It didn't work and he ended up back at his desk in the same condition as before he left.

Ianto's excuse was to get more coffee, hiding his very obvious erection under a folder he made his way to the kitchenette. He opened the small fridge and lent against it, maybe the coolness of the fridge would help cool his ardour ... nope, not a hope in hell he thought as he moved his chilled hips away and made the coffee.

Two mugs of coffee made he picked one up in each hand and went to leave the kitchenette, then realised he couldn't hold them and the file in it's strategic place. He put them both on a tray, which he could hold one handed, picked up the file and went back through the main hub and up to Jack's office again.

Ianto felt two pairs of female eyes watching him, he grinned to himself, Gwen and Chloe probably thought he and Jack were up to it again. He let them keep the thought, although he did find it amusing that they seemed to take such an interest in his and Jack's sex life.

He placed the file back on Jack's desk, not missing the look Jack was trying to hide behind the sheet of paper in his hand that he was reading, that was directed at his crotch, which twitched involuntary under Jack's gaze. Jack's fingers brushed his as he handed him his mug of coffee, that was an old trick and it wasn't going to work.

Ianto grinned to himself, Jack had said that the evening would be dinner, relaxing and making love. Well, he didn't want to cook and the less said about Jack's culinary skills the better. He picked up the phone on Jack's desk and dialed, made dinner reservations for 7pm that evening and then replaced the receiver, grinning at the look on Jack's face.

'Are you trying to kill me?'

'Nope, why would I do that?'

'Dinner reservations? If you don't want to cook we could just get a takeaway?'

'Yep, but then, knowing you, us we would end up eating cold Chinese food at 1am in the morning.'

'I like cold Chinese!'

'Good job too, the amount of times we end up eating it.' Ianto grinned.

'Cold Chinese then?' Jack said hopfully.

'Nope, dinner in a nice restaurant, then home to bed.'

'Sure?' Jack said, getting up from his chair, walking around the desk and kissing Ianto on the back of the neck, sending shivers down his spine.

'Behave Jack.' Ianto glanced at his watch. 'It's already gone pm, dinner soon.'

'I'd still rather eat you.' Jack gave him his dirtiest grin.

'I'm desert.' Ianto smirked.

'Oh god Ianto, don't plant images like that in my head just now.'

Ianto laughed and stood up from his chair, took Jack in his arms and kissed him deeply.

'Just dinner, no starter or dessert, even I can't wait that long.' Ianto told him.

'How long we got before we have to get to the restaurant, about thirty minutes?'

'Yep.' Ianto agreed.

'I'll be back in twenty.' Jack told him, grabbed his coat and left without saying another word.

When he returned he had a smirk plastered across his face and wouldn't tell Ianto where he had been or why, just that he would find out later. They walked the short distance along the bay to the restaurant hand in hand, their coats hiding their excitement.

The waiter was efficient and they had been served, eaten and out again in just over half an hour. They collected Ianto's car and drove the ten minutes or so to their flat, once through the door they could barely keep their hands off each other.

'We need to slow down.' Ianto moaned against Jack's lips.

'Yeah.' Jack murmured in agreement as he yanked Ianto's trousers down his legs.

'We said we'd make love, not shag like rabbits.' Ianto gasped loudly as Jack dropped to his knees and swallowed his cock whole.

'Mmmmmmmm.' Jack mumbled, his mouth full.

This was followed very quickly by Ianto coming down his throat, he was so turned on he hadn't lasted more than a couple of minutes. Jack grasped his own cock and a few quick strokes later he came over his hand and shirt.

Jack wiped his hand over a dry patch of his shirt, stood up and kissed Ianto deeply.

'Now we can take it slowly and make love.' He whispered in Ianto's ear.

They finally made it to the bedroom and slowly stripped off each others clothes and they kissed slowly and tenderly, Jack lifted Ianto off his feet by a couple of inches and carried him to the bed as they both laughed and then put him down again.

'Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a moment.' Jack told him.

Ianto watched curiously as Jack vanished quickly from the room, and he was indeed back a few moments later, hiding something behind his back. Ianto cocked an eyebrow at him.

'What are you up to?' He asked.

'You'll see, I seem to remember you saying something about being dessert?'

'I did.'

'Well I took you to your word.' Jack grinned.

Whatever it was Jack had behind his back he placed unseen on the floor next to the bed, then went to the drawer Ianto kept some of his ties in. He chose a deep red one and hung it loosely around his neck as he moved back to the bed.

'For what I have in mind, being blindfolded will highten your pleasure more, that okay?'

Ianto nodded. 'Yep.'

Jack slipped the tie from his own neck as Ianto lifted his head from the pillows, Jack tied it in place over Ianto's eyes.

'Okay, not too tight?'

'It's just fine.' Ianto was smiling.

'Red really is your colour.' Jack said before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

'What are you up to Jack?'

'You'll find out any moment now.' Jack told him as he reached down and retrieved what he had placed on the floor a few minutes earlier.

Ianto could hear what sounded like something being shaken, the the noise of a lid being popped of and then a cool sensation surrounded one of his nipples as he took a sharp intake of breath and then the other.

'Desserts are best served with cream.' Jack told him as he placed the spray cream can on the bed next to him.

Jack moved Ianto's legs apart with his hands and knelt between them before leaning forwards and licked the cream from one of Ianto's nipples, it was already erect to the touch from the coolness of the cream. He licked till every spot of cream was gone and then teased the nipple with his teeth and tongue extracting little gasps from Ianto before repeating the action on the other one.

Jack brushed his fingers through the hairs on Ianto's chest, loving the feeling of the silken hairs against them.

'Never ever think about waxing or shaving your chest.' Jack told him before stealing another kiss as he reached for the cream again.

This time he squirted in on Ianto's stomach, placing it directly on Ianto's belly button as Ianto arched his back beneath him. Jack swiped the flat of his tongue over it, licking up most of the cream before plunging the tip of his tongue into the small dip of Ianto's navel causing Ianto to moan loudly.

'Like that?' Jack grinned.

'Oh yeah ...' Ianto panted.

Jack licked the head of Ianto's cock, which was well on it's way to be hard again, tasting the leaking fluid as he teased the slit with his tongue then it was gone again, making Ianto moan in protest. As Jack coated his cock and balls with the cream Ianto shuddered, from the sensations of the cool cream covering them and the anticipation.

Jack slowly licked the cream from Ianto's balls, teasing them with the tip of his tongue as he did so before taking them into his mouth one at a time to get every last drop of cream from them as he enjoyed the wonderful sounds coming from Ianto's mouth.

Then he moved his mouth to the base of Ianto's cream covered cock, licking around it slowly.

'Fuck Jack, what are you trying to do to me?' Ianto gasped.

'Drive you to the edge of excasty.'

'I'm gonna fall off soon.'

'That's the plan.'

Jack licked the cream off from root to tip slowly and repeatedly till he had licked Ianto's cock clean, then took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it extracting delicious sounds from Ianto's mouth as his fingers probed between Ianto's legs, the tips finding the tight hole he was searching for and teasing the ring of muscle.

Jack used a hand to push Ianto's thighs as wide apart as possible, Ianto pulled his knees up so he could part them even more. He nearly jumped off the bed when he felt the nozzle of the spray cream can against his hole, Jack grinned around Ianto's cock and he squirted the cream over it.

Jack released Ianto's cock from his mouth and plunged his tongue into the cream he had just coated over Ianto's hole, lapping it clean as Ianto wriggled about beneath his tongue gasping loudly. Jack then teased the hole with the tip of his tongue, feeling the muscle starting to relax under it.

'Fuck!' Ianto exclaimed loudly.

Jack wrapped a hand around Ianto's cock as his tongue continued it's assault on Ianto's hole'

'Gonna come soon, can't hold on.'

'Just a little longer, don't come yet.' Jack told him as he replaced his tongue with a finger, slipping it in easily and adding a second.

'Need. To. Come.' Ianto gasped.

Jack moved so he was closer to Ianto and slipped his finger from Ianto's arse as he released his cock from the other, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated his cock, knowing his tongue and fingers had prepared Ianto's arse already he then placed the end of his cock against Ianto's hole, teasing him slightly before plunging in deep and fast as Ianto thrust his hips up to meet Jack's

Jack put his hand back round Ianto's cock and pumped it fast as he thrust fast, hard and deep into his lovers body. Ianto lasted all of thirty seconds before he came over Jack's hand and his own stomach, the muscles of his arse clenching around Jack's cock sending him over the edge and with a couple more thrusts he yelled Ianto's name as he came deep inside him.

Jack fell against Ianto's chest and they both lay there panting until they stopped shuddering from their orgasms then Jack reached up and pulled the blindfold from Ianto's eyes and looked into them as he kissed him tenderly.

'You're all sticky.' Jack grinned.

'I blame you.' Ianto laughed.

'We should get clean, shower?'

'Are you going to behave?'

'No.'

'Shower it is then.' Ianto replied as he kissed Jack deeply.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

It took Jack and Ianto a while to get to the shower, neither of them wanted to move from the comfortable warm bed so they lay there for a while kissing slowly and tenderly. When they did finally make it out of bed and into the bathroom they couldn't wait to get under the heat of the shower, the room was cold now the temperature had dropped out side.

As soon as the spray was hot they held each other tight under it and let the water cascade over them both as it warmed their chilled bodies while they resumed their kissing. As the heat swept through them they started to caress each others bodies.

Jack reached for the shower gel and squirted a generous measure into his hand.

'I'm going to get you squeaky clean.' He told Ianto and he placed the shower gel filled hand on Ianto's chest, mixing it with the soft wet hairs and causing lots of bubbles.

'I'm not the only one that's dirty.' Ianto grinned.

'I may let you get me squeaky clean as well.' Jack said as he nipped Ianto's earlobe.

'I have a feeling we might end up just getting all dirty again.'

'We're in the shower, who care's.' Jack laughed.

Jack used both of his hands to spread the bubbles over Ianto's torso before moving lower, deliberately avoiding Ianto's cock which like his own had now sprung back hard and ready for more.

His soapy hands trailed over Ianto's hips, buttocks and thighs before moving back upwards and cupping Ianto's balls, making him gasp. As one hand finally wrapped around Ianto's cock Jack whispered in his ear.

'I want you inside me, so badly.'

Ianto moaned loudly as Jack's soapy hand caressed his cock and the words filled his mind.

'I'm going to make you come while I'm inside you, I want to feel your orgasm as my cock thrusts deep inside you.' Ianto told him breathlessly.

Ianto reached down and took Jack's cock in his hand, they stroked each others erections as their mouth met again, this time the kisses got more heated as they pleasured each other.

'Now, Ianto.' Jack begged, breaking the kiss.

Ianto reached for the shower gel and washed Jack, paying attention to his cock with his soapy hands, just as Jack had done to him before letting his fingers dip between them, finding the tight hole of his arse.

Jack spread his legs wider, giving Ianto easier access to his opening as the fingers teased the tight muscle beneath them as Ianto's other hand stroked his cock slowly but firmly making his breath come in short gasps.

Jack bent forward and kissed Ianto hard and demanding as he felt a slippery digit breach his arse and gasped into Ianto's mouth. Ianto's mouth left his and found his neck, kissing and nipping at it before moving down Jack's chest, finding a nipple. Ianto bit on on, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to send a ripple of pleasure through Jack's body. He soothed it with the flat of his tongue before moving across Jack's chest and tugging lightly on the other nipple with his teeth as Jack panted loudly, his hand tangled in Ianto's wet hair.

Ianto kissed his way down Jack's body, stopping when he reached the soft swelling of Jack's stomach. His hand slipped away from Jack's cock and caressed the small but in his mind perfect bulge that hid their babies beneath, then he flicked his tongue into Jack's belly button before kissing the bump and moving back up to kiss Jack on the mouth again.

'You look so hot.' He whispered in Jack's ear as he slipped a second finger into Jack's arse.

'I look fat.' Jack murmured.

'Not fat, gorgeous.'

Ianto kissed him again before he could answer and then slid his fingers from Jack's hole, placing his hands on Jack's hips and turning him to face the wall. Jack placed his hands on the cool tiles as Ianto bit the back of his neck before placing small kisses down the length of his spine.

Ianto's hands slid over Jack's hips and arse as Ianto moved down onto his knees behind him, his hands parting Jack's buttocks as he teased his hole again with the tip of a finger before replacing it with the tip of his tongue, the muscle already relaxed for his fingers being buried inside not long before.

As he plunged his tongue into Jack's arse Jack moaned loudly above him, the most delicious sounds coming from his mouth as he tried to keep control of his breathing.

'Gonna come soon, fuck ... fuck me.' Jack all but yelled at him.

With one last flick of his tongue Ianto pulled Jack down onto his lap, kneeling beneath him till he was kneeling over him, his legs either side of Ianto's. Ianto grasped his own cock and placed the head at the entrance to Jack's arse, then held Jack as he moved down further, impaling himself on Ianto's cock.

Ianto pressed his chest against Jack's back and reached around with one hand to grasp Jack's cock, the other on Jack's hip as Jack began to move up and down, riding Ianto's cock as Ianto thrust his hips, thrusting deep inside Jack as his hand pumped Jack's cock.

Jack's breaths were becoming short and ragged, his movement erratic as his orgasm approached, Ianto felt his cock swell in his hand and thrust harder and deeper, rewarded when Jack groaned loudly as his warm come spilt over Ianto's hand and the surface below.

Ianto revelled in the sensations Jack's arse was causing around his cock as the tight, hot channel pulsated deliciously around it. Ianto pounded into Jack as Jack kept riding his hard through his orgasm till Ianto found his own release.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's chest, resting his head on Jack's back as they both waited for their bodies to stop shuddering before they had to move. Jack stood, feeling Ianto's cock slip from his arse and then he help Ianto up as Ianto's leg muscles relaxed.

They stood back under the spray, just holding each other as the water cleansed them clean once more. Them they turned the shower off, wrapped themselves in big fluffy towels and headed back to the bedroom. They grinned at each other when the saw the mess the cream had made of the sheet, Jack ripped it from the bad as Ianto got a clean one and quickly they replaced it.

They lay back on the bed with the towels wrapped around their hips, Jack lay on his back and Ianto curled against his side with his head on Jack's chest and his hand sliding down to rest on Jack's stomach over the fabric of the towel.

'You really don't think I look fat?' Jack asked.

'No, you look gorgeous, that's not fat, that's our babies and it makes you even more attractive to me.'

'You won't be saying that when I'm the size of a house.' Jack grumbled.

'I'll always want you, being pregnant suits you and it makes you so sexy to me.'

'I won't be able to make love to you when I get big.'

'Then I will make love to you and you have hands, a mouth and a very talented tongue I believe.' Ianto grinned.

'True, but I will miss being able to be inside you.'

'But it'll be worth it in the end, and afterwards I promise to let you shag me senseless as I'll be desperate to feel you inside me.'

'Might have to get Gwen or Chloe to do some baby sitting or it may never happen.' Jack laughed softly. 'Babies have bad timing.'

'Bit like the team then.' Ianto laughed.

'I think it could be deliberately accidental.' Jack mused.

'Deliberately accidental?' Ianto laughed louder.

'On the girls part, they don't time it but they hope to find us up to something.'

'You like that idea, don't you?'

'Yeah, it's kinda hot that they think we're worth catching.'

'Well, we do make a gorgeous couple, who wouldn't want to catch us.' Ianto smirked.

'Ianto Jones, sometime you never cease to surprise me!' Jack exclaimed.

'That's Harkness-Jones and don't forget it.' Ianto joked.

'As if I ever would.'

As Jack claimed Ianto's mouth for a tender kiss Ianto slipped his hand beneath the towel and caressed Jack's stomach.

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

By the time Jack and Ianto had got the keys to their house Jack was seventeen weeks pregnant and really starting to show, Ianto had got him some new shirts in a larger size and he was wearing his trousers low under his bump at the moment, but he'd have to get new ones of those in a few weeks.

Jack was also wearing his shirt loose, not tucked in as it made the bump less obvious. They decided to hire painters and decorators to do most of the work in the house, but they were determined to do the nursery themselves.

With strict instructions from Chloe about taking it easy and not trying to do to much in one go Jack and Ianto eventually found the perfect colour paint in a soft lemon colour for the walls, the woodwork was to be white and they found curtains in the same shades for the windows.

It took them the best part of a week to finish the painting and in the meantime the rest of the house was decorated as they wished by the professionals. They decided they would just get all new furniture for the new house, a fresh start.

Luckily they both had mostly the same taste in furniture, simple and elegant and made of real solid wood. They chose carpets to match the new décor and found the perfect sofas, long, wide and very comfy.

They laughed at the looks they were given in the furniture showroom as they both lay on the sofas together to see of they were big enough and long enough to accommodate both of them comfortably.

They had even more fun picking out a new bed, the assistant was following them around trying her best to help them with their choice and it was driving them mad, they just wanted to be left alone. In the end Jack told her they would find her when they had decided, only they could choose which one was perfect.

They both agreed on a gorgeous metal frame that looked a little gothic and was a kind of black/dark grey colour with a wonderfully comfortable memory foam mattress, which Ianto told Jack should be great for his back as the pregnancy progressed.

They had taken most of the weekend choosing what they wanted and needed for every room in the house, including furniture for the nursery including matching cots for the twins. They would put one in their own room to start with, so they were close by and were sure the babies would sleep better if they weren't separated.

After everything was paid for and they had arranged for it to be delivered they they both crashed into bed early on the second day, neither of them wanted to think about all the other things they needed to buy, like bedding , towels, appliances and the like. Once everything had been delivered they would move out of the flat and into the house.

Ianto decided they would shop for the rest of the household things they needed on-line, the thought of more shopping was one he wasn't looking forward to, and this way it meant he could just find things he thought they would both like on-line, then get Jack's opinion and then order what they wanted.

When Jack was eighteen weeks they finally moved into the house with help from their friends, Gwen had roped in Rhys, Chloe had offered James' help and Damien had even bought his new girlfiend, Evie to muck in.

Not that there was much to move in, other than their personal belongings, clothes and the like but they were promised dinner, albeit a takeaway for their efforts. Most of it was unpacking the various things they had ordered on-line.

The items they had bought for the baby were put in the nursery, they left everything in it's packaging for now and they had refused to buy car seats or a pram as yet as they were told it was bad luck and although neither of them really believed in luck, good or bad they weren't taking any chances.

By 8pm on the evening of the day they moved in they were all say around waiting for their takeaway to be delivered, Jack had been wearing a very baggy jumper over a new pair of loose jeans to try and hide his condition as neither James or Evie were aware he was pregnant.

Jack had a horrible feeling they thought he was just getting fat, but he really didn't care. Chloe spent the whole time fussing around him, telling him to not to do to much or lift anything heavy and if it was bugging him at all he didn't show it, he knew she was only doing it because she cared.

Everyone relaxed and ate, they had told James and Evie that they planned to adopt so that they could talk freely about babies and no one thought it odd. Finally they began to drift off in the late evening. First Damien and Evie left, followed by Chloe and James.

Gwen and Rhys stayed a little later, enjoying spending time with Jack and Ianto that wasn't at work and they could now talk freely about the babies. Rhys hadn't really had a chance to see Jack after Gwen told him he was pregnant, so he was now taking advantage of being in their house.

'So, Jack, pregnant, all seems a little strange to me mate.'

Jack laughed lightly. 'You have no idea what you are missing.'

'Oh I think I do, backache, heartburn, sickness, cravings, tiredness, the list goes on.'

Gwen slapped his arm. 'Oy.'

'Just saying how I see it, I'm happy to leave it to Gwen to be the one who has our babies.'

'Are you planning to have a baby?' Ianto asked.

'When it happens.' Gwen replied a little sadly.

'You mean you're trying?' Jack looked back and forth between Gwen and Rhys.

'Yeah, for the last year or so, but nothing yet.' Rhys told them.

'Unexplained infertility, so the doctor says.' Gwen added.

'Told us there was no medical reason why we can't get pregnant and to be patient.' Rhys continued.

'I'm sorry, it must be upsetting for you, with Jack being pregnant.' Ianto said concerned.

'No, it's fine, we're both so happy for you. Our time will come when it happens.'

'Thank you.' Jack said smiling.

'Is Martha coming to visit again soon, I know she wanted to be here for another scan?' Gwen asked.

'Yeah, in a couple of weeks, she's happy that Chloe can look after me perfectly well but, well she's insisting on it.' Jack grinned.

'How many weeks are you now?' Gwen asked.

'Eighteen.' Ianto replied proudly.

'They could come early, couldn't they? What with it being twins?' Rhys asked concerned.

'Always a possibility, we need to look into getting incubators and whatever else Martha thinks we might need soon.' Ianto replied.

'And get a room sorted out in the hub for the delivery.' Jack added.

'Jack, you're going to be showing way to much soon to be able to walk about freely, what will you do?' Gwen wanted to know.

Jack sighed. 'Downside of being a pregnant man, Ianto has made me promise that I won't do any field work from week twenty and then I will be confined to desk duty, I think I'll be okay getting from here to the hub, as we have a drive and can park near the house and they hub is easy enough to get to without being seen.'

'We can't take any chances with your, or the babies health.' Ianto told him, taking Jack's hand in his.

'I know, and that's why I won't complain when I'm stuck playing hub sitter when you are all out doing the fun stuff.' Jack grinned.

'Fun stuff?' Ianto cocked an eyebrow. 'Getting attacked by aliens, covered in alien goop, risking life and limb is fun stuff?'

'You know what I mean!'

Gwen and Rhys laughed at the look on Ianto's face.

'Have you got any odd cravings?' Rhys asked Jack.

'Not odd as such, I'm not craving coal or the like but I seemed to have developed a liking for boiled egg sandwiches.'

'And you really don't want to know the effect they have on him.' Ianto told them.

'Hey.' Jack pouted.

'Kidding, kidding.' Ianto laughed.

'Any names yet?' Gwen wanted to know.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other smiling.

'Yep, but we're not telling. We don't even know the sex of the babies yet.'

'Are you going to find out?' Rhys asked.

'No, we want it to be a surprise.' Jack told him.

'Oh I'd want to know.' Gwen said.

'More fun this way.' Ianto told her.

'Do you want boys or girls?' Gwen wanted to know.

'Don't care, as long as they are healthy.' Jack smiled.

'I think I'm as excited about the babies as you are.' Gwen grinned.

'Does that mean you'll be offering babysitting services?' Jack asked hopefully.

'Of course, Auntie Gwen will only to happy to help.' She replied.

'Practice.' Rhys laughed.

They talked long into the evening, most of it about the babies till Gwen and Rhys finally left. Jack and Ianto were looking forward to bed and sleep, till they walked into the bedroom and realised they hadn't made the bed yet.

Wearily they got the bedding and made it, both showered, curled up together and happily fell quickly asleep.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Jack was now twenty weeks pregnant and starting feel the pains and strains, his back had begun to ache in the evenings now and he was finding it hard to get comfortable anywhere except in their new bed, which gave his back the support it needed.

Ianto massaged his back most evenings, which helped but as he couldn't lay on his front due to his now very blossoming bump it was a little difficult. Also, as Jack had predicted a few months before he had gone completely off sex, so far it was only about a week but Ianto was missing being intimate with his lover.

Jack assured him it would likely only be for another week or so, wishing that he felt like doing anything remotely sexual. Jack was however happy to spend hours kissing and cuddling and so far Ianto had been happy to take what he could get, at least it meant they were having times when they were close and loving.

This particular day they were both happy, they were expecting a visitor in the form of Martha Jones. She was coming to do a scan on Jack, although Chloe had been sending her weekly reports on Jack and the babies health she wanted to see her friends and see for herself he was doing okay.

Jack was confined to desk duty now, his baby bump was now too obvious to be hidden well, even by his coat. He wasn't too happy about this but knew it was for his own good, if anything happened to him while he was in the field, heaven forbid he died and risked the life of the babies he would never forgive himself.

So, he stayed in the hub, taking on the role of research and tech guy, as best he could to help as much as possible. Now he just fretted that something would happen to Ianto, but he never voiced his concern and he knew Ianto was a perfectly capable member of the team.

The team were all out, chasing up a report of what seemed likely was a Weevil attack and he was alone in the hub when his mobile rang in his pocket.

'Martha Jones.' Jack grinned as he answered it.

'I'm outside the tourist office and its locked, you going to let me in?'

'Yeah, hang on one minute.'

Jack cut the call and headed out the cog door and up to let Martha in, as soon as the door was unlocked she threw herself into his arms for a hug then pushed him back to arms length.

'Wow!' She exclaimed, looking at Jacks extended stomach.

Jack rubbed a hand over his bump protectively. 'Tell me about it.' He laughed.

They walked though the secret door and back to the hub and sat on the sofa.

'So Jack, how you feeling?'

'Bored, tired and I get backache.'

'You resting when you need to?'

'As much as I can.'

'You're carrying two babies in there, one can take it out of you.'

'I know, it's just that I feel a bit useless at the moment.'

'You, useless, I don't believe that for a minute.' Martha grinned.

'I can't go out in the field and help and I'm pretty useless where Ianto is concerned too.'

'In what way?'

'I've gone off sex.'

Martha burst out laughing. 'I seem to remember you saying something about that, I'm sorry Jack, it's just seems so funny, you off sex.'

'I'm not bothered, there's no urge there at all but Ianto must be climbing the walls by now.'

'It only lasts a couple of weeks yeah, I remember you saying?'

'Yeah, I hope so.'

'Have you offered to lend Ianto a hand?' Martha smirked.

It was Jack's turn to laugh now. 'Yes and he turned me down, said he could wait till I was back to normal.'

'Must be love.'

'Oh yeah.'

'So, you want to wait till Ianto comes back before I do the scan?'

'He'd be pissed if we didn't.'

'Where is he?'

'Out with the team, they were on their way back just before you called they should be here soon.'

'Can't wait, I need coffee!' Martha sighed.

'What's wrong with my coffee?' Jack asked trying to look offended.

Martha just raised an eyebrow.

'Fair enough.' Jack grinned.

The rest of the team finally came back about half an hour later, when Martha found herself being hugged by all of them in turn. Once Ianto had made everyone coffee and they had filled Jack in, it looked like a Weevil attack but they couldn't find any trace of it they told him Jack and Ianto dragged Martha off to the medical bay for the scan.

The look of amazement on Martha's face as she scanned Jack was priceless and made both Jack and Ianto smile. Chloe, Gwen and Damien watched from above as Martha checked the babies measurements and heart rates and that everything looked normal.

'What's the diagnosis then Martha?' Jack asked when she had finished.

'Both babies are growing well, at roughly the right size for twenty week babies, lucky for you twins tend to be a little smaller than single babies. Their heart rates are healthy and normal, everything is looking fine.'

Jack let out a sigh of relief. 'Thanks Martha.'

'I know what sex they are.' Martha said trying to tempt them.

'We don't want to know.' Ianto told her firmly.

'Just checking you hadn't changed your minds.' She grinned.

We want to know.' Gwen shouted from above.

'Don't you dare.' Jack told Martha.

'The secrets safe with me, sorry Gwen.'

No one saw the little smile on Chloe's face, she knew the sexes of the twins too, to her trained eye she couldn't miss it. She had already brought outfits for them for when they were born, knowing she couldn't give them to the parents early as it would be obvious what they were having.

Unable to take Martha out to dinner to thank her they took her home to their house instead, Ianto made Lasagne and salad for dinner and enjoyed each others company for the evening.

'When are you going to tell the Doctor?' Martha asked.

'I thought maybe after they were born.' Jack told her honestly.

'He'll be upset if you keep it from him, that you are pregnant.'

'After the reaction last time he doesn't deserve to know.' Ianto added.

'He apologised, I'm sure he won't react the same way this time.'

'I'm still not sure I forgive him.' Jack said seriously.

'You want me to tell him for you?' Martha suggested.

'No, I will tell him, when the time is right, but not yet.' Jack replied.

'Your babies, your call.'

'Thanks Martha, for everything.'

'So, enough of this talk, who's for desert?' Ianto asked.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Jack was getting very agitated, the rest of the team had gone out on a Weevil hunt. It was very late at night, pouring down with rain and pitch dark thanks to the clouds blocking out the moon and stars and he hadn't heard anything from them for the last fifteen minutes.

The last thing he heard was Gwen yell at Ianto to watch out, Chloe scream and Ianto shouting 'Oh fuck'. Then Damien told him not to worry, they'd be in contact again as soon as they finished the job. He was pacing around his office trying every minute or so to try and raise one of them on the bluetooth but all he got was static.

The babies were picking up on his mood and appeared to be playing football with his insides, must be boys he mused to himself as he stroked his hand over his bump hoping it would sooth them. Then his comm burst back onto life and he heard the words he'd been dreading as Damien spoke.

'Jack, we're just about to head in we need to get straight to the medical bay.'

Jack's heart jumped into his throat. 'What happened?'

The was no answer but seconds later he heard the cog door opening, he rushed down the stairs to meet them. Damien and Ianto were carrying Chloe, she had a huge gash in her shoulder. Damien was covered in blood but from what Jack could see it wasn't his own. Gwen was limping and Ianto looked like he was in pain, but Jack couldn't see anything obvious.

They rushed past him, down into the medical bay and put Chloe on the bed. She had lost a lot of blood and was unconscious, Jack watched on as his team took control. Ianto pressed a dressing to her wound and Gwen did some basic tests on her, pulse and temperature, Damien found the morphine and antibiotics in the medical cupboard and checked the doses in the book Chloe always had on the counter and injected them into her.

'She really needs fluids.' Ianto called up to Jack.

'I can do that.' Jack called back as he ran down the steps into the medical bay. 'I learnt a few useful things in my long lifetime.'

After a few attempts Jack managed to get the drip into her arm and the saline flowing, Chloe looked like she was just sleeping peacefully. Gwen told him her pulse and temperature were both normal, for now they would just have to see if the antibiotics and morphine worked as Ianto cleaned and dressed her wound.

Gwen had twisted her ankle tripping over a tree root trying to help Chloe and she'd be fine after she had let it rest for a while. Jack sent her home and told her to put some ice on it, Damien was completely unhurt, the blood was all Chloe's. Ianto winced as he was bent over dressing Chloe's wound, looked like he had done something to his back.

Once Ianto had finished Jack asked Damien to keep a watch over Chloe, he needed to find out what had happened to Ianto. They went up to Jack's office and he closed the door behind them, pulled Ianto into a hug being careful not to hurt him before kissing him softly on the lips.

'What happened?' Jack asked.

'We thought there were only three of them and managed to take them all down, but then another one appeared out of nowhere. Gwen yelled at me to watch out, as he seemed to be heading for me, but then it jumped Chloe. I tried to get it off her and it sent me flying into a tree back first, then Gwen tripped over the tree root trying to get to her just before Damien shot it.'

'How's your back?'

'Hurts like hell.' Ianto replied as a wave of pain crossed his face.

'Let me see.'

Ianto turned so he was facing away from Jack, Jack slipped Ianto's jacket and waistcoat off then pulled the bottom of his shirt from his trousers and carefully pushed it up his back, he wasn't surprised to see the huge purple bruise spread over most of Ianto's back, it made Jack wince just looking at it.

'That's going to hurt for a while.' Jack told him. 'It looks nasty.'

'It feels even worse.' Ianto groaned.

'You need some painkillers?'

'Yep, that would be good.'

Jack rooted around in his desk drawer and with an 'Aha!' He produced a packet of pills.

'Paracetamol and codeine, they should do the trick.' He popped two pills into Ianto's hand and handed him his bottle of water.

'Thanks.'

'They might make you sleepy, maybe you should go down to my old room and rest for a while? Damien and I can cope on our own at the moment, I'll go and check on Chloe.'

Ianto nodded. 'I will.'

Jack moved closer to him and kissed him deeply.

'I'll wake you in a couple of hours if you doze off.' Jack told him.

'You okay?' Ianto asked, Jack had both hands on his bump.

'Babies were kicking the hell out of me earlier, I think I'm bruised on the inside.' Jack grinned.

'Little rugby players in the making.' Ianto told him.

'Felt more like football to me.'

'And what if they are girls?'

'Girls play football too!'

Ianto laughed and then yelped in pain.

'You, in my hole now.' As soon as he said it Jack laughed, realising how it sounded.

'I wish.' Ianto replied grinning.

'Soon.' Jack promised, hoping that this time would be like the last and he's have his sex drive back again real soon.

'It's okay.' Ianto told him. 'I can wait.'

'I'm going to so make it up to you.' Jack told him.

'I'm counting on it.'

'Now, go lie down. That's an order!'

'Yes Sir.' Ianto replied and started to descend down the ladder into the small room below.

Jack watched till he vanished completely then went down to check on Chloe, Damien was sat next to her reading a book.

'How is she?' Jack nodded towards Chloe.

'The blood loss has practically stopped now, I just changed the dressing. I think she'll be okay, once the morphine starts to wear off hopefully she'll start to wake up. It's going to hurt a while though, at least she's a doctor and will know how to take care of herself.'

'Yeah.'

'Ianto okay? He his that tree hard, it winded him for a few seconds.'

'Huge bruise, but he's okay. I sent him to get some rest.'

'You doing okay Jack? All this stress can't be good for your condition or the babies.'

'We're all okay thanks. Listen Damien I know this is freaking you out a little, but I understand.'

'I think I'm getting used to it now, but it can never seem normal, can it, a man being pregnant.' Damien admitted.

'Not in this century, no.' Jack laughed.

Damien looked like he was about to say something then changed his mind.

'What?' Jack asked.

'This is going to seem like a strange request, I know the girls ask you all the time and your happy for them to, but I feel like it's an odd thing for me to want to do.' Damien paused.

'Go on.'

'Can I ... touch the bump, might make it seem more real?'

Jack laughed again. 'Of course.'

Damien stood up and placed a hand on Jack's bump over his shirt and was rewarded by a kick, his eyes widened.

'Wow!' He exclaimed.

'Fantastic, isn't it?' Jack grinned.

'Yeah, it really is.'

The moment was broken by a low moan from Chloe on the bed beside them as she started to stir.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

'Hey Chloe, how you feeling.' Jack asked her as she opened her eyes.

'Hurts.'

'On a scale of one to ten, ten being really unbearable?'

'About seven I'd say.'

'We gave you morphine and antibiotics, was that okay?' Jack wanted to know his team had done right.

Chloe tried to nod but a pain shot through her shoulder. 'Yeah, more morphine needed I think.'

'I'll get it.' Damien told her.

'Thanks.'

'Anything else, or just the pain in your shoulder?'

'Head is a little fuzzy, but other than that no. Is the wound bad?'

'Ianto cleaned and dressed it and Damien changed the dressing a little while ago, said the bleeding had almost stopped.'

Damien had the syringe of morphine in his hand when he came back to her side.

'Want me to do it, or do you want to do it yourself?' Damien asked her.

'You do it, injecting myself just feels wrong somehow.'

'Where do you want me to do it?'

'Top of my arm would be okay, thanks.'

Jack smiled to himself as Damien gave her the injection and saw Chloe close her eyes and screw them up tight and bit down on her lip. She let out a small noise of discomfort as the needle went into her arm and sighed out the breath she was holding as the needle was removed again.

'You don't like needles.' Jack grinned at her.

'No, I have no problem giving injections to other people but I hate having them myself.'

'So, that's the real reason you wanted me to do it.' Damien laughed. 'Feels wrong my arse.'

'Hey, hows Ianto, he got hurt too, and Gwen?' Chloe asked.

'Gwen's just twisted her ankle, I sent her home to rest it. Ianto's back is covered in a huge bruise where he hit the tree, but other than that he seems okay.' Jack told her.

'Where is he?'

I gave him paracetamol and codeine and sent him to get some rest.'

'Good.'

Chloe eased herself up into a sitting position and began to pull at the dressing.

'I need to see for myself.' She told Jack and Damien.

'I'm going to go back to my workstation.' Damien informed them and walked off up the stairs from the medical bay.

Chloe took a sharp intake of breath as she pulled the tape holding the dressing from her skin, and then pulled the dressing back.

'Yuck!' She exclaimed as she pulled the dressing away.

The wound had stopped bleeding at last, it seemed but it was covered in dried blood and looked awful.

'I don't think it's as bad as it looks.' Jack told her. 'It's not too deep but you bled a lot even after Ianto cleaned it.'

'Pass me the antiseptic wipes please.' She asked Jack, they were on the counter behind him.

He passed them over and she took one from the pack and gently began to clean away the dried blood.

'I'm fine.' She told Jack. 'Go and check on Ianto.

'Sure?'

'Positive.'

Jack kissed her on the forehead and then bounded up the stairs two at a time, then up to his office. He climbed down the ladder into the small room quietly, Ianto was laying on his front with his eyes closed. He was just about to leave again when Ianto spoke his name.

'Jack.'

'How you doing?'

'Hurts when I move a bit, but not as bad as it was.'

'Did you sleep at all?'

'A little I think.'

'Can I get you anything?'

'Just you.'

Jack laughed softly. 'You want me to lie with you?'

'Yep, it's lonely down here on my own.'

'Can you move over a little?'

Ianto shifted so he was nearer to one edge of the bed, Jack kicked off his boots and got on the bed next to him, lying on his side.

'If I put my arm on your back it's going to hurt.'

'Then put it lower.' Ianto mumbled into the pillow.

Jack placed his arm over Ianto's buttocks, his hand resting on the one furthest away.

'That okay?'

'Perfect.'

Jack realised Ianto was rolling his hips slightly under the touch of his hand.

'Ianto, what are you doing?'

'Nothing.'

'I can feel you moving.'

'I like the feel of your hand on my arse, it's been too long.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, it's just that I'm really missing you now, intimately.'

'Want me to touch you, suck you?'

'Nope, just keep doing what you're doing.'

Jack was now rubbing his hand over Ianto's arse thought the fabric of his trousers, he could hear Ianto's breath now it had become a little faster. Ianto turned his head so it was facing Jack.

'Kiss me.' Ianto panted slightly.

Jack lent forward and kissed him softly on the lips before deepening it, his hand touching Ianto more firmly now as Ianto's hips moved beneath it, small but intense movements. Jack tried to slip his hand into the top of Ianto's trousers but the belt through them meant he couldn't and he moved his hand back to its original position as Ianto murmured his disappointment at the loss of it on his arse into Jack's mouth.

Jack felt Ianto's body tense for a moment beneath his hand and then he gasped into Jack's mouth and shuddered. Jack kept kissing him till Ianto pulled away.

'I think I just made a mess in my pants.' Ianto told Jack, his face a little pink as he grinned at him.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Ianto was a little mortified that he had humped Jack's bed, and that he had done it while Jack was lying next to him but Jack told him to forget he, he understood that Ianto was feeling sexually frustrated and told Ianto that as soon as he got his sex drive back, silently praying to the powers that be that it would be soon, Ianto was in for a night he wouldn't forget.

Gwen arrived at work that day with a elastic bandage around her ankle, it was a little swollen but she insisted that she could walk on it okay but they noticed when she thought no one was looking her limp became more pronounced and there was a hint of discomfort in her face, but she was putting on a front for the rest of the team as she considered she had got off lightly.

Chloe was obviously still in some pain from her shoulder wound but insisted that she was the doctor and as that was the case she had decided she was fit for work. She told them the bleeding had stopped completely and the dressing was just to keep the wound clean.

She'd had a bit of an uncomfortable night as if she rolled onto her shoulder in her sleep it sent a pain through her and she woke. She'd also had to make excuses to James as to why she went to bed in pyjamas instead of her usual chemise and didn't want to be touched.

She hated lying to him, he knew she worked for Torchwood, she had insisted she couldn't keep that a secret and after what happened with Gwen and Rhys Jack could see her point, but on the other hand he really didn't know what the job entailed and if he did he wouldn't have been happy with her putting her life in danger.

Jack understood how hard it must be for her to have to lie to James and knowing that Gwen had been through the same thing with Rhys he asked Gwen to have a girlie chat with Chloe, tell he she knew how it was, that she could talk to her anytime she liked about how she was feeling and Gwen was happy to do so.

Ianto's bruise covered two thirds of his back and ached like mad but painkillers were keeping it manageable although he was walking a little stiffly, bending in any form hurt too much. Chloe insisted on using the scanner on his back to make sure he hadn't done anything more serious than the obvious and thankfully there was no hidden damage. Once the bruise started to heal the pain would ease off, hopefully starting in a couple of days.

When the rift alarm went off they prayed it was nothing major, what with three fifths of the team injured in some way and Jack confined to base. In the end Damien and Gwen went to check it out, as Gwen was the least hurt and Damien had luckily escaped injury, with strict instructions not to tackle it themselves if it was a dangerous situation and call for back up.

Both Ianto and Chloe both had their fingers crossed mentally that they wouldn't have to do anything too physical and were very relieved when the other two called in to say it was some kind of alien tech, it seemed to be inactive, whatever it was and they were bringing it back to the hub.

Damien too it up to Jack's office and Gwen went to rest her ankle, as it was now throbbing like crazy.

'Any idea what it is?' Damien asked as he handed it to Jack.

It was a rectangular metal box, but didn't appear to have any opening or joins, it seemed like it was one piece of metal, a metal not if this earth, it shimmered in the light like a rainbow. And although there didn't appear to be any way of getting into it, it was obviously hollow and there was something inside when you shook it.

Jack turned it over in his hands, admiring the glow it gave off.

'Beautiful.' He said, more to himself than Damien.

'But what is it?'

'I think it's just some kind of security box, but there's no way to get into it unless you know what you are doing.'

'So what's inside?'

'Could be anything.' Jack shrugged. 'Obviously something someone didn't want found.'

'Can we x ray it?'

'No, it's made of trieleium, it's impervious to x rays, like lead.'

'The ultimate safe, no key required!'

'Yeah, only the person who made it can open it, only they know where exactly to touch or stroke it to activate the locking mechanism.'

'I'll leave it with you then.' Damien sounded disappointed.

'We'll just file it away with the rest of the useless stuff.' Jack told him and he left the office.

Once Damien was out of sight Jack grinned to himself, he knew exactly how to open it, he had had one when he was a teenager, and they only came with one thing, well things in them. Once they were opened they couldn't be reused. But he wasn't going to tell Damien that, he was going to keep it for him and Ianto to play with. Jack turned it over in his hand once more before putting it in his desk drawer, if all went to plan, in a few days.

The rest of the day passed without incident, for which most of them were very grateful. At times like this they sometimes thought it would be better to have more staff, but they knew that really it worked well as it was, with a small, close team.

When they finally all headed off home Jack was happy, Ianto wasn't the only one with an aching back. Recently he had found himself walking around with the flat of his hand resting on the small of his back and the other hand under his bump, supporting it. The twins were growing fast, he was so much bigger than he had been the last time, with just one baby. And he wasn't even quite twenty one weeks pregnant yet, he really was going to be the size of a house by the time the babies were born.

'We make a right pair.' Ianto laughed as they both moaned as they walked up the steps to the flat.

'At least yours will be gone soon.' Jack grumbled.

'Ianto let them in and they dumped their coats and footwear in the hallway.

'I think I need a long hot bath.' Jack told Ianto as he pulled him close and kissed him tenderly.

'Want to share, it'll relax is both?'

'Yeah, that'd be good.'

Jack went to run the bath, adding bubbles and Ianto made them coffee to take in with them. As they undressed Ianto couldn't help but smile at Jack's baby bump, it seemed to be growing daily now. Ianto moved closer to Jack and placed both hands on the bump.

'They're not moving.'

'Asleep thankfully, they were kicking like mad earlier.'

'I think they pick up on stress, now you're relaxed, so are they.' Ianto suggested.

'Maybe, come on, it the bath before the water gets cold.'

They both slid into the bubbles, one at each end facing each other, both grateful at times like this that the bath had the taps in the middle of the side and not at one end. Both stretched out and arranged their legs around each others to they were comfortable.

'This feels wonderful.' Jack said as he closed his eyes and lent his head back against the edge of the bath.

'Yep, the hot water is already doing wonders for my back.' Ianto agreed.

'It's ages since we did anything like this together, just relaxed.'

'Ummmm.' Ianto mumbled in agreement.

'Should do it more often.'

'We do, but it normally turns into foreplay.' Ianto laughed softly.

'Yeah, that's true.' Jack replied before letting out a little sound of discomfort.

Ianto opened his eyes. 'You okay?'

'Babies have decided it's football time again.' Jack had both hands on his stomach.

Ianto lent forward, wincing a little as he did so and placed a hand on Jack's stomach.

'They're certainly fighting fit.' He grinned.

'I wish they'd save their energy for after they are born.'

Ianto laughed. 'I think it's you that will need your energy after they are born, both of us.'

'Best we make the most of this peace and quiet then.'

'Yep.' After a stroke of Jack's stomach Ianto went back to his position of resting against the back of the bath.

'The waters getting cool.' Jack moaned.

Ianto reached for the tap. 'Move your leg for a minute.'

Ianto turned the hot tap on and loosened the plug, letting the some of the cooling water out as fresh hot water flowed in till it was hot again then turned the water off again and the resumed their positions. They stayed there, eyes closed, just talking and relaxing for a couple of hours, topping up the water each time it started to cool before slipping into bed and falling asleep with Ianto spooning against Jack's back.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Jack and Ianto were lazing in bed, it was Sunday and they had arranged that they would have the day off unless something happened with the rift that would require them going into the hub. The bruise on Ianto's back barely hurt now and was going an interesting shade of yellow, so Jack told him.

Jack was lying on his back, Ianto was doing his morning ritual of stroking and kissing his baby bump while talking the the babies. He had heard somewhere that babies could hear what was going on around them in the womb and he thought it wouldn't hurt to do it.

Ianto had his ear pressed to Jack's stomach when he gave a little yelp, making Jack laugh.

'You okay?'

'One of the babies just kicked me in the head.' Ianto half smiled as he rubbed his ear.

'Maybe it was getting bored with your constant chatter?' Jack smirked.

'If you wasn't pregnant you would be so paying for that now.' Ianto slid back up the bed and captured Jack's lips in a tender kiss.

'At least I still crave your kisses.' Jack murmured against Ianto's lips.

'You have no idea how grateful I am for that, I'd be going mad without any kind of ... well physical contact.'

'I noticed, the other day.' Jack grinned.

'You promised to never mention that!' Ianto scowled.

'Sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. From the way I'm feeling at the moment, I think maybe the sex hiatus will be over soon.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I'm not actually feeling like I want to yet, but there's definitely more of an intensity running through me when we kiss.'

'A sign?'

'A very good sign.'

'We should kiss some more!'

Ianto lent down and kissed Jack softly at first, almost chastely before teasing Jack's lips with his tongue till he opened them wide. Then Ianto kissed his top tip, sucking it into his mouth before repeating it on Jack's lower lip as Jack's tongue now teased his own lips.

Ianto then covered Jack's mouth with his own again, kissing him deeply as his tongue slipped into Jack's mouth, seeking his unique taste, sensing those pheromones beginning to stir within Jack again, the pheromones that had been missing for the last couple of weeks.

They were barely there, but it was a start. Ianto hoped they would come flooding back really soon, he wanted, needed to make love to his husband, have his husband make love to him. He craved Jack's body like nothing else and he found his being pregnant strangely erotic, and it was becoming hard to hold back from sex with his lover.

They kissed for a long while, till they're lips were red and swollen and they were more than a little breathless. Jack rolled onto his side, facing Ianto.

'I love you.' He said softly.

Ianto lifted Jack's left hand and kissed the wedding band on his finger. 'I know.'

Jack moved their entwined hands down to his stomach. 'We're going to be the best parents ever.'

'I think we might have the most spoiled babies in the world.' Ianto grinned.

'They're special, they deserve to be spoilt.'

'As long as they don't turn into brats.' Ianto laughed.

'Like their dada?' Jack joked.

'Oh once these babies are born you will have so much you need to be punished for.' Ianto slapped Jack's arm lightly.

'Maybe I'll keep them where they are.'

'Not possible.'

'Damn.'

'Oooh, they're kicking again.' Ianto smiled as the little feet hit his hand.

'I kinda noticed.'

'I love it, it's just so amazing.'

'You'll never guess who asked to touch my bump the other day?'

'Who?'

'Damien, thought it might make it seem more real to him and he seemed astounded when the babies kicked his hand.'

'The first time I felt it I thought it was the best thing ever, my husband, lover, partner, best friend was having my babies, the best thing you could ever give me.'

'You never said?'

'You were asleep.'

'I was?'

'Yep, it was early one morning and I woke first, I had my hand resting on the bump and there was the tiniest of kicks, at first I thought I had imagined it, but then it happened a few more times. They weren't hard enough to wake, you although you did stir a little, mumbled something and then settled down again.'

'Why didn't you say anything, when I woke?'

'It was a morning we got called out, the rift alarm went off and that evening you felt it for yourself, you were so excited that it was the first time you had felt it I just couldn't tell you I already had.'

'You're daft sometimes.' Jack smiled, kissing Ianto's still swollen lips. 'I would have been happy you'd felt the babies kick.'

'I didn't want to ruin your special moment.'

'See, you keep giving me more and more reasons to love you, when you say things like that.'

'I don't need any more reasons to love you, I don't actually think there are any left to discover.'

'Shut up and kiss me again before we both end up in tears.'

'Don't know if our lips will take anymore snogging.' Ianto laughed. 'But I'm willing to risk it.'

After another long kiss Ianto pulled back. 'I wish I could do this too, carry our babies.'

'Really? Even after all the moaning I've done about my back and feeling fat and craving boiled egg sandwiches?'

'It's just such a wonderful thing that someone can do for the person they love, bring life into the world.'

'Ianto Harkness-Jones you are such a romantic at heart.'

'One of the reasons you love me?'

'Oh yeah.' Jack grinned widely. 'You never did tell me what the thing was you didn't love about me?'

'Nope, and I hope I never will.'

'You said it was something for when we were fighting?'

'Yep, and it will have to be a big fight for me to tell you it.'

'In that case, I hope I never know.'

'Good.' Ianto kissed Jack on the throat and the little moan that escaped Jack's mouth gave him hope, it was the sound of pleasure that he hoped indicated that Jack's sex drive was well and truly on the way back.

'So, it's way to late for breakfast now, how about brunch?' Jack's stomach was rumbling sending the babies into a kicking frenzy.

'Toast and coffee?'

'Perfect.'

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

They spent the rest of the day lounging around, catching up on some programmes they liked that they had recorded while the sat curled up together on the TV till early evening. When Ianto got up to make dinner Jack told him he had to pop out to the hub to collect something he had forgotten to bring home, but wouldn't tell him what, just that he thought Ianto would enjoy it.

With that Jack kissed his hard on the mouth and pulled him flush to his own body, Ianto pulled back and saw the grin on Jack's face and felt the budding hardness in Jack's trousers. Jack nodded silently, the grin getting wider and Jack kissed him deeply.

'Don't go anywhere, we can have dinner later.' Ianto told him, his arms locked around Jack's waist.

'Another hour won't kill us and believe me it'll be worth the wait, I'll be back by the time dinners ready.'

'I'm not so sure about that, if you come back and I'm dead it's all your fault.' Ianto pouted.

'Make dinner, I'm hungry for food and you and if you feed me first it will just increase my appetite for you.'

'Go, now!' Ianto grabbed Jack's coat from the hook in the hall and shoved it at him. 'Before I jump your bones here and now.' He growled.

Jack laughed as he slipped his coat on, thankful it still hid his blossoming bump, stole a quick his and fled out the door, back to the hub to collect that metallic alien box he had left in his office drawer.

He returned to find wonderful smells of spaghetti bolognaise wafting from the kitchen, he slipped into the bedroom and placed the box on the bed, then he followed his nose and was happy to find he had timed it perfectly, dinner was ready.

'Hungry?' Ianto asked, handing Jack a plate and eyeing the now evident bulge in the front of Jack's trousers.

'Starving.' Jack took a fork from the drawer and started to eat where he was standing.

Ianto looked at his plate of food, his appetite had gone, he just wanted Jack.

'Not hungry?' Jack mumbled though a mouthful, he'd almost demolished the whole plateful in a few forkfuls.

'Not for food.'

Jack toyed with the food that remain on his plate as he chewed, an eyebrow cocked at the expression on Ianto's face, a look of pure lust. Jack swallowed the food in his mouth and took a long drink of water before turning his attention back to his plate.

He was just about to pick the fork up again when Ianto grabbed the plate from his hand, almost threw it down on the kitchen counter next to his uneaten food and kissed Jack almost violently. Jack responded instantly as mouths bruised, teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance as Ianto released all his pent up frustrations in that kiss.

They were panting hard when the parted, Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's and looked into his eyes.

'I've missed this so much.' He told Jack as his hand caressed Jack's erection through the fabric of his trousers.

'I never would have guessed.' Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto on the neck, making him moan softly.

'Bed!' Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room Ianto spotted the strange box on the bed.

'What's that?'

'A present from the rift.' Jack

'Is it alien?'

'Not technically, but it's from way in the future.'

'How far in the future?'

'51st century.'

'So, you know exactly what it is then.'

'Oh yeah. Are we in for some fun tonight.' Jack was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ianto picked it up off the bed and turned it around in his hands, then shook it with a small frown.

'How do you open it, there's no lid, door, seam, nothing?'

'Watch' Jack told him as he took the box from his hands.

Jack lay the box on the bed and rubbed his hands together to warm them, then Ianto watched as he stroked his fingertips across the surface horizontally, then vertically before placing his palm flat upon it. Ianto watched amazed as the top edge completely and revealed the contents inside.

Jack took the items out and lay them on the bed as Ianto watched. There was what looked like a blister pack of tablets, or pills of some sort, but they seemed rather large, a small glass bottle with a liquid in it and a metal rod about seven or eight inches in length bit not much bigger in diameter than a pencil.

'Okay, what exactly are they?' Ianto asked.

Jack pointed at the small bottle. 'That is basically lube, but with extra properties needed for the other two items to work.'

'And they are?'

'After using the lube on each other we place one of the tablets deep inside each other, they start to dissolve almost instantly and you'll feel a wonderful tingling sensation, it's like nothing else ever.' Jack told him.

'And that?' Ianto pointed at the metal, pencil like object.

Jack picked it up with his fingertips. 'Now this is what completes it, this goes in the arse of the person who's on top.'

Ianto didn't seem impressed. 'It's so ... thin, what's the point?'

'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' Jack grinned. 'Hold it.'

Ianto held out his hand and Jack placed it on his palm. 'How is that possible.' He exclaimed.

'Tell me what you feel?'

'It's warm, and feels like flesh, oh my god, it feels like a hard, living cock!'

'And when it reacts to the other two items inside the body it swells to fill the space it occupies, and as the person it is in fucks their partner the sensations from the lube and tablet in the other person sends the vibrations through to it and it feels like your being fucked at the same time, it's amazing.'

'You've used this before?'

'It was the in thing when I was in my late teens, everyone tried it.'

'And was it as good as was claimed?'

'Better, so much better.'

'So, who's fucking who and who gets the futuristic dildo up their bum?' Ianto grinned.

'I think you should try it, it's not an experience to be missed.' Jack told him.

'When do we, start using it? Now or once we're ready to shag?'

'Oh not yet, first I intend to take you too the edge and back again, that's just the icing on the cake.' Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him deeply.

'Why aren't we naked yet?' Ianto asked cheekily.

'Because you ask too many questions.'

'Undress me.' Ianto told him.

'I'm never going to turn that invite down.'

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes as he slowly pulled the t shirt from Ianto's jeans, then his expertly opened the button and lowered the zip of them before sliding the jeans down over Ianto's arse, smiling when he realised Ianto wasn't wearing any underwear.

Jack pulled the t shirt up over Ianto's head and lent forward to suck on the sensitive spot on his neck making Ianto grown in pleasure as the little spike of pain went through him before pushing Ianto's jeans down to his ankles and over his already bare feet.

Ianto pressed his naked body against Jack's still fully clothed one, the feel of the fabric of Jack's trousers against his throbbing cock giving him some much needed friction. He kissed his softly before moving away and laying on the bed on his back, propped up by his elbows.

'Strip for me.' He told Jack.

Jack slowly began to unbutton his shirt, not taking his eyes off the sight of Ianto, naked in front of him. He slipped his braces off followed closely by his shirt off his shoulders before tugging the hem of his t shirt from the waist of his trousers and pulling it over his head.

He couldn't miss the look of lust and longing in Ianto's eyes as he unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers, thankful he had taken his boots off in the hall when he got home he pushed his trousers and briefs down to his ankles and kicked them off, then toed his socks off before standing upright in full view of Ianto.

Ianto couldn't help himself, his tongue snaked out and licked his lips making Jack moan softly. Jack moved the short distance to the bed and lay next to Ianto, he kissed he mark he had made on Ianto's neck before claiming his mouth once more.

As they kissed their arms wrapped tight around each others bodies, then hands began to roam freely. Jack's fingers wove through the soft hairs on Ianto's chest till he found an already hard nipple, pinching it with his fingertips, making Ianto gasp into his mouth before finding the other and repeating the action.

Ianto's hands were on Jack's hips, his nails digging into the flesh hard enough to bruise as Jack assaulted his nipples. As Jack's mouth left his and his tongue soothed over the nipples Ianto slid a hand around Jack's body, over his swelling stomach, stroking softly. He could never have imagined that Jack's pregnant belly would be such a turn on, before his hand slipped lower, playing with the silken hairs as the base of Jack's cock.

Ianto could feel Jack rolling his hips slightly, trying to encourage him to take his cock in his hands, Ianto just smiled to himself and moved his hand lower and cupped Jack's balls before rolling them between his fingers. Jack's hand slid down over Ianto's stomach and he teased the tip of Ianto's leaking cock with the flat of his thumb, watching it twitch under his touch as Ianto moaned loudly.

Ianto's hand left Jack's balls and encircled his cock, hoping Jack would follow suit. He wasn't disappointed and he let out a huge sigh of pleasure as Jack's hand wrapped around his erection firmly and they found each others mouths again and they slowly pleasured each other with their hands.

Jack reached for the small bottle and held it in his palm, warming it with his body heat before breaking the kiss. He held the small bottle in front of Ianto's face.

'Ready?'

'Yep.' Ianto panted.

Jack opened the bottle and tipped some of the thick liquid onto Ianto's fingers and then his own. They changed position so they were sat facing each other, as close as possible, legs parted wide, knees bent and feet flat on the bed.

They both reached between each others legs as they searched for the others tight hole, teasing the tight muscles with their fingers before they both slipped a finger inside their partners arse. They both slid their fingers back and forth, fucking each other with their finger before they each added a second and a third.

They had tried to keep their eyes open, but by this time they were both having their prostates stroked by the others fingers and they couldn't help but close them as the sensations went through their bodies.

Ianto found his senses long enough to pick up the packet of tablets and hand them to Jack as they both slipped their fingers from each others bodies. Jack pressed one out of the blister pack into Ianto's hand and then one into his own. Ianto made to slip it into Jack's arse but Jack stopped him.

'No, I want to watch you put it in yourself.' Jack told him.

Ianto lent back on one elbow and holding the pill in two fingers he dipped his fingers between his legs, finding his prepared hole. He placed the tablet at the entrance and pushed it in as deeply as it would go with his middle finger, seconds later a look of pleasure crossed his face.

'WOW!' Was all Ianto could utter.

'What did I tell you.' Jack grinned as he mirrored Ianto's previous action and slipped the pill inside himself, his face taking on the same look as Ianto's had done moments before and still had.

Jack reached for the final item, the slim metal rod and placed the it between Ianto's legs, the tip against Ianto's hole.

'Yes?' He asked Ianto.'

Ianto nodded enthusiastically.

Ianto held his breath as Jack slipped in into his body, still amazed that it felt like warm flesh and not cold metal. As soon as it was buried deep inside him he could feel it starting to swell to fill his own channel, Ianto let the breath he had been holding out slowly.

'Amazing.' He told Jack.

'It gets better.' Jack told him as he lie back on the bed. 'Fuck me.'

Ianto sat back up and moved onto his knees, he put more of the thick lube on his hand and coated his cock, then slowly slipped it into Jack's relaxed, hot, tight channel till he was ball deep. Then he started to move deeply but slowly, wondering at the sensations in his own arse as the futuristic dildo seemed to mimic his actions.

Jack smiled at the look on Ianto's face, reached up and touched his face with his palm.

'Good?' Jack asked.

'Understatement of the year!' Ianto replied just before Jack's hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Jack hips moved in time with his as he stepped up the speed of his thrusts, gasping into Jack's mouth at the sensations he was getting deep in his arse along with the wonderful feeling of being buried inside Jack, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Jack slipped his hand between their bodies and grasped his own cock, from what he remembered Ianto was going to be too distracted to even think about his neglected cock, but he didn't care as he pumped it in time with their thrusts.

Ianto's thrusts were getting more and more erratic and as they got harder and faster as did that of the dildo in his arse, Ianto thought his head might just explode with pleasure as he felt his body tense slightly, he tried to delay the sensation just a bit but it was useless, and he came hard and fast deep into Jack.

He was vaguely aware of Jack coming beneath him as he collapsed completely spent on top of his lover, not caring about the sticky mess Jack had made over their bodies, his head resting on Jack's chest. Jack stroked his fingers through Ianto's hair, waiting for Ianto to recover from the intenseness of his orgasm.

'Hey, you okay?' He asked Ianto softly.

Ianto nodded against his chest, still panting slightly.

'Want to just lie here for a while.'

Another nod.

Jack chuckled lightly, he could remember clearly just how Ianto was feeling. He wrapped his arms tight about his lover and closed his eyes, it would be a little while before Ianto felt like moving.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning they had put the 'futuristic sex kit' away, there was enough left for maybe three or more times. Ianto had insisted it would be Jack's turn next time, Jack agreed but told him not till after the baby was born. He knew it was a little illogical but he was worried intensity might start labour off early, so they agreed they would wait till the babies were born to use it again.

When Jack became twenty five weeks pregnant the weekly blood test Chloe performed on him made her a little worried, she wanted to run further tests on Jack before she aired her concerns. She told Jack she needed to perform something called a oral glucose tolerance test on him and told him to not eat of drink anything the nest morning before he came into work.

'Should I be worried?' Jack asked Chloe as she finished her usual tests.

'You might be fine, nothing to worry about, if it is what I think it might be, then we'll talk about it.'

'Don't say anything to Ianto yet, I don't want to worry him unduly if I don't have to.'

'Of course, but I want you to tell him straight away if the result is positive.'

'Chloe, what are you testing me for exactly?'

'Gestational diabetes.'

'Shit!'

'Don't panic, if you do have it we can take measures to control it while you are pregnant and it should go once the babies are born.'

'What about the babies?' Jack was starting to get upset.

Chloe put her arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

'Jack, no more till the test tomorrow. Don't forget, nothing to eat, or drink except water until I've done the test.'

'Thanks Chloe.'

Jack walked away quietly and went to his office, he was panicing inside and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it, just hope Chloe was wrong. When Ianto took his coffee up later he could see Jack was distracted and upset about something, but he wouldn't say what. For now he didn't push it, he'd ask him again later when they got home.

Jack stayed in his office all day, buried himself in paperwork with his door closed. Chloe was worried about him, wished she hadn't had to say anything to him, but she wouldn't be able to do the test without him knowing and wondering what she was up to. She thought of telling Ianto, but she promised Jack she wouldn't. Hopefully Jack would change his mind and tell Ianto himself before the morning.

It wasn't till they got back to the house and Jack was relaxing on the sofa that Ianto broached the subject again.

'Jack, please tell me what's wrong?' Ianto sat next to him and took his hand in his own.

'It could be nothing, there's no point us both worrying if there's nothing to worry about.'

'If it's upsetting you than I want to know, no more secrets remember?'

Jack sighed. 'Chloe wants to run another test tomorrow, she's worried I might have a complication of being pregnant.'

'And the test is for?'

'Gestational diabetes.'

Ianto's eyes widened in shock. 'Diabetes?'

'If I have it, it will go when the babies are born.'

'What do we do, how's it treated? And the babies?' '

'Chloe wouldn't tell me anything, said there was no point worrying unless the test proved positive.'

'Did you think to look it up on the internet?'

Jack shook his head. 'No, I was too worried about what I would find and she's right, no point worrying myself if it turns out to be negative.'

'I'll look.'

'No, don't, please.'

'If you're sure?'

'Very.'

'Do you have to do anything before the test?'

'No food or coffee before the test in the morning, nothing after I go to bed tonight.'

'Want me to call Martha?'

'Only if the test is positive.'

'Have you thought about telling the Doctor yet?'

'I should, but what if he's upset with me, us for me getting pregnant again? I know he's right about time lines, but no one will ever find out the truth.'

'You should tell him yourself, I have a feeling that after the last time and the talking to he got from Martha and Donna he might be a bit more understanding about it this time.'

'You're right, I know you are. I'll think about it after the test tomorrow, okay?'

'Yep.'

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and held him tight.

'Whatever happens, it will all turn out okay.' Ianto told him.

'Nothing can happen to these babies, nothing.' Jack chocked back a sob.

'Life couldn't be that cruel twice, these babies are going to be born and they are going to be healthy.'

'You can't know that.' A tear slipped down Jack's face.

Ianto wiped it away with the flat of his thumb. 'No, but I'm going to make damn sure it's the truth.'

Jack smiled weakly. 'Thanks.'

'I'm going to run you a bath and then I'm going to cook you dinner while you relax.' He told Jack. 'And then we are going to relax on the sofa in each others arms while we watch something soppy on DVD till bedtime and then I'm going to hold you till you fall asleep in my arms.'

'Will you spoon behind me, my bump gets in the way now.'

Ianto slid his hand to Jack's now very pregnant belly. 'If that's what you want.'

'I do, now you said something about a bath? My back is killing me.'

Ianto moved so he could kiss Jack tenderly. 'I'm on it now.'

Ianto ran Jack's bath, got him settled in it with a book and a cup of coffee and went to make dinner. By the time dinner was ready Jack was feeling less stressed about the coming day and his backache had eased. They ate dinner and tried to decide on a movie, deciding they wanted to watch something funny they close a romantic comedy.

'When Harry Met Sally?' Ianto suggested.

'A Room With A View?' Jack countered.

'A Knights Tale?'

'Sleepless In Seattle?'

'Dirty Dancing.' They both suggested at the same time.

They put the TV on and the movie in the DVD played and got comfortable on the sofa, Jack leaning against Ianto and watched the feel good movie, distracting themselves from the day ahead for a little while at least.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

When Jack woke the next morning he found himself alone in bed, despite it being seemingly sunny outside it was chilly indoors. Jack wrapped his dressing gown around him and headed off to find Ianto, he was in the spare room they were using half as an office with their computer in and half as a storage room.

Ianto was sat at the computer reading intently and didn't hear Jack walk in till he was behind him and looking over his shoulder, Jack spotted what Ianto was reading and groaned. Ianto closed the page but it was too late, Jack had seen it.

'I thought we agreed not to look it up on the internet till we knew if I actually had it or not.'

Jack kissed Ianto on top of the head, he wasn't angry with him, as he knew Ianto would only have done it because he was worried.

'I couldn't sleep at first and then I had a bad dream, about diabetes and the babies and I needed to find out what could happen.'

Ianto was still facing the computer in his chair and Jack behind him, Jack moved closer and slid his arms over Ianto's shoulders and hugged him close, placing another kiss to his head.

'So, what did you find out?'

'I thought you didn't want to know?'

'Might as well be prepared, just in case the test comes back positive, come on, tell me.'

'The baby could be bigger than normal.'

Jack looked down at his swelling belly and frowned. 'I might explode.'

Ianto chuckled to himself.

'It could also be born with Jaundice, but that's treatable and it could also have low blood sugar, but they can treat that with glucose into the babies blood.'

'Sounds like a nightmare. So what would I have to do?'

'Hopefully you can control it with what you eat, keep your carbohydrate intake low.'

Jack nodded.

'That means no doughnuts and danish pastries.' Ianto added, wondering if Jack realised what it meant.

'I can do that, for our babies.'

'Take some exercise, keep an eye on your weight and you'll have to test your blood a few times a day.'

'I am so hoping the test in negative.' Jack said sadly.

Ianto closed the computer down and got up from the chair and hugged Jack close to him.

'Whatever happens we do what it best for you and the babies, all three of you will get through this just fine.'

'And if I explode?' Jack smiled.

'I promise to clean up the mess.' Ianto laughed.

'I need coffee.' Jack pouted.'

'You'll have to settle for a big glass of water, we'll get Chloe to start the test as soon as we get to the hub, the sooner you have it, the sooner you can have coffee.'

'You'd think after all this time without caffeine I wouldn't be wanting it so much.'

'You want the taste, as much as the caffeine, you'll just have to make do with the taste for now.'

'Only fifteen weeks to go.'

'Maybe less, if you go into labour early.'

'I really am not looking forward to that!'

'Come on, we should get dressed. Get that test over with.'

They showered and dressed, Ianto missed breakfast so he didn't make Jack feel more hungry than he was and then they set off to the hub. Chloe was there ready and waiting for them, as soon as they had their coats off she told Jack to relax on the sofa, did a blood sugar test on him and then handed him a sugar drink telling him she would test him again in an hour and then they would know if he had it or not.

The faces Jack made as he drank the drink made both Ianto and Chloe laugh, Jack drained the glass and handed back to Chloe.

'That was horrible.' He moaned.

'Baby.' Ianto grinned.

Jack got up from the sofa and took Ianto's hand.

'You can come and distract me for an hour now.' Jack told Ianto as he pulled him off the sofa and towards the steps that led to his office.

Chloe watched them till they were in Jack's office with a smile on her face and then wandered back to the medical bay. When Jack and Ianto reappeared an hour later both looked a little dishrevelled, their hair mussed up and lips a little swollen. They were met by Chloe by the sofa so she could do the blood sugar test on Jack again.

Neither of them realised they were holding their breath till Chloe looked up and smiled at them.

'You're blood sugar is normal.'

Jack and Ianto both gave a sigh of relief.

'But.' She continued. 'In the test I did yesterday was a little high, so I still need you to watch what you eat, okay, cut down on those cakes and pastries.'

'Oh he will.' Ianto told her.

Jack grabbed Chloe and spun her around. 'I'll do whatever it takes for these babies.' He told her.

'I know.' She replied as Jack kissed her in the cheek.

'Thanks for coming in so early.' Ianto told her.

'I want these babies to be perfect too, you know.' She grinned. 'I'm going to have to pass all the test results onto Martha in my weekly report.'

'Sure. Ianto, we have an important call to make.'

'And that would be?'

'We're going to tell the Doctor the good news.'

'You think that's a good idea?'

'Yeah, I just want him to know, whatever happens.'

'Lets get it over and done with then.'

'Coffee first?'

'Yep.' Ianto laughed.

After they both went to the kitchenette for the coffee they walked back up to Jack's office Gwen walked in through the cog door, hearing them chuckling about something as they walked up the stairs.

'What's up?' She asked Chloe.

They're both in great moods and they're off to phone the Doctor to tell him about the babies.'

'I hope they stay in their good moods after that.' Gwen frowned.

'Lets hope he doesn't react the same way as last time.'

'Yeah.'

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Jack was sat in his chair behind his desk, Ianto next to him perched on the edge of it. Jack pulled his mobile from his pocket and flipped it open and hesitated.

'Are we really ready for this?' Jack asked, grinning.

'Yep! Get on with it.'

Jack dialed slowly and raised the phone to his ear slowly. It seemed to ring for ages before it was answered.

'Doctor?'

'Jack!' The Doctor exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm.

'Busy?' Jack could hear the TARDIS' engines in the background.

'No, Donna and I were just off to the past, she wanted to see the dinosaurs.'

'We, Ianto and I have something to tell you.'

The Doctor could sense the hint of hesitation in Jack's voice.

'Is something wrong?'

'No, the opposite, but you might see things differently.'

'Go on.' The Doctor's voice had turned more serious.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Oh.'

'Twenty five weeks pregnant.'

'Crikey.'

'Is that all you can say?' Jack asked, he'd expected a bit more of a reaction one way or the other.

'I'm just thinking that's all.'

'Really, well you might just want to sit down before I tell you the third thing, where's Donna?'

'She went to make tea.'

'Get her, I want her there when I tell you.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

'Give me a minute, I'll call you back.' The Doctor told him then cut the call before Jack could answer.

'He's going to call back.' Jack told Ianto as he shut his phone, an odd look on his face.

'So he didn't freak out, shout at you?'

'No, he didn't seem to act in any way, he was just quiet.'

'Very unlike the Doctor.'

'I know.'

Jack's phone started to ring.

'Doctor.'

'Let me in, the suns a little warm and there's no shade out here!'

'You're here?'

'Yes, apparently you being pregnant was more exciting than the thought of seeing dinosaurs!'

Jack laughed. 'Are you by the water tower?'

'Yes.'

'You know where to stand, get on and I'll activate the lift.'

'Righty ho.'

Jack finished the call this time and turned on the CCTV feed for the Plass, watched as the Doctor and Donna got onto the slab and then pressed a few buttons on it, sending them down into the hub. Jack called down to Gwen and asked her to meet them and bring them up to his office.

When they arrived in Jack's office Jack asked Gwen to leave and for once she didn't argue, she'd find out soon enough how the Doctor reacted. Donna looked like she was fit to explode.

'You're pregnant? Really pregnant?' Donna gushed.

'Yeah.' Jack laughed.

'So.' The Doctor asked, looking back and forth between Jack and Ianto. 'What's the other thing you wanted to tell me?'

'It's twins.' Ianto told him.

The Doctors eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped, he was speechless for a few minutes. Jack, Ianto and Donna all looked at him with amusement on their faces as he tried to form words and nothing came out.

'Well, that shut him up for five minutes.' Grinned Donna.

'Pregnant, with twins?' The Doctor managed to get out eventually.'

'Yeah.'

'You don't do anything by halves do you Jack.'

'Nope.' Ianto replied 'He doesn't.'

'I was so worried you'd get angry with me.' Jack told the Doctor.

'Way I see it, it's happened. I'd give you a lecture on wibbily wobbily ... '

'Timey wimey stuff.' Jack finished for him, making the Doctor grin.

'But there's no point, it there?' The Doctor continued.

'Not really, these babies aren't going anywhere.' Jack's voice was serious once more.

'Are you showing?' Donna asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere again.

'Oh yeah.' Ianto told her.

'Can I see, please?'

'Sure.'

Jack had been sitting behind his desk the whole time they were talking, he pushed his chair back and stood up, smoothing his billowing shirt over his bump.

'Bloody hell!' Donna exclaimed. 'You really are pregnant.' As if she hadn't believed a word of it till that moment.

'Shit!' The Doctor stuttered, making them all laugh, it took a lot to make the Doctor swear.

'Boys or girls?' Donna wanted to know.

'No idea, we want it to be a surprise.' Ianto told her.'

'I'd want to know.'

'That's because you are much too nosy about everything.' The Doctor grinned and his comment earned him a slap round the back of the head.

'Oy!' Donna shouted as her hand struck him.

'Ow!' The Doctor rubbed the back of his head.

'You two are like some kind of comedy double act.' Jack laughed.

'He needs to be kept in line.'

'He does.' Jack agreed with her.

'What's this, pick on Time Lord day?'

'Sorry.' Donna replied before giggling loudly.

'I take it Martha knows you're pregnant?'

'Yeah, she's performing the birth.'

'Ewwww, please tell be it's by Cesarean?' Donna had a worried look on her face.

'How else are they going to get them out?' Jack laughed.

'That's something I wouldn't want to think about.'

'Don't worry, they will be born by c-section.' Ianto reassured her.

'Phew!'

'Who else know?' The Doctor wanted to know.

'Outside of us, just Gwen's husband Rhys.'

'You need to keep it that way, no one can no you are pregnant.'

'I want to tell my parents.' Ianto told him.

'I don't think that would be a good idea, very bad in fact.'

'But in a few years there will be no denying they look like us.' Jack argued. 'Should we break it to them then or prepare them before the babies are born?'

'How will they take it, what kind of people are they?'

'Wonderful people, they accepted our relationship with barely any questions and have supported us all the way. They don't like that we work for Torchwood, even though all they know is that it is dangerous, but they respect our decision to keep working there.' Jack told him.

The Doctor nodded. 'Still no knowing how they will react to the news, you'll have to tell them about being from the future too.'

'I know, but I know how Ianto feels, if I had my parents here I'd want to know.'

'Ianto?' The Doctor wanted his input.

'I want them to know that there are their grandchildren, I don't want them thinking they are adopted, even thought I know they wouldn't treat them any differently if they were.'

'Will they keep to themselves? They wouldn't be able to tell anyone.'

Ianto answered with a firm 'Yes.'

'Then it's really up to you two, you just need to be prepared for them to freak, you can never tell and you might have to consider retconning them.' The Doctor concluded.

'We've talked about that already, we know it's a possibility.' Jack told him.

'I'll leave the decision to you both then, but be prepared for the consequences.

'Thanks Doctor.' Jack smiled.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Jack was twenty seven weeks pregnant when they finally got the chance to invite Ianto's parents to their house for the evening, they decided they would order takeaway so Ianto didn't have to cook and also so that dinner wouldn't get ruined if the evening took a bad turn.

When Ianto had called his parents to invite them all he told them was that they had something to tell them concerning them having children, his mum had assumed that they had got somewhere with the adoption process and Ianto couldn't bring himself to tell her any different over the phone and now he was beginning to wonder if telling them was a good idea.

Ianto was staring out the window looking for their car as Jack slipped his arms around him from behind and kissed him on the back of the neck.

'Don't worry, it'll be fine.' Jack whispered in his ear before kissing it.

'What if it's not, what if they freak out?'

'For what it's worth, knowing your parents your dad will sit quietly taking it in and your mum will want to know everything and they'll both take it in their stride.'

'You've got the Retcon, just in case?'

'Yeah, but I honestly think we won't need it.'

'If we can get through the bit about you being from the future that'll be a start.' Ianto laughed nervously.

Jack loosened his arms from Ianto's waist and turned him so they were facing each other.

'There's no point getting stressed, what will happen, will happen.'

Jack kissed Ianto softly on the lips, deepening it when Ianto responded and they only stopped when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

'They're here.' Ianto's voice did nothing to hide the anxiousness he was feeling. 'You there.'

Ianto pointed to the armchair which had a large cushion on it, Jack was going to hold it on his lap. It was mostly big enough to cover his bump and it was staying there till they knew Ianto's parents weren't going to flip out. Jack sat and placed the cushion strategically over his bump as Ianto opened the door to his parents.

'Mam, da, come in.'

Ianto took their coats and hugged them both before taking them through to the living room, Jack welcomed them when they entered the room. If Ianto's mum thought it was strange that he wasn't on his feet hugging her as normal she never said anything, just lent down and kissed him on the cheek.

'Coffee or tea?' Ianto asked them, trying to put the inevitable off for a few more minutes.

They both asked for tea so Ianto vanished into the kitchen for a few minutes before coming back wit the tray of mugs, tea for his parents and coffee for him and Jack. Ianto handed them out and then sat on the arm of Jack's chair leaning against the back.

'So, what's the news you have to tell us about us becoming grandparents again?' Ianto's mum asked smiling.

'It's not quite that simple, there's something else we have to tell you first.' Ianto told her.

'Is it that your not going to adopt, that you're going to use a surrogate instead?'

'No, this is something you're probably going to find very hard to believe but you have to believe me it's the truth.'

Ianto's mum was feeling a little worried, worried that something was wrong between them.

'What is it?' She frown, concern in her voice.

'Oh mam, it's nothing bad. Jack will explain.

Jack looked at Ianto's parents and smiled.

'Okay, you know we work for Torchwood, so we don't have to worry about that. There's no other way to tell you this other than to come out with it.' Jack took a deep breath. 'I'm not from here, this century, I'm from the future, the 51st century to be exact.'

As he said it Ianto clasped his hand and held it tight. Ianto's parents didn't say a word for what seemed like forever, Jack and Ianto were trying to work out what was going on in their heads but they couldn't read their faces at all.

'How can you be from the future?' Ianto dad asked.

'It's a long story, but basically I travelled through time, something happened to me and I got stranded here.'

'When, how long have you been here?'

Jack glanced at Ianto, how much should he tell them?

'Tell them the truth.' Ianto told him softly.

'Over one hundred years.' He decided there was no point mentioning the time he was buried alive.

'But that's impossible, you look around forty at the most.' Ianto dad spluttered.

'I age very slowly.'

'Something to do with being from the future?'

'Something happened to me then, yes.'

'Right.' Ianto mum was trying to get her head to accept the information she was being told.

Jack was hoping he wasn't going to have to go into any more detail at the moment about the fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them he was immortal as well just yet, or about how it came about.

'So, when we thought you were maybe to old for Ianto we were more right that we thought?' Ianto's dad actually laughed.

'Yep.' Ianto smiled.

'So, your not winding us up, this is for real?' Ianto's mum asked, she still had a serious look on her face.

'Yeah.' Jack smiled at her.

'Wow!' She exclaimed, her face starting to smile at last.

'I know.' Ianto grinned at her.

'You realise this is something you can't tell anyone?' Jack added.

'I gathered that, don't worry, your secret is safe with us.' She told him.

'Thanks mam, da?'

'Don't worry son, that's one tale I won't be telling down the pub.'

'You said this was something you needed to tell us before you told us what you wanted to about forthcoming grandchildren?'

'Yeah, well still along the lines of me being from the future I also need to tell you that in my time men can get pregnant and have babies.' Jack told her.

'Did you just say what I thought you said?' Ianto dad asked.

'Yes da, he did.' Ianto laughed at his dads shocked face.

'So you can have babies? You and Ianto can have children that are biologically both of yours and will be our grandchildren?' Ianto mum needed them to clarify what he had just told them.

'Yeah.'

'This is just so unbelievable.' Ianto mum was grinning from ear to ear.

'Something else we can't tell anyone.' Ianto's dad added.

'Yes, not even my brothers and sister, not for now anyway.'

'So, you get pregnant how?' Ianto's mum asked thoughtfully.

'Same as any other couple.' Jack grinned.

'Oh.' She replied and Ianto was amused to see his mum blush.

'So, when you planning on giving us more grandchildren then?' Ianto dad asked.

'Sooner than you'd think, that's why we needed to tell you this. Jack's already pregnant, he was pregnant when we got married.'

'You were?' Ianto mum asked, her face showing her excitement. 'But that means your what, more than six months pregnant?'

'Twenty seven weeks approximately.' Jack told her.

'And it's twins.' Ianto burst out.

'Twins!' Ianto's mum all but shouted.

Jack and Ianto both burst out laughing.

'You've got to be showing?'

'Yeah.' Jack replied as he removed the cushion from his lap.

Ianto's mum and dad did a very good impression of the Doctor's reaction, eyes like saucers and speechless. They both chuckled as the same thought went through both their heads at the same time.

'Mam, da? You okay?'

'Yes son.' Ianto dad replied, not taking his eyes off Jack blooming belly.

'Can I feel?' Ianto's mum asked.

'Sure.' Jack told her.

She slowly rose from the sofa and walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his tummy.

'Oh my goodness.' She said as one of the twins kicked. 'You really are pregnant.'

'Yes, we really are mam.' Ianto told her.

She watched as Ianto bent over and kissed Jack softly on the lips, nothing mattered, not that Jack was actually so old, or that he was from the future or any of that stuff. What mattered was that her son was happy and that's all she could ask for. It was going to take them a while to get used to this, hell years maybe, but that was nothing to worry about either as far as she was concerned.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Ianto's parents had stayed till around ten in the evening, the conversation was mostly dominated by the revelations Jack and Ianto had told them but they left happy, for which both Jack and Ianto were grateful for.

As they closed the door when they left Ianto slipped his arms around Jack's widening waist and kissed him softly on the lips.

'That went so much better than I expected.' Ianto mumbled into Jack's ear as his arms moved up around Jack's back and pulled him as close as possible.

'I told you your parents would be okay with it. I guess it might take a while for it to sink in completely but I know without a shadow of a doubt they will be happy for us.'

'And it means they get more grandchildren.'

'Yeah, they seemed very happy with that, that they really would be their grandchildren.'

'I think it's a case of the more the merrier with them.' Ianto smiled as he captured Jack's lips again.

'Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable?' Jack suggested when they parted lips.

'Bed?'

'Great suggestion, I knew I loved you for a reason.'

Ianto's hands slipped down to Jack's arse. 'Why are we still standing here then?'

'I want to make love to you, the babies are making my bump so big I won't be able to for much longer.'

'I'm not going to argue with that.'

Ianto removed his hands from Jack's arse and took one of Jack's hands in his as they walked to the bedroom. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes before they both stripped themselves naked and slipped between the sheets of their bed.

Ianto ran his hand over Jack's bump. 'You have no idea what you carrying our babies does to me.'

Jack's hand moved to Ianto crotch. 'Oh I think I do.' He grinned as his hand found Ianto's already hard cock.

'Kiss me.' Ianto murmured as Jack's hand ghosted back and forth over his cock.

Jack rolled onto his back pulling Ianto with him, his hand going behind Ianto's head, pulling his mouth down to his own as he kissed his softly, placing small butterfly kisses on his lips, on his closed eyes and the tip of his nose before finding his mouth and kissing his with more pressure.

Jack teased Ianto's lips as they opened willingly beneath his, tasting them before his tongue slipped into Ianto's warm, welcoming mouth, exploring the spot he knew made Ianto gasp before finding Ianto's tongue with his own, caressing and tangling with it till the kiss became desperate and passionate.

Their bodies flush against each other as they kissed, every single bit of their love for each other being poured into it till they pulled apart breathless a long while later.

'Make love to me, I want to feel you inside me.' Ianto told him, his voice full of emotion.

Jack kissed the place on his neck that made him melt and Jack felt the shiver of pleasure run through Ianto's body.

'Soon.' Jack told him as his hand smoothed through the soft hairs on Ianto's chest, teasing the already erect nipples and Ianto moaned softly under his touch.

'I don't need foreplay, I just need you, buried deep inside me.'

Jack shuckled softly. 'You sure about that?' He asked as his hand slid south, over Ianto's stomach and into the soft hairs that surrounded his cock.

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeep mmmmmmm.'

Jack's hand was now wrapped firmly around his cock, his thumb teasing the tip making Ianto's slowly roll his hips, trying to get some friction.

'Maybe if I did this.' Jack shifted slightly and Ianto felt the tip of Jack's tongue dipping into the leaking slit of his cock.

'Oh yeah.' Ianto sighed loudly.

Jack stopped. 'I thought you didn't need any foreplay?' Jack grinned.

'Changed my mind.' Ianto panted softly.

'You want more?' Jack's hand moved slowly as it stroked Ianto's cock.

'Yes' Ianto almost shouted.

'Okay then.' Jack lowered his mouth again, teasing the slit once more as he tasted Ianto's essence before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently, his tongue tasting every inch of it.

Jack's other hand pushed Ianto's legs apart before it reached out blindly towards the bedside cabinet, groping till his hand curled around the lube that was always within reach. Without his mouth missing a beat his flipped the cap and trickled it between Ianto's buttocks making him gasp.

Putting the lube to one side Jack slid his fingers through the lube, coating them as he found the entrance to Ianto's body, teasing it with his fingertips as his mouth and tongue continued to work on the head of Ianto's cock.

As his finger slipped slowly into Ianto's arse he took Ianto's cock deeper into his mouth as Ianto moaned and gasped under his touch, his hips moving as he tried to thrust into Jack's mouth and impale himself on Jack's finger.

As Jack relaxed his throat and took Ianto in a deeply as possible he added a second finger to Ianto's arse, then a third as he heard Ianto's breath hitch.

'Going. To. Come.' Ianto gasped out loudly, unable to hold back any longer.

Jack sucked harder as his continued to fuck Ianto's arse with his fingers as he felt Ianto's body tense briefly before he came shouting out Jack's name into Jack's mouth and throat. Jack didn't stop will he had swallowed every drop and felt Ianto start to soften in his mouth.

After releasing Ianto cock from his mouth and taking his fingers from Ianto's arse he moved again so he could kiss him, knowing how much Ianto loved to taste himself in Jack's mouth he kissed him deeply before pulling back and looking into Ianto's flushed face.

'Now I'm going to make love to you.' He smiled at him.

Jack moved between Ianto's thighs and settled in his knees, he pressed his cock against Ianto's hole before sliding in slowly till he was ball deep, revelling in the feeling of Ianto's tight channel around his cock before starting to move slowly but deeply inside his lover.

Jack wanted to lie on top of Ianto, hold him close but his bump was now too big for that to be comfortable. Ianto bent his legs and moved them upwards, wrapping them around Jack's waist, the heels of his feet digging into Jack's arse, encouraging him to thrust faster.

Jack's hands went to the side of Ianto's hips, holding them tight as his thrusts got harder and faster, Ianto moving to meet them as the pace increased till Jack's thrusts got more and more erratic and his breathing became ragged before he came deep inside Ianto with a loud groan.

Once Jack came down from the first throws of his orgasm he withdrew from Ianto and lay down beside him, holding him tight till his orgasm slipped away.

'You okay Cariad?' Ianto whispered to him.

'Yeah.'

'I never want to stop feeling like this, feeling so loved.' Ianto told him.

'Always.' Jack replied as their mouths found each others once more.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

By the time Jack's pregnancy reached thirty weeks he already looked like he was full term, thanks to the fact he was carrying twins and he was at the stage where he rarely felt comfortable. Standing made his back ache and sitting wasn't much better. Sleep at night was only possible if he slept flat on his back or on his side with a pillow supporting his bump.

Both of which were good in theory, but as soon as he turned in his sleep he was awake again. Being so pregnant he was getting tired easily again and the lack of sleep was making him grumpy. He tried his best to not take it out on the others, but he was snapping over the smallest things and they had begun to avoid being in the same room as him, which was, due to the raging hormones beginning to upset him.

Even Ianto was steering clear of him, that was something he was really regretting. He stood up from the chair in his office and stretched his back, then with one of his hands supporting his bump he walked over to the glass wall and looked down into the hub.

Gwen and Chloe were both at Chloe's workstation and he could see they were laughing about something on her monitor, Damien was sat at his, feet up on his desk reading a book. They were all making the most of the rift being quiet and Jack didn't have a problem with that, but he knew the moment he walked down there they would all start feeling guilty for not working and he didn't want that so he stayed in his office.

He was feeling bored, lonely and fat. He knew he was feeling sorry for himself but he just couldn't get himself out of it, he couldn't stop thinking how much he was missing real coffee, how he wished he could go somewhere, anywhere other than the hub or home and that he was still able to make love to Ianto, that he was really missing.

Yes, they still had intimate times but Jack was how unable to penetrate Ianto now, his bump was much too big and was starting to find it hard to find a position that was comfortable when Ianto made love to him. He needed to do something to get out of his mood, but he didn't know what. When Ianto walked into his office with a fresh mug of coffee he couldn't even manage to smile.

'Coffee.' Ianto said as he passed him his mug and turned to leave.

'Don't go, I need to tell you something.' Jack told him. 'Close the door.'

Ianto turned back to face him. 'What have I done now?'

'Nothing, please stay.'

Ianto closed the door and walked over to Jack's desk and waited for him to speak again.

'I'm sorry, sorry for being such a grumpy wanker.'

'Jack, you don't have to apologise, I know it's the hormones that are making you grumpy.'

'I do, it's not just the hormones, as much as I want our babies and love that I'm pregnant with them I'm missing so much, real coffee, danish pastries, being able to go anywhere, I'm lonely, everyone is avoiding me because of my mood, even you and most of all being able to make love to you.'

Ianto moved round to Jack's side of the desk, Ianto also knew that Jack was missing his usual attire and was now mostly dressing is jog pants and t shirts and his coat was much too small for him, even though he still insisted on wearing it in the now warm weather to get to and from the car.

Ianto bent down and kissed him softly on the lips, resting a hand on Jack's swollen belly.

'What can I do you help? Anything?' Ianto asked him softly.

'I don't know, at the moment I just want to go home, go to bed and sleep.'

'You're the boss and your thirty weeks pregnant, if that's what you want to do, then do it.'

'You just want to get rid of me so you don't have to spend the day avoiding me, again.'

'Jack, now you're just being daft.'

'Oh, so now I'm daft, fine. Just go back to whatever you were doing.'

Jack swivelled his chair around so he wasn't facing Ianto, Ianto hesitated for a few minutes before sighing and walking towards the office door. As he put his hand on the handle to open it he heard a soft sob come from Jack, he walked straight back to him and found Jack with tears running down his face, trying his best not to sob.

Ianto pulled Jack to his feet and wrapped his arms around him as Jack cried into his shoulder, stroking his back as he tried to comfort him till the sobs quietened.

'I did it again, started a fight over nothing.'

'It's fine.'

'No, it's not fine. You've done so much for me and I'm being a total shit to you, you should be angry with me.'

'I don't want to fight with you, I know you don't mean to do it.'

'And that's why you've been avoiding me, not just here, but at home too?'

Ianto nodded.

'I'm scared Ianto, I can't stop myself, I can't seem to cheer myself up.'

'At this moment, what do you want to do most? What would make you happy at this precise moment?'

'Fresh air.'

'Anything else?'

'Real coffee and a danish.'

Ianto nodded. 'Okay, let me see what I can do.'

Ianto kissed Jack tenderly before rushing out the office and down the steps to find Chloe, who was in the medical bay.

'Chloe, I'm worried about Jack. I think he maybe slipping into some kind of depression, I think I might be able to try and help but I need to ask you something first?'

'You want me to take a look at him?' Chloe asked concerned.

'Not yet, let me try something first. Will one cup of his normal coffee and a pastry harm his or the babies health?'

'No, they shouldn't do, one of each now and then should be okay.'

'Fine, maybe once a week?'

'At the most.'

'Right, that's the first part of my plan.'

'And the second?'

'To get him the fresh air he is craving, being cooped up in here and at home is driving him insane.'

'You'll tell me if he gets worse?'

'Of course.'

'Okay.'

Chloe watched as Ianto walked back up the steps from the medical bay, if she hadn't been avoiding Jack like the rest of them she would have noticed the signs. Signs that Jack was heading into depression, from now on she would be keeping a closer eye on him. Martha would never forgive her if anything happened to him.

Ianto asked Damien to go and buy some Danish pastries, he agreed instantly, anything to get away from the atmosphere in the hub of late, he was beginning to wish for the rift monitors alarm to go off. While he was gone Ianto brewed two perfect cups of coffee. Damien was back just after they were ready, Ianto placed two pastries on a plate and put them on a try with the coffee mugs and headed back to Jack's office.

'I asked Chloe if one cup of real coffee and a Danish would hurt, she said no.'

Ianto placed the tray on Ianto's desk and Jack's eyes lit up, Ianto handed Jack his mug of coffee and he watched as Jack held it under his nose and breathed in the aroma before taking a long sip and then sighed as he reached for a pastry, a look of pleasure crossing his face as he took his first bite.

'Oh god Ianto, I missed these so much.'

'Make the most of them, you can't have them too often.'

'You mean I can have them again?'

'In a week or so, maybe.'

'Thank you, I know this won't be an instant solution, but it's sure helping at the moment.'

'I don't want to see you like you were earlier again, if you need anything ask, please?'

'I will, I promise.'

'Now, as for the fresh air you wanted, that will happen later, when it gets dark, okay?'

'Where you taking me?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out.' Ianto grinned.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

As Ianto parked the car he was glad it was a warm summer night, if it had been raining this wouldn't have been possible. Jack's face had lit up when he realised where they were headed, Ianto was so happy to see Jack looking happy again.

There wasn't a single person about as they climbed out the car and both walked to the back of it, meeting by the boot. Jack supported his bump with one hand and he wrapped the other around Ianto, pulling him into a hug and kissing him deeply.

'Happy?' Ianto asked him smiling.

'Very.'

Ianto opened the boot of the car and took out a blanket, a small camping lamp and a bag, slamming the boot shut again he took Jack's hand and they walked down the path that led to the bay.

'How did you know the tide would be out?' Jack asked as they neared the sand.

'I know everything.'

Jack laughed.

'Okay, I checked the tides on the internet. If the tide had been wrong there was always plan B.'

'Which was?'

'No idea, as plan A was settled upon.'

They slipped their shoes and socks off and walked across the cool sand, below the cliffs, Ianto lay the blanket on the sand and lit the small camping lamp. Ianto helped Jack down onto the blanket and then sat next to him.

'What's in the bag?' Jack asked as he went to stick his hand into it.

Ianto slapped it away. 'Supper, but not just yet.'

'Why, something else in mind first?' Jack smirked.

'Is that all you think about?'

'Mostly, yeah.'

'Maybe later.'

Jack pouted.

'I need to tell you something, that's all.'

'Okay.'

'I love you.'

'I know, I love you too.' Jack gave him a quizzical look, wondering where this was going.

'And that means if there is anything I can do for you, to make this pregnancy go smoothly then I will, but you have to tell me. Lately you've been grumpy and obviously upset about things you can't do and it's me too.'

Jack nodded, not saying a word.

'If you feel like that, you need to tell me Cariad, I'm scared you might get caught in a depression and I'm not going to let that happen.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I don't need an apology, it's not something you need to apologise for. It's the pregnancy, all those extra hormones running amok around your body and the limitations it's putting on you, I can understand how frustrating it must be for you, not being able to do things you take for granted.'

'I still shouldn't have behaved the way I did, to you and the team.'

'No, but they do understand, even if you have pissed them off a bit.' Ianto smiled at him.

'I should make it up to them.'

'Yep, I'm sure the old you coupled with doughnuts and coffee in the morning will be a start.'

'Really?'

'Really, they just want their boss back.'

'I'll try, I promise.'

'That'll do for now.'

'Can we eat now?'

'In a minute.' Ianto told him as he pressed his lips to Jack's, kissing him tenderly.

'Can we have more of that instead.' Jack asked when their lips parted.

'Food first, I'm starving.'

Ianto reached for the bag, pulled out a flask which contained Jack's decaf coffee and some sandwiches and fruit. They watched the surf hit the beach in the faint light as they ate.

'This is just perfect.' Jack told Ianto. 'I needed this.'

'It just might get better.' Ianto told him as he packed the flask and leftovers back into the bag.

'Oh, and what could top this?'

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's bump for a few moments before sliding his hand down to Jack's crotch, Jack wasn't hard but Ianto felt his cock twitch under his hand and knew he would be very soon.

'I thought I might just explore down here and see what I find.' Ianto told him as he slipped his hand into the waistband of Jack's jog bottoms, situated below his bump making Jack moan softly as he wrapped his hand around Jack's now half hard cock.

'Ooooh, look what I found.' Ianto grinned up at him. 'Shall I play with it and see what happens?'

Jack thrust slowly against his hand. 'You better.'

Ianto moved his hand again and pulled the jog bottoms down over Jack's hip as Jack lifted them off the blanket and down his legs, pulling them off over his feet. Jack gasped as the cooling breeze teased his cock, which was now rock hard.

Jack parted his legs and Ianto moved between them, bending forward and kissing him deeply as his hand went back to Jack's cock, stroking it slowly but firmly. His other hand slid up Jack's t shirt, finding his nipple, rolling it between his fingers as Jack gasped into his mouth then moving his hand over Jack's chest to give the other nipple the same treatment.

Jack let out a small moan as Ianto's mouth left his which turned into a moan of pleasure as Ianto kissed his neck where it met his shoulder, making a shudder of pleasure run through his body as Ianto then sucked hard on the same spot.

Ianto then kissed his way down Jack's chest, over his t shirt till he reached his swollen belly then he pushed the t shirt up so it was bare. As his hand continued to stroke Jack's cock he placed small kisses over his belly, revelling in how turned on Jack's condition made him before dipping his head lower and teasing the leaking slit of Jack's cock with his tongue.

'Don't tease.' Jack gasped as the tip of Ianto's tongue dipped into the slit.

Ianto smiled as he sucked the head of Jack's cock into his mouth, sucking on it as his tongue tasted every inch before releasing it again.

'Fuck!' Jack exclaimed as his cock hit the cool breeze once more.

'Soon.' Ianto told him as he pushed Jack's legs wider apart.

As he felt Ianto's tongue teasing his balls Jack pulled his knees up so his feet were flat on the blanket and his legs fell wider apart and was rewarded with Ianto sucking one of his balls into his mouth and then the other before his tongue trailed lower and he let out a loud gasp of pleasure as the tip of Ianto's tongue teased the tight hole of his entrance.

'Oh god, yes.' Jack moaned as his hand reached down to grab Ianto's hair.

He was a little annoyed to find his bump made it a little awkward but it was soon forgotten as Ianto's tongue dipped deeper and deeper inside him, moaning loudly as he tried to fuck himself on Ianto's tongue. Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's cock again, pumping harder and faster than before as Jack hips bucked under his ministraitions.

'Going to ....' Jack gave a loud groan as he came over his belly, Ianto still stroking him through his orgasm as his moved back up Jack's body and kissed him deeply.

Ianto then whispered into Jack's ear. 'You are so hot, I want to fuck you so much.'

'Do it, hard and fast.' Jack panted, still a little breathless.

Ianto moved from between Jack's legs. 'Roll on your side.'

Jack did the instant Ianto suggested it, Ianto slipped off his jacket and balled it up and placed it under Jack's bump like a cushion to help support it then undid his jeans and released his neglected cock, taking it in his own hand and stroking himself slowly as he reached into Jack's coat pocket for the lube he knew he would find there.

Flipping the cap he poured it onto his hand, then coating both of them he wrapped one back around his cock to coat it while the other went between Jack's buttocks, finding Jack's hole again and slipping his finger in easily, finding Jack relaxed and wet from his tongue. He quickly slid in a second finger, brushing over Jack's prostate as Jack gasped.

'You're killing me here, I need to feel you inside me.' Jack told him.

'Death by sex?'

'Anything is possible.'

Ianto chuckled lightly as he slipped his fingers from Jack's body and aligned his cock with Jacks hole, pushing in with one fluid motion till he was ball deep.

'You feel so good.' Ianto murmured. 'So hot, so tight.'

'What are you waiting for, move.'

There was no slow build up, Ianto was too near. He wrapped his arm around his lover, hand on Jack's belly helping to support it as he pounded hard and fast into him.

'Come for me, deep inside me, I want to feel it.' Jack told him.

'Nearly there.' Ianto panted as his thrusts got more erratic before he came hard, spilling his seed deep in his lover and pressed himself tight against Jack's back as his came down from his orgasm, kissing the back of Jack's neck.

As the sensations abated he slipped his softening cock from Jack and moved away slightly as Jack rolled onto his back again.

'When these babies are born I'm going to fuck you to heaven and back.' Jack told him.

'I'll keep you to that.' Ianto grinned as he cleaned Jack's belly with his handkerchief and then pulled his jeans back up before helping Jack put his jog bottoms back on. Only just realising that neither of them had been wearing underwear.

'We should go, it's gone midnight and the lamp won't last much longer.' Ianto mused out loud.

'I could stay here all night.' Jack replied pulling Ianto down for a kiss.

'We'll get cold.'

'Don't care.' Jack kissed him again.

'Your back will be killing you in the morning.'

'Okay, you win. Help me up.'

Ianto got to his feet and helped Jack to his, they found each others mouths again, bot reluctant to leave and go back to the real world.

'Home.' Ianto said when they finally parted.

Jack grabbed the rug and Ianto the lamp and bag and they walked the short distance back to the car. Ianto extinguished the lamp and they stowed the items back in the boot of the car, having one last kiss before climbing back in.

By the time they got home Jack was dozing in his seat, Ianto felt a little sad he had to wake him so they could go indoors. Leaving the stuff in the boot for now Ianto walked around to the passenger door and shook Jack gently.

'We're home, time for bed.' He told him, helping the sleepy Jack from the car.

'Tired.' Jack said yawning as Ianto helped him up to the bedroom.

Ianto helped him undress and into bed, by the time he had locked the house up for the night and get back to the bedroom Jack was fast asleep, laying flat on his back, both hands splayed over his belly.

Ianto stripped and climbed in beside him, curling against Jack he placed a hand over one of Jack's. They day had ended so much better than it had started and hopefully the rest of Jack's pregnancy would be a happier time.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

It was three days later and a warm sunny Saturday afternoon, they were at home relaxing in the seclusion of their garden. They had now had an enclosure built for the kitties so that they could bring them home now and then to get some fresh air and were watching them enjoy their new playground as they lay on loungers reading in the sunshine when their peace was disturbed.

'Hey, you home? I knocked but there was no answer.'

The voice was followed by Ben walking around the side of their house and into the back garden, he stopped dead as he spotted the green kitties playing in their enclosure.

'Shit, are they what I think they are?' He asked, staring wide eyed at them.

Ianto chuckled. 'Yes, alien kitties.'

'And bright green too, cool.' Ben continued.

Jack was trying to slip away without being noticed while this was going on, but he wasn't quick enough. He turned around just a few moments too soon and saw Jack walking towards the patio doors at the rear of the house.

'Fuck!' He exclaimed seeing Jack's very prominent bump. 'If you were a woman I'd say you were very pregnant.'

'Shit.' Ianto muttered it under his breath. 'Too many doughnuts.' He said out loud as Jack gave him an amused grin.

Jack sighed and turned back to the lounger and sat back on it.

'There is no way that's just fat, it would be all over, not just his belly.' Ben stated, moving closer to Jack.

Ianto looked at Jack as if to say. 'Do we tell him?'

Jack shrugged, he knew all about Torchwood now, he was sure he could be trusted with this secret too.

Ben was right next to Jack by now and as Jack was only wearing a thin t shirt and shorts there was no hiding the fact that it was indeed a very pregnant baby bulge.

'What the hell?' Ben frowned.

Ianto got another lounger and placed it by their own.

'Have a seat.' Ianto told him.

'Do I get an explanation?'

'Yep.'

Ben sank onto the lounger, looking back and forth between Jack and Ianto, waiting for one of them to speak.

'I am pregnant.' Jack told him.

'But .... how?'

'When we told you what we could about Torchwood we neglected to tell you the truth about Jack.' Ianto told him.

'And that is?'

'Jack's not from around here?'

'You mean he's an alien!'

Both Jack and Ianto laughed at the expression on Ben's face.

'No, I'm as human as you, but I'm from the future.'

'The future?'

'51st Century.'

'How the hell did you get here?' Ben's face was showing his disbelief.

'Very long story to do with time travel, but it end of it is I got stuck here.'

'This is just ... ridiculous. There has to be a more rational explanation?'

'Nope, what he's telling you is true.'

'But .... so ... men in the future have the babies?'

'They can, women still do too.' Jack grinned.

'Who's bright idea was that?'

Jack laughed loudly.

'Can I touch?' Ben wanted to feel the bump, he felt like he must be imagining it.

'Sure.' Jack told him.

Ben stood back up from the lounger and tentatively put his hand on Jack's belly, over the t shirt and felt a small kick.

'Bloody hell.' He said as he moved his hand away for a moment and then placed it back again.

There was another kick to his hand. 'WOW!' He exclaimed.

'Oh yeah.' Ianto responded.

'That's really a baby in there?' It was really said more to try and convince himself than actually ask the question.

'Two actually.' Ianto grinned.

'Two? Twins? You're pregnant and it's twins? Fuck me!'

Ben slumped back down on the lounger, this was a lot to take in. He'd only popped round on the off chance, he'd got their change of address card when they had moved but hadn't had the chance before and was going to see if they wanted to go out that evening for a drink with him and Sandy, somehow he guessed that wouldn't be possible now.

'You okay? Need a drink?' Ianto asked Ben.

'Something very strong.' Ben grinned. 'Bloody hell Ianto, did you know he could get pregnant?'

'Yep.'

'And you didn't take precautions?'

'It was planned.'

'So, do I want to know how a man gets another man pregnant?'

'Same as a man gets a woman pregnant.' Ianto grinned.

'Okay, that's enough information, no more required.' Ben laughed. 'Do your parents know, about this?'

'We told them a few weeks ago, they were a little shocked but Ianto has great parents.'

'You can't tell anyone, not even Sandy.' Ianto butted in.

'Who would believe me?'

'You never know who might overhear.'

'Don't worry, your secret it safe with me.'

'If it was anyone else I'd be worried.' Jack told him smiling.

'How pregnant are you, you look fit to burst?'

'About thirty weeks and counting.'

'I take it they are born by c-section, I don't want to think what the other option would be.' A slight look of worry crossed Ben's face.

'Yes, c-section.'

'Ouch, that takes ages to heal, my sister had one.'

'I'll be fine.' Jack replied, Ben knew enough of their secrets already without telling him the rest.

'Do you know what you're having? The babies sexes?'

'Not a clue, which is how we want it.' Ianto replied.

'I'm really happy for you both, now the shock is wearing off.'

'Thanks Ben, hey what did you come round for?'

'To see if you both wanted a drink with me and Sandy this evening, but I guess that's not on.'

'No, I can't go out in this condition.'

'Nevermind, we can do it once the babies are born.'

'It's a date.' Jack grinned.

'So, those kitties really are aliens?'

'Yep.'

'Dangerous?'

'Nope.'

'Cool, can I play with them?'

'Feel free, just don't let any escape.'

Jack and Ianto watched as Ben unlocked the door to the enclosure and entered it, sat on the ground and was instantly surrounded by the kitties as they vied for his attention. They would have to get a side gate fitted now, thankgoodness it was only Ben that had turned up, it could have been anyone.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

It was gone eleven thirty that night when Ianto found himself pulling into Tesco's car park, Jack had developed a new craving of late and they had run out. Heading into the supermarket he made his way to the freezer cabinets, searching for what was required.

Jack had a craving for ice cream, but not just any ice cream. It had to be Ben & Jerry's 'Fossil Fuel', nothing else would do and he had been bugging Ianto for the last two hours about needing it. In the end Jack threatened to go and get it himself and Ianto worried he would actually carry his threat out found himself heading for Tesco.

Ice cream located and purchased, six pots of the stuff so that this wouldn't happen again in the near future, Ianto was headed home again. And if he got there and found Jack asleep he would have to fight the urge to wake him up again for his damn ice cream. He smiled to himself as he thought it, knowing he never would.

Jack however was watching the TV, trying to fight the sleep that was threatening to overtake him. The urge to sleep was getting stronger than the craving for ice cream, but the thought that was keeping him awake was that maybe he could convince Ianto to be the dish. The thought of licking the ice cream from Ianto's body was telling a certain part of his anatomy that staying awake was the best policy.

Jack stretched out on the sofa, hands on his belly as the babies began to stir inside. He'd swear it was elbows he could feel now and not feet hitting his hands, maybe they were destined to be rugby players and not footballers he thought as he smiled to himself. He slipped his hands under his t shirt and stroked his belly, as if trying to sooth it's inhabitants.

Time was passing so fast, in ten weeks or so he and Ianto would be fathers. It seemed such a long time since their wedding, closing his eyes he thought about that day. He would remember that day forever, no matter what happened in his life he was sure it would be the one day that would never escape his memory.

This turned his thoughts to his own immortality, which in turn led to the thought that he always tried to avoid, that fact that he would lose Ianto at some point. His hands pressed harder on his belly, he would out live his children too, there was no reason why they would inherit his ability to not stay dead.

When Ianto reentered the house a few minutes later he headed straight to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer, sure that Jack would now be asleep. As he closed the freezer do he became aware that he could hear sobbing, heart wrenching sobbing. He flung his coat on the kitchen table and rushed to the living room, where the sound was coming from.

Ianto saw his partner curled up on the sofa sobbing his heart out into a cushion, he sat next to him and pulled him into his arms, wrapping them around Jack tight as Jack sobbed into his shoulder.

What's the matter, is it the babies, are you in pain?' Ianto asked worried.

Jack shook his head against Ianto's shoulder, gulping deeply as he tried to stop himself sobbing.

'It's okay, whatever it is let it out.'

Jack clung tightly to Ianto as he stopped trying to fight the tears and sobbed loudly against Ianto's shoulder. Ianto held him quietly, whatever it was Jack was in too much of a state to tell him now. They could talk about it later.

It was over an hour later when Jack finally pulled away from Ianto's embrace, his eyes puffy and red rimmed. Ianto kissed him softly on the lips, Jack kissed back with the same tenderness for the short kiss.

'Tell me.' Ianto told him softly.

'It's nothing, just hormones.'

'Nothing wouldn't have you sobbing like that, pregnant or not.'

'Okay, I ...' Jack broke off, worried he'd start crying again.

'It's okay, I'm here.'

'I was thinking about the babies, how fast time seemed to be passing, that we would be fathers soon.'

'And that upset you?' Ianto was a little confused.

'No. Then I thought about our wedding day and how it was the most perfect day of my life and that I would never forget it in the future, no matter what happened.'

'And then?' Ianto had a feeling he knew what was coming.

'I started thinking about how I would outlive you and the babies, losing you will be bad enough, but no one should outlive their children.'

'Jack, we know there's nothing we can do to change this, I wish there was, I wish forever meant the same for me as it did for you. I hate the thought of when I die that I will be leaving you, that I can't come back to you. I love you Jack and I can't imagine how much hurt it will cause you when my life is over and I hate myself for that sometimes.'

Jack watched as tears now began to fall down Ianto's face as he continued.

'We can't get upset about the future, we have to live for the here and now. We love each other, enough to get married and have children. Children I never imagined having because my husband is an amazing man, and when they are born we will love them for being them and cross any bridges when we come to them, no matter how hard they prove to be.'

'But we can't ignore it, pretend it's never going to happen.'

'No, we just have to take things as they come and hope we have each other for as long as possible.'

'How can you be so rational?'

'I believe we were destined for each other we should not waste a minute of it worrying about what ifs.'

'I'm being hormonal and silly aren't I?'

'No, hormonal yes, silly no. Just showing me how much you love me.'

'More than anyone else I've ever loved.'

'And that is something I always want to hear.' Ianto smiled weakly through his tears.

'I think the babies agree with you, their kicking me like mad.'

'You're upset, they're picking up on it.'

'I guess.'

'We need to settle your emotions and then they will relax again.'

'I'm feeling better already.'

Ianto wiped his tears away and smiled before leaning forward and kissing Jack tenderly, as Jack responded their kisses comforting each other as they tried to block out the sadness they had been confronting. There was no lust or passion in their kiss, just love.

They shifted so they were lying on the sofa, breaking their kiss briefly as they moved before moving back into each others arms again, it was a good couple of hours before they moved to their bedroom. It was only when Jack began to doze in Ianto's arms he insisted they went to bed.

Jack was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, shattered physically and emotionally. Ianto watched his lover sleep for a while, he often worried how Jack would cope when he died and tonight's conversation had done nothing to quell those thoughts.

Rolling over onto his side, against Jack's sleeping form he placed a hand on Jack's belly and forced himself to think about the babies instead. He knew that the hormones flooding Jack's body were the reason for his upset this evening but it didn't make it easier to take. He would be happy when the twins were born for that reason as well.

Ianto finally let sleep take him, slipping into a dream where he and Jack were playing football with two little boys, then suddenly became two little girls. He smiled to himself in his sleep, these babies would be the most wanted babies in the world he told himself in his dream.

The next morning he woke late and alone, but even from the bedroom upstairs he could smell toast cooking. He lay in bed a little longer, his dream still playing over in his head, trying to hold on to it for as long as possible till he heard Jack walking up the stairs.

'Breakfast.' Jack announced as he walked through the door with a tray, containing a pot of tea, piles of toast and jars of marmalade and jam.

'And what did I do to deserve this?' Ianto smiled.

'Putting up with my hormones, being here for me, loving me.'

'Always gorgeous.'

Jack placed the tray on the bed and kissed him softly. 'Thank you beautiful.'

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

They heard the letter box rattle, the sound letting them know that the Sunday papers had arrived. Jack left Ianto to pour the tea and went to collect the papers, then they ate breakfast and spent leisurely morning in bed reading them after having breakfast.

As was typical with British weather the day was a complete contrast the the hot sunny August day before, it was very wet and windy outside, not the best motivation for actually getting out of bed. Neither of them talked about the evening before, but they knew it wasn't far from each others minds.

Ianto had no idea what time Jack had got up that morning, but he had a feeling it had been early despite their late night as by lunchtime he realised that Jack had dozed off next to him in bed. He knew all the stuff that had come out last night was always on Jack's mind, hell, both of their minds and that it was the hormonal state Jack was experiencing that had brought them to the forefront.

Ianto smiled at his sleeping lover as he snored softly beside him, then kissed him softly on the brow. He had no intention of going anywhere soon and if he had anything to do with it his life span would exceed the normal expected one of a Torchwood employee by decades. His eyes moved from Jack's face to his prominent baby bump, more of a bulge now he thought to himself.

When he'd first got involved with Jack, when it became more than just a part time thing of convenience he'd resigned himself to never being a father, even though he's know of Jack's previous pregnancy he never imagined Jack getting pregnant again and with his children. He'd meant every word he had said the night before, about being married to an amazing man and he wasn't going to let either of them forget it.

Ianto left Jack sleeping and headed for the bathroom, but before he got their he heard both their mobile phones ringing. He grabbed them both from the coffee table, cancelling the call to Jack's before answering his own. It was Gwen phoning Jack's, Damien phoning his.

'What's up?' Ianto asked as he flipped open his phone.

'Something just came though the rift, looks like some kind of ship.'

'Give me fifteen minutes, I'll met you all by the SUV.'

'You're not bringing Jack to the hub?'

'Nope, he's asleep, bad night.'

'He's okay? Want Chloe to check him over?' Damien asked concerned.

'No, no, he's okay, he just needs to sleep, but thanks.'

'No problem, see you soon.'

They ended the call, Ianto had a quick shower and quietly pulled out jeans, shirt and underwear from the bedroom and dressed quickly in the living room so he didn't disturb Jack. He wrote Jack a note telling him he'd been called out, not to worry and he'd fill him in later then sprinted out to his car and sped to the hub.

He screeched to a halt in the space next to the SUV and found Damien, Gwen and Chloe all waiting for him already in it. Gwen was sat in the front with Damien so he climbed in the back with Chloe.

'So, what do we know?' Ianto asked as he clipped his seatbelt closed.

'From what we could find on the database it looks like a Kw'ark ship, according to the files they are harmless, small humanoid lifeforms but they can't live in our atmosphere, so I have a feeling it's just going to be a clean up operation.' Gwen replied.

'Sounds like fun.' Ianto replied dryly.

'If they got exposed to our atmosphere it would be messy.' Gwen added.

'As in?' Asked Chloe.

'They will probably burst, if not violently explode.' Damien told her grinning.

'Yuck.' She relied, pulling a face.

They all laughed including Chloe at her reaction and then Gwen started a conversation in the front with Damien, distracting them from Chloe and Ianto in the back.

'Ianto, is Jack okay, Damien told me that you'd said he had a bad night.'

Ianto sighed. 'I told him not to bother you.'

'It's okay, how is he? Is he sick? Is it the babies?'

'No, hormones, he got very upset and emotional last night.'

'What set him off, was he worrying about the babies?'

'Nope. Look it's something neither of us want to think about and we both had an emotional night, I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay.'

Chloe could see the hurt in his eyes at the thought of whatever it was.

'Sure, you know where to find me if you need to talk.'

'Yep, thanks Chloe.'

'Hey guys.' Damien yelled back to them. 'Looks like we found it.'

There was a small glow through the grey gloom of the afternoon in the distance and they could see the flashing light of a police car near it, when they reached the police car they parked and walked towards the glow. Damien had the hand held radiation scanner which was coming up negative so they continued to walk across the plowed field it had crashed in, all of them wishing it wasn't raining as the field was now very muddy.

'I wondered when you'd turn up.' A familiar voice said as they were about half way towards the glow.

'Andy.' Gwen spoke, warmth in her voice for her old partner. 'Hi.'

'I guessed it was one of your spooky doo's, I've cordoned the area off, I was just about to call you.'

'Thanks Andy.' Ianto replied.

'Where's Jack?' Andy glanced around, thinking about it he realised he hadn't seen him for a while.

'He's confined to base, back injury.' Chloe replied, not completely a lie she thought to herself, considering the strain the babies were putting on Jack's back.

'Oh right, give him my best. I'll leave this to you then, get out of this rain.' Andy told them as he trudged off across the muddy field towards his car.

'Why is it that it always rains when we have to go across fields?' Gwen moaned.

'Sods law.' Ianto replied. 'At least I'm not ruining a suit today.'

They all glanced at him, none of them had even noticed he was wearing jeans and boots instead of his usual suit and shiny shoes.

'Why did I wear heals today.' Chloe muttered as he sank into the mud again.

'Fashion.' Damien laughed as stumbled against him.

Then suddenly Chloe was hauled off her feet and in Damien's arms, carrying her across the field as she giggled not putting her down till they reached the crashed craft. The spaceship was small, maybe the size of a Mini, and the glow was coming from a huge crack in the fuselage, which meant the inhabitants were likely dead.

'Okay, who want to volunteer to look see?' Ianto asked.

'I'll do it.' Damien said bracing himself for the mess he knew he was going to encounter.

Ianto mobile rang, pulling it from his pocket he smiled when he saw it was Jack.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Lonely. Whats up?'

'Crashed Kw'ark ship, just a clean up operation by the look of it, we just got here.'

'Oooh, nasty.' Jack replied, Ianto could sense the grin on his face.

'Yeah well, once you can get back in the field I'll let you do all the yucky ones.' Ianto told him.

'Hey, boss here, not my job.' Jack laughed.

'That's what you think, you keep telling yourself that.'

'Brat.'

'Yep. Look, this shouldn't take too long, couple of hours at the most I guess and then I'll be home, okay?'

'I don't know if I can wait that long.' Jack said seductively into the phone.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Stop that.' Jack told him.

'What?' Ianto replied innocently.

'I know you were rolling your eyes.'

Ianto laughed. 'You know me too well.'

'Yeah and I know I want your body.'

'I'm going to be wet and muddy.'

'Shower sex?' Jack asked excitedly.

'If you can behave yourself till I get home.'

'Of course I can.' Ianto could hear the pout in his voice.

'Hey, Ianto.' Gwen shouted over. 'When you've finished flirting with your husband maybe you can give us a hand?'

Ianto felt himself go a little pink.

'Gotta go Jack.'

'I'll be waiting.' Jack told him as he cut the call.

Ianto was smiling as he moved back to where the others were in the process of cleaning up the mess of the exploded aliens, ignoring the knowing grins on their faces as he began to help.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Just under three hours later they were back at the hub with the black bin bags that contained the remains of the aliens, what was actually retrievable of them anyway. They had called UNIT and arranged from the to dispose of the spacecraft, hiding it as best they could with the local vegetation.

Chloe took some samples before Ianto and Damien took the bags down to be incinerated, Damien told Ianto he wasn't feeling quite right, he had lost the feeling in the tips his fingers and was going to see Chloe. Ianto threw the last bag into the incinerator and followed him back to the main hub.

They found Gwen and Chloe both in the medical bay, both of them shaking their hands like you would if they were wet and you didn't have any way to dry them.

'I've lost the feeling in the tips of my fingers.' Damien told Chloe frowning.

'Yeah, us too.' Gwen replied.

'Ianto, you okay?'

'I think so, yep.'

'I'm just guessing but I think it may have something to do with those alien bodies.' Chloe told them.

'We wore protective gloves, we didn't actually touch anything.' Gwen replied.

'We were a little careless none the less, we should have worn masks. Right, blood tests for everyone, lets try and find what we're dealing with, you included Ianto.'

'But I don't have any symptoms.' Ianto moaned.

'Yeah, but you were still exposed, so best to be on the safe side.'

'Fine.'

By the time Chloe had finished taking blood, with Ianto's help due to the feeling being gone in the tips of her fingers they were all starting to experience more loss of feeling. All three were now reporting that they had lost the feeling in their toes and it was spreading down the length of their fingers towards their palms.

And Ianto was now starting to lose the feeling in his fingertips, which he admitted to Chloe.

'Okay, lets not panic.' Chloe told them. 'I'm going to try and test the blood samples before it gets any worse, that's assuming it will.'

'I'm phoning Jack.' Ianto told them as he took his mobile from his pocket and made his way to Jack's office.

After dialing Jack's mobile, with a little difficulty Jack answered after a couple of rings.

'Hey beautiful, you coming home soon?' Jack asked as he answered.

'Slight hitch, we seem to have contracted something.'

'Something as in what kind of something?' Jack asked now concerned.

'Loss of feeling in the fingers, the others are also losing feeling in their toes.'

'You wore gloves? Masks?'

'Gloves yes, masks not so much.'

'Shit. What the hell were you thinking.' Jack shouted down the phone.

'Look, we fucked up I know, but Chloe is on the case and we'll be fine I'm sure.' Ianto told him, a little upset at being shouted at.

'What if she can't treat it, what if you lose all feeling, what if it ...' Jack couldn't finish the sentence, there was no way he was going to even contemplate the fact that maybe it could kill them.

'Chloe's brilliant, there's no way that's happening.' Ianto tried to reassure himself as the words left his mouth.

'I'm calling Martha.' Jack told him.

'There's no need to panic yet, wait and see what Chloe finds.'

'Right, you have thirty minutes, if I don't hear back by then that she knows what's going on and can stop it then I'm phoning Martha.'

Ianto hadn't heard Jack sound so angry in a long time.

'Fine. I should get back to the others, love you.' Ianto said rather subduedly.

'Yeah.' Jack cut the call.

Jack was fuming at home, he was stuck there and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't believe they had all been so stupid, he paced the room angrily till his back and the babies kicking the hell out of his insides made him go and lie down on their bed.

Ianto placed his mobile back in his pocket, upset that Jack had been so angry with him but what hurt him the most was that Jack hadn't replied that he loved him too. He knew they had been idiots, but he hated Jack being upset with him.

He walked back to the medical bay, as much as he didn't want to admit it he knew he was losing the feeling in his toes as well now. He found Gwen, Damien and Chloe all sat on the floor against the wall of the medical bay with worried looks on their faces.

'Please don't tell me it's got worse?' Ianto asked.

'Hands are completely numb now and I think it's starting to creep up my arms.' Gwen replied as the others nodded in agreement.

'Any luck with those blood test?' Ianto asked Chloe.

'No, I can't actually do anything now I can't feel my hands.' She replied sadly.

'Damn!' Ianto exclaimed. He was going to have to call Jack and admit they needed Martha's help.

He managed to slip the phone out of his pocket by cupping his hand and used his mouth to flip it open before pressing redial with the tip of his nose and waited for Jack to answer.

'Ianto?' Ianto realised the anger had gone from Jack's voice as was replaced with worry and concern.

'It's getting worse Jack, we need Martha.'

'I'll call her, don't hang up I'll use the home phone.'

Ianto heard Jack place the phone down on a hard surface and he could hear Jack's voice in the background but couldn't hear what he was saying. Jack's voice came back down the phone about ten minutes later.

'Ianto, you still there?'

'Yep, Jack I'm getting a little scared. The numbness is creeping up my arms and the others say it's now moving along their feet.'

'Martha's on her way, she's flying by helicopter she'll be with you soon.'

'Make sure she knows to wear protective clothing, it must be airborne.'  
'She's not stupid.' The minute the words were out Jack's mouth he regretted them as Ianto went silent at the other end.

'Ianto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean I thought you were stupid.'

'No, it's fine Jack, we are, all of us, fucking idiots.'

'It was a mistake, we all make them.'

'Yep, a bloody stupid one.'

Jack could hear that Ianto was starting to get upset at the other end of the phone.

'It's done now, it's not worth beating yourself up over it.' Jack told him calmly.

'We could die.' Ianto admitted his fears.

'You're not going to die, none of you. Martha will be there soon, she's bringing help.'

Ianto looked at the others, Gwen and Chloe looked like they were about to cry and Damien was talking to them in hushed tones.

'Jack, I love you cariad.'

'I love you too and I will see your beautiful face real soon, I know I will.'

Jack didn't see the tear that rolled down Ianto's face as the cog door alarm sounded and Martha rushed in followed by three other people.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

'Martha.' Ianto greeted her with a hug, now barely able to stand, his feet almost numb.

'Okay, how we doing?' Martha asked, going straight into professional mode.

Chloe spoke first. 'My hands, feet and arms are completely numb and my legs are up to the knees.'

'The rest of you?'

Gwen and Damien told her the same.

'Just my hands a feet at the moment, I was for exposed slightly less time.' Ianto added.

'Okay, we need to do some tests, it could be one of three things and we need to work fast. We have the antidote for two of them with us, the other, well there is no cure.' Martha told them bluntly.

'Shit.' Ianto muttered under his breath.

'I took blood samples, but this stopped me actually doing anything with them.' Chloe told Martha.

Martha indicated the three men in Uniform.

'These guys are here to help.'

She turned to them. 'Sam, start analyzing the samples please.'

'Ianto, can you still walk?'

'Yep, just about I think.'

'You, go and sit on the sofa, you two.' She said to the other two soldiers. 'Help move the others there as well, get them off this floor.'

Ianto walked slowly and painfully up the steps from the medical bay and to the sofa, followed by Martha and he sat on the sofa as told.

'You okay Ianto? Jack was pretty angry when he called me?'

'Yeah, we've spoke again, he's calmed down.'

'And very worried and he can't be more help I imagine.' She gave him a smile.

'We were such idiots Martha, how could we have done something to stupid?'

'Mistakes happen.'

'That's what Jack said, doesn't make me feel any better though, I'd be angry if it was me.'

'The fact that he loves you make it worse for him, he's not just your boss, of course he's going to react like he did.'

'I know and even though he's calmed down now I ...'

'Ianto, stop doing this to yourself, it won't help.'

Martha pulled him into a hug.

'You'll see him again before you know it.'

At that moment one of the soldiers arrived at their side carrying Gwen, closely followed by the second with Chloe. The settled them on the sofa and headed back for Damien. Martha was disturbed to realise that both Gwen and Chloe seemed to be having a little trouble breathing.

'Back in a minute.' She told them and rushed to the medical bay.

She passed the two soldiers helping Damien out the medical bay and ran over to the third who was still doing tests on their blood samples.

'Anything to tell me?' She asked.

'Soon, maybe ten minutes.' He replied.

'They may not have ten minutes.' She told him as she grabbed the portable oxygen containers and masks that she found after opening all the cupboards.

She bounded back up the stairs and gave them to Chloe, Damien and Gwen, whatever it was was starting to affect their lungs.

'Ianto, you breathing okay?' She handed the forth one to him anyway.

'At the moment.' He told her, his voice shaky.

Gwen, Chloe and Damien were all leaning on each other, fighting to stay conscious a few minutes later and Ianto had got one of the soldiers to put the oxygen mask on him. Martha was getting very worried, the UNIT soldier was an expert in finding out what was causing something like this, all she could do was hope he found out what was causing it soon. Her mobile rang and she walked out of earshot to answer it, seeing it was Jack.

'Martha, please tell me they are okay?'

'I'm not going to lie to you Jack, they're very sick.'

'Can you save them?' Jack's voice was thick with emotion.

'We're doing everything we can, I promise.'

'I can't lose him Martha, not now.'

'I know, look when this is over, please go easy on him.'

'What do you mean?'

'He's really angry with himself, don't make him feel any worse.'

'I've already forgiven him, I just need him here, with me, alive.'

'I need to get back to them Jack.'

Let me speak to him, please?'

'Keep it short, okay?'

'Yeah.'

Martha moved over to Ianto and held the phone to his ear, moving the oxygen mask a little so he could talk.

'Ianto?'

'Jack.' Ianto said a little breathlessly.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Ianto heard Jack gulp back a sob at the end of the phone.

'You can't die, I need you.'

'I'm not going anywhere soon.' Ianto smiled weakly.

'Good, these babies need both their daddies.'

'Martha.' The soldier yelled across the hub from the medical bay.

Martha moved the phone from Ianto's ear to her own.

'Jack, I have to go, I think we have a result.'

She disconnected the call before he could say anything, she's make it up to him later when she had saved his team and his lover.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Martha ran down to the medical bay. 

'Sam, you know which one it is?' She asked a little breathlessly.

'Yes, strain B, totally treatable.'

'Thank god for that! Get the serum.'

Martha ran back up to the others as Sam found the correct serum in the medical pack they had bought with them. The four of them were barely conscious now, breathing slow and shallow.

'We've located which strain it is, but you're not out of the woods yet.'

'What do you mean?' Ianto asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

'We can cure you, but it's not without it's own side effect.'

'Anything's better than death.' Ianto attempted to joke but it fell flat.

'Severe pain as the feeling comes back to your bodies and then dizziness and vomiting.'

'Can't wait.' Ianto's sarcasm unmissable even in his weak state.

'So, to make it easier for all of you, I'm going to give you all a mild sedative that will knock you out for   
maybe an hour, that'll cover the worst of the pain, we'll deal with the rest as it comes.'

'Fine.' Ianto told her. 'Just do it.'

Sam appeared with two glass bottles, one was the sedative. They would have to inject as swallowing pills in their condition would be hard and the other the serum. Martha administered the sedative and Sam followed her, injecting each one a few moments later with the serum.

Slowly all four of them drifted off to sleep, leaning on each other for support on the sofa. Martha knew it wasn't ideal but in the absence of beds it was the best they could do. Once they were all asleep Martha went up to Jack's office and called him back.

'Martha, what's happening, how are they?' Jack asked frantically as he answered the phone.

'Jack, calm down, they are going to be fine.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes, we've given them the serum that will reverse the effects.'

'How fast does that work? When can Ianto come home?'

'They'll be asleep for about an hour or so, to minimise the first side effect on them, then it'll be a few hours before they start feeling normal again.'

'What are the side effects?'

'Pain, severe pain as they start getting the feeling back in their bodies and then dizziness and vomiting.'

'Shit.'

'Yeah, look Jack, they will get over this just fine. You need to keep calm, for you and the babies sake, okay?'

'I'll be fine once Ianto's okay and here with me.'

'Three or four hours tops till he can go home, but he'll need to rest for maybe a day or so.'

'Thanks Martha. I'm so sorry you had to come here and do this.'

'Anything for you Jack, you know that.'

'When Ianto comes home, can you bring him? I'd love to see you.'

'You thought I'd leave without checking up on you?' Martha laughed down the phone.'

'Not really, no.' Jack replied.

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere till I've seen you and your baby bulge in the flesh. I'm sure Chloe's pictures don't do you justice.'

'I feel like a beached whale.' Jack groaned. 'And I'm still only about thirty one weeks.'

'Has Ianto sorted out the room for the birth yet?'

'I don't think so.'

'I think he needs to, I have a feeling these babies will arrive early, being twins. I could be wrong but it's better to be on the safe side.'

'We can talk about it later, are you able to get hold of incubators in case they need special care?'

'Yes, shouldn't be a problem, but if they are really early we will have to take them to a hospital.'

'Too many questions.'

'It will be that or risking the babies lives, and with the combined power of Torchwood and UNIT we should be able to get past any red tape.'

'I 'spose.' Jack replied solemnly.

'Look , were getting ahead of ourselves here, all might be perfectly fine. No point worrying too much about what may or may not happen. You need to think about keeping yourself and the babies healthy, I'm going to tell Chloe to keep an eye on your blood pressure, a couple of times she's taken it it's been a little high, nothing to worry about now, but I'd like to make sure it doesn't get worse.'

'What should I be doing, to keep it down?'

'Rest as much as possible, keep your stress levels down.'

'Easier said that done with our job.'

Martha sighed. 'I know Jack, but please, just try.'

'If my team didn't act like idiots when I'm not around it might help.' His frustration over the current situation coming back.

'Let it go Jack, it's done. No point getting stressed about it again, yes, talk to them in a few days and tell them calmly they need to take more care, but don't get into a fight over it with them. Especially Ianto, he's feeling bad enough over it already.'

Martha heard Sam call out her name again.

'I have to go Jack, get back to my patients.'

'Thanks again Martha, see you later.'

'You can count on it, bye Jack.

She walked back down into the hub, the Torchwood members will still in their drug induced sleep but obviously in pain. She asked Sam to get the medical kit, they needed some painkillers or they would wake up early and in agony.

After they had injected them again they started to settle down again, Martha went down to the medical bay to find disposable kidney bowls for them for when they woke, that was something she could do without, four patients all vomiting at the same time.

Ianto was the first one to stir, his eyes fluttered open with a weak groan.

'How you feeling?' Martha asked him.

'I feel like I'm recovering from being hit with a ten ton truck.' He managed a weak smile.

'You feel sick.'

Ianto shook his head to say no, big mistake.

'Yes.' He shouted, his hand going over his mouth.

Martha handed him the cardboard kidney dish just in time. This was going to be a long few hours she thought to herself and the others started showing signs of coming around.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

By the time Martha's patients had stopped vomiting and could stand without being overcome with dizziness she was feeling a little green around the gills herself and from what she could tell so were the guys from UNIT.

It had been a very long four hours or so and she couldn't wait to get out of the hub and get some fresh air. Martha sent Gwen and Chloe off to the bathroom to freshen themselves up, waiting for them to come back before sending Ianto and Damien to do the same.

All of them had come back with hair damp from the showers and fresh clothes, she guessed they were used to having to get cleaned up at work and wished she had clothes to change into too, she felt like she wanted to bleach everything around her.

Martha arranged a hotel for her UNIT colleagues and herself to stay in for the night, the helicopter would be fine on top of the tall building it had landed on till the morning, she had checked to make sure they weren't expecting any other visitors needing their helipad.

Then she sent them all home, the soldiers left with Gwen, Chloe and Damien so there was just Ianto and herself left. She helped Ianto feed the various inhabitants before they left she got the feeling Ianto was trying to stall, he didn't seem in a rush to leave.

As he wandered around picking up stray coffee cups she walked over to him, took them from his hands and pulled him into a hug, kissing him softly on the cheek.

'Time to go home Ianto.'

'Yep, I'll just wash these up.'

'Jack's not going to have a go at you, he's going to be happy knowing you're alive.'

'Yeah, then he'll give me what for.' Ianto said sadly. 'I deserve it.'

'No more than the rest of them, yes, you all should have known better but he'll forgive you.'

'I could have died Martha, one stupid mistake could have taken my life, taken me away from Jack and the babies.'

'But it didn't, and that's all that matters now.'

'But that's what scares him, the one thing that scares him, losing me, outliving me and our children and I nearly made that fear a reality today.'

Martha pulled him tighter. 'Come on, home. You need to see Jack.'

'Fine.' Ianto told her sadly as he pulled out of her embrace and went to put the hub on automatic, coming back to her a few minutes later.

'Ready?' She asked, taking his hand in hers.

'Yep.' They left the hub and walked to Ianto's car.

While Ianto had been putting the hub on automatic Martha had called Jack, telling him they would be there soon and how Ianto was feeling so when they arrived at their house Jack was watching for them, had the front door open before they were out the car.

Jack waited impatiently for them to reach the front door, even though it was dark he couldn't risk being seen by one of the neighbours. The moment Ianto and Martha were through the door he closed it behind them, he acknowledged Martha before turning to Ianto.

'Hey.' He said softly, so relieved to see his lover alive and well that his eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry.' Ianto told him as Jack kissed him softly on the lips.

'Doesn't matter now.' Jack told him, holding him as close as the babies would let him.

Martha could see tears of relief in both of their eyes.

'I'll find the kitchen and make some tea.' She told them. 'You two need some time alone.'

'We're fine.' Jack told her, not taking his eyes off Ianto's.

'I need tea.' She stated, walking away and leaving them alone.

Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's and led him into the living room, sitting them both down on the sofa.

'I, we were so stupid today, I understand if you want to yell at me.' Ianto told him.

'I'm not going to, I'm just so happy to have you here, alive.'

'I think I need you to shout at me.'

'Why?'

'I don't think I should be forgiven so easily for nearly killing myself, especially after the other night.'

'Okay, I have to admit I was fuming with you, all of you but then I just got scared I would lose you, the bubs would lose their dada and now I'm to relieved to think about anything other than the fact you are alive and home. I'm not going to shout at you, it wouldn't serve any purpose other than to make us angry with each other and life is too short for that.'

Both of them had tears falling down their faces now.

'Thank you.'

'Just don't scare me like that again, okay?' Jack smiled weakly.

'Yeah.'

Jack kissed Ianto tenderly, deepening it as Ianto responded pouring all their feelings of relief into that kiss till they were interrupted by a small cough, they turned towards the noise to find Martha with a tray and a grin on her face.

'Tea, cures everything.' She told them.

'Or so the Doctor would have us believe.' Jack replied.

Martha placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the sofa opposite them, she still found it hard to believe the man who used to flirt with anything that moved had found love and settled down and it still amazed her that he was pregnant as well.

'So.' She said as she sipped her tea. 'How you feeling, I mean the pregnancy?'

'I'm the size of a house, I'm confined to the hub or here.' A small smile crossed Jack's lips as he remembered the night on the beach. 'My back's killing me most of the time, the babies think my insides are a football pitch and my hormones are shot to shit.'

'Normal pregnancy then, despite you being a man.' Martha laughed.

'Will the babies be okay if they are early?' Jack asked, clutching Ianto's hand. 'You mentioned that again earlier.'

'They are growing well, a good size from the reports Chloe sent me of your last scan, so if they are a few weeks early it shouldn't cause any problems. But we still have to be prepared, Ianto we need to get that room sorted for the birth.'

Ianto nodded. 'I'll get on it first thing in the morning.'

'Anyone hungry?' Jack asked.

Martha and Ianto looked at each other and said a collective 'NO!' Then burst out laughing.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Not after being sick for over three hours.' Ianto told him.

'Maybe I can temp you with some ice cream later.' Jack smirked.

'I doubt it.' Ianto told him, feeling a little sick at the thought of any food.

'So, Martha, how's Tom? When are you two going to tie the knot?' Jack asked.

'Next year, we've not set the date yet, you but will be one of the first to know when we do.'

'Babies?' Ianto asked.

'One thing at a time.' She grinned.

'Babies are kicking, want to feel?' Jack asked her.

Martha's eyes lit up. 'Can I?'

'Yeah.'

Martha crossed the room and placed her hand on Jack's belly.

'Pregnancy is an amazing thing in itself.' She said to them. 'And these two are even more special than usual.'

'We know.' Jack grinned as he felt the twins kicking the hell out of his insides and Martha's hand.

'You need to take good care of yourself Jack, this is a precious cargo.'

'I won't do anything I shouldn't you can count on that.'

'I'm going to go now, I need to get some sleep and you two need some time alone together.'

They both walked her to the front door, each giving her hugs and thanking her for her help as she got into the taxi they had called for her, they probably wouldn't see her again now till the birth.

Ianto closed the door and turned to Jack.

'I was so scared.' He admitted to Jack. 'Scared of dying, scared of leaving you.'

'You're here and alive and I can prove it to you.'

'Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?' Ianto smiles softly.

'Well, there's a bed with our names on it up there and a tub of ice cream softening in the kitchen with my name on it and I believe they would go well together.'

'Messy.'

'Do you really care?'

'Nope.'

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

'I'll lock up, you get the ice cream.' Ianto told Jack as he bolted the front door.

'See you in five.' Jack replied, walking to the kitchen as Ianto headed for the living room to check all the windows were closed and locked.

When Ianto reached the bedroom Jack was naked, sitting at the head of the bed. He was leaning against a pile of pillows to cushion his back against the bedstead, his legs crossed and his hands on his baby bump.

Ianto lit a couple of candles and turned off the harsh light of the fixture in the middle of the ceiling, the candles casting a warm glow as he quickly began to shed his clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor then slid up the bed towards Jack.

Jack reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up the small tub of ice cream as Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

'You forgot the spoons.' Ianto smiled.

'We won't need them.'

Jack dipped two fingers into the half melted ice cream and scooped some out, then he held his fingers out to Ianto. Ianto parted his lips sightly, allowing his tongue to slide out between them and licked the drips from the edges before looking directly into Jack's eyes as he took Jack's fingers into him mouth and sucked the ice cream from them as his tongue cleaned every inch.

The sight of Ianto sucking his fingers went straight to Jack's already hard cock, he wanted Ianto's mouth on him, sucking him hard till he came. Ianto released Jack's fingers and chewed.

'I got two chocolate dinosaurs.' He grinned.

Jack dipped his fingers in the ice cream again. 'See if you can find any more.'

He started to move the ice cream covered fingers towards Ianto, but then tilted his fingers so the ice cream slipped off and dripped over his chest. 'Whoops!'

'You are so clumsy.' Ianto told him as he bent his head down and swept his tongue through the ice cream as it slid down Jack's chest, licking up every spilt drop as Jack moaned softly.

Ianto dipped his fingers into the tub and scooped a large amount out and into his mouth, then before it could dissolve he fastened his mouth on one of Jack's nipples, the cold making Jack shudder beneath him then quickly moved onto the next one before it was gone.

'Nice?' Ianto asked as Jack let out a gasp before chewing another chocolate dinosaur.

'Yeah.'

Ianto scooped some more out and slid his fingers into Jack's open mouth, quickly removing them again and covering Jack's mouth with his, his tongue slipping between Jack's lips, tasting the coolness in Jack's warm mouth till he pulled away triumphant, chewing another piece of chocolate.

'Don't I get any dinosaurs.' Jack murmured as Ianto kissed him again.

'Your turn will come.' Ianto told him, kissing his neck in the spot that made him melt.

Ianto kissed down Jack's chest and over his swollen belly then looked up at Jack.

'Pass me the ice cream.'

Jack placed it in Ianto's outstretched hand and then lent back on the pillows again as Ianto tilted the pot and the some of the now very melted ice cream spilt over Jack's crotch, coating his cock and balls.

Ianto smiled to himself as Jack shuddered under the coolness, he placed the pot carefully on the floor and then buried his face in Jack's crotch, lapping up the ice cream from Jack's balls, teasing them with his tongue and sucking them into his mouth before licking up the full length of Jack's cock, repeating the action until there was no trace of the ice cream as Jack moaned and rolled his hips, needing Ianto's mouth on his cock.

Ianto picked the pot back up and tipped some into his mouth before swallowing Jack's cock deep into his mouth as Jack moaned out loud at the mixture of cold and hot now encasing him. Ianto sucked and licked as Jack thrust into his mouth, Jack was close, Ianto could feel the tightening of Jack's balls as his hand reached to cup them.

Ianto moved his mouth from Jack's cock and replaced it with his hand.

'So close.' Jack moaned as Ianto's hand stroked his cock firmly.

'Open your legs.'

Jack uncrossed them and parted them widely, bending his knees to give his lover better access. Ianto dipped his fingers in the ice cream and slipped them between Jack's legs, spreading it between his buttocks then he dipped his head and followed the same route with his tongue, the sensation of cold followed by the heat of Ianto's tongue sent Jack over the edge as his came over Ianto's hand and his own belly.

Ianto picked up the tub from the floor and moved back up the bed, placing the tub on the bedside table before kissing Jack hard.

'Okay?' Ianto asked Jack, who was looking more flushed than normal.

'Yeah, just feel tired all of a sudden.'

'You should rest then.'

'No, I promised I'd make love to you, I know I can't actually do that, what with the babies getting in the way, but I can still give you pleasure.'

'Rest for a little while first though?'

Ianto had his hand on Jack's heart, it was pounding fast.

'I want to make you come, I want to hear you scream my name.'

'And you will, I can wait a little longer.'

Jack slid down the bed and they rearranged the pillows, then Ianto curled against Jack after kissing him softly.

'Just ten minutes, then you can ravish me till your hearts content.' Ianto grinned.

'Ten minutes.' Jack repeated, yawning as he closed his eyes and pulled Ianto closer to him.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

It was less than ten minutes when Ianto felt Jack's hand sliding up the outside of his thigh and settle on his hip, his fingertips moving in little circles over Ianto's hip bone just firmly enough not to tickle but create feelings of pleasure that crept in tendrils towards Ianto's crotch.

Ianto was still hard, almost painfully so as he hadn't come yet and just that small touch was enough to make him moan loudly as the sensations went straight to his cock. The circles Jack's fingers were making were gradually getting bigger, brushing closer and closer to Ianto's crotch till they were sweeping through his soft pubic hair, seemingly deliberately avoiding his cock.

Ianto moaned softly as he rolled onto his back, giving Jack better access to his body, Jack rolled with him, kissing him on the side of his neck, making his shudder slightly as his lips met just the right spot. Jack's fingers moved further up his body finding a nipple, he rolled it between his fingers making Ianto gasp just before he lent over and captured his mouth with a deep kiss that left them breathless.

'I love you.' Ianto murmured against Jack's lips.

'Always.' Jack whispered back as he nipped Ianto's earlobe softly. 'Roll over, onto your front.'

Ianto did it without question, parting his legs wide without even thinking about it. Jack rolled against Ianto's side, as close as his bump would allow and trailed his fingers down the length of Ianto's spine till he reached the cleft of his arse, then his fingers started the little teasing circles again not dipping any lower.

'Stop teasing, I need to come.' Ianto moaned softly into the pillow.

'Soon, I promise, I want to enjoy your body first, watch you as it reacts to my touch.'

'Are you going to cover me in ice cream?'

'It's very runny now, too messy.'

'Don't care.'

'It'll wreck the bedding.' Jack chuckled.

'We'll get new stuff.'

Jack picked up the tub from the bedside table, there were barely any bit that looked like ice cream any more, it was almost completely melted. Jack smiled when he realised there were still some little chocolate dinosaurs in it.

'Lay still.' He told Ianto and very carefully tilted the tub, drizzling it down his spine, letting to flow down the cleft of Ianto arse. Jack put the tub down and watched for a few seconds as it started to spread over Ianto's back then he moved position and licked his way over Ianto's body, cleaning up the sticky mess he had just made.

Each time he found a chocolate dinosaur he would stop for the few moments it would take to eat it before resuming his ministrations as Ianto moaned softly beneath him. When Jack had licked Ianto's back clean he turned his attention to the cleft of Ianto's arse, his tongue teasing it before his hands parted Ianto's buttocks and he dipped lower licking up the spilt ice cream.

As Jack's tongue swept along his crack and over his hole Ianto was starting to pant, his hips moving as he tried to get more friction for he neglected cock, as much as he was enjoying Jack's tongue he was desperate to come. Jack's hand moved between his legs and his fingers teased his balls as the tip of Jack's tongue began teasing his hole, making him gasp out loud.

'Need to come, please.' Ianto was almost begging now.

Jack's hand slid away from his balls and under his body, Ianto lifted his hips slightly so Jack could reach his cock. As Jack's hand began to pump him as his tongue delved deeper and deeper into his arse Ianto began to thrust his hips faster as faster, impailing himself on Jack's tongue and then thrusting into his hand.

Jack felt Ianto's cock swelling harder in his hands, he could hear Ianto's gasps becoming ragged as he approached orgasm before Ianto came, letting out a load groan of pleasure over his fist and the already ruined bedding below. Jack didn't stop his hand or his tongue, prolonging Ianto's pleasure for as long as possible till Ianto stopped quivering beneath him.

As Jack moved to lay beside him Ianto rolled over and pulled him into a kiss, his tongue deep in Jack's mouth tasting the combination of his own muskiness and the sweetness of the ice cream. Jack's arms enveloped him as the kiss deepened, losing themselves in it completely, not caring about the mess they were laying in.

When they finally parted Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's and looked deep into his eyes.

'I love you so much, don't scare me like that again.' Jack whispered.

'I won't, I promise.'

'When these babies are born and I can make love to you properly again I think we might need a baby sitter for a whole twenty four hours.'

Ianto laughed softly.

'I'm not kidding, I miss being inside you so much, the feeling of my cock being buried in your beautiful arse, the heat and tightness of it. I'm going to make love to you so much you won't be able to walk for a week.'

Ianto smiled. 'So, how long till these bubs are born?'

'Not soon enough.'

Jack pulled Ianto back into another kiss, full of love and passion. Ianto could feel Jack had got hard again against his leg and he felt his own body beginning to respond at the thought.

'We should clean up, we're all sticky and the beds a mess.' Ianto suggested.

'We should.' Jack said kissing him again.

'Shower?'

'Yeah. I'll go start it, you strip the sheets.'

'Oh I have to strip the sheets do I?' Ianto grinned.

'Yeah, then you can have your wicked way with me again.' Jack slipped off the bed and grinned at him before leaving the room.

Ianto stripped the bed in record time, quickly put on new sheets, thankful it was summer and too warm for a duvet and headed for the bathroom.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

When Ianto woke one morning a week later he found himself alone in bed, but he could also smell the scent of toast wafting through the house. He dragged himself from the comfort of the bed and padded to the bathroom, frowning a little at the amount of love bites covering his neck as he didn't actually remember getting the majority of them. 

He suspected most of them were from when they were in the shower the night before, he thought as he smiled to himself in the bathroom mirror as he shaved. The sound of something smashing on the floor made him jump and he was lucky he didn't cut himself. 

He rinsed of the rest of the shaving foam and headed down to the kitchen where it sounded like the noise had come from, he found Jack sitting on one of the kitchen chairs looking a little dazed and the tea pot and it's contents all over the floor a few feet away.

'Jack, you okay?' Ianto crouched down next to him.

'Yeah, I just felt a little dizzy there for a moment, give me a second and I'll clear up my mess.'

'Oh no you won't, you stay exactly where you are.'

Ianto stood back up and kissed Jack on the top of the head before moving over to the broken tea pot, he picked up the pieces and then cleaned up the spilt tea before turning back to Jack.

'You sure your okay, you look a little flushed?'

'My head is still a little fuzzy.' Jack admitted.

Ianto got him a glass if water and told him that he was getting Chloe to give him the once over once they got to the hub then went to finish getting ready for work, luckily Jack was already dressed. Ianto helped him to the car and he drove as near to the speed limit as possible, trying to not show Jack how worried he was.

As soon as they walked into the hub he made Jack sit on the sofa and promise he wouldn't move and then went to find Chloe, she was in the medical bay. She turned smiling, which turned to a frown when she saw the look on Ianto's face.

'What's up, you still feeling ill?' She asked.

'It's Jack, he was feeling dizzy this morning, dropped the tea pot.'

'Any other symptoms?'

'Not that he's said, although he did say his head was feeling a little fuzzy still before we left.'

'Damn.'

'What?'

'I need to check his blood pressure, I think that's the problem.'

'He's out on the sofa, want him in here?'

'Yeah, I'd like to scan him too, just a routine check.' She didn't want to worry Ianto any more than he already was.

'I'll get him.'

When Ianto got back to the main hub he found Gwen sitting next to Jack, her hand on his baby bump and both of them smiling.

'Sorry, Chloe wants you in the medical bay.' Ianto told him.

'Something wrong?' Gwen asked concerned.

'Nothing, I'm sure.' Jack told her as Ianto helped him up off the sofa.

'What did she say?' Jack asked when Gwen was out of earshot.

'She thinks it's your blood pressure.'

'That's not good is it, Martha keeps going on about my blood pressure too.'

'Nope, more on the bad side I'd say.' Ianto told him as the descended the steps into the medical bay.

Ianto helped Jack onto the table he laid back without being told.

'Relax Jack.' Chloe told him, wrapping the blood pressure cuff around his arm and then turned the small machine on.

'Well?' Ianto asked.

'It's higher than it should be, but not enough to panic yet. Lay there for a while Jack, I want to do it again in about ten minutes, then I'll give the babies a scan.'

'You think there's a problem with the babies?' Jack sounded scared.

'No, I just want to check on their size, see how their growing. Stay calm.'

'You're not lying to me, are you?'

'Jack!' Ianto couldn't believe he had accused of that.

'Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean that.'

'Don't worry, I know you didn't. I'll be back in ten, you relax, that's an order.' Chloe grinned.

'Where you going?'

'If it's any of your business, I need to go pee.' She laughed and left the bay.

Ianto bent down and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

'How's your head?' Ianto asked him.

'Fine now.'

'Whatever Chloe tells you, that you need to do or not do, you follow it to the letter.'

'Sure, I'm not stupid.'

'Just a little head strong.' Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe.' Jack grinned.

Chloe walked back down into the medical bay, happy to see them both smiling.

'I hope you haven't been doing anything to raise his blood pressure?' She smirked at Ianto.

Ianto felt himself go a little pink at the suggestion. 'Nope.'

'Good, now lets do this again.'

Chloe wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm again and started the machine, they all waited in silence for it to finish it's reading.

'It's dropped a little, but not much. A little high for my liking but not life threatening at the moment.'

'What should I be doing, or not doing?' Jack asked.

'Rest, lots of rest. Try to avoid any kind of stress.'

As soon as the words were out her mouth he mind went back a week to when they had almost died, Jack had called a meeting and told them they all needed to be more careful in future. They had been amazed he hadn't flew off the handle, but she suspected Ianto may have had a lot to do with that.

'I can only do my best, hopefully me team won't try and get themselves killed again in the next couple of months.' Jack replied.

Chloe was happy to note the small grin on his face and released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

'Also.' She began hesitantly, she couldn't miss the fresh love bites on Ianto's neck. 'Nothing that might get you ... over excited.'

Ianto knew exactly what she was getting at and felt himself blush again, no matter that it didn't really bother him anymore he couldn't stop himself flushing.

'Nothing like what?' Jack asked

'Sex.' She told him bluntly. 'Or anything that might lead to sex.'

'I still have eight weeks to go!' Jack exclaimed, obviously not at all happy with that idea.

'Jack, it's for your own good.' Ianto told him, but thinking the same as Jack.

'If you can get it down, without drugs, I don't like using drugs during pregnancy, then you can resume normal relations.'

Jack and Ianto both burst out laughing at her turn of phrase.

'Okay, lets get this scan done.' Chloe felt the need to change the subject.

Jack pulled his t shirt up, his jog bottoms were already sitting below his bump and braced himself for the coldness of the gel as she squirted it onto his stomach. She turned the scanner on and ran it over Jack's belly, the sound of two strong heart beats filled the bay.

'Two strong heart beats there.' Chloe smiled. 'Okay, lie still I want to take some measurements.'

'Right.' She said some minutes later. 'Both twins are growing well, form the measurements I'd estimate they are both around the five pounds mark at the present time, which is about right. Babies put on a lot of their weight towards the end of the pregnancy, if they are born a little early they should be fine.

'I'm carrying around ten pounds of baby, wow.' Jack exclaimed.

'No wonder you get backache so much.' Ianto frowned.

'I know you're body will heal fast after they are born, but you still need to look after yourself.' Chloe told him. 'I'm going to be taking your blood pressure every morning and before you go home for the next week at least.'

Chloe turned off the scanner and wiped the gel of Jack's belly, Ianto helped him sit up. Jack swivelled around so he legs were hanging off the edge of the table, taking Ianto's hand in his.

'This could end up a serious problem Jack, promise me you'll do what I said?'

'Of course.'

'Right, go and sit and only do the minimum and I'll see you later.' Chloe went to walk off but stopped. 'Oh yeah, and there's this.'

She handed him a little pot with a lid. 'I want a urine sample when I see you later.'

'You do?'

'Yes.'

'Okay.'

Chloe left them alone in the medical bay and Ianto helped Jack down from the table, holding his close and kissing him tenderly.

'Maybe we shouldn't kiss either.' Jack said sadly.

'I'm sure kissing is okay.'

'We have a habit of not leaving it at kissing.' Jack stated.

'True, but I'm sure we can control ourselves for a week.'

'I think I can.'

'Speak for yourself.' Ianto grinned.

Jack put his hands on his bump. 'This really does turn you on, doesn't it?'

'You have no idea.'

Jack laughed. 'Oh I think I do, we'll just have to restrain ourselves.'

'Kiss me.'

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Jack and Ianto stood in the medical bay kissing for a long while before Jack pulled back.

'We should stop.' He told Ianto.

Ianto stroked his fingers down Jack's cheek. 'I could kiss you all day.'

'Same with you, but it's going to lead somewhere we're not meant to go if we don't.'

'I guess.' Ianto sighed.

'Coffee?'

'Yep, okay. Not a patch on kissing you though.'

Jack chuckled softly. 'I'll be in my office, being bored.'

They walked up the steps from the medical bay together, not parting till they reached the bottom of the steps that led up to Jack's office. Ianto went to put the coffee machine on, he assumed the others would want some without needing to ask them.

Ianto carried the tray of drinks through the hub, handing them out as he went. Chloe had now gone back into the medical bay, Ianto placed the tray down and carried her mug down to her.

'Jack okay?' She asked.

'Yep, at the moment.'

'What you you mean?'

'No sex for Jack equals cranky Jack.' Ianto laughed softly.

'And you?'

'Yeah, me too.' Ianto wished he could stop his face flushing, but it seemed to be an automatic response.

'Okay, look give it a couple of days, if Jack's blood pressure settles, or at least doesn't get any higher then maybe some gently love making, no bedroom aerobics.' Chloe grinned.

'You think Jack can perform sexual aerobics in his condition?' Ianto burst out laughing.

'I didn't say anything to Jack, I don't want to worry him but we really need to keep an eye on his blood pressure, and I need urine samples from him daily, to test for protein. If there's protein in his sample it means his kidneys aren't working properly and it's a sign of something called pre eclampsia. That can be fatal, for both the baby and the person carrying it. The babies wouldn't survive that, if we couldn't get them out in time.'

'What else can we do to lower it?'

'Cut back on salt, less takeaways and processed food. Massage can help, on the legs and ankles.'

'And if he does develop it?'

'He'll be confined to bed rest.'

'That will send him scatty.'

'Then we need to make sure it doesn't come to that.'

Ianto nodded. 'Yep, I better take him his coffee.'

'Gwen keeps asking me what's wrong, I haven't said anything.'

'Thanks, if she knows she'll turn into a mother hen again. We'll tell her if it becomes more serious, but only then.'

Chloe put a hand on his arm. 'He'll be fine, we'll do everything we can for him.'

Ianto kissed her on the cheek and then silently left the medical bay, picked up the tray with their coffee's on and headed up to Jack's office. Jack was staring intently at his computer screen when he entered, barely noticing Ianto entering.

Ianto walked around to Jack's side of the desk and handed him his mug, glancing at the screen. Jack had a web page open about high blood pressure in pregnancy and from what Ianto could tell it said the same things Chloe had just told him.

'Says here that massage is good for lowering blood pressure.' Jack said, not looking up from the screen.

'Chloe just told me that, worth trying.'

'Did she also say about the salt thing?' Jack looked up at him.

'Yep, more proper meals for you, No more junk.'

'I can live with that, till the babies are born anyway.'

'I also asked her about the no sex rule, told her you'd get cranky.' Ianto grinned.

'Just me eh?' Jack smirked.

Ianto ignored the remark. 'She said if it lowered or stabilized over the next couple of days we could and I quote 'Have gentle lovemaking, no bedroom aerobics.' Ianto grinned.

'I have ten pounds of babies in my belly, I'm sure I'm waddling like a penguin, my back is killing me and I feel like a beached whale. Like it could be anything but gentle.'

'Only eight weeks to go.' Ianto kissed him on the brow.

'Feels like an eternity at this moment in time.' Jack sounded a little sad.

'But it will be so worth it, when they are born.'

'Yeah, you're right.' Jack's face brightened a little. 'It will, I just feel like I've been pregnant forever.'

'I'm going to kiss you now and then I have to go and do some work, when we get home tonight I'm going to run you a lovely bath with bubbles and put candles in the room to make you relaxed and give you that massage they recommend.' Ianto pointed at the screen.

'You're too good to me.'

'I love you, nothings too good for you.'

'Do I get that kiss now then?'

Ianto bent down and captured Jack's mouth, kissing him deeply till they pulled apart breathlessly.

'Work to do.' Ianto winked at Jack and left the room chuckling.

Jack spent the rest of the day surfing some more, trying to get all the information he could about high blood pressure. He came across various sites about pre eclampsia and read them intently, he suspected this was what Chloe was worried about. He would do everything he could to try and not let it get that far.

As well as the surfing he caught up with his emails and phone calls, avoiding ones that might stress him out deliberately. The rift was staying quiet, for that he was rather grateful as it meant he wasn't worried about anything happening to his team, or god forbid, Ianto.

By five o'clock Jack decided they might as well all go home, setting the hub on automatic would alert him if anything happened with the rift. He popped to the bathroom to get the sample Chloe wanted and then went to find her.

Chloe was sitting on the sofa reading a medical paper, she glanced up as he walked towards her, the pot proudly in his hand and she smiled.

'Ready?' She asked.

'Yeah, lets get this done and we can all go home.'

They walked to the medical bay together and Jack sat on the edge of the table as Chloe put the blood pressure cuff around his arms and told him to relax. They were both silent as the machine took it's reading.

'It's the same as it was this morning.' Chloe told him.

She picked up the sample he had given her and he watched her dip as piece of what looked like narrow paper in it and then hold it against the pot she had taken it for, which had little coloured markings.

'I know what that's for.' Jack told her. 'What's the result?'

'It's showing a very tiny amount of protein in your urine, we need to keep a close eyes on that.'

'I read what it means, I'll do anything for this pregnancy, babies.'

'You're going home now?'

'Yeah, Ianto promised me a relaxing bath and a massage.'

'Make sure that's all that happens and I'll see you first thing in the morning.'

'Yes ma'am.' Jack grinned and went to find Ianto.

tbc


	51. Chapter 51

When they got home Ianto made Jack relax on the sofa while me made dinner, once they had eaten and he had put the plates in the sink Ianto ran Jack a bath, placing candles around the room as promised and poured lavender scented bubbling bath oil into the water.

As Jack sank into the warm water he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

'Feel good?' Ianto asked.

'Feeling relaxed already.'

That's the lavender, I'll be back in a little while to help you out, okay?'

'Yeah.' Jack murmured.

'Don't fall asleep.'

'Won't.'

'I'll leave the door ajar, if you need anything just shout.'

'You could just get in here with me.'

'Not the best idea Jack.'

'Worth a try.' Jack smiled.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Don't do that!' Jack told him.

'You have your eyes closed.'

'I know you too well Mr Harkness-Jones.'

Ianto bent down and kissed Jack softly on the lips, Jack opened his eyes and found Ianto's looking straight into him.

'Thanks beautiful.' Jack whispered.

'You're welcome, now relax. That's an order.' Ianto grinned.

Ianto left the bathroom and went back down to the kitchen to do the washing up, there was barely any to do and it was a waste to use the dishwasher. He tied up the kitchen and the living room, got a cup of coffee and turned on the TV.

He turned the volume down low and flicked through the channels till he found something that caught his interest and stretched out on the sofa. He couldn't concentrate, his mind was on Jack and his blood pressure.

He would never tell Jack, but he was worried, scared that he might get something that could endanger the babies lives. Ianto was so happy about the babies upcoming birth but he also hated what the pregnancy was doing to Jack, at this point he wasn't sure he could let Jack put himself through this again. Hell, they were having twins, two babies was enough to be going on with for now.

He found himself wondering what they would do after the babies were born, there was no way they could risk Jack falling pregnant again so soon. They would have to use something to prevent it, but what? They had both hated using condoms, he'd have to talk to Jack about it once the babies were born.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jack calling from the bathroom, he switched off the TV and bounded up the stairs and into Jack.

'You okay?' He asked concerned.

'Just getting a little cold and prune like.'

Ianto reached for a large fluffy bath sheet from the towel rail, putting it nearby before helping Jack to stand and get out of the bath and then wrapped it around him.

'Better?'

'Yeah.' It was warm in the bathroom on the warm August evening.

Ianto helped Jack dry himself and told him to go and make himself comfortable on the bed for his massage, he would follow. Ianto located the lavender scented massage oil he had bought the same time as the bath oil and made his way to the bedroom.

Jack was lying flat on his back in the middle of the bed with his heard propped on a pillow, eyes closed and looking peaceful.

'You still with me?' Ianto asked laughing softly.

'Yeah, sleepy.'

'Still want the massage?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'

Ianto stripped if his clothes till he was just in his briefs and got onto the bed, kneeling between Jack's ankles. He poured some oil into his hand and rubbed them together to warm it a little and then began to message one of Jack's feet. His hands rubbed the oil into every inch, slowly but firmly and then he moved to the other, taking the same amount of time over it.

'That feels wonderful.' Jack murmured.

'Relaxing?'

'Very, don't stop.' Jack sounded half asleep.

Ianto tipped some more oil into his hands and began to massage Jack's legs, starting at his ankles and up to his knees. Jack let out little signs of pleasure at Ianto's touch, eyes still closed. Ianto moved to the other leg and repeated his actions. Jack's hands were resting on his belly and at that moment Ianto thought he looked even more gorgeous that usual.

Ianto shuffled up the bed a little and began to massage Jack's thighs, the sight of Jack was doing things to him he wished they weren't, especially as Jack was actually showing no signs of being aroused. As Ianto moved to Jack's other thigh he realised Jack was asleep, he continued the massage as if Jack had fallen asleep during it he must be doing it right and relaxed Jack completely.

By the time he had finished Jack was in a deep sleep, Ianto carefully got off the bed and pulled the sheet over him. Jack looked so peaceful lying there and Ianto suddenly realised why Jack liked to watch him sleep, he would have to indulge more himself he decided.

Ianto watched him a few minutes longer, desperately trying to ignore the ache in his briefs. The massage may have relaxed Jack into sleep but as far as himself, it had turned him on completely. Time for a shower, probably cold he thought as he left the room and headed into the bathroom.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Ianto turned on the shower and brushed his teeth as it was heating up, looking into the mirror as he did his mind turned to the babies. He hadn't really thought much about who they would look like, would they look like him or Jack? Would they have Jack's eyes or his? If they were little girls he thought, they should have Jack's eyes.

Who's hair would they have? Who's lips? Or would they just have a mixture of the two? What if they had one boy and one girl, Chloe hadn't said they were identical twins, so it was possible. Maybe one would look like Jack and one would look like him? Eight weeks to go, it was beginning to seem like an eternity now.

Ianto wanted the babies born and Jack back to his old self, he knew the pregnancy and the hormones were taking their toll on him in more ways that one. And this new development with his blood pressure worried Ianto more than he let on to Jack, he wouldn't let anything risk the lives of the babies. He wasn't sure either of them could come out of losing them the same, it would tear them apart, emotionally.

Ianto put his toothbrush down and gargled with mouthwash before stepping out of his briefs and into the shower, his cock still hard despite his distracting thoughts. Those pheromones really did have a lot to answer he told himself as he squirted shower gel into his hand and began to wash, deliberate avoiding his crotch for the moment.

By the time Ianto had washed everywhere else he knew there was no way he was going to be able to dismiss the urgency between his legs, he was feeling a little guilty as his hand slid down his body and wrapped itself around his cock. Guilty that he was still able to experience this pleasure while Jack had to wait, and if his blood pressure got worse till the babies were born.

Ianto closed his eyes and lent back against the cool tiles of the bathroom as his hand began stroking his cock slowly and firmly, imagining that it was Jack's hand on him as it did so. His other hand went to his chest, his fingers sliding through the soft hairs like Jack liked to do till he found one of his nipples.

Ianto teased it with the tip of his fingers as it became hard beneath them, then he pinched it lightly, feeling the little tremble of pleasure go through him. His hand moved across the the other one, already hard treated it the same as the first. His hand then slid down his chest again and over his flat stomach, sliding further till he cupped his own balls.

In his mind he convinced himself it was Jack's hands on him as his fingers played with his balls, teasing them as his other hand began to pump just that little bit faster. If he imagined hard enough he could feel Jack's breath on his neck and his lips on his own as his hand left his balls and slid lower, slipping between his buttocks and teasing his hole.

It seemed such a long time since he had had Jack inside him, filling him completely, fucking him hard. Ianto felt his own muscles relax as he pushed the tip of one finger inside himself, fucking himself with his finger before adding a second. By the time he added a third in his mind it was Jack's cock thrusting in and out of his arse, brushing over his prostate.

Ianto's hips moved faster and faster as he thrust forward into his fist and then back onto his fingers, his breath becoming ragged as he neared his orgasm. Biting down on his lip he came hard over his hand, his own fingers feeling his arse contract around them he came. Ianto kept thrusting his fingers, brushing over his prostate as he prolonged his orgasm for as long as possible.

He slid his fingers from his arse but kept his hand on his cock as it softened and his breathing returned to normal. As Ianto washed the come off his hand and stomach he knew he wouldn't tell Jack he had wanked off in the shower, it would just make him feel sad.

Ianto dried himself quickly and walked to the bedroom naked, Jack was still fast asleep as he slid into the bed next to him. Jack was lying on his side now, hands on his bump as he slept. Ianto spooned behind him, holding him close as his hands joined Jacks. Closing his eyes he gave into sleep, dreaming of two toddlers playing with lime green kitties that would be gone from his mind by the time he woke.

When Ianto woke the next morning he was surprised to see Jack still asleep next to him, it was the first good nights sleep Jack had had in a while. He was finding it hard to get comfortable now and was almost always up early after turning in his sleep and waking up and unable to get back to sleep again. Ianto slipped carefully from the bed and headed for the bathroom, but the time he got back to the bedroom Jack had woken and was half dressed.

Jack smiled when Ianto entered the room. 'I fell asleep, didn't I?'

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jacks now large waist and kissed him softly. 'Yep.'

'Sorry.'

'It's okay, my massage must have done it's job.'

'It felt wonderful, I slept all night.'

'Always a good thing, pregnant or not.'

'You can do that to me again anytime, I still feel relaxed now.'

'I hope it's already started to help reduce your blood pressure.'

'Yeah, me too.' Jack said with a glint in his eye.

Ianto kissed him again so Jack wouldn't notice the little pang of guilt that came over him as he thought about the night before and his shower. Jack deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding between Ianto's lips, kissing him deeply as his arms wrapped around Ianto, holding him as close as his bulging baby bump would let him.

Ianto pulled away first, looking deep into Jack's eyes as he whispered. 'Love you.'

'I want you so much.' Jack kissed him again as his hand slipped down and cupped Ianto's arse.

'Jack, behave.' Ianto told him as he pulled out of Jack's embrace.

'Yeah, I know, no sex till Chloe says it's okay.' Jack pouted.

'It's for your own good, and the babies.'

'Two beautiful little bundles of joy that are going to look gorgeous like their daddy and dada.' Jack turned his pout into a little smile.

'I was thinking last night, about which one of of they would take after, or maybe both of us.'

'With our good looks there is no doubt they they be the cutest babies born in Cardiff this year.' Jack said proudly. 'No matter what features the inherit form either of us.'

'Maybe I should hope they inherit my shy understatedness and not their daddies over the top confidence.' Ianto grinned.

Jack laughed. 'If we have two little girls who blush they will be so so cute.'

'Now that is something I don't wish on them.'

'But it's so endearing.' Jack replied, pulling Ianto towards him and kissing him softly. 'It's one of the things I found, find so attractive about you.'

'I wish it would stop.'

'I don't.'

'Lets get to work, let Chloe do her tests and see how that blood pressure of yours is doing?' Ianto changed the subject.

'Should I finish dressing first?' Jack grinned and raised an eyebrow, he was only wearing socks and jog bottoms.

'Probably for the best.' Ianto smirked. 'I'll go and make coffee before we go.'

'Love you too.' Jack called as Ianto left the room.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Chloe pronounced that Jack's blood pressure wasn't any worse than it had been the day before, but it wasn't any better. The test from protein in his urine came back the same as the day before, Jack let out a loud groan as Chloe informed him of these facts.

'Did you try the massage?' Chloe asked.

'Yeah.' Ianto replied glumly.

'It didn't lead to anything else?' She inquired bluntly.

'I fell asleep.' Jack told her. 'Not sex.'

'Well, it's not worse, that's a good sign. Another check before you leave this evening though, okay?'

'Sure.' Jack mumbled.

'Come on, I'll get some coffee.' Ianto told him, leading away and up the steps of the medical bay.

Ianto left Jack sitting on the sofa while he had the coffees, when he returned Jack looked like he had lost a pound and found a penny.

'You okay?' Ianto asked as he gave him his coffee.

'Yeah.'

'Jack, tell me.'

'I'm starting to get worried, if the babies are too early ... what if they die Ianto?' Jack's eyes shined with tears.

'Babies, even born now at thirty two week have a high survival rate.'

'Yeah, but what if they didn't, I'd never forgive myself.' A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Ianto brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. 'They are strong, healthy babies Jack, we know that from the scans.'

'But I could develop full blown eclapsia and die before Chloe or Martha can get them out, they couldn't survive that.'

'Not going to happen Jack, there is no was Chloe will let you get to that point.'

'I need to talk to Martha, Chloe is a great doctor, I'm not denying it, but I need Martha.'

'Then phone her, you know she'll drop everything to talk to you about this.'

'Would be better if I could get her here.'

Ianto sighed. 'Jack you know she can't come here on a whim, she's going to have to make an excuse for when the babies are born as it is. If UNIT found out you were pregnant the shit would really hit the fan, I'd probably never see you or the bubs again.'

Jack face set with a look of determination. 'That is never going to happen.'

'Right, so get yourself out of this train of thought and stop beating yourself up over something I'm not going to allow to happen and call Martha for some much needed 'Jones' therapy.' Ianto chuckled.

Ianto knew Martha wouldn't take any nonsense from Jack, she'd tell him straight.

Jack took himself off to his office to phone Martha and Ianto left him to it, he collected their empty mugs and took them to the kitchenette and put them in the sink to rinse later. He then headed down to the cells to feed Janet and check on the kitties, Gwen and Chloe were still feeding and taking care of them.

Jack scrolled through the contacts on his phone till he found Martha's number and then pressed the call key, tapping his fingers to the ring tone in his ear. She answered after half a dozen rings, sounding a little breathless.

'Did I interrupt something?' Jack asked, without even saying hello.

Martha could sense the grin on his face. 'Is that all you ever think about Jack?' She laughed.

'At the moment it's all I can do.' His voice now taking a pissed off tone.

'I know Jack, Chloe sends me updates every day.'

'Is there anything I can do that I haven't been?'

'From what Chloe tells me you're doing everything, you just have to be patient.'

'I miss .... Ianto.'

Martha let out a loud sigh. 'Look, if your blood pressure doesn't get any worse maybe in a couple of days you can, you know.'

'I know, no swinging from the chandeliers though.' Jack laughed lightly.

'Seriously Jack, just look after yourself okay and everything will be fine.'

'Maybe we should agree a date for the c-section if an emergency doesn't arise, so you can plan ahead to he here for the birth?'

'I doubt you'll do full term, carrying twins. Chloe said they are around five pounds already, I think we should plan for maybe the middle of October, when you're around 37 weeks?'

'They'll be okay, born then?'

'Perfectly, normal pregnancy is 38 – 42 weeks so it's not that early.'

'I'll talk to Chloe, sort out a date and get her to email you.'

'The best thing you can do it what you have been and if Chloe tells you you're confind to bed rest, you damn well do it, okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Look, I have to go, Tom's waiting for me.'

'Ah, so I was interrupting something, sorry.' Jack chuckled.

Martha burst out laughing. 'Maybe.'

'Never answer the phone Martha, nothing is ever more important than sex.'

'Try telling UNIT that!' Martha exclaimed.

'I'm sure I have actually.'

'Bye Jack.'

'Go get him.' Jack laughed, disconnecting the call.

Even though the call had been short and he hadn't actually admitted all his fears to Martha just talking to her had lifted his spirits, yes he thought to himself, the Jones' are good for me. Jack was smiling to himself when Gwen walked into his office.

'Okay Jack?'

'Best I've felt in ages.'

'There's something you're not telling me, I can sense it. And Chloe seems to be doing an awful lot of tests on you these days.'

'My blood pressure is causing some concern, but were all fine, the bubs and I.'

'Why didn't you say?' Gwen sounded a little hurt they hadn't confided in her.

'We didn't want to worry you, any one.'

'So only Chloe knows?'

'And Martha, Chloe sends her updates every day.'

'Yeah, I get that.'

'No one else though, not even Ianto's parents.'

Gwen's eyes went wide with shock. 'You told Ianto's parents you were pregnant?' She spluttered.

Jack grinned at the look on her face. 'They had the right to know that the babies were their real grandchildren.'

'Sure, but ...'

'Don't worry, they won't tell anyone.'

'Can I do anything Jack, anything at all?'

'Just don't get me stressed!' Jack grinned. 'And sneak me a pastry now and then.'

'If that means you're not meant to have them, no, I'm not running the risk of Ianto's wrath.'

'Chicken.'

'Whys she a chicken?' Ianto asked as he entered the room.

'That's for me to know and you to find out.' Gwen laughed as she left the room.

'You sound happier.'

'It's the Jones charm, works every time.'

Ianto moved round to Jack's side of the desk and kissed him softly. 'We're known for it.'

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

That evening when Chloe took his blood pressure again it was a little up compared to the morning, she told him it was still nothing to panic about yet but if it kept rising he would be confind to bed rest at home. Jack reacted by spending the rest of the evening quiet and brooding, Ianto knew why, Chloe had told him and he knew that Jack wasn't in the mood to talk.

He ran Jack a bath and helped him into it, hoping the warm water would lighten his mood. He passed Jack his current book and made him a cup of coffee and left him to relax, hoping it would take his mind off his thoughts for a while. Ianto took his coffee and a book into the living room and tried to read, but he couldn't get his mind off Jack.

He was as scared as Jack about something going wrong, but he couldn't admit it to him as it wasn't going to help anyone. He gave up trying to read and put his book down, leaning back against the sofa he pulled his legs up and sipped his coffee. When people decided to have babies they never considered what might happen, it was always seen as something natural and you didn't think there could be problems.

Ianto was brought out of his thoughts by a shout of pain, he put his coffee mug down on the coffee table and ran up the stairs, bursting into the bathroom. Jack was rubbing his elbow with a look of pain on his face.

'You okay?' Ianto gasped.

'Bashed my elbow, tried to get out and slipped.'

'You should have called me to help.'

'Didn't want to disturb you, you seemed a little upset with me for some reason.'

'I'm not upset with you, I'm just worried about you. You've been quiet since we got home and I was just giving you space to brood till you were ready to talk.'

'I don't brood!'

'If you say so.' Ianto smiled at the indignant look on Jack's face.

'What?'

'You look cute when you brood.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

'That's okay then, I'll brood more often.' Jack grinned.

'How you feeling?'

'Okay, better than I was earlier.'

'Hungry?'

'Starving.'

'I'll help you out and then cook us dinner.

 

Ianto helped Jack stand up and get out the bath, wrapping a towel around him.'

'Is there dessert?'

'Ice cream.'

Jack pouted and then laughed. 'It'll have to do, hell it has chocolate dinosaurs, chocolate is a substitute for sex isn't it?'

'So they say.'

'I guess I'll be testing the theory this evening then.'

'Just make sure I'm not the bowl this time.'

'I can behave myself.' Jack pouted again. 'No matter how hard it is.'

'You're nearing thirty three weeks now, in five weeks these babies will be born and normal service will be resumed.' Ianto smirked.

'You won't be able to walk for a week once I've had my way with you.' Jack laughed.

'It'll be worth it, I miss you inside me.' Ianto replied as he wrapped his arms around Jack.

'I'm going to make love to you all night and all day as well probably, fast and hard and slow and deep until we're both exhausted and then start all over again.'

Ianto felt his cock twitch at the thought as he pressed his lips to Jack's, kissing him tenderly.

'I'm going to take you from behind and pound into you.' Jack continued. 'Then have you ride me so I can watch you as you pleasure yourself on my cock and I can watch your face as you come over me.'

Ianto groaned softly as he felt his cock fill completely in his trousers, as Jack pressed against him. He couldn't feel Jack's cock as his belly was now too large but he knew Jack was now in the same state as him. They shouldn't have continued this conversation, he should have just helped Jack from the bath and gone to cook dinner.

He felt Jack's lips in the side of his neck, kissing and nipping at it as he moaned softly, his head telling him to stop it now before they couldn't stop themselves but as Jack's hands slipped down his body and caressed his arse he knew he was a lost cause.

Jack's mouth found his again, kissing him hard and deep. Ianto opened his mouth, welcoming Jack's tongue in as his own caressed it, tangled with it. One hand tangled in Jack's hair as they kissed passionately, the other moving down to the top if the towel wrapped around Jack's waist. With a flick of his wrist the towel dropped to the floor and Ianto's hand slid over his hip, between their bodies and wrapped around Jack's cock.

Jack broke the kiss. 'We shouldn't be doing this.'

'I know.' Ianto replied as he nuzzled Jack's neck.

'We have to stop.' Jack was panting softly.

'I'm not sure I can.' Ianto said as he slipped down onto his knees.

Ianto looked up at Jack, his hand still on Jack's cock. 'Want me to stop?'

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Jack looked down at Ianto, he knew he should tell Ianto to stop. But Ianto was on his knees holding his cock and his mouth is less than an inch from it, Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes made his decision.

'No.'

As Ianto tongue snaked out and tasted the tip of his cock Jack closed his eyes and reached behind him, finding the edge of the bathroom sink to hold on to. Jack gasped as Ianto's tongue dipped into the leaking tip, tasting him before he felt Ianto's warm moist mouth envelop the head.

One of Ianto's hands was on Jack's hip, the other between his legs cupping his balls as his mouth and tongue worked on Jack's cock, sucking, teasing and licking as Jack's hips moved back and forth as much as Ianto's hand would allow them.

'Not going to last long.' Jack panted.

At hearing these words Ianto took Jack's cock in deep, relaxing his throat and moving both hands to Jack's arse, allowing him free reign to fuck his mouth. Ianto moving his head in time with Jack's thrust in such a way that he didn't choke him, feeling Jack tense for a few seconds before his come shot down his throat.

Ianto waited until Jack began to still before he slipped his mouth from Jack's softening cock and stood up, kissing Jack deeply. Jack let go of the sink and wrapped his arms around his lover, tasting himself faintly in Ianto's mouth as Ianto took one of Jack's hands from his body and moved it to his own aching cock.

'Bed, I want you inside me.' Jack told him.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, oh god Ianto, I need you so badly.'

As they moved to the bedroom Ianto was shedding clothes, buy the time they got there he was almost naked. Ianto removed his briefs as Jack got on the bed and lay on his side, placing a pillow under his bump for support. Ianto slid behind him, his hand sliding under the pillow for the lube he knew would be there.

Ianto kissed the back of Jack's neck before sucking hard over and over, making marks he knew would be gone in a few hours. But for now he was making his mark on his lover, watching as the purple bruises appeared. Kissing them softly before turning his attention back to the lube in his hand.

Ianto kissed the back of Jack's neck again as he flipped open the lube, coating his fingers and cock at the same time. He dropped it on the bed and slid his fingers between Jack's buttocks, finding the tight hole, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He knew he wasn't going to last long either.

As Ianto felt the muscles relax under his fingers he slowly slid one into Jack, using it to fuck him slowly before adding a second. Jack bucked against his fingers, moaning softly. As Ianto added a third Jack gasped loudly.

'Now, fuck me now.' Jack almost shouted.

Jack bent his knee and raised his leg slightly to give Ianto easier access to his arse, hissing slightly as Ianto's cock slid straight into him. There was no slow tender start, the minute he was buried in Jack ball deep he began thrusting hard and fast, holding on to Jack's hip.

Try as he might he couldn't control his thrusts, the heat and tightness of Jack's channel combined with the lack of sex recently overrode any other thoughts he had in his head. Less than half a dozen thrusts later Ianto came hard inside Jack, breathing hard as he yelled Jack's name before falling against Jack's back, nipping his neck as he shuddered though his orgasm.

Ianto slid his cock from Jack's arse and moved back a little so Hack could roll onto his back, Ianto lent down and kissed him tenderly as he placed a hand on Jack's belly. He could feel the babies kicking under his hand, it felt reassuring.

'You okay?' Ianto asked Jack, feeling a little guilty over what he had initiated.

'Yeah.' Jack almost purred.

'I shouldn't have let that happen.'

'I'm glad you did.'

'If your blood pressure is up tomorrow Chloe is going to flip.'

'We don't have to tell her why.'

'Then she will just put you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy.'

'Good point.'

'We should sleep, you should sleep.'

'Hold me?'

Ianto kissed him softly. 'All night.'

Jack rolled back onto his side, placing the pillow back under his bump as it helped him sleep. Ianto spooned against him, one arm under the pillow under Jack's head and the other over Jack, hand on Jack's bump. He sensed Jack falling asleep as his breathing changed, he kissed the back of Jack's neck and began to doze.

It was less than an hour later when Ianto was woken by a loud yell, he was awake instantly. The yell had come from Jack and Jack wasn't in the bed with him anymore. Ianto almost fell as he threw himself out of bed and went to find him.

Jack was sat on the bathroom floor, the look on his face one of fright as he clutched his stomach saying 'Fuck fuck fuck.' over and over as tears rolled down his face. Ianto froze, what the hell had they done was his first thought. His second was that they needed Chloe, he ran from the bathroom and grabbed the phone from the side of the bed and rushed back to Jack.

He sat down on the floor beside Jack, pulling him into his arms as he dialed Chloe's number.

'Chloe.' He shouted as the phone was answered.

'It's James.' A sleepy voice answered.

'James, it's Ianto, I need to speak to Chloe now, it's urgent.'

'Sure, hang on.'

There was silence at the other end of the phone for maybe thirty seconds and then Chloe's voice.

'Ianto, what's up?'

'Jack, he's in pain, I think it's the babies.' He told her frantically, Jack now sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, his hands digging into Ianto's arms each time a pain ripped through his body.

'On my way.' Chloe cut the call.

Ianto put the phone on the floor and wrapped both hands around Jack, his own tears now falling onto Jack's head. This couldn't be happening he told himself, it was too early and they weren't prepared. And it was all his fault he told himself, if he hadn't got Jack to a point where he could turn down sex this wouldn't have happened. He was never going to forgive himself if ...

Jack pulled away slightly, looking up at Ianto.

'I think it's easing off.' Jack wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

At that moment there was a ring of the doorbell.

'Chloe.' Ianto said simply.

'Better let her in, might want to put your dressing gown on first.' Jack smiled weakly as he pulled a towel down to cover his modesty.

The pains that had been shooting though his body were gradually easing off, now they just felt like just a mild stomach ache. Jack looked up as a concerned Chloe entered the bathroom, she knelt down next to him on the floor.

'Ianto said you're in pain?'

'I feel a little embarrassed, they seem to be easing off.' Jack told her.

'Can I examine you?'

'Want me to move?'

'Can you make it to the bedroom?'

'I think so, can you help me up?'

Chloe got to her feet and Ianto moved closer, Jack held onto the towel with one hand as they both helped him to his feet. Once in the bedroom Jack lay back on the bed and Chloe opened her doctors bag, taking out the old fashioned blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. She wrapped the cuff around Jack's arms and pumped it up, listening through the stethoscope as the air slowly released.

'A little high, but understandable after your fright.'

'The pain is almost gone now.' Jack told her as she started to examine his bump.

'Were they consistant, or all over the place?'

'They were all over the place, I tried to time them but there was no pattern to them.' Ianto told her.

Chloe placed the stethoscope on Jack's belly, locating both the heartbeats of the babies.

'I think they were Braxton Hicks contractions.'

'Which means?' Jack asked.

'No one is really sure why that happen, one theory is that they help get the cervix ready for the birth, and other think they don't think they have any function at all. Some times they are painless, but not always, as in your case. You don't have a cervix so for you we can rule out that theory anyway.'

'Lucky me, I get the painful ones.' Jack moaned. 'Will they happen again?'

'Likely.'

Jack groaned loudly at the thought.

'Get some sleep, I'll come back in the morning. I don't think you should go into work tomorrow, I want you to stay here and rest.'

Jack didn't argue with her, he felt shattered. Chloe put her equipment back in her back and Ianto walked her to the door, as he went to open he she stopped him.

'Ianto, please tell me you weren't having sex when this happened?'

'Why would you think that?' Ianto tried to sound shocked.

'The love bites on the back of Jack's neck, even I know they fade in a couple of hours.'

Ianto flushed bright red. 'No, but we did, earlier.' He admitted.

'What is it with you two? Do you really both have no self control?' Her voice a whisper but her anger obvious.

Ianto could tell she was angry that they had gone against her advice.

'It was me, it was all my fault.' Ianto told her truthfully. 'Jack would never have if I hadn't ...' He trailed off.

'For fucks sake Ianto, you're not stupid why the hell would you do that?' She hissed quietly so Jack wouldn't hear.

Ianto shrugged. 'I'm an idiot.' A horny, stupid idiot he added in his head.

'Not going to disagree.' Chloe told him as she opened the door and stepped out the house. 'Next time, have a wank.' She told him bluntly before closing the door behind her.

A small smirk crossed Ianto's face, at that moment he could imagine Owen saying exactly the same thing to him if it was him that had been called out. He found Jack fast asleep when he got back to the bedroom, he got back in between the sheets and closed his eyes. Yep, he was an idiot and there was no way he was going to risk the babies, or Jack's life like that again.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning Jack did as he was told and stayed at home, Ianto asked him if wanted him to stay home with him. Jack had said no and Ianto told him he was going to start getting one of the rooms in the archive ready for the birth, so he had dressed in old jeans and a t shirt.

Ianto didn't tell Jack what Chloe had said to him as she had left, but he had a strong suspicion that sex was going to be off the menu for a while now, if not till the babies were born. Chloe arrived to do Jack's tests as he was about to leave, Ianto could barely look her in the eye knowing she had been so annoyed with him the night before.

As he drove to work he tried to place some of the blame on Jack, but he knew it was him that had taken it further, to a point where he knew Jack wouldn't say no. Yes, Jack was partly at fault, in that he did exactly what Ianto expected, but he knew it would be wrong to actually blame him.

He parked the car and entered the hub via the tourist office entrance, making the first cup of coffee of the day and handing them to Damien and Gwen, he wanted to be out of the way before Chloe arrived at work. Grabbing cleaning products and bleach from his cleaning cupboard he headed down into the archives and to the room they had chosen for the birth.

Jack was still in bed when Chloe arrived, he thought it best to be resting before she took his blood pressure. Chloe had smiled to herself when she had passed Ianto coming in, his face was a little flushed and she knew she had been a little harsh the night before but sometimes she really could bash their heads together she thought as she walked up the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door and walked through without waiting for an answer.

'How you feeling?' Chloe asked as Jack looked up.

'Fine, I feel a bit stupid actually, making all that fuss.'

'Best to be safe than sorry, however I suspect that maybe you were a little worried it was because you had been doing something I told you not too?' Chloe couldn't keep the small grin off her face no matter how hard she tried.

'I don't know what you mean?' Jack replied with a stupid grin on his face.

'You know exactly what I mean.' Chloe slapped him playfully on the arm. 'When I say no sex I mean no sex.'

'It was all Ianto's fault.'

'I know, he admitted it to be, but that doesn't let you off the hook either, ever heard of the word 'no'?'

'It's just that, well we're used to having sex a lot and we were both getting a little desperate.'

'Even in your state?' She indicated his bump.

'Yeah, Ianto finds is really sexy and well I'm me.' Jack grinned.

'And by a lot of sex you mean?'

'Every day if we can, at least once.'

'Bloody hell!' Chloe exclaimed.

Jack laughed loudly at the shock on her face.

'Have you thought what you're going to do after the babies are born, you can't risk getting pregnant again so soon.'

'Yeah, I'm not sure yet. Maybe the babies will be a natural contraceptive, or if I just shag Ianto all the time and don't let him shag me, but I don't think he'd be happy with that idea as ...'

'To. Much. Information.' Chloe cut him off.

'Sorry.' Jack grinned.

'Anyway, lets get this blood pressure taken.' She the need to change the subject.

Jack offered her his arm and she wrapped the cuff around it, pumping it up and then using the stethoscope to listen to the flow in his arm. She took the stethoscope from her ears with a grim look on her face.

'It's still the same as it was when I came out in the night, it should have settled down again by now.' She frowned. 'I think it would be best if you stayed home for a few days, I'm not saying it's got to be strict bedrest, but you need to relax as much a possible.'

Jack nodded silently as she passed him a small plastic pot, he got out of bed without being asked grateful he had thought about putting briefs on earlier before she arrived and left her sitting on the edge of the bed to go to the bathroom to get the sample she wanted.

When Jack returned pot in hand she was getting a syringe ready. Jack handed her the pot.

'What's that for?' He asked.

'I want to take some blood too, just to check your blood cell count.'

Leaving the needle covered she took out the pot of little strips and tested the sample, frowning again.

'What is it?' Jack tried not to panic.

'The amount of protein in your urine is a little higher than it was but not at dangerous levels, I mean it about the rest and relaxation, no stress or excitement.'

'Of course.'

'That means no sex at all.' Chloe told him sternly.

'I know.' Jack pouted and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

'Right, lets take the blood and I can leave you be.'

Jack held his arm out again and closed his eyes as the needle pierced his skin, it was over in no time.

'Right, anything I can get you before I leave?' She asked him.

'No. I'm fine thanks, but Ianto is feeling very guilty, go easy on him?'

'I will, don't worry I've calmed down since I was here in the middle of the night.'

'Thanks Chloe, for everything.'

'It's a pleasure, now I better get to work and I'll be back to take your blood pressure again later, okay?'

'You better be.'

Chloe kissed him softly on the forehead as they said their goodbyes and left Jack reading a book. When she arrived at the hub there was no sign of Ianto, Gwen told her he was in the archives. She thought she'd leave him to it for now, but would talk to him later about Jack.

 

Ianto was on a cleaning frenzy, he had emptied the room completely and kept filling his bucket with hot water and bleach, scrubbing down all the walls after he had done the ceiling. He stretched his back and glanced at his watch, it was nearly two in the afternoon, no wonder his stomach was telling him he was hungry he thought.

Only the floor to go he thought to himself as he walked back up to the main hub, then they could start kitting it out for the birth. He headed straight for the kitchenette and turned on the coffee machine and then rummaged around for something to eat as he couldn't be bothered to go out and get something.

There was nothing in the small fridge so he settled on some chocolate digestives, better than nothing he thought. As he filled his mug with coffee he heard footsteps coming in his direction, glancing round he saw it was Chloe.

'Any coffee for me?' She asked smiling.

'Sure.' Ianto reached for another mug and made one for her.

He cleared his throat. 'About last night, I'm sorry we, I broke your rule.'

'So you should be, but I don't think it caused the Braxton Hicks, I think that may have happened anyway.'

'That's a relief.'

'However, Jack's blood pressure hasn't gone back down from what it was then and the protein test showed a small increase. There's nothing to panic about yet, but I've told him that he should stay home for a few days. He doesn't need to be confind to bedrest, but he does need to relax and not have any stress or excitement.'

'I'll make sure of it.'

'To be honest Ianto I have a feeling these babies will be here before Jack gets to 38 weeks, I've emailed Martha and we've agreed that she will be here when Jack reached 36 week, that's only three weeks away and will stay till the birth.'

'Isn't that too early?'

'No so early that there will be any big problems, but I want us to be prepared. Hows the room going?'

'Almost done, just the floor to bleach now.'

'Good, the incubators will be arriving soon, they are being delivered to my flat and then I'll need help getting them here.'

'I can ask Rhys, he'll help.'

'Good idea and then we need to put a bed in for Jack and somewhere you can sit or sleep so you can be with them till he can go home.'

'I'll get something sorted, and get Rhys to collect them at the same time, he won't mind.'

'Great, not long now.' Chloe smiled.

'Nope.' Ianto grinned. 'I can't wait till we have them in our arms.'

'Well, you look after that husband of yours and behave yourself.' She grinned as she saw Ianto flush pink and walked away back towards the main hub.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Over the next week Ianto finished getting the room ready for the birth of the babies, it was scrubbed and bleached within an inch of it's life before Ianto put a coat of paint over the walls, He had read that green was calming so he chose a pale green colour.

He had found a bed suitable for Jack to use for the birth and got himself a recliner armchair so that he could sleep on it if need be, it saved having to get a separate chair and some kind of bed for himself and also he thought they could use it afterwards at home or the hub maybe for nursing the babies.

Rhys had been only to happy to help transport them to the hub along with the incubators, along with the bedding and other bits and bobs Ianto had also purchased. By the time Ianto had arranged all the furniture in the room, made the bed up and put a rug on the floor it looked nothing like it had before.

Ianto thought it would make an idea nursery for the babies, with added cots and changing table. Would be a quiet place for the babies sleep if they took them to the hub. They weren't quite sure how they were going to arrange work and the babies yet, they had talked about hiring a nanny who would be at the house, but to start with the babies would be with them, wherever they went.

One of them would have to stay at the hub of there was an emergency, but they were sure they could make it work while the babies were small. The rest of the team, even Damien, were starting to get excited about the upcoming birth. Try as they might Gwen and Damien couldn't get Chloe to tell them the sex of the babies though.

Jack however was becoming more and more bored and frustrated, Chloe had confind him to the house and rest. His blood pressure was showing no signs of reducing and the protein in his urine was bothering her, if he had been a little further along she would have delivered the babies already. Thirty four weeks wasn't majorly early but she wanted to leave it as long as possible.

Jack was sick of TV, sick of reading, sick of surfing the internet and fed up with being pregnant. Chloe told him this was normal, even most women were feeling fed up with being pregnant around the same time, even the ones that weren't having any problems. She told Jack that maybe they should have an evening that was just about them, not the babies, a nice dinner and a DVD and just enjoy each others company.

Jack looked at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes that she soon recognised, and told him that no, that didn't mean they could have sex. Jack nodded, pouting a little. Yet another reason he thought as to why he was fed up with being pregnant. There was no way he was going through this again, not in the near future anyway he thought to himself.

When Chloe left Jack waddled to the kitchen and check the fridge and freezer, wondering if they has anything he could use to make dinner for Ianto, knowing he needed to keep it simple as he was meant to be resting and that his cooking skills did nothing to match Ianto's. He found two steaks in the freezer and decided on them, jacket potatoes and salad.

Jack found a tin of soup in the cupboard, nothing special but he could use it as a starter and a cheesecake in the freezer for desert. Jack put the steak and the cheesecake out to defrost and put the potatoes in the oven on low so they were well cooked in time for dinner. Ianto had called just after Chloe had left, telling Jack he would be home around six, rift permitting so Jack attempted to have the starter ready for around then and the steaks cooking gently.

Jack rested for an hour or so on the sofa watching mindless TV feeling a little happier than he had in days, he knew Ianto had been working hard all week, getting the room ready in between actual work. Ianto had stopped telling Jack when he went out with the others as Jack just worried that something would happen to him or one of the team, he had taken Jack's wrist strap from him and hidden it, that way he couldn't use it to stress about work. Jack had been a little annoyed at first but he knew it was for his own good.

When Ianto walked through the door he could smell delicious smells coming from the kitchen, he found Jack serving soup into bowl, looking remarkably calm dressed in his usual jog bottoms of the moment but he had slipped one of his shirts, all be it with the buttons open on, over his t shirt in an attempt to look smarter.

Jack turned and kissed him softly on the lips, telling him to go to the dining room. Ianto looked in amazement as he walked though the dining room door, the only light was provided by the candles on the table and the table was set the best china they had purchased when they moved in. Ianto slid onto one of the dining room chairs and waited for Jack to appear.

Jack followed him a few moments later, carrying two bowls of steaming soup and placed one in front of Ianto and one in front of his place at the table before sitting down himself. Even Jack had to grin at the sight of his extended belly keeping him from sitting properly at the table. Ianto picked up his napkin and placed it in his lap.

'Special occasion?' Ianto asked as he lifted his spoon and tasted the soup.

'Chloe gave me some advice today, told me that we should take some time together that had nothing to do with the babies and just enjoy being a couple for the evening.'

'So you made me dinner, I'm impressed. I hope you've been resting though?'

'I'm pregnant, not stupid.' Jack smirked.

'Sometimes I wonder about that.' Ianto grinned.

'You think you're so funny don't you beautiful.' Jack laughed.

'I know I am gorgeous.'

Jack reached out and touched Ianto's cheek. 'God I love you.'

'How much?' Ianto teased.

'Enough to carry your babies.'

'Yep, that's a perfect answer.' Ianto lifted Jack's hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss to his palm.'I love you too cariad, What's next, I'm starving?'

By the time they had finished desert they were both more relaxed than they had been for probably over a week, Jack's problems were always at the back of their minds, but tonight they were letting themselves just be the couple that they were and they had lost track of a little lately.

Ianto insisted Jack go and relax on the sofa while he loaded the dishwasher, when he got to the living room he found Jack stretched out on the sofa with his head resting on cushions propped on the arm. He had put a DVD in the player and had it ready to press play, Ianto noted that he was he favourite Bond film.

Jack slid forward slightly on the huge sofa so that Ianto could lie on the sofa behind him, Ianto spooned against his back his head resting on Jack's shoulder and his arm over Jack, his hand resting on Jack's bump, feeling the little movements of the babies beneath it.

They lay there almost silently as they watched the film, just enjoying being close, Ianto placing small kisses to the back of Jack's neck now and them and Jack's hand moved to hold Ianto's in his. As the credits rolled up the screen Jack rolled onto his back and yawned softly, looking sleepily into Ianto's eyes.

'I should go to bed.' Jack murmured.

Ianto lent over and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Thank you.'

'For dinner?'

'For the whole evening, we needed this.'

'We have Chloe to thank for the idea, remember.' Jack reminded him.

'But you took her advice and did it, that's what counts.'

Ianto kissed him again, deep and tenderly grinning as Jack failed to suppress a yawn as he did so.

'Come on, bedtime.' Ianto slid from behind Jack and helped him off the sofa.

Once upright Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him hard, putting every ounce of love and passion he could into it till they pulled apart a little breathless.

'Now it's bedtime.' Jack told him, yawning more loudly this time.

'Catch you up.' Ianto told him, heading to the kitchen as Jack climbed the stairs to bed.

Ianto quickly emptied the dishwasher, knowing if he didn't Jack would do it the next day and transferred the laundry he had put in the washing machine that morning to the dryer and putting another load in the washing machine. The more he did, the less Jack tried to do as he knew Jack was finding any excuse to do what he could despite Chloe's orders to rest.

Letting out a yawn of his own Ianto went up to bed, Jack was laying flat on his back snoring sofly already fast asleep. Ianto slid in beside he, curled up close and closed his eyes. Maybe tonight he would go to sleep without his mind keeping him awake with thoughts of what could go wrong with the pregnancy.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

As Jack approached being thirty five weeks pregnant Chloe was starting to get more and more worried about him, his blood pressure was slowly rising little by little and the protein in his urine was increasing bit by bit. For now he wasn't showing any symptoms of it turning to fell blown eclampsia but he was now on bed rest, ordered to not get up except to go to the bathroom.

Chloe told him he could stay in bed all day or on the sofa, but once there he was to stay there. He was lucky they had a downstairs toilet or he would have had to stay upstairs. Ianto was still going into work but only first thing in the morning to feed Myfanwy and Janet, as Gwen and Chloe were still looking after the kitties.

Once he had fed the them and made sure that their habitats were clean he checked the post and Jack's email, responding to anything he could and sending messages to the others saying that Jack was unreachable at the moment and he would respond upon his return. As soon as Gwen and Damien arrived in the morning Ianto went home to Jack, rushing back so he could be there when Chloe arrived leaving them with instructions to call him if they needed him.

Chloe had phoned Martha with her concerns, asking her to come earlier than planned. As soon as she explained about Jack's worsening condition since the last email she had sent two days before Martha told her she would arrange to be there as soon as she could. Chloe was praying they could get Jack to thirty six weeks before delivering the baby but having Martha there just in case made her breath a little easier.

Chloe had told Ianto how worried she was about Jack, but they hadn't told Jack. Both of them were worried he would panic and make his condition worse, so they just told him he needed more rest for the babies sake and Ianto was staying home with him to make sure he did as he was told. Jack was behaving for the most part, but Ianto could tell he was bored stupid and made sure he spent time with him.

The day they worked out that Jack was thirty six weeks pregnant Ianto arrived home just after nine in the morning to find Chloe waiting for him in the living room.

'How is he?' Ianto asked as he saw the worry on Chloe's face.

'Not good, I think once Martha gets here we should deliver the babies. I'm worried if we leave it too long they could be at risk.'

'When's she coming?'

'I don't know exactly, the last time I spoke to her was two days ago and she said she'd be here as soon as she could get away from UNIT, she said she was going to tell them it was a family emergency.'

'I should call her.' Ianto couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

'You concentrate on Jack, I'll call her and let you know what's happening, okay?'

'You'll phone her soon?'

'Yeah, when I get to the hub. I gave Jack a mild sedative, he's sleeping.'

'A least that'll keep him in bed.' Ianto joked sadly.

Chloe stood up and walked over to Ianto, who was standing nervously by the fireplace and hugged him tight. She felt his arms wrap around her and his head buried itself in her shoulder as she heard a small sob come from him. She just held him as he cried quietly till he stopped, lifting his head from her shoulder, his eyes a little red.

'They will all be okay, Jack and the babies, I promise Martha and I will do everything to make it so.'

'We can't lose them, not now.'

'You will have two healthy little bubs in your arms soon.' Chloe gave him a small smile.

Ianto nodded. 'Yep, I have to believe that or I'll go mad with worry.'

'Now, I'm going. I will call you and tell you what Martha say.'

Ianto kissed her on the cheek as he hugged her close again for a moment and then walked her to the door. Once she was gone he went straight up to the bedroom, Jack was fast asleep. Ianto had taken the wearing just jeans and t shirts of late, as he was rarely at work so he just toed off his trainers and got onto the bed.

As he spooned behind Jack he wrapped an arm around him and kissed the back of his neck, Jack murmured his name in his sleep as Ianto closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Jack finding it comforting. He found himself waiting for the phone to ring, desperate for Chloe to call about Martha but he finally dozed off next to Jack.

Ianto woke a couple of hours later to find Jack grinning at him as his eyes fluttered open, Ianto smiled back as Jack kissed him softly.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Ianto asked sleepily.

'Okay.'

'No headaches, nausea or flashing lights?'

'No, just a little sleepy still from the sedative Chloe gave me.'

'You should go back to sleep, it's good for you.'

'Not yet, I have a beautiful man in my bed and I think I'd like to kiss him a little.'

'A little kissing won't hurt.' Ianto sighed as Jack's lips met his.

The kisses were soft and tender, just about reassuring each other that everything was going to be okay. They stayed that way till Jack's stomach rumbled, he hadn't had any breakfast that morning as he had been asleep when Ianto left and when he returned.

Ianto dragged himself from Jack's arms and went to make him coffee and toast as he had requested, making some for himself as well and took it all back up to the bedroom in a tray. After they had eaten Ianto ran a warm bath for Jack, Chloe had said it was fine as long as it wasn't too hot, as that would be bad for his blood pressure.

As Ianto left Jack to his bath the front doorbell rang, he ran down the stairs and opened the door. A huge grin spreading across his face at the person who stood on his doorstep with a case in her hand. He threw his arms about her and kissed her hard on the cheek.

'I've never been to glad to see anyone in my life.'

'How the patient?' Martha asked as Ianto finally let her in the door.

'Bored and a little grumpy.'

Ianto took her case and led her into the living room.

'For someone like Jack this must be killing him, being on bed rest with none of the fun he usually associates with bed.' Martha smirked.

'He's not the only one.' Ianto admitted as his face turned a fetching shade of pink making Martha laugh.

'Where is he, in bed?'

'Bath, warm bath not hot. Yet another thing for him to moan about.'

'Poor Jack, well hopefully in a week or so the babies will be born and his body will recover.'

'You think he'll make it to thirty six weeks?'

'I'll do everything I can to make it so, but if they need to come earlier they will be fine.'

'I'll get him out the bath and back to bed so you can see him.'

'Yes, I'd like to examine him myself. Is he huge?' He eyes sparked with mischief.

'Oh yeah.' Ianto grinned.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Ianto got Jack out the bath by telling him he had a visitor, he moaned a bit saying that he wasn't ready to get out. Ianto pulled the plug out and told him it was someone he'd be happy to see, but he needed to be out the bath and back in bed and wearing underwear at the least.

Jack let Ianto help him out the bath and wrap him in a towel, but insisted on drying himself. Ianto fetched him a pair of briefs which he put on and then let Ianto walk him back to the bedroom. Ianto arranged the pillows behind Jack so he could sit up and went to get Martha.

Martha knocked lightly on the door, Jack called out a half hearted 'Come in.'

As soon as Martha walked through the door Jack's face broke into a grin. 'Martha.'

'Look at you, you're enormous.' Martha smiled as she lent down to kiss Jack softly on the lips.

'Tell me about it.' Jack groaned, but his face still smiling.

'Mind if I examine you?'

'Help yourself, but watch those wandering hands.' Jack smirked.

'There he is, the real Jack Harkness.'

'Harkness-Jones if you don't mind.' Jack laughed.

Martha pulled the covers down, relieved to find he was wearing underwear. Knowing Jack she wasn't too sure that she wouldn't find him naked, she told him to lay down flat on his back. Using her hands she examined his stomach and told him the babies had both turned and were both head down as if they were getting ready to be born.

After listening to their heartbeats she told him they were both strong and at the moment his condition wasn't causing them any harm. She thought it was time he knew the truth, she called out to Ianto thinking he should be there for it as well, even though he knew already.

Martha sat on the bottom of the bed by Jack's feet, Ianto climbed on the bed next to his lover and took his hand, holding it tightly as Martha began to speak.

'I think we should think about delivering the babies soon, Chloe has been passing on the results of your tests to me and I share her concerns. You're blood pressure is getting high, too high for my liking and the increase of protein in your urine means your kidneys aren't functioning as well as they should.'

'I have full blown pre eclampsia don't I? No one has said it, but I read about it on the internet.'

'Yes, I don't want you to get to the point where it turns into eclampsia, that risks the babies lives.'

'When do you think you'll deliver them?' Ianto asked.

'Maybe a day or two, is the room ready for the birth?'

'Yep, scrubbed, disinfected and as sterile as possible.'

'Incubators?'

'Yep, they arrived around a week ago.'

'Hopefully we won't need them but best to be on the safe side.'

'What signs should I look out for, Ianto asked me if I was experiencing headaches, nausea or flashing lights earlier?'

'Yeah, they're all warning signs. Any of those symptoms, no matter how small Chloe or I need to know.'

'Sure.' Jack told her, his face showing how worried he was.

Ianto clutched his hand tighter, kissing him softly on the cheek.

'I'm going to go and check into a hotel and then go to the hub and see Chloe, make some arrangements.'

'I think you should stay here.' Ianto told her.

'I don't want to impose or get in the way.'

'Impose? Get in the way? You're doing us the biggest favour ever, no is not an option.' Jack told her.

'And it means you're here if anything happens.' Ianto added.

'But it does mean sleeping on the sofa, we don't have a bed in the spare room yet.' Jack told her.

'I can sleep anywhere, did it lots of times during ...' She trailed off looking sad.

'Martha, you saved the world, don't let it get to you.' Jack reached out with his free hand and took her hand in his.

'Yeah, it's just always there at the back of my mind.'

'Mine too, but we have to get on with living.'

Ianto watched the look that passed between them, although Jack had told him everything that had happened when he was away he knew he would never be the one that understood completely how Jack had suffered. The fact that Jack and Martha had gone though it together made him happy Jack had someone he could talk to about it, but it made them both so sad.

'You're right.' Martha replied, letting a small smile cross her face. 'You rest, I'll be back later.'

She kissed them both softly on the lips and slipped from the room, grabbed her handbag and headed for the hub. She grabbed a taxi, phoning ahead to let Chloe know she was on her way. She would help Chloe get all the medical equipment into the room Ianto had prepared and they would decide on a plan of action for the birth.

Jack and Ianto stayed on the bed, just holding each other and sharing small kisses till Jack drifted off into sleep again. Ianto carefully slipped from Jack's arms and went quietly downstairs, getting on with some things around the house that needed doing before Jack woke again.

Around a couple of hours later Ianto made two cups of coffee and headed back up to the bedroom, he pushed the door open and stopped, both mugs falling to the floor as coffee went everywhere. Jack was awake, clutching his head in obvious pain. The look on his face said it all, he was terrified.

'Get Martha.' Jack groaned.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Ianto grabbed Jack's mobile from the bedside table and scrolled through the contacts, finding Martha's number quickly and hit the dial button. She answered on the second ring.

'Jack?'

'It's Ianto, we need you to come back to the house, Jack's clutching his head and asking for you.'

'Shit, on my way.' Martha replied cutting the call.

Grabbing her bag he told Chloe to finish getting the room ready, she was praying this wasn't going to end in an emergency c-section but her heart was telling her that things were taking a turn for the worse. Gwen grabbed the SUV keys and told Martha she was driving her there.

Gwen put her foot down, breaking all the speed limits as they shot towards Jack and Ianto's house. They screeched to a stop outside and Ianto opened the door as they ran up the path, neither of them could miss the face that Ianto was trying hard not to cry, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

'Is he any worse?' Martha asked as she started up the stairs.

'Just the headache.' Ianto replied, closing the door behind her and Gwen.

Ianto was rooted to the spot as he watched Martha run up the stairs, he barely noticed as Gwen put her hand in his arm.

'Ianto?' She said softly.

'Uh?'

'Hey, it's going to be okay.'

'Can you promise me that?' Ianto asked as a tear escaped down his cheek.

'Oh Ianto.' Gwen pulled him towards her, holding him close and kissing him softly on the head.

'Ianto.' Martha yelled down to him.

Ianto didn't move, worried that she was going to tell him something awful.

'Ianto, come on sweetheart, Jack needs you to be strong.' Gwen told him as Martha yelled his name again.

Ianto pulled himself from Gwen's arms and headed up the stairs, Gwen hot on his heels.

'We need to get Jack to the hub, his blood pressure is sky high.'

'Is he going to die?' Ianto asked, his voice barely a whisper as he thought of the babies.

'Not if I can fucking help it.' Martha told him with a determind look on her face.

'Jack, come on we need to move you.' Ianto told him.

Jack was curled in a ball on the bed, arms wrapped around his bump. 'Not going anywhere.'

'Jack, you can't give birth here, we're not prepared.' Martha told him.

'It's too early, I'll be fine.' Jack groaned as he pressed the heel of his hand to his head.

'For fucks sake Jack get your arse out that bed and do as your told before you kill yourself and those babies.' Gwen shouted at him.

Jack suddenly looked up at them, as if really seeing them for the first time since they had arrived, he had tears pouring down his face.

'I'm scared, so bloody scared.'

'You stay here I can't guarantee that the babies will live, we get to the hub and I will do my damnedest to make sure they do.' Martha was getting angry now even though she knew how he was feeling.

'My head hurts too much to move, it feels like my brain is pulsating in my head and ... I see flashing lights.'

'Shit. Gwen, call an ambulance.'

Gwen looked at her like she had just lost her marbles. 'Are you mad, pregnant man here?'

'When they get here we'll make them take us to the hub, they can carry him out of here on a stretcher and then when we get to the hub we'll take it from there, after of course they get a drink for their trouble laced with a little Retcon.'

'What do tell them?'

'Pregnancy emergency, eclampsia patient that need to get to the hospital now.'

Ianto threw her his mobile and she dialed 999 telling the operator what Martha had told her to say, giving the address and as many details as she could, relayed by Martha about his may weeks the pregnancy was and his last blood pressure reading. As she finally cut the call they heard the sirens approaching outside.

Gwen ran down the stairs and met them, they rushed in carrying a stretcher. She directed them up the stairs and followed, coming to a stop as both the paramedics stopped stunned at the sight in front of them. Martha didn't give them time to think about what they were seeing, she ordered them to get Jack on the stretcher and into the ambulance.

Gwen flashed her Torchwood ID and told them to head for the Plass, they tried to argue saying the patient needed to go to hospital but she insisted as they put the sirens on. Ianto and Martha went in the ambulance with Jack and Gwen followed in the SUV. When they reached the Plass Martha and Ianto grabbed the stretcher as soon as it was out the ambulance and Gwen told the paramedics to follow her, taking them into the fake tourist office and locking the door.

Gwen headed off to get the paramedics a Retcon laced drink as Ianto and Martha rushed through to the hub, met by Damien as they went through the cog door, taking one end from Martha. Damien told her Chloe was already in the room waiting for them and she rushed ahead.

'I don't think an epidural is an option for the birth anymore, we need to get the babies out now.'

'General anesthetic it is then.' Chloe replied doing her best to keep calm.

Moments later Jack was stretchered in by Damien and Ianto, they helped him onto the bed and Damien moved the stretcher out in to the hallway.

'Right, Ianto, we're gonna knock Jack out.'

Jack looked at her with fright in his eyes and then at Ianto. 'No, I want to be awake.'

'No time to wait for an epidural to take effect.'

Chloe stood by Jack trying to not freak out ready to administer the anesthetic on Martha's word.

'Ianto this is going to be messy, you should go with Damien and we'll call you when the babies are born. Martha said gently.

'I'm not leaving Jack.' Ianto replied as all hell broke loose.

'Martha, he's fitting.' Chloe yelled from behind them.

'Shit, now Chloe.'

Martha held him down as Chloe injected the anesthetic into Jack's arm.

'Damien, take Ianto out of here now.' Martha shouted as she frantically washed her hands and prepared to operate.

Ianto fought against Damien, determined to not leave the room.

'Ianto, come on mate, we need to get out of their way.' He put his arms around him and steered him out the room at last.

Ianto refused to go any further than the hallway outside the room, sinking to the floor he burst into tears. Damien sat down beside him and pulled him close as Ianto sobbed into his shoulder, praying for all their sakes that the babies survived.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Gwen had dealt with the paramedics and as heading down to the archives, stopping dead at the sight of Ianto sobbing into Damien's shoulder as Damien held him in the floor outside the room Jack was giving birth in. She walked quietly towards them as Damien looked up at her.

'What's happened?' She whispered to Damien.

'Jack had a fit and Martha told me to take Ianto out the room.'

'Shit.' She swore softly, her face showing her fear.

Gwen walked to the door and peered in through the small window, Chloe spotted her instantly and spoke to Martha who turned and shouted at her to go into the room. She hesitated for a moment, scared of what she might find when she did, but told herself they needed her and entered the room, closing the door again behind her.

'Gwen, take over from Chloe, I need you to keep your eye on Jack's blood pressure.' She indicated the machine and the cuff attached to his arm and the wires attached to his chest. 'And his heart rate.'

'Whatever you need.' Gwen answered as she took up Chloe's former position.

'Chloe, lets get these babies out. If Jack dies we'll only have seconds to save them.'

They were all unconsciously holding their breaths as Martha made the first incision.

'Sorry Jack.' She said, knowing he couldn't hear as she sliced vertically down his extended belly. 'But you'll heal fast and we need these babies out too quickly to be neat.'

Chloe and Gwen watched in silence as Martha began to deliver the first twin, as she cut the cord small cries filled the room. Chloe held out a thick towel and wrapped the small crying bundle in it, holding it close as she tried to sooth it from it's sudden entry into the world as Martha started to deliver the second twin.

'Martha, his blood pressure is falling rapidly.' Gwen shouted.

'Shit.' Martha pulled the baby from Jack's fast failing body, this time there was no cry as she cut the cord.

Laying the second twin in Chloe's outstretched arms and checked it's airways, cleaning out it's mouth with her little finger and letting out a huge sigh of relief as the baby let out a cry.

Chloe wrapped the baby up and placed it next to it's twin in one of the incubators checking them as Martha turned her attention back to Jack. His breathing was shallow and his blood pressure had plummeted, Martha stroked her hand down his cheek.

'Their safe Jack.' She whispered.

'Martha, do something.' Gwen shrieked at her.

'His body has suffered major trauma and huge blood loss, letting him die and his body reset while he is still unconscious would be the best option for him.' Martha told her gently.

'He hates dying.' Gwen was fuming. 'Stop it.'

Martha took her hand as the heart rate monitor flatlined. 'Too late.'

'Oh god.' Gwen looked at Jack and then the babies before bursting into tears. Although she knew Jack would come back it was still an upsetting sight. 'Get Ianto.'

'I'll get him.' Chloe volunteered.

Martha finished cleaning up Jack's body, she had loosely stitched his wound together as she knew he's start to heal soon as he came back to life, it was taking a little longer than she thought but maybe it was something to do the the anesthetic in his body.

As Ianto walked slowly into the room she covered Jack's body with a sheet, they had ripped his jog bottoms off but he was still wearing his t shirt, which was covered in his own blood. Ianto spotted Jack first, his hand flying to his mouth as he realised Jack had died giving birth to their babies.

A fresh torrent of tears fell from his already red rimmed eyes as he kissed Jack softly on the lips.

'I'm sorry Cariad.' He whispered against them before turning to Martha. 'Why isn't he back yet?'

'The anesthetic I think, he'll be okay.' She rested a hand on his arm. 'Come meet your children.'

Ianto tore his eyes away from Jack as Martha led him over to the incubator. 'Are ... are they okay?'

'Their fine.' Chloe told him. 'Better than fine, they are only in there as it's the only place we have for them to lay.'

Both babies were fast asleep, their hands seemingly having searched each other out as they appeared to be holding one of each others hands.

'For five weeks early and being twins they are both a good size.' Chloe continued. '6 pounds 3 ounces and 6 pounds 5 ounces respectively.'

Ianto gazed into the incubator, noticing the colours of the blankets the babies were wrapped in and looked up at Chloe, Martha and Gwen.

'Really?' He asked, smiling.

'Yes, really.' Martha grinned back.

Ianto pulled Martha into a hug as kissed her soundly on the lips, not hearing the gasp over the chatter of Chloe and Gwen that came from Jack's lips.

'You being unfaithful to me now we have kids.' Jack said weakly.

Ianto rushed over to Jack who was trying to smile but grimacing a little at the pain his body was experiencing as it finished healing, Ianto had tears in his eyes as he kissed Jack softly on the lips.

'Welcome back daddy.' Ianto grinned.

'Shit, I'm a daddy.' Jack managed to laugh softly as the pain began to subside. 'And that makes you a dada.'

'Can you sit up?' Ianto asked him as he watched the pain slip away from Jack's face.

'Yeah.'

Ianto helped him move into a sitting position, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again tenderly.

'Ready to meet our children?'

Jack went to climb off the bed. 'Stay where you are.' Both Ianto and Martha told him.

Chloe lifted the first twin from the incubator and placed it in Jack's arms, then the second into Ianto's. It took Jack a moment to realise the same thing Ianto had as he looked at them and then smiled widely.

'We got one of each.'

'We did.' Ianto replied as he sat on the edge of the bed with Jack.

'Perfect.' Jack kissed the forehead of the baby in his arms and then the one in Ianto's before kissing Ianto soundly. 'Perfect.'

'So, names?' Gwen interrupted impatiently.

They both grinned at her. 'Caden and Eloise.'

'Beautiful.' Gwen replied as tears fell down her face, of happiness and relief that Jack was now back.

'Maybe we should leave these two alone with their new babies.' Martha suggested. 'They'll want their first feed soon, I'll come back in a little while with their first bottles.'

Both Jack and Ianto barely registered what Martha said as they nodded and she ushered Chloe and Gwen from the room. Damien was still standing outside in the corridor, not wanting to get in the way. His face breaking into a smile as he watched them emerge happy, Chloe took his hand and told him they'd fill him in as they walked out of the archives.

'What have we done?' Jack asked grinning.

'Something you're never doing again.' Ianto told him, looking deeply into Jack's eyes his eyes shining with unshed tears. 'We have two children and I can't let you go though that again.'

'I'm fine ...'

Ianto cut him off. 'Never.'

'We'll see.' Jack replied, gazing at the babies in their arms before kissing Ianto softly again.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

When Martha returned a little over half an hour later she found that Jack and Ianto had stripped the blood stained sheets from the bed and replaced them with clean ones, Jack had slipped his jog bottoms back on but was still wearing his blood splattered t shirt and they were both curled together on the bed fast asleep.

Martha guessed they were both emotionally worn out more than physically as she quietly crept over to the incubator the babies were lying in side by side, Eloise was fast asleep but Caden was beginning to stir. She put the two bottles of warm milk down on top of the other incubator and carefully lifted Caden into her arms.

Picking one of the bottles back up she sat in the recliner chair, tilting it back slightly before offering the newborn his first feed. She was worried that with them being early they might not feed well, but as soon as the teat touched his lips Caden began to suck. His blue eyes seemingly looking straight into Martha's, even though she knew the baby couldn't focus that well just yet.

She studied his little face as he fed, he had Ianto's Jack's nose she decided and maybe Ianto's eyes, they looked the same shape but as for the colour she knew babies eye colour could change over the first few weeks. Neither babies had much hair yet, so that remained to be seen whether they had inherited Jack or Ianto's.

Caden finished his bottle and Martha held him to her shoulder, winding him gently as he had fallen asleep while drinking his milk and was rewarded with a little burp. She sat holding him like that for a few minutes as she looked over at Jack and Ianto, they had been lying so that Jack was spooned against Ianto's back but Ianto had turned in his sleep and had his head curled against Jack's chest.

She was a little shocked how young Ianto looked when he was asleep, she had never thought about it before. He must only be in his mid twenties she thought to herself, so young to become a father to twins and more years between him and Jack than she cared to think about. She knew the subject of Ianto's mortality was one that they both didn't like to discuss, whether Ianto died when he was ninety or had his life cut short by Torchwood she knew it would be hard on Jack.

And now he had the babies, had he thought about the fact he would outlive them too she wondered. She wondered if he was brave or simply trying not to think about it, would outliving his children be harder than outliving his lover? That was a question she had no answer to, and she was sure Jack wouldn't either.

Hearing a little cry from the nearby incubator Martha got carefully up from the chair and carried the sleeping Caden back, settling him down and then lifting his sister into her arms. Picking up the other bottle she noted that it was still warm and headed back to the chair, lying back again and feeding the little girl.

Eloise opened her eyes and as soon as she did it was obvious she had Jack's, if she had the looks of both her daddies along with Jack's eyes, which was impossible not to happen she was going to be a stunning girl when she grew up. She had Ianto's nose she deducted, both the babies were going to take after their parents in a wonderful mix of features it seemed.

Martha wanted to wake Jack and Ianto up and send them home, to sleep in a proper bed but she knew they wouldn't leave the twins and she wanted to keep an eye on them for a few days. They seemed perfectly healthy and a good size but she had to remember that they were five weeks early so she wanted to keep them in the hub till she was satisfied they were as healthy as they seemed.

After burping the sleepy Eloise she carried her back to her brother, placing them close together in the incubator. As soon as she did they seemed to reach out, their tiny hands searching for the other they had shared their confined space with for so long. Martha wondered if it was true about the connection they said twins had, maybe she would find out for herself as they grew.

Jack was fully recovered from the birth, due to him dying which in one way was a blessing but she had a feeling Ianto wouldn't see it that way. She had overheard Ianto telling Jack he was never doing it again and she knew why, it killed him to see Jack like that. She wondered if Jack had talked to Ianto about what they were going to use for contraception now the babies were born, if they wanted to avoid another pregnancy she had a feeling they would need to sort it out soon.

They were both still fast asleep, she picked up a blanket from the pile of bedding they had purchased and carefully draped it over them before checking on the babies and then slipping quietly from the room. Heading back to the main hub to fill the others in on the babies and their daddies she slipped her mobile phone from her pocket, scrolled through the contacts and pressed the dial button.

Smiling to herself as she heard a voice give an enthusiastic greeting she blurted out the news.

"Doctor, today you became what I believe should be an honorary uncle."

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

Jack and Ianto slept for a good couple of hours before they began to stir, Jack woke first a little disorientated as to where he was then he smiled to himself as he became properly awake and glanced over to the incubator where the babies were sleeping.

His arms were wrapped around Ianto, who had his head buried in Jack's chest. Jack kissed him on the top of the head and said his name softly as Ianto began to wake, Ianto lifted his head and smiled sleepily at Jack as Jack lent down to kiss him softly on the lips.

'Hi daddy.' Ianto murmured against Jack's lips as he captured them, kissing Jack back tenderly.

'How's it feel to be a dada?'

'Fantastic.'

After long minutes spent kissing tenderly they slipped off the bed and walked over to the babies, both were fast asleep as they each carefully picked one up and held them close.

'They were worth every minute of discomfort, worry and even the problems at the end.' Jack said as he kissed Caden on the top of his little, almost bald head.

'I meant it Jack, as much as I'm so happy we had them I never want you to go through that again.'

'You might change your mind in the future, when they are older.'

'No, I never want to watch you go through pregnancy again. I was so scared we would lose the babies, seeing you have that fit and knowing the babies could have died if Martha hadn't got them out so fast scared me so much.'

Jack frowned. 'I don't remember having a fit.'

'Almost as soon as it started they put you too sleep, they delivered the babies but it didn't stop you dying.'

Jack reached out and stroked Ianto's cheek. 'I'm sorry you had to see that.'

'It's over and done with now, but we have two kids and for me and my sanity I think it should stay that way.'

Jack nodded slowly. 'Okay.'

Ianto moved as close to Jack as possible with the babies in their arms and kissed him tenderly.

'You're amazing, you know that?'

'So I've been told.' Jack grinned.

'No, when we got together properly I never thought I'd be a dad, this is the best thing you could ever give me.'

'One of the best things.' Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'You only gave birth a few hours ago.' Ianto exclaimed.

'Yeah, but my body is back to it's normal perfect self.'

'Well as much as I've missed our sex life, I think we can wait a few more days.'

Jack pouted. 'Spoilsport.'

'I have a feeling we won't have much time for anything other than sleeping for a while, small babies wake up in the night, a lot.'

'Yeah.' Jack sighed.

'And when they are settled we have a waiting army of baby sitters.'

'As much as I already love these little bubs, I think we're going to need to take advantage of their services.'

Ianto silenced him with another kiss, this time deepening it as he teased Jack's lips with his tongue before sliding it between them. They babies blissfully unaware in their parents arms as they kissed over their heads until they were interrupted by a little cough. Breaking apart reluctantly they looked around to find Gwen looking at them with an amused look on her face.

'Even with babies in your arms you can't keep your lips off each other.'

'Like you're so upset to see us kissing.' Jack grinned.

Gwen tried to put on a look of indignation but failed miserably and burst out laughing.

'How you feeling, both of you? Martha said you were both asleep, I came down to check on the babies.'

'Much better thanks, the last week or so caught up with us I guess.' Ianto answered.

'Martha had given them their first feed, they both fed well. She wants to keep them here a couple of days, just to keep an eye on them as they were so early.'

Both Jack and Ianto looked worried. 'Is she expecting something to be wrong?' Jack asked.

'No, no, she's just erring on the side of caution.'

They both breathed a sigh of relief. 'I need to shower and find something else to wear.' Jack handed Caden to Gwen. 'I'll meet you all up in the hub after.'

Jack kissed both babies on the cheek, Ianto on the mouth and Gwen on the brow before heading out the door.

Gwen shouted after him. 'By the way, Martha called the Doctor.'

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

It was another two days before the Doctor turned up along with Donna, Martha had agreed that the babies could go home and they were just settling them into their cot, which they were to share in Jack and Ianto's bedroom for the first few weeks when Gwen phoned to tell them that he had arrived.

She said that he had used some device to let themselves into the hub via the invisible lift about five minutes earlier and asked where the daft buggers and their babies were. Gwen wanted to know if it was okay for them to come to the house, Jack replied it was fine and Gwen said she'd give them a lift.

'The Doctor's on his way.' Jack told Ianto as he flipped his phone closed.

'Donna with him?' Ianto asked hopefully.

'Yeah, she'll keep him in line.' Jack laughed.

Setting up the baby monitor in the bedroom and checking the babies were both still asleep they left the room, pulling the door up as they went and headed downstairs to wait for Donna and the Doctor. Ianto headed for the kitchen, it was his turn to make up the bottles for the day while Jack paced about the living room till he saw the SUV pull up outside.

Gwen waited until they had climbed out and reached the front door, shouting at them to call if they needed a lift again later and then drove back to the hub. Jack answered the door before they could ring the bell, Donna barged in first throwing her arms around Jack and hugging him tight as she kissed him on the cheek.

She only released him when she spotted Ianto appear behind and gave him the same treatment while the Doctor looked on amused, leaning against the front door. Once Donna had released Jack he looked at the Doctor with a huge grin on his face, The Doctor pushed himself off the door and moved towards Jack, giving him a huge to rival Donna's.

'Great feeling, isn't it, being a dad.' The Doctor stated.

'How do you ... you were a dad?' Jack asked as Donna and Ianto both turned to look at the Doctor questioningly.

'A long time ago, but yes.'

'Well I never space man.' Donna exclaimed. 'You an' me need to have a talk later.'

Laughing Jack and Ianto led them into the living room, offering them tea and coffee. As they all sat down Donna asked where the twins were.

'Sleeping.' Ianto yawned and apologised for doing so.

'Keeping you awake are they?' Donna asked.

'They want feeding every four hours or so and they never miss a feed.' Jack told her.

'Caden is the fussy one, Eloise is more content to wait.'

'Martha said they're adorable.' The Doctor told them.

'Well, were a little biased, but we think so too.' Ianto grinned.

'Oh, we got you some presents.' Donna grabbed the large bag she had carried in with them.

She pulled out lots of brightly wrapped parcels, some of which contained normal baby toys of teddy bears and other stuffed animals but there was also a mobile for the cot which was made of some kind of metal, shaped into stars that had a quality to them that made them shimmer and it played a soothing tune when activated.

'From the planet 'Hunsin', meant to be the best thing for soothing babies in the universe.' The Doctor told them proudly.

There was lots of little baby clothes, in normal fabrics as Donna had insisted. Pretty little dresses for Eloise that were mostly pink and little blue outfits for Caden and everything imaginable to got with them, from sock to tights and coats. The twins wouldn't need clothes for months. The Doctor told Jack there was something he had for him too, but he needed to talk to him about it before he gave it to him.

Jack looked over to Ianto and shrugged, Ianto shrugged back and raised an eyebrow as Jack and the Doctor left the room.

'Any idea what that's about?' Ianto asked Donna.

'Not a clue, all I know is he said we had to go to the 51st Century to get something. He wouldn't let me go with him and I never saw what it was.'

A small cry came through the baby monitor, alerting them to the fact at least one of the babies was awake.

'Come on, come and meet the twins.' Ianto told Donna as he got up from the sofa, she followed him up the stairs.

Jack and the Doctor were in the kitchen, the Doctor had his hand in his pocket obviously holding something in his hand not sure quite how to tell Jack what he had. He had been sidestepping the subject for the last few minutes, saying how much he loved their house.

'So, Doctor the suspense is killing me, what did you get me?'

'I'm not sure I want to give it to you now, worried I might offend you.'

Jack laughed. 'Not like you Doctor, normally you just do or say whatever you like want.'

'Being with Donna ... well some might think she's a good influence on me.'

'Come on, I'm intrigued.'

The Doctor pulled a small package from his pocket, it was a small clear plastic sphere with something suspended in some kind of liquid inside. He didn't say a word as he handed it to Jack, but knew from the look in Jack's eyes that he knew what it was.

'Where the hell did you get this?' Jack laughed lightly as he looked at it.

'51st Century, thought it might come in useful.'

'Bit persumpious don't you think?'

'Well, I mean you were having twins and I thought you might not like another surprise quite like that again, well not soon anyway.'

'If Ianto has his way I won't be having any more kids.'

The Doctor frowned. 'Why?'

'Not an easy pregnancy and I died giving birth.'

The Doctor looked into Jack's face, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

'Martha didn't tell me, I'm sorry Jack.'

'It's okay, they're here safe and sound that's what matters.'

'So, do you want it?' The Doctor indicated his gift. 'Martha should he able to do what's needed with it.'

'Yeah, strange gift but very useful.'

'So, do I get to meet the babies then?'

'I think I just heard Ianto and Donna go up to get them.'

A few moments later Ianto came into the kitchen carrying a fussing Caden, holding the small boy close to his chest.

'May I?' The Doctor asked, holding out his arms.

Ianto carefully transferred Caden into the Doctors arms, and began to heat two bottles for the feeds.

'He is gorgeous.' The Doctor exclaimed. 'Donna has Eloise?'

'Yep, in the living room.'

'Okay if I take him in there?'

'Sure, I'll be in with their bottles in a few minutes.'

The Doctor left the kitchen and Ianto turned to Jack.

'So, what was it?'

Jack held the sphere up. 'This.'

'And that is?'

'A contraceptive device from the 51st century for men.' Jack replied.

Ianto burst out laughing. 'You're kidding?'

Jack shook his head, laughing along with Ianto. 'Only he would come up with something like this.'

'So ... ummm ... where does it go?' Ianto looked at it a little worriedly.

'Martha will need to implant it in my abdomen.'

'And how long does it last?'

'Guaranteed to last a lifetime.'

'Best get it implanted soon then.' Ianto grinned.

'I'll talk to her tomorrow.' Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him tenderly.

'Sooner the better.' Ianto whispered in his ear as Jack nibbled on his neck.

'God I've missed making love with you.' Jack kissed him a little more deeply.

'Think Gwen will babysit at the weekend?'

'She won't need asking twice.'

Ianto lifted the bottles from the warmers and put them on the counter, as he reached for a tea towel to dry the outsides Jack grabbed him around the waist and kissed him hard. As Jack's arms wrapped around him all thoughts of the bottles slipped from his mind, kissing Jack back passionately.

'Oy, you two these babies are hungry.' Donna yelled from the living room.

The broke apart grinning, grabbed the bottles and headed for the living room.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

When Ianto had called his parents and his mate Ben to tell them they babies had been born he hadn't counted on them all turning up at the house on the same day as the Doctor and Donna, by lunchtime his parents were at the front door bearing gifts and less than an hour later Ben turned up with Sandy who believed they had adopted them.

After introducing everyone and subtly making it clear that Sandy had no idea that Jack had given birth to the twins Ianto sat back and watched everyone in the room, the babies were fast asleep, Caden in his mothers arms and Eloise in Sandy's with Jack in the midst of things as usual reveling in the compliments the twins were getting.

Ianto grinned to himself happily and slipped off to the kitchen to put the kettle and coffee maker on, as he closed the fridge after taking a bottle of milk out he turned into Jack's arms, making him jump a little as he hadn't heard him walk into the kitchen.

Jack took the milk bottle from his hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. There was nothing sexual in the hug, just one of love as they just stood there until the kettle boiling disturbed them.

Jack moved his head a little so he could look into Ianto's eyes.

'Thank you for making me a daddy again.' He pecked Ianto on the lips.

'It still amazes me that you had my babies, I love being a dada already.'

'Even if we are too tired to think straight?' Jack chuckled softly.

'Yep, worth every moment of those disturbed nights.'

'We should get back to our guests.' Jack sighed, not wanting to let Ianto go.

'I was worried the Doctor would be negative about the babies, go on about time lines and the like again.'

'I think Donna must have had words with him before they came, and I think his little gift of 51st contraception we a more than little hint that he thought we shouldn't have any more.'

'At least it solves the problem of you not getting pregnant again.'

'I'm not going to change your mind on that, am I?'

'Nope, two kids is plenty.'

'Yeah, you're probably right.' Jack agreed but Ianto could tell from his face that he was hoping Ianto would change his mind in the future.

'Give me a kiss then get back to our guests while I make the drinks.'

They kissed tenderly for a few minutes before Jack dragged himself away and went back to the living room, Ben and Sandy were getting ready to leave. Jack walked Ben to the front door while Sandy gave the babies one last cuddle.

'Jack, no one would guess you had twins just a few days ago, whatever your secret is I'm sure you could make a fortune out of it.' Ben kidded.

'I just seem to spring back to normal fast, but believe me, it's not a pretty sight yet under these clothes.' He joked back.

Soon after they left the Doctor and Donna went on their way, Donna telling the Doctor they should leave Jack and Ianto alone with Ianto's parents. The Doctor still wasn't sure it was a good idea for Ianto's parents to know Jack had actually given birth to the babies but it was too late now. Both Jack and Ianto saw them to the door, hugging them both tightly as they promised to come back again soon.

They walked back to the living room hand in hand to see Ianto's parents sat on the sofa, each cuddling a baby. Ianto knew it wouldn't be long till they woke wanting another feed, hopefully his parents would stay a little longer so they could feed them as he knew they both loved tending to tiny babies.

'You know you have to give them back to us, don't you?' Jack joked to them.

'They're adorable.' Ianto's mum replied. 'It's amazing, I can see both of you in the babies so clearly.'

'Yep, I don't know how long we'll be able to keep up the pretence they are adopted with the others.' Ianto replied, meaning his brothers and sister. 'They are the image of us.'

'We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it.' Ianto's dad told him. 'But I think we should keep it this way for as long as possible.'

They all agreed, knowing that one day the truth would come out and they'd have to deal with the consequences. Ianto's parents stayed until after the babies next feed and then left, telling them to spend as much time as possible with the babies as they grow up so fast.

They bathed the babies and got them ready for bed as it was now early evening, then after settling them in their cot they headed to the kitchen to make something to eat before they woke again. While Ianto kept an eye on the dinner cooking Jack rang Martha and told her about the Doctors gift, making her laugh.

She agreed to implant it for him the next morning, then he phoned Gwen and asked her if she and Rhys would baby sit that night. Gwen told him they would be delighted, that she had a travel cot the babies could sleep in she had borrowed from a relation. They agreed to discuss the details the next day and when Jack went back to the kitchen he found Ianto dishing the dinner up.

Even though it was early evening they were both yawning, the broken nights were getting to them both a little. Jack was a little worried that their baby free night would be spent just catching up on sleep if Ianto was as tired as he was, but he was determined that they would make the most of their time alone.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

Martha had implanted the contraceptive device first thing the next morning, it only took a few minutes once Jack explained where it needed to go and she just numbed the area with a local anesthetic. Jack was healed a couple of hours later and actually kind of grateful to the Doctor for it, at least Ianto would be happy that he couldn't fall pregnant.

Ianto had stayed at home to look after Caden and Eloise, they had already come to the conclusion they were going to need a nanny. For now they wanted to spend as much time as possible with them, so rift permitting one of them was always at home with the babies.

It was late afternoon before Jack was able to head back home, wanting to spent a while with the bubs before they went to stay with Gwen and Rhys for the evening. As much as he was looking forward to having some alone time with Ianto he was going to miss them. He couldn't believe how quickly he had bonded with them, despite the traumatic pregnancy and birth.

When he arrived home Ianto was getting them ready for a bath, saying it would be easier for Gwen if they were bathed and ready for bed when they took them. Jack helped Ianto get the baby bath ready, rolled up his sleeves even though he knew it was futile as he knew he would end up wet anyway and helped with bath time.

By the time Gwen and Rhys arrived to collect them they had been fed as well, they handed over mountains of nappies, ready made up bottles and powdered formula in case they needed more and gave the babies a big hug and kisses before they put them in their car seats and strapped them safely into Rhys' car.

After giving Gwen instructions on when they should be fed, how to burp them and to call if anything seemed wrong, no matter how insignificant it seemed they finally let her and Rhys get in the car. Gwen smiling to herself at the way Jack and Ianto were with the babies, when she had first met Jack she would never have imagined him living a almost domestic life with kids.

Jack and Ianto watched till the car was out of sight before walking back into the house, closing the door behind them they looked a little lost. Jack was glancing at the door as if he thought Gwen would be rushing back with them any moment or that he was going to suddenly dash after them and bring them home.

Ianto wrapped his arms around him. “They're going to be fine.”

“I know, I just miss them already.”

“Of course, they aren't even a week old. Maybe this is too soon, want me to call Gwen and have her bring them home?”

“I'm being daft aren't I?”

“No, it's normal.” Ianto kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Do that again.” Jack smiled at Ianto.

Ianto pulled him closer and kissed him again, a little deeper as Jack opened his mouth to accept Ianto's tongue as it slipped between his lips. They were still stood in the hall, losing themselves in the kiss. Ianto pushed Jack against the wall and pushed his pelvis against Jack's, feeling that Jack was as hard as he was against his hip.

“Lets go somewhere more comfortable.” Ianto suggested as he broke the kiss, panting a little.

“Yeah.”

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom, the empty cot in the room seemed a little odd but they both put it out of their minds, if their thoughts went back to the babies it would break the moment. They slowly stripped each other of their clothes and slipped between the covers.

They lay on their sides, bodies touching and resumed their kissing as their hands caressed each others back's and hips.

“What do you want?” Ianto asked Jack, knowing how long it was since they had been able to do most things.

“You, buried deep inside me, making love to me. I want to see your face when you come.”

“Lie on your back.” Ianto told him, pushing gently over so that he was. “Just enjoy.”

Jack spread his legs wide as Ianto climbed between them, laying his body against Jack's as he kissed him passionately before moving his mouth to plant a small kiss on the tip of Jack's nose making his chuckle softly.

Ianto trailed kisses down Jack's neck, nipping at his throat and leaving a mark before he kissed him back up his neck and nibbled his earlobe. He found the spot that made Jack melt, where his neck met his shoulder and added another mark as Jack moaned beneath his touch.

He peppered Jack's smooth chest with kisses, seeking out one nipple and then the other as he licked and nipped them in turn, Jack gasping as he sucked one into his mouth and teased it with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh god.” Jack murmured. “Stop teasing, I need you inside me.”

Ianto looked up at his face, Jack was looking straight at him, lust for Ianto evident in his eyes.

“Soon cariad.”

Ianto resumed his kisses, trailing them down Jack's torso, amazed how flat Jack's stomach was again now. It was hard to believe less that an week ago he had been huge with the twins he thought as he dipped the tip of his tongue in Jack's belly button, making him squirm in pleasure.

His kisses moved down over Jack's pelvis, deliberately ignoring Jack's cock that was standing proud and teased his balls with his tongue, then sucking one into this mouth as his tongue continued to tease it and repeating it on the other.

As his tongue dipped lower Jack's hips raised off he bed a little as he let out a gasp as Ianto fingers parted his buttocks and his tongue swiped over his opening. He ran a finger over the damp skin as Jack pressed back against it's touch.

Glancing up he saw that Jack had wrapped his own hand around his own cock and was stroking himself slowly and deliberately, he eyes closed as he grumbled under his breath that Ianto shouldn't stop.

Ianto's dropped his head again, spreading Jack's buttocks wide he used the tip of his tongue to tease the tight hole. He could feel the muscles starting to relax as his tongue dipped deeper, Jack panting loudly and fast as he continued to please him.

Ianto reached out blindly for the lube he knew was on the bedside table and flipped the lid, moving his face away from Jack's crotch he coated his fingers and cock at the same time.

“Ianto.” Jack groaned at the loss of Ianto's tongue in his hole.

Ianto slid a finger inside Jack, deliciously wet from his ministrations it slid in easily. Jack's hips instantly began to move as he moved his finger back and forth in his channel, adding a second and a third, stroking Jack's prostate each time.

“Fuck me.” Jack panted. “Hard.”

Ianto slipped his fingers out of Jack, he lifted one of Jack's legs onto his shoulder and pressed his cock against Jack's hole, pushing in slowly till he was ball deep.

“Please.” Jack pleaded.

Ianto started to thrust, getting harder and faster with each thrust. It seemed to be so long since they had made love, his thrusts were getting more and more erratic as his orgasm drew nearer and nearer. He realised he didn't want Jack to come just yet, he had an idea.

“Don't come.” Ianto told him as he felt himself slip over the edge, his orgasm flooding through his body.

“So close.” Jack murmured as Ianto collapsed on top of him shuddering, his hand covering Jack's stopping him stroking himself.

“Give me a minute.” Ianto panted as he felt his heart rate returning to normal.

Ianto slowly pushed himself back on his ankles before moving forward and straddling Jack's hips, reaching for the lube again. Jack watched as he coated his fingers with more lube and slipped them between his legs, hissing slightly as he prepared his own hole for Jack's cock.

“You're going to make me come just by watching you do that.” Jack growled.

Ianto added a second finger, stretching himself.

“I want you inside me, it's been so long.”

“I won't last long.” Jack told him, desperately trying to not touch his own cock.

Ianto slipped his fingers from his own arse and positioned himself over Jack's cock, he knew he was still a little tight but he wanted, needed to feel Jack tight inside him as he impailed himself on Jack's cock. He hissed again as he slammed his arse downwards, feeling Jack fill him completely.

“Ready?” Ianto asked Jack.

“Do it.”

Ianto began to ride Jack's cock, his hands on the top of Jack's thighs to give him more leverage as he trust his hips up and down, fucking himself on Jack's cock. He felt Jack tense beneath him, seconds before his orgasm hit and Jack came hard inside him, letting out a loud groan of ecstasy.

Ianto fell forwards and kissed Jack hard, tongues clashed and lips were bruised as they kissed passionately. Jack wrapped him arms tight around Ianto and flipped them over so Ianto was lying beneath him, his cock still buried inside him.

Jack could feel Ianto's cock hard again, against his stomach as he thrust against his body, his own cock beginning to swell inside Ianto once me. It had been so long since he had been able to fuck Ianto he felt like he could go on all night.

Jack slid his hand between their bodies and grasped Ianto's cock firmly, stroking it hard and fast as he pumped his now rock hard cock into him once more. Ianto was panting fast below him as he moved his mouth to Ianto's neck and bit down hard sending Ianto over the edge once more, his come coating Jack's hands and both their bodies.

Jack could feel Ianto's orgasm as his arse contracted around his cock, thrusting deeply, as hard and fast as he could as the sensations did wonderful things to his body till he came inside his lover for the second time. Kissing Ianto tenderly as his body shuddered through his orgasm, as they held on tight to each other.

They rolled so they were lying on their sides facing each other, Ianto cupped Jack's face with one hand and kissed him softly.

“I love you so much” He told Jack. “More than I ever felt possible.”

“I'll always love you, till the end of time.” Jack smiled, a single tear rolling down his face as he struggled to control his emotions.

The End.


End file.
